Merlin Season 6 - The Return of Arthur
by mia.jane.71
Summary: Following on from the end of series 5. Merlin meets Alba near the lake of Avalon. He discovers the truth about the triple Goddess and how part of her plans to destroy the world they have tried so hard to build. Can Merlin pay the necessary price for Arthur's life? There is a great evil waiting to be released and only the sorcerer and the king together can hope to defeat it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I have continued the story from the end of series 5 and included explanations for why Merlin was seen as he was at the end of that series. I hope you enjoy but will be very happy to receive constructive criticism as well as comments and suggestions. Thanks to all who left reviews I am really interested in your thoughts. I'm new to writing so any suggestions on how I can improve will be taken seriously. **

**I have almost finished part 2 now and will start writing shorter stories so any ideas are welcome. This story would be more like a Merlin movie but I do hope to continue their adventures in the future. I have introduced a few new characters let me know what you think of them.**

**Part 1 is now complete and I will be checking and correcting mistakes as I work on part 2. If anyone spots a mistake please let me know so I can fix it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin  
**

* * *

Merlin - Season 6

The Return of Arthur – Part 1

Chapter 1

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name, Merlin._

Merlin looks out across the lake to the boat that carries Arthur. Tears blur his vision he can't bear the thought of telling Gaius he has failed. He had such faith in him. And Gwen, Arthur's death will break her heart. He drops to his knees the tears falling down his cheeks. Grief takes him he curls up on the bank and cries.

Images flash through his mind one after another in quick succession. He sees Percival following a muddy trail searching for something or someone. Then Gwen and Gaius are crying, Arthur's tattered cloak lies before them with his own water bottle slashed and burned.

The scene changes again and he sees himself walking along a strange path, large carriages pass him and the ground trembles. He cannot breathe and the sky darkens until all is black, he hears cruel laughter all around him. The darkness clears and Leon is in the throne room stood next to Gwen, he's saying 'The King is dead, the King is dead,' the words echo in his mind and all goes dark. He wakes up lying on the bank by the lake.

"Merlin," He hears someone calling him and wonders if he is still dreaming. The sky is grey and rain falls steadily matching his mood. He's soaked to the skin but he doesn't care.

"Merlin," he hears the voice again in his head. He sits up stiff from his sleep and rubs his eyes he has no idea what the time is, the sun is hidden. He looks around the clearing for whoever called him but can't see anyone in the grey light.

"Merlin," the voice is closer now coming from the direction of the water. He can see lights out there gliding across the surface of the lake. One of them is slowly moving towards him the others towards the boat that carries Arthur.

"Hey," he calls out getting to his feet. They pay no attention to him.

The light coming towards him gets brighter and he lifts his arm to shade his eyes. The light brightens then fades and he slowly lowers his arm. A tall woman stands before him hovering just above the water. Her skin is light blue and as smooth as the water beneath her feet. She lowers the hood of the white robe she is wearing and her silver hair falls in soft curls down her back. She tucks loose strands of hair behind her ears which are large and pointed. Her face is unlined and her large eyes are deep blue, faceted like crystals. Her gaze is piercing but she looks at Merlin with pity.

"Hello Merlin," she said smiling at him.

"Who are you..? Where are they taking Arthur?" he asked, looking behind her at the boat moving slowly across the lake. He sees a glimpse of another world and for a moment he feels disorientated like he is looking down from great height. The feeling passes and he sees the lake, the rain making ripples and tiny waves. No rain falls on the woman stood before him her robe remains dry and she is bathed in a soft light like that of a summer sun.

"We are Elves and they are taking Arthur to Avalon. There they will try to heal his body and give his spirit a place to rest."

"He really is dead then, I failed." Merlin sighs. Although she looks strange he feels no fear, he knows he can trust her.

"Your destiny has been written since the dawn of time. As long as you did what you thought was right you could not fail."

"It was my destiny to save Arthur, can you help him?" he asked, he has never heard of Elves and has no idea who they are.

"Come, you are weary and full of grief, in Avalon you too may rest a while. My name is Alba and I will do all in my power to help you." She beckons him to come with her.

Merlin walks towards her, he has nothing to lose and it's his duty to follow Arthur wherever he may go. He looks down and sees that he is walking across the water his boots leave little ripples but they do not break the surface. He looks up at the island in the centre of the lake. It looks much larger than he remembered it. He realizes it has stopped raining, the sky is blue without a cloud in sight and his clothes are dry. Looking back he can just make out the far bank through a grey veil. He has left his world behind and has entered the immortal world of Avalon.

Merlin follows Alba to the island, the boat that carried Arthur is pulled up on the grassy bank but it is empty. The other Elves are nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked, looking around him. They are stood in a small inlet with steep embankments on two sides. A white chalk path winds through the grass between them to the crest of a hill and disappears out of sight. Although nothing seems odd or out of place nothing feels real. Merlin wonders again if he's still dreaming.

"His spirit is with my kin, I will take you to him but first I want to show you your destiny," she said.

"My destiny was to save Arthur," Merlin said, he sits on the grass by the boat. Wrapping his arms around his knees he looks down to the water. He doesn't want to hear any more about his destiny, who ever decided such things were wrong.

"Your destiny is strong Merlin," Alba said looking at the young man before her and feeling his grief as though it was her own.

"He's dead, even if his spirit may live on in Avalon. I was supposed to save him and I was too late, I have failed." He feels so tired and alone, he rests his head on his knees.

"Far from it Merlin, your long journey is just beginning and soon you will understand that things are not always as they seem. Your destiny is to unite the old ways and the new and bring about a new time, the time of the white and the time of Albion."

Merlin looks down at the grass, still struggling with his tears.

"I cannot do this, not alone. I'm nothing without Arthur, he was my friend and it was his courage and honour that would have brought about this new world not me." Merlin looks up at the woman before him, she is strange and beautiful but he just wishes she would leave him alone with his grief.

"No one can escape their destiny. Not all is as it seems, Arthur had to die so you would bring him here to save him."

"Gaius said only the Sidhe could save him," Merlin said, looking up at her.

"Gaius is knowledgeable and wise but few mortals have seen Avalon and most believe Elves to be creatures of myth. The source of the Sidhe's power is indeed here at the Sacred Isle but it is not theirs alone. There are many others that call Avalon home and share that power. The Elves have lived on Avalon far longer than the Sidhe and we are far more knowledgeable in the art of healing." She holds out her hand to Merlin, he hesitates then takes her hand and stands up.

Alba leads Merlin up the bank and along the path between the grassy slopes. There are small blue and yellow flowers in the grass. Here and there flowering bushes climb the bank their sweet fragrance filling the air. As they climb he sees trees appear along the top of each bank.

Even though his heart is heavy he looks around with wonder. Everything seems so alive, the colours of the grass and flowers looks bright and vivid. Even the sky seems bluer here and there is no cloud. There seems to be a hum coming from everything as though the land is singing to him.

Alba speaks as they walk her voice is quiet but he hears every word. The things she tells him form images in his mind. He sees the long years of the immortal races. The patient waiting and watching as men take control over the lands they were once free to roam.

"The Sidhe do not care for the children of men, they only care for wealth and power. They use dark magic for their own gain and men used to fear and worship them. They were treated as gods and would enchant or kill those that angered them. Over time men found they could capture them and even kill them and their power over men weakened. They were forced to flee to the only refuge immortals have, Avalon is not of your world and mortals cannot follow them here."

She turns to look at Merlin, he looks up at her but does not speak. She turns and starts to walk again continuing her story about the lives of the immortals.

"Elves have never wished for such treatment, they enjoyed the company of men and taught them the healing arts, how to speak with the mind and how to use magic for good. Long before the great purge most of us left the world of men and made Avalon our home. The Druids still follow our teachings and are able to hear our thoughts. We were sad to leave but we bear you no ill will and will help you if we can."

"You can heal Arthur and bring him back?" he asked. He stops walking and she turns to look back at him.

"Arthur will rise again, he is the Once and Future King. He has been taken to a place of healing, my kin will remove the shard but the wound was deep and it will take time to heal. Here his spirit can rest while his body recovers but for his spirit to be returned to his body a price must be paid, you know this."

"I will gladly give my life for his if that is the price," said Merlin hoping that he might not be too late.

Alba beckons him to follow her once more. They had reached the top of the hill, the path continued through a vibrant forest. The trees were unlike any others he had ever seen these were far more beautiful. The leaves were the richest shades of green, red and gold and each one was perfectly formed. The trunks of the trees and the branches seemed newly made but ancient. The whole forest seemed to vibrate with a hidden energy.

"Come just a little further, there is something I must show you," Alba said.

He follows her through the trees until they come to clearing with large standing stones in the centre. They look like the stones at Nemeton though these are not ruins they looked well cared for and far larger. Merlin realises they are taller than he first thought as they are set in a depression in the ground like a huge bowl, with grassy slopes all around them.

They are positioned in two semi circles separated by the path that runs between them. The stones form three doorways on each side of the path. In the very centre of the circle stands a stone table holding a huge crystal. It is split into seven spurs one pointing at each doorway the other pointing to the sky. It's similar to the ones in the crystal cave but far greater in size.

The path widens at the top of the slope and leads down between the stones. It splits in two around the table in the centre. On the far side of the table the paths join again and continued up the bank on the far side.

The Elf walks to the edge of the bank and stops waiting for Merlin.

As he gets closer he can feel the crystals power, it hums and the air around it shimmers. It shines with a white light but as Merlin stands besides Alba it turns dark and the air all around him seems to darken. For the first time since he set foot on Avalon he feels afraid. The humming falters and becomes screaming voices and he holds his hands over his ears. He stares at the crystal as though mesmerized and cannot look away. The dark clears and the crystal shines white again, the screaming voices fade, the humming returns and the air around them brighten. No longer afraid or paralyzed he turns to look at Alba.

"Here is the heart of Avalon and the source of our power. It is a secret known only to those that live here and those we choose to show. Each doorway is a gateway to another world born of magic. Each of these worlds like your own draws on the power of the crystal. These worlds and the crystal hold the key to the balance."

* * *

**What do you think of Alba? Don't forget to leave a review if you like it. Any suggestions for what happens in future episodes are very welcome.  
**

**You don't have to read the whole story to leave a review, I'm working on part 2 and your feed back means a lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percival cuts Gwaine's body from the ropes that tied him and lays him gently on the ground. He looks up and sees Druids standing around the clearing. He stands drawing his sword.

One of them walks forward carrying a cup filled with water.

"We mean you no harm, we only wish to help but we must be quick or your friend will be lost," he said holding out the cup.

"He's dead, how can you help?" Percival asked but he sheaths his sword and steps back.

"We shall see," said the Druid, he kneels besides Gwaine and lifts his head. He places the cup to his lips and slowly pours the water into his mouth.

All the Druids chant strange words, Percival watches as the colour returns to Gwaine's face and his injuries start to heal, Gwaine groans.

"He's alive?" Percival asked kneeling down next to Gwaine. The Druid stands and nods passing the cup to one of his companions.

"We managed to bring him back but his mind has been tortured and those wounds will take time to heal. We will look after him for you as you must follow the witch's trail to Avalon."

"Thank you," Percival said standing and holding out his hand to the Druid, the Druid looks at him and shakes his hand.

"My name is Percival, knight of Camelot and I owe you a debt."

"I am Iseldir and the debt you owe is not just to me. We received word that a knight of Camelot would need our help and where to find him."

"Who sent you word?" Percival asked.

"That I do not know the message came in a vision and not all was clear."

"Well I am grateful that you heeded the message," Percival said looking down at Gwaine. The other Druids are gathered around him chanting. One of them kneels and places his hands on Gwaine's head.

"There was more to the message, if you would hear it," Iseldir said taking Percival's arm and leading him away from the others.

"Was there news of the king?" he asked, he's anxious to get away but he will hear Iseldir's message he feels the Druid has something important to say that should be heard.

"King Arthur's fate is hidden from us we cannot see him and fear he has left this world." Iseldir looks closely at Percival, the knight is strong but there are tears in his eyes.

"Still I must go and see if I can find news of him," Percival sighs.

Iseldir decides he can trust this knight, mighty though he is he has a good heart and will honour his debt.

"We were shown a shadow spreading across the lands, sickness and death to all that it touches. Your friend's strength will be needed to fight this evil so we were sent to save him."

"Is this the work of Morgana?" Percival asked wishing he had killed her.

"We do not know only that you will need our help again and we will need yours."

"I'll do whatever I can and Camelot will reward you for saving our friend," he said watching as the Druids lift Gwaine on to his horse.

"All we ask is that we are granted safe passage to Camelot and an audience with your Queen," Iseldir said walking back towards his companions as they prepare to depart.

"If I return to Camelot, I will speak with her and pass on your message."

"That is all we ask," Iseldir said taking the reins of the horse that carries Gwaine. Percival walks over to Gwaine and gently squeezes his shoulder but Gwaine's still unconscious and doesn't stir.

"We'll take good care of him," Iseldir said as Percival returns to his own horse.

"Thank you, I will not forget your kindness," he said as he mounts his own horse.

Iseldir bows his head Percival turns his horse and rides for Avalon.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review if you are enjoying the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Merlin becomes aware of other Elves standing to one side of the clearing. They are carrying baskets and rugs.

"I have prepared some refreshment for you before you enter the circle. I do not know how long you will be gone but you are tired and should rest a while. I will continue my story while you eat."

She sits on the rug and gestures for Merlin to do the same. She passes him a plate of berries and bread and pours water into a silver goblet. Merlin picks at the food, he is not really hungry.

He looks at the Elf, she does not seem so tall or otherworldly sat on the rug with a goblet in her hand.

"The crystal...It went black...Why?" he asked, not sure if he really wants to know.

"The crystal is the source of all magic and magic can be light or dark. These forces are always fighting to control the crystals power. For now light is stronger and good prevails. If the dark becomes dominant then evil will prevail. Whether good or evil rules the balance will remain but now the balance has been threatened. I can tell you more if you would hear it."

Merlin nods, nothing here seems quite real. He picks up his goblet and takes a sip of the water it is cold and refreshing.

"I will tell you what I can and what I think it is necessary for you to know. The lake of Avalon is a gateway into the world of the immortals. All immortals are creatures of magic. Unlike humans the immortal races cannot live without magic. If the crystal was destroyed then we would die."

"Can the crystal be destroyed?" Merlin asked, even here he could feel its power.

"It was almost destroyed before when the high priestess tore the veil to the spirit world. The spirits she released drew on the power of the crystal draining it and almost destroying it," she replied.

"Lancelot sacrificed his life to close the veil," Merlin said.

"He did and the crystal was able to recover its power. The crystal is now in danger once more and the balance is threatened again," she said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked putting down his goblet.

"All the worlds linked to Avalon have magic and they draw on the crystal for power and the crystal thrives while there is magic on those worlds. Although its power is great it needs magic to survive. Without the crystal these worlds will die and without the magic on these worlds the crystal will die."

"What about the world I came from?"

"Your world is a key world and the fight between the light and the dark is strongest there. What prevails in your world determines the fate of all other worlds. The lake of Avalon lies in the world that you and Arthur came from. Avalon and your world share a bond, immortals can walk in your world but we cannot pass the veils to the other worlds. Mortals from your world that die can be brought here to rest on their journey to the spirit world."

"I'm not dead, am I? Merlin asked looking back towards the crystal.

"No, you are not dead Merlin," Alba said smiling at him.

"So why am I here?" Merlin asked, refilling his goblet with water from the jug.

"You are far more powerful than you realise young warlock, you have the power to walk in many worlds. Even I, an immortal cannot do so. Of all the mortals to have walked your world very few have seen the Lake of Avalon as it really is and only you have ever visited the Sacred Isle as a living man. Only the will of the Triple Goddess can allow a mortal to visit here unharmed."

Merlin gets to his feet knocking his plate over and moves away from the Elf.

"Morgana was a high priestess of the Triple Goddess and I killed her," Merlin said, looking around and expecting an attack but the other Elves are nowhere to be seen.

"Merlin you have no need to fear me, you know in your heart that I mean you no harm. Please sit we have very little time and there is much more you should know," Alba said. Merlin looks at her, then sighs and sits back down.

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked again, picking up the berries that fell from his plate, he sets it aside what little appetite he had has now gone.

"You must try to understand Merlin, the Triple Goddess is not as she may seem. She is three sided and although she can influence the minds of mortals, it is man that determines what is done in her name, not the Goddess herself."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The Triple Goddess is not one but three. These three sisters are separate entities but they are interwoven and one cannot live without the others."

"I don't understand," Merlin said looking confused.

"I will show you, so you can understand why you were brought here," she said.

* * *

**Your opinions matter please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leon hurries towards the lower town looking for Gwen. No one has seen her since early morning and she can't be found. As he approaches the gates he sees her leading a wounded knight on a horse. The man is conscious but obviously hurt, his face is hidden by his hood. Gwen is wearing breeches and a fur jacket over her tunic.

"My lady I have been looking all over for you," said Leon walking towards her.

"Leon?" asked the injured man, trying to sit up.

"Robyn?" Leon replied, going to his side. Robyn falls forward onto his horse unconscious Leon steadies him.

"What happened Uncle?" asked Leon, Robyn doesn't reply.

"He was ambushed returning to Camelot, the rest of his patrol was killed. Robyn was badly wounded," Gwen said pointing to the blood on his side.

"He can't die," Leon said looking at his uncle.

"We need to get him to Gaius Leon," Gwen said leading the horse gently on towards the citadel.

"Has there been news of Arthur?" asked Gwen.

"Still no word, more patrols have been coming in but there has been no word of Arthur or Merlin. The sorcerer that drove the Saxons back has also not been seen, though many wish to thank him for his help." Leon replied.

"I think we owe him far more than we know," said Gwen.

There are many covered bodies on the plaza outside the palace, Gwen is sure the number is nearly double what it was when she rode out to the lower town earlier that morning.

As they approach the infirmary four knights help Leon carry his uncle. They lay him gently on a bed near the door. Gwen grabs a quiver full of arrows tied to the horse and the follows them into the infirmary.

Gwen looks around for Gaius and notices that the room is almost full. There are several covered bodies to one side of the room and many of the patients are unconscious.

Gaius looks up from treating Sir Vidor as Gwen approaches.

"My lady," Gaius said, Sir Vidor tries to stand but stumbles and Gwen and Gaius help him sit back on the bed.

"You must rest Vidor," Gaius said helping the knight to lie back. He moves away from the bed to talk to Gwen.

"How is he?" she asked full of concern.

"It doesn't look good my lady,' Gaius replied looking around to make sure they are not overheard.

Gwen looks back at Sir Vidor lying on the bed. He looks far too pale and his skin is shiny and stretched though there is no fever.

"Those injured by sword and spear I can heal but I fear the arrows were poisoned. Sir Vidor was hit by such an arrow and although his armour turned it, the tip pierced his skin. It was just a scratch but I do not think he will survive."

"Can't you treat him?" she asked looking around the room at others with the same pale complexion.

"I have tried all I know, like the others he will eventually fall into unconsciousness then die," Gaius said looking at the covered bodies on one side of the room.

"From a scratch?" Gwen asked.

"The poison is deadly, and I can't make an antidote as I have been unable to identify it," he said.

"These might help," Gwen said passing the quiver of arrows to Gaius.

"Where did you get these?" Gaius asked.

"Sir Robyn will tell you the story when he wakes but I believe these arrows have been dipped in the poison," she said as they made their way across the room to where Leon waited with Sir Robyn.

"Where have you been?" Gaius asked looking at Gwen and the way she is dressed.

"I have been helping the lower town all morning. There are many wagons arriving with the wounded from Camlann," she replied looking down at her dirty clothes.

"Sir Robyn?" Gaius asked looking at the unconscious man on the bed before him.

Gwen shows Gaius the wound on Robyn's side. It was deep and swollen but the bleeding had stopped.

Can you help him Gaius?" Leon asked.

"I will do what I can," he said. He passed the quiver of arrows back to Gwen then carefully inspected the wound.

"He can't die Gaius. He is the reason I became a knight, he taught me everything I know," said Leon looking at his uncle's pale face.

"This wound was made by a sword," Gaius said looking relieved. "He's lost a lot of blood but he should recover with some rest." Gaius cleans the wound and applies a poultice to the wound.

"What of all these others?" Gwen asked, looking at the covered beds at the far side of the room.

Gaius moves away from the bed and talks quietly so just Leon and Gwen can hear him. "Many died of wounds they received in the battle but there are some that have been hit with poisoned arrows. Most of these are patrols returning from Camlann or those out looking for Morgana's men. I have not yet been able to identify the poison. If it gets into the blood stream even just a scratch can kill, they fall into unconsciousness then die."

"Will they help you to identify it?" Leon asked looking at the arrows Gwen is holding.

"Having an uncontaminated source is going to help but I have no time to study. More and more are being brought in and I'm needed here," he said.

"I'll help here I've assisted you enough to know how to dress wounds," Gwen said passing the quiver back to Gaius and rolling up her sleeves.

"You are now Queen, my lady," Leon said looking at her.

"I can't sit by and do nothing when so many are suffering and dying Leon. I can't find a cure for the poison but I can help here so Gaius can," Gwen said.

"Leon?" Robyn asked trying to sit up. Leon hurries to his uncle's side and Gaius pours some potion into a cup.

"Here drink this," he said putting the cup to Robyn's mouth. Leon holds his head up so he can drink. The potion revives him and he is able to sit up. He notices Gwen stood next to Leon looking at him with concern.

"Your highness," he said trying to stand.

"Sit down Robyn, and I've told you before you can still call me Gwen," she said smiling at him. "I've known you since I was a child. Now tell them what you told me of the attack on your patrol."

"Very well, Gwen," he said looking at her and smiling.

"What happened to you?" Leon asked.

"Where did you get these?" Gaius asked holding out the quiver of arrows.

"I was part of the garrison that remained at Camlann looking after the injured and burying the dead. We were travelling back to Camelot with eight wounded soldiers who had recovered enough to travel. There were three others knights with me and the injured were travelling in a covered wagon. We set up camp and Gilberd, Audric and Sagar were attending the horses and the wounded while I went to gather firewood. They were attacked by many archers who fired arrows from the trees. I heard the yells and returned to the camp, I managed to surprise one of them and forced him to fight. I killed him but he injured me. Audric hit one of them with his own arrow we heard him cry out but he managed to get away. The rest fled even though they outnumbered us and could have easily finished us." Robyn groans and puts his hand to his side.

"Perhaps they saw or heard something. Was there no other patrol in the area?" Leon asked.

"Not that we saw or heard. Sir Gilberd and five of the wounded men were killed outright in the attack. The other three soldiers were all injured, they were not wearing any armour and the attackers had fired many arrows. Sagar had been hit in the leg and the wound was deep and ragged. Audric had been luckier, or so we thought as he had been hit in the shoulder but his armour had turned it. He had a nasty scratch but was otherwise unharmed. I retrieved the dead man's quiver as we noticed the arrows had a shiny coating and a strange smell. We buried the dead and continued towards Camelot but the next morning Sir Sagar and the rest of the soldiers were dead. Their wounds had been deep but they were not deadly." Leon and Gwen look at Gaius then back at Robyn.

"We buried them and continued on our way but Audric's wound would not stop bleeding. I'm not a physician but I know enough to dress a battle wound, nothing helped. Sir Audric died just outside the town gates," said Robyn lying back on the pillows.

"Who were these men?" Gaius asked looking back at the arrows he could smell the poison and had noticed the shiny residue on many of the wounds.

"At first we thought they were remnants of Morgana's army but looking closely at the one I killed I believe they were Lot's men," Robyn said.

"Lot's men?" Leon asked.

"Yes, they were dressed similar to the Saxons but their bows were smaller and heavier than the ones the Saxons use. The arrows too are shorter and thicker as far as I know these are only made by the craftsmen of Essetir," he said looking at the arrows Gaius was holding.

"What were Lot's men doing within Camelot's border?" Gwen asked looking at Leon.

"News of the battle would have reached Lot by now and although we won he will know our forces are scattered and that the king has not returned," Leon said.

"Lot has long wanted the throne of Camelot he may be planning an attack and using these poisoned arrows on our patrols to weaken us even further," Gaius said.

"Gaius you must try to find out what this poison is, I will remain here and help for a while," Gwen said.

"As you wish my lady," Gaius said bowing to Gwen and leaving to go to his chambers taking the arrows with him.

"Gather as much news as you can and prepare the defences. I will address the knights first thing in the morning. If Lot is preparing for war then we must be ready," she said to Leon.

"I'll go with you," Robyn said getting up from his bed.

"You will rest for now, you can join us in the morning if Gaius thinks you are well enough," Gwen said helping Robyn back to the bed.

"Leon, make sure word is sent to the garrison guarding the injured at Camlann, they must be warned of the attack on your uncle," she said.

"My lady," said Leon bowing his head, he squeezes his uncle's shoulder gently then hurries from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Kilgharrah does mention Aithusa is male when he hatches but I explain later why she is now female.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Aithusa flies towards the lake searching the ground for Morgana. She had been sleeping in a cave since the great dragon lord had ordered her to leave the battle, waiting for her mistress to call for her. But it was not her mistress she heard in her mind it was a darker voice and she had been scared.

She had heard this voice before a long time ago. She had heeded it the first time and used her breath to save Morgana. Kilgharra had been furious with her and told her she was being used by a dark power. The next time that voice had spoken she had done as Kilgharra told her and ignored it.

The following day she had fallen into the pit and had been unable to get out. Morgana had found her and tried to help her but had been caught, the men had been cruel and they chained Morgana to the wall. There was some force in that pit that caused Morgana's spells to rebound against the walls. She had stopped trying to free herself in case she hurt Aithusa.

Although Aithusa did not trust the voice she heard she owed Morgana her life and would do anything for her. Where others had always been cruel to her Morgana had shown her nothing but kindness and love. The voice had told her Morgana needed her help so she had heeded the summons. She listened carefully to what she had to do and then left the cave to fly the many leagues to Avalon.

As she approached the lake she flies in closer and scans the ground. At the top of the ridge she sees movement below. Sweeping in closer she sees her mistress lying on the ground. Blood seeps from her side and several small creatures are investigating the body drawn by the smell of her blood.

Aithusa swoops down and picks up Morgana, the creatures scatter but then return to the blood on the ground. Aithusa still carrying her mistress turns towards them and flying as low as she can she burns the ground. No-one feeds on her mistress's blood. The creatures scatter and Aithusa struggling with Morgana's dead weight flies away.

Aithusa carries Morgana to a clearing near the lake. A very different place to where Merlin met Alba. The trees crowd close to the shore and near the edge of the water is a large stone. She lays Morgana on the stone then calls in her dragon tongue.

Everything slows and the lake brightens, little lights appear and the Sidhe fly towards her and look down on Morgana.

They too have heard the summons the dragon heard. They have long desired for a Sidhe on the throne of Camelot and now they may have their chance. Aithusa watches them fly around her mistress then doing as she was instructed she flies away leaving Morgana in the hands of the Sidhe.

One of the Sidhe flies towards Morgana and then into her, her wound stops bleeding. Morgana gasps and sits up. Her face changes and the Sidhe within her can be seen. Another Sidhe flies before her hovering above the ground.

"You know what you must do," he said to the one within Morgana. "Stay hidden for now, The Witch must not be aware of your presence. Once she takes Camelot she will no longer be needed and you can take her place on the throne. The Sidhe will then walk again in the world of men and be worshipped as we were once before. I will call for you when I have spoken to The Witch."

The Sidhe within Morgana bows and then draws back, Morgana's face returns to normal and she looks around not knowing where she is.

"Where am I?" she asked though she can see no-one near her.

"At the lake of Avalon," said a voice in her mind.

She looks around but cannot see anyone.

"Who are you?" she asked. She can only see little lights moving over the water.

"We are the Sidhe, you will need your magic to see us," said the voice. She sees the little light hovering in front of her and uses her magic to look closely at it. The Sidhe appears and she can see others like him flying over the water.

"I am Nishtah," said the Sidhe in front of her, "we did as we were asked and have brought you back," said the Sidhe elder.

"Who asked you?" Morgana asked.

"The dark goddess still has work for you," said Nishtah hovering a few feet from her.

"Thank you," said Morgana looking down at her side where Merlin had stabbed her. The wound had healed leaving a small red scar. He would pay for that, my god he would pay, thought Morgana.

"You must do something for us in return," said Nishtah.

"What do you want?" asked Morgana still thinking of how she would get Merlin for daring to touch her.

"You must promise us that you will do all in your power to take the throne of Camelot," said Nishtah.

"Is the king dead?" she asked.

"He has left the world of men," Nishtah replied.

"You have my promise, now my brother's dead, I will not have that serving girl on my throne," said Morgana.

"You have tried before and failed, you will need help," said Nishtah flying towards a tree overhanging the lake.

"It's Emrys that always thwarts me but I know him and he will be broken by Arthur's death."

"That may be so but it is time to call upon The Raven, you must free his soul from the jewel," said Nishtah.

"I have tried I could not undo the spell that binds him," she said.

"You will be shown what to do but you must promise us that you will go through with it," Nishtah said, hovering from one branch to another. "That is the price for your life. Without his help you will not take the throne."

"You have my promise, Emrys will pay for what he did to me. I will not rest until all of Camelot lies in ruins and everything he cares about is gone."

"Good now you should sleep," Nishtah said.

"Sleep?" Morgana asked. She doesn't want to sleep, she wants revenge.

Nishta flies towards her and Morgana falls asleep sitting up on the stone.

The Sidhe inside her comes forward.

"You have done well Thrinta," said Nishta, "she has no idea you are hidden within her,"

"Thank you my lord," said Thrinta.

"The dark goddess will show her how to release the Raven's soul from its prison and you must make sure she succeeds."

They talk for a while longer he warns her not to let the Raven take Morgana's body or she will be cast out and their plans will be ruined

"I will not fail, my lord," said Thrinta, she lies down on the stone and hides herself within Morgana.

Nishtah calls the dragon and Aithusa picks up her mistress and flies towards Lot's kingdom.

* * *

**Leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elves walk towards Merlin and Alba, their movements are graceful and they seem to dance around one another. They quickly clear away the food and replenish the water jug. A large shallow stone basin is set on the rug between Merlin and Alba. One of the Elves pours clear water into the basin and then bowing to Merlin then Alba they depart.

"Water from the Lake of Avalon has great power and can be used to help those who see," explains Alba.

"I'm not a seer," Merlin said, looking at the water.

"Your powers are great but unless you believe in yourself they are useless. Your power of prophecy is second only to your power of sorcery. You do not know what you can achieve until you try," she said, looking at him. Merlin recognises his own words to Arthur and smiles.

"Look into the water and it will show you the three sisters of the Triple Goddess."

Merlin looks into the water and hears Alba's voice in his mind. He sees each sister as she describes them.

'There are three aspects to her nature, three sisters that are very different from each other and are always fighting to dominate the others. The eldest sister, Gaya is the light and she fights for all that is good. She gave mortals the gift of magic as she believes in the goodness in the heart of men. She chooses those who show promise the chance to learn her secrets. She does not want power over mortals only acceptance and understanding. She only wishes to help those that will bring peace to the earth and allow life to flourish. Those with magic are servants of the light and the earth. They were given magic to continue her work to fight the evil in men's heart, to heal wounds and bring peace to the lands.'

He sees Gaya in the basin, a white light that turns into a tall human figure similar in height and face to the Elves. He sees her healing humans and animals with the same tender care. He watches as she tends the earth sowing seeds, weeding and watering the plants. She watches over all living things keeping them from harm.

The water becomes cloudy and he becomes aware again of Alba's voice.

'Her sister, Cate is the dark she fights for all that is evil. She is full of hate and spite and despises men who she believes are weak and not worthy of the world they walk on. She encourages evil thoughts and deeds in mortals so they will bring about their own destruction. She encourages men to worship her so she can control them. She was furious with her sister for giving magic to mere mortals and punished her by corrupting those her sister had carefully chosen. She makes them believe that they are better than those without magic and that they should rule not serve. She wants those with magic to be hated and feared so those who try to continue her sister's work will perish.'

He sees a dark shadow, small and twisted but the face is hidden. He sees lands ruled by dark magic where those without magic are enslaved and those with magic laugh at their plight. He sees a great sorcerer burn the lands of those who defied him, women, children and the very earth is tormented. He then sees those with magic being hunted and burnt while the dark covers the lands.

The water clears again and he sees a young child running through the trees. He becomes aware of Alba's voice in his head again.

'The youngest sister Nina is ignorance, she does not care for mortals at all, she only wishes to follow her own path and do as she pleases. She has no desire to rule or serve and she enjoys playing her sisters against each other. She is mischievous but can be cruel and likes to play games for her own amusement. She will help Cate when it serves her purpose but she will also help Gaya too. It was Nina that suggested Arthur's mother's life should be given in return for Uther's son. It was also Nina that sent Cate on an errand while you saved your queen at the cauldron.'

Although the child looks innocent and carefree her face is older and full of mischief. He watches as she draws the hunt away from a family of deer deeper into the woods until they have lost the trail and laughs when they give up the hunt. The scene changes and he sees her digging a hole in the ground which she then covers with branches and laughs when a deer falls in it and breaks it's leg.'

He then sees all three of the sisters the light, the dark and the ignorant. They are woven around each other, one or the other coming to the surface then falling away.

"Why are you showing me this?" Merlin asked. He looks up at Alba he still doesn't understand what this has to with him or Arthur.

"The White Goddess strives to keep her sister from destroying the world of men. When those with magic are hated and feared the light becomes weaker and the dark stronger. If Arthur is to live you will need to convince him that magic is not evil. Your powers will be needed to save all that you both hold dear," she said, looking at Merlin.

"Arthur wished to build a kingdom that was fair and just, where everyone was respected regardless of rank or beliefs," Merlin said, looking at her, "but after all that Morgana has done I'm not sure that he will allow sorcery back into Camelot."

"If you do not want Cate to prevail he must. Look back into the basin," she said. Merlin looks back into the water and once again hears Alba's voice in his mind.

'Morgana was brought up to hate and fear those with magic and so she hated and feared her own power. Morgause taught Morgana the ways of the old religion and made her a high priestess. They believed Cate's lies that their power made them superior to those without magic. The dark Goddess does not care for Morgana she despises all mortals with magic and only wishes to destroy all those that have her sister's gift. Morgana's hate of Arthur and desire for the throne of Camelot caused more men to hate and fear sorcery. This made the dark stronger and for a while Cate became the dominant sister. When Cate took control she sent the runemark to Arthur if he had accepted her terms all would have been lost. When Arthur refused light became dominant once more and Cate became determined to bring down your king.'

He now sees Morgana in a small room, the room has no furniture and the walls are bare stone. Morgana is sitting on the floor with her eyes closed surrounded by candles. She is holding something and a blue light radiates from her hands. Then a dark cloud swirls around her until it covers her completely. The water goes black and Merlin can hear manic laughter. The water clears and Merlin looks up at Alba.

"I should have helped Morgana, I understood how lonely she must have felt," said Merlin.

"You did what you thought was right and that is all you could do, Morgana chose her own path. No matter how strong your destiny you always have a choice."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me," Merlin said.

"We are nearly finished look into the water once more and you will see something to help you understand," she replied, looking down at the basin.

He looks again and sees a woman crying she holds her rounded belly and Merlin understands that she is pregnant, a letter lies on the table before her, she has received word that the father of her unborn child is believed to be dead.

"That's my mother," he said looking at Alba.

"Your mother always knew you were special, look back into the water so you may begin to understand your destiny."

Merlin looks back into the water his mother is now sleeping the tears drying on her cheeks. She looks old, even in sleep her face is full of care. A white light appears in the room and covers her and her face softens, she smiles and wraps her arms around her belly and sleeps peacefully.

The scene changes and he sees a small child asleep on a great bed. He recognises the room, it is Uther's old chambers. Uther is asleep at the table with his head on his hands. Merlin understands that the child is Arthur. He sees the same white light appear, it hovers above the child covering him then disappears. Merlin looks up at Alba, his face has gone white.

"The bond between you and Arthur is far stronger than you realise Merlin. The white goddess could not save Arthur's mother but she could save her child from the evil her sacrifice would cause. She bound you and Arthur so you could fight the dark and your love for each other is stronger than you know. You were both touched by the same hand and like the sister's of the triple goddess your bond cannot be broken."

"I..."Merlin doesn't know what to say.

"We are nearly done and I think you are beginning to understand," she said. "I have shown you what has always been. Now look and see what will be."

Merlin looks back down into the water. He sees himself sat at the round table with Arthur. They are deep in conversation and he cannot hear what they are talking about. Next he sees Arthur alone he is writing on a piece of parchment. He has written Sir Me and then pauses as Gwen appears in the room.

'You are making a sorcerer a knight?' she asked smiling.

'I think he deserves it don't you?' he replied.

'I always have, I'm so pleased that he will now get the recognition he deserves after all he has done for us.' The scene changes and now they are in the council chambers.

Arthur is speaking before the court.

'My father was wrong to outlaw magic, I know now that magic is not evil...' his voice fades and then comes back, '...It is sorcerers like Cornelius and Morgana who used magic for evil purposes that caused the war on sorcery ...' his voice fades again and the water clears.

Merlin looks up at Alba. He is beginning to understand his destiny but the knowledge that he has failed comes back to him.

"Is this... Is this what would have happened if I had not let Arthur die?"

"This is your destiny Merlin, this has been written long before you or Arthur walked the Earth. This is what the Druid seer and prophet saw and where the Druids first heard your name."

"The Druids call me Emrys but that is not my name."

"That piece of paper is your seal, Arthur makes you a knight. The Druid seer saw the same vision in a mirror, where Arthur had only written those first five letters and seen through a mirror they spelt Emris. In the Druid tongue Emrys means immortal and although you are not truly immortal you have power over life and death. The Druids knew that if ever a sorcerer was made a knight of Camelot, then the white goddess would prevail and magic would be accepted once again. You are the one that will unite the powers of the old religion and the new and bring about the time the poets speak of, the time of Albion."

"I think I'm beginning to understand," said Merlin, he looks down at the basin and sees that the water has gone. Alba stands and holds her hand out to Merlin.

"Is all this still possible or am I too late?" he asked taking Alba's hand and rising to his feet.

"We shall see," she said and turns towards an Elf walking towards them. He is wearing a long silver cloak over his white robes. He looks very similar to Alba but his hair is shorter and he is not as slender as the female Elf.

"May I have permission to speak my lord?" he asked kneeling before Merlin.

"Of course and please rise," said Merlin feeling uncomfortable at this tall Elf bowing before him. The Elf rises and stands before Merlin he doesn't seem so tall and Merlin understands that these Elves can change their appearance to look less intimidating if they wish.

"I see you feel uncomfortable as a leader Merlin," said Alba.

"I'm a servant I do not expect others to bow before me," he said feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"You can be both a servant and a leader. You wish to serve Arthur and yet Arthur is but a servant of his people. As long as you treat those who serve you with love and honour do not deny them their desire. There is no shame is serving a good man, you know this." Merlin looks at Alba and the Elf stood before him.

"I am sorry," he said looking at the Elf stood before him. "What is your name?"

"My name is Estra and I bring you news about your friend. We have healed his body and his spirit rests."

"May I see him?" Merlin asked.

"Not yet, there is someone else that wishes to speak with you first, if you will," said Alba. Merlin looks at Alba and nods.

"Thank you," he said to Estra.

Estra bows to Merlin, then Alba and walks away back through the trees. Merlin watches him as he leaves.

"What do you want me to do?" He sighs and looks up at the sky hoping perhaps to find answers there his destiny weighs heavily on his shoulders.

"There is one who can call his spirit back and let Arthur return but a price must be paid." Alba takes his arm and leads back towards the circle of stones.

"I know that the gate keeper of the spirit world requires a life for a life," said Merlin walking next to Alba.

"Arthur's spirit has not yet made the journey to the spirit world it is still here on Avalon. It is only the White Goddess that can call your kings spirit back to his body but she needs your help Merlin." They have returned to the entrance of the standing stones.

"What is it she wants me to do?" he asked looking up at the great stones before him.

"I can go no further, if you wish to save Arthur you must speak with the White Goddess alone." Merlin turns to walk along the path between the stones. Alba touches his arm and he turns towards her.

"It has been an honour to meet with you Merlin. I will wait here in the hope that you will soon return."

"Thank you, though the honour is mine." Merlin looks at her closely. "Alba I have a feeling there is more you wish to say, please tell me."

"You are truly powerful to read the thoughts of an immortal." Alba smiles but it is sad and there are tears in her eyes.

"Please tell me what is troubling you?"

"I serve the White Goddess and like you and Arthur we are bound together. If the White Goddess falls then the Elves will die. I am also bound to your world and would not see it die. I cannot say any more as your will must be your own. You must do what you feel in your heart to be right Merlin that is all we ask."

"I'll do what I can," he said. He turns back to the path, the crystal is glowing and to the right of the stone table he sees a white light forming. He takes a deep breath and walks towards the light.

Alba watches Merlin until the light swallows him. She sits on the grass by the entrance, waiting for him to return.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review please. I'm really interested in what you think so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the ridge before the lake Percival finds Arthur and Merlin's horses. They are still saddled with their supplies. He waters them and leaving his own horse he continues along the ridge. As he comes out of the trees he finds the land burnt, the ground is hot and fire still burns in places.

He can see down to the lake it shines in the sun and looks peaceful and beautiful in contrast to the land beneath his feet.

Glancing down the embankment he sees something caught under a bush. He scrambles down the bank being careful not to burn his hands on the small fires.

He can see now that the thing he saw is a water bottle. He pulls it free it's burnt and charred but he is sure it belongs to Merlin.

His heart sinks and he climbs back up the slope. The burning looks like the work of a dragon. He fears that Morgana and her pet found Arthur and Merlin here. He checks the ground carefully and finds blood but no sign of any bodies.

He picks up a trail going a little way down the bank then stops. There is more blood on the ground but nothing more, the trail has gone cold.

He walks back up the bank to his horse and finds the other horses gone. He searches the ground for tracks but can find no sign of them. He mounts his own horse and continues down to the lake hoping to pick up the trail again.

He comes upon a clearing with short cropped grass running down to the water. He dismounts and leaving his horse he walks slowly to the water's edge looking for signs of his friends.

In the soft earth near the water's edge he finds what he is looking for, there are boot prints going right into the water. By the shape and size of them he believes they belong to Merlin. He also sees the marks where a boat was drawn up to the shore. The foot prints are deep around where the boat would have been as if whoever made them was carrying something heavy. No foot prints lead away from the water. Looking back to the shore he sees something red in the trees. It's Arthur's cloak, torn and bloodied.

He sits on the bank with Arthurs cloak in his lap and cries out. 'No!'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ralf lies by the base of a tree, his leg is bleeding again. He managed to get away when the Camelot party had turned on them but he had been hit. He had removed the bolt but the wound is deep and he fears it is infected. Even if he survives the wound Lot will kill him if he returns to the fortress. He hears horses approach and lies still hoping they will pass him by.

As they draw closer he recognises Lot's son, Belin and the physician Armin. They might help him Armin would know how to stop the infection. If Belin was in a bad mood then he would die but he was going to die anyway if the wound wasn't treated.

He called out as they passed and they slowed their horses. They dismounted and Belin drew his sword as he handed the reins to Armin.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Over here sire," he said and they look towards the tree where he was hiding.

Armin tethers the horses as Belin walks towards the wounded man, he still has the sword in his hand.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at the injured man but making no move to help him. Armin knew better than to offer his assistance unless it was asked for.

"My name is Ralf sire, loyal soldier to your father," he replied.

"What happened?" asked Belin looking at the man's leg.

"We were sent to ambush a Camelot patrol but we were discovered and they attacked us. Hillbard was killed and I was wounded the rest fled back to Essetir," he replied, his leg was bleeding badly and he was struggling to stay conscious.

"All you had to do was stay hidden and fire the arrows from the trees. Did Hilbard have the poison arrows with him?" he asked.

"I ... I believe so," said Ralf his leg was burning and he looked past Belin to Armin. Armin avoided his gaze and turned to the horses.

"Did any of the Camelot patrol live?" he asked his eyes blazed but unlike his father he spoke quietly when he was angry.

"I ... I was injured sire, I ..."

"Enough of your excuses," he said. "When you fled where any of the Camelot patrol still alive?"

"I.. I think so sire," he looked down at his leg and knew he would die here.

"Idiot, now Camelot will have a source of the poison," he said sheathing his sword and walking back to his horse.

"We will continue to the cave, if we can find the treasure it will please my father. We won't stay long then we must return to the castle. I suppose I will have to tell him about this idiot," said Belin his father would blame him for this fools mistake. He was fond of killing the messenger.

Ralf sighs, then realises that they are going to leave him there.

"My wound is infected perhaps Armin could..."

"You want my physician to heal your wound?" Belin asked.

"Please sire," he said.

"Your news may get me killed and you want your wound treated?"

"I cannot walk, I .."

"There's no point my father would have you killed, you're a dead man Ralf you just don't know it," said Belin. He walks towards him, draws his sword and stabs him in the stomach.

"Sire?" said Ralf just before he dies.

Belin walks back to his horse sheathing his sword. Armin says nothing after all Belin had been much kinder to the man than his father would have been.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Merlin approaches the stone table the light grows, it becomes so bright that Merlin has to hold up his arm to shade his eyes.

The light fades and he sees Gaya the women he saw in the basin stood before him by the stone table. Close up the crystal towers above him he can hear the humming all around him, the ground beneath his feet vibrates. The tone changes and although the crystal shines white there are dark shapes moving across it the hum becomes unpleasant and sets his teeth on edge.

The white goddess puts her hand out and touches the crystal. The dark shapes fade and the hum becomes pleasant once more. Although she takes the form of a woman she seems to be made of solid white smoke, a soft light radiates from her and he feels the gentle warmth of the summer sun. Merlin kneels before her.

"Rise Merlin, we have much to talk about," her voice seems to come from all around him.

"I have caused you much grief and doubt. Arthur did not need to die from his wounds but I need your help and there was no other way I could get you here without suspicion. I will return Arthur's spirit to his body and you may both return to Camelot whether you agree to help me or not."

"What is the price you ask for saving Arthur?" asked Merlin.

"I only ask that you listen to what I have to say and do as you feel is right."

"What do you want to tell me?" he asked.

The Goddess moves closer to Merlin but he does not feel afraid. She hovers above the ground the light shining all around her.

"See the doorways all around you." Merlin looks around from where he is standing he can see four of the giant doorways two are blocked from his sight by the towering crystal. Each doorway shimmers like liquid silver and move as though full of water.

"Each doorway holds a veil to another world. My sister and I strive for power over each world. The fight between good and evil is ancient and it has always been that either the dark or the light prevails. As long as magic remains the balance holds no matter who rules.

"Magic is part of the very foundation of each of these worlds as necessary as water, air, earth and fire. The youngest of us takes no part in this fight except to cause mischief for her own amusement. She has been foolish and has removed magic from one of these worlds she did not understand or care for the consequences."

She moves around the table and Merlin follows her. She points to one of the doorways and Merlin can see that this one is unlike the others. The stone looks worn and dirty and although the veil shimmers it's dark like ink. He looks up at the crystal facing the doorway and sees dark cracks radiating along it. Here the crystal already looks dead and it doesn't shimmer or hum.

"Without magic the world is dying and the crystal sickens. This will in turn affect all the other worlds eventually Avalon itself will be destroyed and all those that live here. Nina has the grace to realise her mistake but is not able to fix it as we cannot walk in a world without magic so we cannot replace that which is lost. Cate is blinded by her hate of mortals and would prefer to see worlds destroyed than to see men continue to thrive.

"There are other worlds we can rule but I believe in the goodness in men's hearts. I would not see your world destroyed if it is within my power to stop it. The loss of magic on that one world has upset the balance and unless it is returned it will have far reaching effects. Those effects are already being seen on your world Merlin, magic is dying and all the good that was founded with magic will die too."

"Is that why Kilgharrah is dying?" asks Merlin

"Yes, he is a creature of magic, a creature of the earth itself and without magic he will die."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Kilgharrah doesn't know all that is at stake. He didn't want you to risk your life to save his. It is also why Aithusa cannot speak or use her power to cure herself of her injuries. Her injuries mean she is unable to produce eggs so unless magic returns to the lands the dragons will die out and will never return."

"Aithusa is a she dragon?" Merlin asked

"All dragons are born male, as the male of the species is more likely to survive. There is only ever one female dragon at a time. Dragons live for thousands of years but the males are only fertile once every hundred years of their lives. They seek out the female during this time and she lays an egg in which the young dragon can live for a thousand years. The female can lay as many as seven eggs during her long life which she hides with care.

"The mother dragon rarely lives long enough to see its own young hatch but dragons care for their young as though each one is its own. Kilgharrah feels he failed Aithusa and this has in part caused him to lose his will to live. The birth of a dragon is a rare and magical event and my sister was aware of Aithusa's birth. She knew Aithusa would soon become a female and that dragons could return to the land. She trapped Aithusa and led Morgana to her but I do not think even she knew that such a bond would develop between them. If Morgana is capable of love then she may yet be cured of her hatred and this will anger my sister."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Magic needs to be returned to that world, only you can do this Merlin."

"How?" he asks.

The Goddess moves towards the stone table and Merlin notices a small crystal lying on a cushion.

"This crystal needs to be replaced in the crystal cave of that world. If planted properly it will multiply and magic will be restored."

"How will I find the caves?"

"I can plant a vision in your mind so you will see where you have to go. I must warn you Merlin the quest is a dangerous one and it may cost you your life. The earth and air have been poisoned and without magic it can be deadly. Your own magic will keep you safe for a while but you should not spend too long there. The longer you are there the weaker you will become. I can only help you once you return to the Sacred Isle and step through the veil."

Merlin looks around at the great doorways and then up at the crystal.

"You do not have to decide now," she said. "I have returned Arthur's spirit to his body and you may now go to him. Think about what I have said and if you will help us Alba will bring you back when you have rested."

"I was born of magic, if I do nothing and magic dies will I not die anyway?" Merlin asked.

"I choose well when I gave you your gifts but even I could not foresee how wise you would become. Will you do as I ask then?"

"I will," said Merlin, looking up at her.

"I must warn you that if you succeed and you and Arthur return to Camelot you will anger my sister. She will do all in her power to destroy all that you hold dear. Are you still prepared to do as I ask?"

"If I do nothing everything will die anyway so I'll do what I can to help. I'd like to see Arthur before I go though to say goodbye in case I do not return."

"The sun is rising in that world, it is better for you to rest now and leave when the sun sets. You will be safer at night, the fumes are not so great and you will find your way easier. I will send for you when it is time."

"I will return when you call for me," Merlin said.

"Thank you Merlin, I will return the favour and grant you something you have long wished for," she replied.

"You have saved Arthur and he may now accept me for what I am, that's all I could ask for," he said smiling.

"We shall see, go now Alba is waiting for you. She will take you to Arthur and bring you back here when you are rested."

He bows before the Goddess and then turns and walks back the way he came.

* * *

**Hope you are still with me. Are you bored? Want to read more? Let me know in a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Many people from the outlying villages have arrived in Camelot waiting for news of the men who had gone to war for their king.

They have heard rumours of Lot's attacks and that the king has not returned. When they arrive at Camelot they discover that the queen herself is helping the wounded. There is no shortage of volunteers to apply poultices and bandages and many of their children run errands.

Gwen is exhausted and feels sick and faint she has not eaten since breakfast early that morning.

"My lady," one of the nurses hands her a cup of water which she takes gladly.

"Thank you, Helena," Gwen said as she sits down on a stool and wipes her head on a cloth.

"You should rest a while, my lady, we have enough volunteers at the moment," she said.

"Has there been word from Gaius yet?" she asked.

"Not yet but the making of such antidotes takes time. The poultices seem to be slowing the effect of the poison, though many are still unconscious they are not yet dying," she replied.

"If you can manage I will go and find Gaius," Gwen said getting up, she falters and nearly falls, Helena holds her steady.

"You should eat something, my lady. It will do us no good if you become sick as well," Helena said looking at her with concern.

"I will eat as soon as I have spoken to Gaius," Gwen said smiling at her.

"My lady," said Helena bowing as Gwen leaves the infirmary.

She makes her way straight to Gaius's chambers. The door is open, Gwen knocks and enters. There are books and pieces of parchment everywhere. There is a wounded man on the bed behind the screen but she can't see his face. Gaius looks up from a book as she enters. He looks exhausted and his eyes are blood shot. He gets up as she walks in and moves the books from a chair so she can sit down.

"Who is behind the screen?" she asked.

"Sir Oswald, he was injured by one of the poisoned arrow. I have prepared an antidote but although it slows the effect of the poison it does not stop it. He is still alive but is unconscious and I don't think I can save him."

"Have you identified the poison?" she asked sitting down.

"I have but I fear that there is sorcery at work, the poison itself is not deadly not unless an enchantment was used in its preparation," he said returning to his seat.

"Do you think this is Morgana's doing?" she asked.

"No I don't think the enchantment is very strong, if Morgana was involved the men would be dead," he replied.

"I thought the arrows were fired by Lot's men. Lot isn't a sorcerer," she said.

"No but his brother Cenred was in league with Morgause and Lot will use sorcery if it suits his purpose. He has used sorcery before, remember Sefa's father Ruadan?" he asked.

"Yes I remember him," she said.

"He used to work for Lot, his brother Alain is also a sorcerer and has been Lot's adviser for years." Gaius sighs and gets up. He walks towards a table where he has been preparing the antidote.

"There must be something we can do," Gwen said looking at all the books scattered around the room.

"Only sorcery can be used to fight sorcery," he said.

"What will happen to them if the antidote doesn't work Gaius?" she asked.

"They will die," he said looking at his prepared potion.

"You don't think it will work, do you?" she asked looking closely at Gaius.

"I fear that it will not work without magic," he said holding up the bottle of potion he has prepared.

"And how many will die if it doesn't work?" she asked.

"There are at least two hundred that we know of with arrow wounds and if Sir Robyn is right and they are lying in wait to attack our patrols it could be a lot more," he said.

"There must be something we can do Gaius," Gwen said again looking up towards Merlin's room.

"The only sorcerer that could help is not here," he said following her gaze then looking away, there are tears in his eyes.

"I miss him too," said Gwen squeezing his arm. "Arthur told me you once practiced sorcery and you have helped Merlin. Is there nothing you can do?"

"With magic my lady?" he asked looking around the room. He gets up and closes the door.

"Yes Gaius with magic," she said.

"Magic is forbidden in Camelot, as you know only too well Gwen," he says feigning ignorance.

"I know that Gaius, but we cannot let them die if there is anything that can save them."

"I don't know if I have the power to break the enchantment," he said checking that Sir Oswald is still unconscious.

"Will you try?" she asked.

"You are my Queen I will do whatever you ask."

"Thank you Gaius," she said smiling at him.

"I will do what I can but it may be beyond my power to heal them. I certainly cannot heal them all I do not have the strength."

"Do what you can Gaius but for now keep this between us," she said getting up to leave the room.

"As you wish my lady," he bows.

"I'm going to get something to eat then I'll return to the infirmary. Let me know as soon as there is any news," she said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Just within the border of Essetir are the caves that Aithusa was sleeping in. She can fly no further and the voice has told her that help will find her mistress here.

She gently lays Morgana on the grass at the entrance to the cave. She stands over her mistress waiting for help to arrive.

It is not long before she hears horses approaching she watches as two men on horseback appear.

Their horses rear up when they see the dragon. They manage to get them under control and dismount. Aithusa watches them closely if they mean to harm her mistress she will kill them.

The men are about the same age as her mistress they are both dressed in black armour. One of them has white hair cut short he draws his sword and steps back. The other has long dark hair and a short beard. He walks towards her and she recognises him immediately. He is Lot's son and he rescued them from that pit many years ago, he will help her mistress.

"Aithusa?" he asked looking at her closely.

She lowers her head and moves closer to Morgana.

He turns to his companion and sees his drawn sword.

"Put your sword away Armin," he said.

"It's a dragon Belin," said Armin.

"I can see that but she will not hurt us unless she feels threatened," he said looking at the sword. Armin puts the sword away and Aithusa raises her head and moves away from Morgana a little.

"The Lady Morgana," said Belin running towards her and kneeling beside her he sees the blood all over her clothes. "She's been wounded bring your medicine bag over here Armin."

"Are you sure the dragon is safe, my lord," said Armin getting his medicine bag from his horse.

"The dragon owes me her life she won't hurt me," said Belin.

"What about me?" asked Armin looking warily up at the dragon. He was the only man in the entire kingdom that could question Belin and still live. Belin wasn't quite as cruel as his father but he would kill any that angered him. When they were boys Armin had risked his life to save Belin from his father's hand. Belin trusted him far more than he trusted his father.

Aithusa turns away from them and walks into the cave, they watch her until she disappears from sight. She knows these men will help Morgana. Once her mistress is well she will return to her.

"Well there's your answer, though it's probably best not to explore the cave until the dragon is gone," said Belin. "Check the wound it looks like she's lost a lot of blood." He gets up to let Armin treat the wound.

Armin kneels besides Morgana and checks the area where her clothes are bloody.

"The wound is already been treated, my lord," he said. All that can be seen is a small scar on Morgana's side.

"Build a fire we will rest here for a while, we can't be long though" said Belin. They collect firewood and Armin prepares food while Belin looks around the clearing for signs of whoever treated Morgana.

"Why did you save the dragon's life?" asked Armin.

"I had been on a quest for a great treasure that took me through Amata when I came across them both in a deep pit. A woman chained to the wall with the dragon curled around her feet. I had no idea who she was but the dragon was making an awful racket and I feared it would attract The Sarrum's men. I did not have leave to be on his land," said Belin removing his boots.

The Sarrum was not someone to mess with," Armin said.

"Yeah, he was nearly as bad as my father. I was going to leave them there, and get out of the area. The woman told the dragon to be quiet and begged for me to free her from the chains that held her. She promised me a king's ransom if I would help her," he said placing his boots by the fire.

"You believed her?"

"There was something about her, although she was filthy and her clothes torn she spoke and behaved like a lady. I was desperate too, the quest that I had been on had failed and I had not been able to find the treasure I had been searching for. I saw a chance to redeem myself if this woman really could pay me for my help," he said.

"Your father does not take kindly to failure," said Armin getting up for more food.

"You're right, I knew that by returning empty handed I would have received a flogging at best, he may have even killed me if he was in a bad mood." Armin kept quiet he knew the king's temper and it would not have mattered that Belin was his son.

"I freed her and discovered she was none other than the Lady Morgana. An ally of my father's who he liked and respected. She is cruel and calculating just like he is."

"She is a powerful sorceress, her temper is said to be worse than your father's," said Armin looking towards where Morgana lay wrapped in a blanket.

"Yes, but she kept her word and paid me well." he said taking a drink from his water skin.

"I am sure she hid this hoard somewhere here on my father's land when his brother Cenred was king but we have never found it," he said.

"What makes you so sure?" Armin asked.

"My father let her stay with us until she regained her strength. She went out with a patrol to retrieve the treasure she had promised. They were only gone a day but she returned alone. She had with her many fine jewels and coins but she had killed his men so he would not discover where she had hidden it. Their bodies were never found."

"That didn't anger your father?" he asked.

"Of course not, my father would have done the same. The treasure she had given him was of great value."

"What makes you think there's more?" Armin asked.

"She told my father there was more, she offered to pay him if he would join her in her plans to take Camelot but he refused at the time. He was sympathetic to her cause but believed Camelot too strong under King Arthur's rule. He told her about the Diamair and she left for Ishmere with Ruadan but she failed to find it. Doesn't matter now if the rumours we've heard are true Arthur's dead. Anyway we know the treasure can't be more than half a day's ride from the fortress, but we have never found it. This cave might be her hiding place but we can't search it now while the dragon's there."

"Why are we helping her now?" Armin asked. "Her army lost the battle at Camlann."

"Yes, but if the king was killed Camelot is now weak. My father's bid to take Camelot will cost us dearly and if she still has this treasure it will greatly help our cause."

"She's a High Priestess she might just kill you and your father and take his army. Isn't that what her sister did to Cenred?"

"My father's not stupid he has ways of dealing with sorcery, if she tries to kill him she will die," Belin said laughing, "Pack up, we shall return to the castle with the Lady Morgana it should please my father. I don't think he needs to know about the failed attack on the Camelot patrol," he said putting his boots back on.

Morgana is sleeping soundly oblivious to everything said but Thrinta is wide awake and hears every word.

* * *

**Hope you like the new characters.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Gwen has left Gaius checks on Sir Oswald then climbs the stairs to Merlin's room. He looks around, everything is neat and tidy just as Merlin left it and he misses him more than ever. He sighs and retrieves the book of magic from its hiding place.

He sits on the bed and flicks through the pages until he finds what he is looking for. He stands taking another look around the room then takes the book back down to his chambers. He pours the prepared potion into a bowl then chants the spell, his eyes glow and the liquid bubbles and changes colour. Gaius checks the book again. Satisfied he has done his best he replaces the book where he found it. He mixes the potion into the poultice mixture to make it easier to apply to the wounds.

Using magic tires him, he just hopes it will work. He returns to Sir Oswald, his conditioned has already worsened, his breathing is shallow and he is very pale.

He removes the bandage from Sir Oswald's side and applies the poultice to the wound. He chants a spell and the sits back looking for a change. Sir Oswald mumbles then lies still Gaius looks down at the bowl with the poultice in and wishes Merlin was here to help him.

Sir Oswald groans and Gaius looks up again, Oswald's colour is returning and his breathing has become easier.

There is a knock at the door and Gaius gets up and places the poultice mixture on the table.

"Yes," he calls out.

The door opens and a young boy comes into the room.

"Can I help you?" Gaius asked walking towards the boy.

"My name is Osric, I was told my father is here and is badly wounded," he said looking towards the screen,

"Well Osric come on in, your father is over there," Gaius said indicating the bed behind the screen.

"Is he going to die?" Osric asked walking slowly towards the bed. There are tears in his eyes as he looks up at Gaius.

"Osric?" Oswald asked opening his eyes and looking at his son.

"Father," he replied running to his side and taking his hand.

"I think he will recover," Gaius said smiling at both of them. "You must rest Oswald."

"Thank you Gaius," they said together, Osric was still holding his father's hand.

"I have errands to run, stay here with your father and make sure he rests," he said.

"I must return to my duties," Oswald said trying to sit up.

"You have been badly wounded, if you rest now you should be fit enough to get up tomorrow," Gaius said gathering his supplies.

"I'll stay and look after him and make sure he stays in bed," Osric said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alba is still sat on the grass when Merlin walks out of the light, she stands when she sees him approach.

"I heard most of what was said and I too thank you for your help," she said bowing before Merlin.

"I haven't succeeded yet," said Merlin looking down at Alba and trying not to feel uncomfortable.

"You will try that's all we ask," she said rising to her feet. "Come, I will take you to Arthur so you may rest a while. You are weary and hungry, you did not eat earlier. Now that Arthur has been saved perhaps your appetite will return."

She leads him through the trees to a clearing. A huge willow tree stands in the centre its branches touching the ground. There are several Elves in the clearing some are sat around a campfire preparing food, others are singing or playing strange musical instruments. As they approach one of the Elves moves towards the tree and lifts the branches for Merlin to enter. The Elves do not speak but bow as Merlin walks past.

Inside the willow branches is a huge space. Around the trunk are rugs and cushions. To one side of the trunk is set two beds, Arthur lays on one of them.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked walking towards him.

"Merlin," Arthur replied sitting up on the bed and looking around. He still looks pale and weak. "I thought I was dead."

"Well you were for a while," Merlin said helping him to sit up.

"You did it, you saved me?" he asked.

"Not me," Merlin said, "the Elves healed your body and the White Goddess called your spirit back."

"I remember a white light," said Arthur trying to remember. "But I also seem to remember flying on a dragon. It must have been a dream." He shakes his head.

Alba walks towards him and kneels before him.

"Who is that?" whispers Arthur to Merlin.

"Her name is Alba, she's an Elf. She means you no harm Arthur, you can trust her."

"Welcome to Avalon Arthur Pendragon. Merlin brought you here so we could save you and bring your spirit back from its long journey."

"Thank you." Arthur tries to get up but groans and holds his side.

"Please sit your wound is still painful, the shard was buried deep but it has been removed and with time you will heal."

"I need to get back to Camelot, to Guinevere," said Arthur.

"You will not be here for long, time stretches here and though hours may go by time in your world moves slower," said Alba. "Rest now while you can, you will need your strength in the days ahead."

Merlin arranges the pillows on Arthur's bed so that Arthur can sit up. Alba sits on the other bed and motions to Merlin to sit next to Arthur.

"You and Merlin were brought here for a reason. The future of Albion and many other worlds are at stake. Magic is dying and without magic evil will prevail. In return for your life Merlin has spoken to the White Goddess herself and he has agreed to help her." Arthur looks at Merlin and then back at Alba.

"What does Merlin have to do?" Arthur asked

"Merlin will walk through the veil to the world without magic, once there he must place a crystal in the cave at the heart of that world. Magic will once again return and the evil that flourishes without magic will be destroyed. The quest will be a difficult one and Merlin will need to draw on all his power to succeed."

"Am I to go with him?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin.

"You cannot, only a sorcerer of great power can walk in another world."

"Merlin, are you sure about this?"

"I have to Arthur, if I don't return magic to the world I will die anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked for a moment he ignores Alba, he does not want Merlin to do this as he fears he will lose him.

"I was born of magic Arthur, if magic is destroyed I will die. It is magic that keeps the balance and without it worlds will die including our world. I have to go."

"You believe it is the right thing to do? " Arthur asked.

"I do," Merlin said.

"In that case you must go, just make sure you come back," Arthur replied, he sighs and lies back on the bed.

"I will leave you to rest." Alba rises and turns towards Merlin and bows her head.

"Thank you Merlin," she turns to leave.

"Wait," Arthur said sitting up again. "Why have I been brought here if the quest is for Merlin?"

"If Merlin succeeds then the balance will be restored but his actions will anger the dark sister of the Triple Goddess."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin will explain the triple aspect of the Goddess all I can tell you is that a High Priestess will be used to destroy all that you have fought for."

"Morgana was a High Priestess, I thought she was the last of her kind. She is dead, I killed her with a sword forged in a dragon's breath," Merlin said, looking closely at Alba wondering what the Elf had not told him.

"A dragon's breath?" Arthur asked looking again at Merlin, Merlin looks at him and grins.

"I'll tell you about it later," he said. They both look back at Alba.

"The dark goddess hates all mortals and does not believe men to be worthy to walk the earth let alone rule over it. She has proven time and time again that mortals are capable of great evil. The white Goddess believes she is wrong and men can do great deeds they only need to be shown the way. It is you Arthur with Merlin's help that can unite the kingdoms and bring about a new age where men live together in peace and prosperity. She will do everything in her power to stop you."

"You think she will bring Morgana back to help her?" Arthur asked.

"As we have healed you Arthur, we fear the dark Goddess will ask for the help of the Sidhe to heal Morgana. Her wound was deadly but your sword did not splinter and they may be able to bring her back. The dark goddess believes you to be dead and Camelot weak. She will try to destroy the peace you have sought and we fear she plans to use Morgana to do this. The Sidhe are no friends of Camelot and they are your sworn enemy Merlin after you killed one of their elders and his fairy queen."

"Merlin killed a Sidhe?" Arthur asked, he had only heard of these people in stories but he knew they were vicious and would seek revenge on any who harmed them.

"Well four if you count Sophia and her father," Merlin looks at Arthur, "I'll tell you about it later, but I only did it to save -"

"Me," interrupts Arthur, "I know Merlin."

Alba returns to the bed and sits back down she looks at both of them and smiles feeling their love and respect for each other.

"The Disir told me I had angered the Goddess when they gave me the runemark. I was asked to allow sorcery back into Camelot and to bow to the Goddess. I refused because I thought sorcery and magic were only used for evil," Arthur said, looking at Alba and then at Merlin.

"Magic is not evil Arthur but the Disir were serving the will of the dark Goddess who encourages the evil in men's heart and seeks to corrupt those with magic. Many of those that follow the old religion had lost sight of the true path. The runemark has always been feared by those with or without magic and for you to refuse her showed great courage."

Alba sighs and Merlin notices that although her face is unlined and shows no sign of age her eyes are sad and troubled.

"The dark Goddess saved Mordred's life so he could kill you at Camlann, she believes that what will follow will destroy Camelot. She does not yet know that Merlin has brought you here to seek help. When she finds out you are still alive and that Merlin has agreed to help her sister she will seek revenge. She will try to destroy all that you both hold dear and she will not rest until she has succeeded or you destroy her hold over those who do her bidding."

She leans forward and takes Arthur's hand and then Merlin's.

"Together you two are the most powerful men to have walked the Earth. But Arthur, you cannot fight her without magic. And Merlin is your servant and only uses his magic to help you. The White Goddess does not want you to bow to her she only asks that you continue to fight for what is right and good."

She looks closely at the two friends sat before her. She sees the good in both of them it shines like the light of her mistress. Hope returns to her heart and she believes that these two together can banish the dark that threatens the lands.

"Arthur do you still believe that magic is evil?" she asked looking at him closely.

"No." He shakes his head and looks at Merlin, "I've been told that Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the Earth and although he wields a great power he has only ever used his magic for good. For me and for Camelot and now he intends to use his power to save a world that is not his own."

Merlin struggles to hold back his tears.

"Merlin is not alone there are many others who believe in the world you are trying to build. They will help you if you let them, if you allow those that can to fight this evil whether with sword or sorcery her power will lessen."

"So you do want me to allow sorcery back into Camelot?" he asked.

"Magic is part of the very foundation of the earth. Without magic life will eventually wither and die. Your father feared dark magic but by banning all magic he did exactly as the dark goddess wanted. When those with magic are hated and feared then she becomes more powerful. I can see no other way, I fear without magic that all is lost but magic must not be allowed to rule it must only serve. Those that are true to the path will not question this they will serve you for the good of Albion and the peace you will bring to the land. It has to be your decision though Arthur I cannot see all ends and I may be wrong. I also have my own reasons for wanting magic to be accepted in your world. You must do as you see fit, I am sorry I cannot make this decision for you."

She releases their hands and stands.

"Enough talk for now you must eat and rest both of you. Tomorrow I will return to take Merlin back to the stones where the White Goddess will open the veil between the worlds. It will be dusk then in the world you are going to and easier for you to succeed in your task."

She leaves them alone. The Elves are no longer outside in the clearing and Merlin helps Arthur to the campfire they left. There are plates and bowls of food by the fire and a big pot of broth. The Elves have left plenty of firewood and although it's not cold they find the fire comforting. They eat in silence for a while both busy with their own thoughts.

* * *

**Let me know if you like it as there is more Merlin and Arthur soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gaius makes his way to the infirmary Gwen is there helping those she can, changing dressings and cleaning wounds. When she sees him enter the room she makes her way through the beds towards him.

"Are you sure about this?" Gaius asked her showing her the potion he has prepared as they walked towards one of the beds near the back of the room.

"Does it work?" she asked quietly.

"Sir Oswald is recovering but I didn't have time to wait to see if the effect held," he said.

Make shift screens had been hung to give those dying a little privacy. Behind the last screen was Vidor he is now unconscious and looked a lot worse, the smell of the poison was very strong.

"They are all going to die if we don't do something. What have we got to lose?" she asked going to Vidor and wiping his forehead with a wet cloth.

"My head?" Gaius said looking at her.

"Gaius, I will not execute you for helping the sick and nor will Arthur. Arthur himself used magic to cure me at the cauldron remember." She turned to Gaius her eyes were red as though she had been crying. "Was that him at the cauldron? It was, wasn't it?" she asked her eyes widening but she was smiling.

"Yes my lady," Gaius said, "he has done far more for us all than you can ever imagine." He looks down at Vidor he doesn't want Gwen to see the tears in his own eyes.

"All this time and Arthur never knew?" she asked as Gaius removed the dressing from Vidor's wound.

"He knows now, Merlin told him before I left them," he said applying the potion to Sir Vidor's wound. He looks around to make sure no one is watching then quietly chants the spell and his eyes glow orange. There seems to be no change in the knight's condition, if anything he looks paler.

"Why didn't he go to Camlann with Arthur?" Gwen asked rinsing the cloth in the bowl next to the bed.

"Morgana fears him so she took away his magic, he had to go to the crystal cave to get it back," he replied checking Vidor's pulse.

"Morgana fears Merlin?" she said looking around the room to make sure they are not over heard. "I thought Morgana was a high priestess?"

"Yes she is and if this had been her work I could not have broken the enchantment but Merlin could," he said.

"Merlin is more powerful than Morgana?" she asked looking at Gaius.

"He is not just a sorcerer Gwen, some say that he is the most powerful sorcerer to ever have walked the earth. He was born with magic there has never been another like him. Morgana is right to fear him."

"I have always known there was something about him, I'm so glad he's with Arthur," she said looking back at Vidor. His colour is returning, he groans, opens his eyes and starts coughing. Gwen lifts his head and gives him some water. She looks up at Gaius and smiles at him.

"Thank you my lady," said Sir Vidor.

"It is Gaius you should thank," said Gwen, "he has found a cure for the poison."

"Thank you Gaius," he said lying back down again. The colour is returning to his face. Gaius checks the wound and sees that is already healing.

"You need to rest," said Gaius.

Gaius and Gwen move away from the bed.

"It works but I will need to make a great deal more. I do not know if I have enough strength to heal them all," said Gaius he's surprised that his power was enough to heal anyone.

"Do what you can," Gwen said.

"We will need to put those I am treating behind these screens," Gaius said looking at Gwen.

"Why?" she asked.

"Magic is against the law if someone sees me you will have no choice but to execute me," he said.

"Alright but I'm beginning to think the law is wrong," she said.

"Well you have the power to change that in the future Gwen but for now we should be cautious," he replied.

"I must leave now to prepare for the council meeting in the morning."

"My lady," said Gaius bowing as she turns and leaves the infirmary.

Gaius looks at the potion in his hand and turns back to the wounded.

He wishes once again that Merlin was here and realises just how much he has come to rely on his help.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What will you do?" Merlin asked Arthur after they had finished eating.

"I don't know, everything she says makes sense but I have been taught to fear those with magic for so long," he said.

"You don't need to fear me, Arthur," said Merlin getting up for more bread which he puts on Arthurs plate.

"I know that," he said looking at Merlin and smiling.

"You did though when I first told you?" Merlin asked sitting back down next to him.

"Of course, I had just seen you defeat a whole army and send a dragon away. How did you command a dragon?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm a dragon lord," said Merlin looking into the fire.

"I thought that the last dragon lord died?"

"That was my father, when he died his power passed on to me."

"Oh Merlin, no wonder you were upset, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"How could you? I'm just glad I got to meet him, even if it was just for a little while. He's still with me in here," Merlin said, holding his hand over his heart.

"So it was you who killed the great dragon?" Arthur asked. Merlin smiles and looks away.

"I commanded him to leave Camelot alone but I didn't kill him Arthur, I couldn't he's my kin. A creature of magic like I am, he has repaid me many times since. Your sword was forged in his breath and with it I was able to defeat Morgause's immortal army. You didn't dream you were flying Kilgharrah brought us to the lake. He is now dying I hope that by restoring the balance I will save him too."

Merlin sets his plate aside and builds up the fire.

"So that's another lie. I have been lied to and betrayed by so many I care about," said Arthur looking into the fire.

"You care about me?" Merlin asked grinning.

"Don't be stupid," Arthur said looking at Merlin and trying not to smile.

"Arthur I know it seems I lied to you about many things but I could not protect you if you knew I had magic. Your father would have had me killed and although I don't think you would have executed me I would have had to leave Camelot. I know you are my King but you are also my friend, I would never betray you. I never wanted you to fear me Arthur all I want is to serve you."

"It's alright Merlin I understand, really I do." Arthur reaches for his cup and groans in pain. Merlin gets up and pours him more water, then sits down beside him.

"What will you do to me Arthur?" he asked. Arthur puts his cup on the grass.

"You mean if you succeed in your quest and we return to Camelot?"

Merlin nods.

"You don't have to fear me either Merlin, I'm not going to do anything to you." He picks up his goblet looking thoughtfully into the fire. He sighs and looks at Merlin. "After all that you have done for me I think I should make you a knight, Sir Merlin it's got a good ring to it don't you think?" he asked grinning at Merlin.

"I'm serious Arthur you are going to be in danger when we return but by the laws of Camelot, as a sorcerer I cannot return with you."

'Then the laws are wrong Merlin,' Arthur said. Merlin looks at him warily.

"I have changed many of the laws laid down by my father. I have made common men knights, I married for love and I allowed my servant to become my friend." He smiles at Merlin but Merlin still not sure whether he's being serious or not.

"I know now that magic itself is not evil. If my servant is also a sorcerer then I will just have to change another law."

"Really?" said Merlin starting to smile then he frowns, "You're joking?"

"Well I don't really expect you to continue being my servant I was actually serious about making you a knight." Arthur puts his goblet down beside him and looks at Merlin.

"You are the bravest man I have ever met Merlin, you may not wield a sword but you fight with courage and honour for all that is good."

"I don't want to be a knight Arthur, I really am happy being your servant.' Merlin remembers what he saw in the basin and wonders whether that future will really come to pass.

"Then my servant you shall be. Merlin I know you are a true friend and I will not forget all that you have done for me."

Merlin looks at Arthur.

"You really mean that?" Merlin asked struggling with his tears.

"I do, my head and my heart both know that all that Alba says is right and true. My father did what he thought was right, now I must be strong and do what I believe to be right."

Arthur puts his hand on Merlin's shoulder and smiles at him. "But no more lies or secrets, tell me about this dark Goddess and Merlin tell me all that you know, leave nothing out."

Merlin tells Arthur everything he saw in the basin and all that the white Goddess told him. He leaves nothing out he tells him of the bond they share and his vision of the future and that Arthur does make him a knight and allows magic back into Camelot. He finds it a relief not to lie anymore.

"This quest sound dangerous, are you sure you want to do this?" Arthur asked when Merlin had finished.

"I have to, but I'll return," he said not sure if that was true but he had not failed in his destiny yet and he believed it was his destiny to return to Camelot with Arthur.

"You better, I agree with Alba, I can't fight this evil without you," he said.

"I'm sure you'd manage, there are others that would help you," Merlin said.

"Perhaps, but I trust you more than anyone," Arthur said. Merlin smiles it feels very strange knowing that Arthur knows who is and still trusts him.

"What I'm worried about is what Cate is planning while we are here," Merlin said.

"If this dark Goddess has already healed Morgana to destroy Camelot there is no telling what she may do once she finds out I'm still alive."

Merlin shakes his head he tells Arthur what he fears.

"In my vision you speak of Cornelius when you address the court. He was a powerful sorcerer that learned how to keep his soul alive after death sealed within a jewel. I defeated him once before and returned his soul to the jewel. Your father ordered the tomb to be sealed and as far as I know it has not been reopened."

"Wasn't that years ago?" Arthur asked.

"It was," said Merlin, "that's why I thought it strange you should mention him and Morgana when addressing the court. If Morgana was to release his soul and join with him then together their lust for power and their hatred of Camelot could destroy everything."

"So you think that Morgana will try to return to Camelot to get that jewel?" asked Arthur.

"I can't think why else you would mention him and he would be a powerful enemy. I don't know for sure but I have a feeling it is a warning and we shouldn't ignore it," Merlin said he gets up to add another log to the fire.

"Well at least now I know where your feelings come from," Arthur said looking at Merlin. Merlin grins and shrugs as he sits back down next to Arthur.

"If Morgana refuses his offer to rule with him then he may take over her body and harness her power to his own," Merlin said.

"Can he do that?" Arthur asked.

"He tried to do it to me but I was able to resist him, Kilgharrah gave me a powerful spell to force his soul back into the jewel and to keep it there. Before that though he asked me to join with him to rule the kingdom and have you kneel before me. I refused, even then I believed in you Arthur and the world you will build," he said looking at his friend and smiling.

"I don't think Morgana would refuse," Arthur said wondering just how many Merlin had defeated for the love of Camelot and himself.

"It is possible that Morgana already has the jewel in her keeping but did not have the power to release the soul inside. She has taken the citadel before and may have removed the jewel then resealed the tomb. The spell I used was powerful but with the help of the dark Goddess Morgana may now have the knowledge to break it," Merlin said hoping that this is not true but he fears the worse.

"Tomorrow we must try to get word to Camelot. Gaius will know this tomb and can check to see if the jewel is still there," Arthur said, he tries to stand but his wound is still painful. Merlin helps him to his feet.

"We should rest," said Arthur "it's been a long day."

They look at each other and laugh, they return to the shelter under the willow tree. Merlin lies down and wonders what the future will bring, he thinks of Gaius and whether he fears Merlin and Arthur are dead.

Arthur is thinking of Guinevere and hopes that tomorrow he will be able to send word to her. They sleep and the Elves return to tend the fire and watch over them.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Early the next morning Gwen and Gaius are in the council chambers with Leon and Robyn who had recovered from his injuries enough to attend the council. There were many reports to listen to from patrols that had returned in the night.

Gaius had been up most of the night treating as many as possible, but many were still dying. He was not going to be able to save them all.

"We lost one thousand two hundred and twenty eight men on the battlefield at Camlann," Leon said reading from a list set in front of him. "There are five hundred and sixty men wounded that are still at the infirmary set up in the White Mountains."

There was a garrison of three hundred men left there when I returned yesterday," added Robyn looking at his own notes.

"Messengers left yesterday to warn them to be on high alert after the attack on Sir Robyn's party," Leon said looking at Gwen.

"What about those that returned with injuries?" she asked looking at Gaius.

"We lost a further forty three men yesterday," Gaius said, "There are sixty-four injured with arrow wounds in the infirmary at present and another eighty-six in the tents set up in the lower town. I have so far treated only thirty-one of them and they recover quickly but it is slow work."

"There are more coming in and not just patrols, there have been attacks on some of the outlying villages," Leon said, "some of these are Morgana's men, we believe they are looking for Arthur but they are burning and raiding as they search."

"There are reports that many of Morgana's men fled to Lot's kingdom after they were defeated at Camlann," said one of the other knights sat at the table.

"Is it possible that Morgana and Lot will join forces?" Gwen asked.

"Quite possible, they have long been allies and both want to see Camelot destroyed," Gaius said looking at Leon and Robyn.

"Under your orders we have been preparing our defences," Leon said.

"I think we should prepare ourselves for war, Leon. We need to send out men with carts and wagons to bring back the injured from the White Mountains I want all our people safely within these walls as soon as possible. If Lot believes we are weak he will attack sooner rather than later," Gwen said.

"With Arthur missing you must now take the throne my lady," Robyn said standing up, "Camelot will be stronger if the people know they have someone they trust to lead them."

"Very well but only until Arthur returns," Gwen said, she fears he is gone from her but she will not give up hope until she knows for sure.

"My lady," Robyn said sitting back down.

"Have all of those from the villages been injured by the poisoned arrows?" Gwen asked looking at her own copy of the figures.

"No not all and some are just fleeing from raiders, seeking the safety of the city walls," Robyn said.

"Well they will find refuge here until we can restore order," Gwen said, "make sure there are more tents set up for temporary accommodation."

The other council members left to carry out their duties leaving Gwen and Gaius with Leon and Robyn.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Merlin wakes from a deep restful sleep. Arthur is sat up in bed and an Elf is attending to his wound. The Elf turns and Merlin recognises Estra.

"Hello Estra," said Merlin, he looks at Arthur, "is everything alright?"

Estra turns to Merlin, "the wound bled in the night but I have changed the dressing and there is no sign of infection. Breakfast is being prepared for you by the fire."

They both thank him and he bows and leaves them.

Arthur reaches for his shirt and groans in pain. Merlin takes it from him and helps him dress.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"I'm worried about Guinevere, if this dark Goddess decides to act quickly she and all of Camelot might be in danger."

"I know I hope the Elves will send word to Camelot. If Morgana believes you to be dead she may wait until she is stronger."

He helps Arthur to his feet and takes him outside. The Elves have set out food on a low table near the fire. They eat in silence while the Elves fill their plates and bring them water.

They look up from their plates and see Alba walking towards them. She sits on a cushion by the fire and smiles at them.

"I expect you had much to talk about last night but I see the love between you has deepened and your friendship is strong. The bond you share is strong but it is your friendship, love and loyalty to each other that makes your alliance so powerful."

Arthur picks at the food on his plate.

"What is troubling you Arthur?" Alba asked.

"Camelot... and Guinevere. When the Dark Goddess gets word that I'm still alive I fear they will be in danger."

"Your death will soon be reported, we left signs on the shore to make it looked like you had died. When you left the world of men your queen felt it in her heart that you were gone from her. For the safety of Camelot and your wife we thought it better that you were believed to be dead."

Arthur sighs knowing how the news would sadden Guinevere.

"Can you send word to Camelot?" Merlin asked. "I fear what Cate and Morgana are planning." Merlin tells her what he fears, that Morgana may join forces with the sorcerer Sigan. Alba's face pales and she looks troubled.

"What is it?" Arthur and Merlin asked together.

"You know the prophecy, of the battle at Camlann?" Merlin nods, Arthur looks at him then back at Alba.

"What prophecy?" he asked.

Alba moves the plates aside and holds her hand above the table, her eyes glow a deep blue and a piece of parchment appears with the prophecy written on it.

'_Let loose the hounds of war,  
Let the dreadfire of the last Priestess rain down from angry skies,  
For brother will slaughter brother,  
For friend will murder friend,  
As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann,  
The prophets do not lie,  
There, Arthur will meet his end,  
Upon that mighty plain._'

Arthur reads it carefully then looks back up at the Elf.

"This has already come to pass. What is it that frightens you?" he asked.

"There is more, the great grandson of the Druid seer who wrote the first prophecy was shown a terrible vision. He became ill and although he was a Vates, a gifted seer, he believed his sight was failing and was unsure of the meaning. On his deathbed he entrusted this second prophecy only to the Elves. Even though he was unsure he believed it might be a warning and did not want to take it to his grave."

She uses magic and a second parchment appears. It is torn and dirty with many scrawls and crossing outs. Arthur looks up at Alba but she is staring at the parchment she seems remote as though she is no longer really there. He looks back down at the table and reads out loud so Merlin can hear it.

My dearest Anwa I have seen a terrible vision, it is a warning I am sure but it is confused and unclear. I have very little time but I have written as much as I can. Keep this safe though it's not finished I fear the words will have meaning in the days I will never see.

_Night will threaten Day when shadows fall across the lands.  
Two souls will join consumed by hate,  
An unkindness of ravens will fly across the land.  
At Avalon he will be healed, the Once and Future King,  
With Emrys at his side he'll stand, for freedom and for peace.  
In all the lands songs will be sung of the Sorcerer and the King._

_I fear the everlasting night when Arthur's bane walks again,  
Can love prevail against such hate?  
Courage, Magic and Strength combined could hope to make a stand.  
But what hope is there against such terrible fate?_

At the bottom of the prophecy is another scrawled note,

My gift fails me I cannot see past the terror that awaits us all. Anwa, my dearest love, take this to your kin and remember me always.

"Who is Anwa?" Merlin asked looking at Alba.

"Anwa was my sister," she said sighing.

"What happened to her?" Arthur asked.

"Although we are immortal we can be killed so most of us left the world of men before the great purge. My sister was in love with a mortal, the Druid seer who wrote this note. They had a child and when her husband died she vowed to stay and protect him. Although Elves and men have often found love they rarely have children together. She believed him to be special and would not leave him." There are tears in Alba's eyes as she remembers her young sister's love for her baby.

"Why didn't she bring the child here with her?" Merlin asked.

"The children of Elves and men are not truly immortal they have long lives but cannot live here on Avalon. They are only able to visit us here briefly on their journey to the spirit world then they are lost to us forever," Alba replied with tears in her eyes.

"Did my father have her killed?" Arthur asked looking at Alba with shame.

"She died for her magic but we do not blame your father, Arthur," Alba said looking at him. "The dark goddess knew what would happen when she took your mother's life."

"Is her child still alive?" Merlin asked.

"Yes he lives with the Druids and we hear news of him from time to time. If you succeed Arthur and bring about the peace we all long for the Elves will once again be able to visit your world. I would like to see my sister's child once again before he makes his brief journey to Avalon," she said smiling at him.

"I will do all in my power to help you Alba," Arthur said taking her hand in his own.

"Thank you my lord," she said smiling at him.

Merlin looks at the two of them and realises that Arthur really does mean it.

Arthur releases Alba's hand and looks back down at the parchment.

To be continued ...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gwen and Gaius are still in the council chambers with Leon and Robyn. Gwen sits quietly she is trying to decide whether to tell Leon and Robyn that she has ordered Gaius to use sorcery to help the wounded. If she plans to change the laws of Camelot she will need their support if Arthur does not return.

"I have identified the poison used on the arrows but its effect is made more potent by sorcery," Gaius said addressing the others around the table.

"Is this Morgana's doing?" asked Leon

"After hearing Sir Robyn's account and looking closely at the arrows he recovered I believe it is the work of Lot's adviser Alain," Gaius said. "Any enchantment by Morgana would have been far more powerful."

"There have been many similar accounts by other patrols too," Sir Robyn said. "Bands of mercenaries are also roaming the forest and attacking from the trees. The wounds are not deep but they do not heal."

"Is there nothing you can do Gaius?" Leon asked

"I have prepared a potion that seems to help but sorcery can only be fought with sorcery, I do not think I can save them all," Gaius said looking at Gwen.

"What about the sorcerer that helped us at Camlann?" Leon asked.

"Do you know where we can find him Gaius? He may help us again if we ask him," Robyn said.

"He could not help us here, magic is outlawed in Camelot on pain of death," Gaius said.

"I understand that but we would not be here if it wasn't for that sorcerer, he saved us all," Leon said.

"If magic is the only way to heal the wounded my lady perhaps we should look for this sorcerer," Robyn said, "You could offer him safe passage and waive the law if it would save lives."

Gwen keeps quiet she wants to see how they all feel about using sorcery before she speaks. She watches them closely as they discuss the matter between them.

"The sorcerer has not been seen since the battle, so even if he would help we do not know where to find him," Gaius said.

"You used to practice sorcery Gaius," Robyn said, "You healed my brother, Leon's father from a similar wound using magic, Leon was only a child but I remember it well."

"That was a long time ago," Gaius replied.

Gwen takes a deep breath but before she can speak the doors to the council chambers are flung open. In walks Percival looking tired and travel worn, he had ridden through the night without rest.

'Percival,' Gwen said standing as he walks into the room.

'My lady' Percival said with tears in his eyes.

'Did you find them?' she asked, she already guesses what he's going to say and she feels light headed and sick.

Percival places Arthur's cloak on the table with Merlin's water bottle.

Gwen sits and Gaius looks at Merlin's water bottle. He does not want to believe that Merlin will not return.

Percival tells them what he saw at the lake and how he believes that Merlin and Arthur must have been attacked by Morgana and her dragon.

He thinks they may have escaped somehow and that Merlin did get Arthur to the lake.

"I believe he put the king's body into a boat and found the strength to push it out in the lake but there was no sign that either returned from the water," he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Gwen stands again touching the cloak it is definitely Arthur's. Gaius gets up and stands next to Gwen he picks up the water skin and recognises it as Merlin's.

Gwen cannot hold back her tears and turns to Gaius for comfort. Gaius holds her but his own eyes are full of tears and his heart is heavy.

Gwen struggles to get herself under control and wipes her eyes.

"There was no clearer sign?" she asked.

Percival shakes his head wiping away his own tears. He moves to a seat next to Robyn and sits down.

"There was a strange thing though, when I returned to the horses theirs were gone, I had tethered them securely but there was no sign of them or anyone in the area. There were no other footprints in the ground and the ground was soft."

"Your horse was still there though?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," he said, "I thought it strange at the time but even more so as I rode back for Camelot. Who would take just those horses except Merlin and Arthur? But if it had been Merlin and Arthur they would have recognised my horse and came to look for me."

"That is strange," Gaius said wondering what it could mean but he doesn't say anymore.

"Thank you Percival,' Gwen said still fighting her tears.

"Where is Gwaine?" Leon asked.

Percival then tell them of his meeting with the Druids and all that he was told.

"They saved Gwaine's life and in return they ask for a chance to speak with you to offer their aid," Percival said.

"My lady," Gaius said, "the Druids are masters in the art of healing. I could do with their help."

"If what Percival says is true and Morgana is planning another attack we will need all the soldiers we can get, many of our men have been injured and our army will be much reduced should they die. I already owe the Druids my life, I do not believe they mean us any harm," Leon said.

"As Gaius has already reminded us it is against the law to use magic in Camelot," Gwen said looking at Gaius.

"From what Percival has seen then I fear Arthur is dead. You will now take the throne and you can change the laws if you believe them to be wrong," Leon said.

"I don't know what to say, the laws were made for a reason. I do not wish to return to the old ways where dark magic was practiced freely," Gwen said looking uncertain.

"I knew Uther well, may I speak my lady?" Robyn asked standing up.

"Of course," Gwen said.

"I understood the reasons why he outlawed magic. Those who practiced dark magic were destroying the peace and prosperity that we fought for. But not all should be punished for the sins of a few. Just like a warrior can use his sword for good or evil. I believe those with magic also choose their path. If the Druids wish to use their magic for good then their desire to help should not be denied." He bows then sits back down.

"They traveled far to save Gwaine, perhaps this cup they used can heal the wounded." Percival said.

"I believe that cup is the cup of life and although the Druids would only use it for good I think it should be kept hidden. It is the same cup that Morgause used to create her immortal army. I do not know how the Druids got it back but I think it is safer with them than bought to Camelot while Morgana's men are still out in force," Gaius said.

"You are right, of course, I had no idea this was the same vessel," said Percival.

"What of the people don't they believe the laws on magic are there to protect them?" asked Gwen. She already felt out of touch as people treated her differently now she was queen. When she had been a servant and one of the people herself she had known then that magic wasn't generally feared by all only the law was feared. Anyone wanting to use magic to heal a loved one or protect themselves had to be so careful who they spoke to. She knew that there were those that really did hate sorcery and would tell the king if they saw anything suspicious. Since Morgana had been a threat to the city perhaps they all feared magic now.

"Before the battle at Camlann I think there would have been more resistance from the knights. Especially the older ones who were loyal to Uther but now most of the knights are only grateful to the sorcerer at Camlann. They have no idea why he helped us considering our laws but they want to thank him," said Leon.

"We were losing and would not have turned the battle without him. The knights and their families know they owe that sorcerer their lives," said Robyn.

"What of the townspeople?" she asked turning to Gaius.

Gaius sighs and looks around the room at the others. He could never have spoken his mind to Uther but Gwen was far wiser and kinder than the old king. He had always turned a blind eye to save his own skin and one by one those he cared about had been taken from him.

"Gaius please, I want to know what the townspeople are saying. There will be no consequences. You can speak openly here without fear," said Gwen looking at him and smiling.

"It's the law people fear my lady, many still seek out the Druids to help them but they are scared of the consequences of admitting they don't fear sorcery. Most of the people share Sir Robyn's view that magic is neither good or evil it is how you use it that matters. Since it has been known that Morgana is a high priestess intent on destroying Camelot the people have always thought that the law should be changed. You can only fight sorcery with sorcery, the people know that but obviously the consequences are too severe for them to speak out," said Gaius. He was looking around the table and the others were nodding in agreement.

"If the people knew about the enchanted arrows and that people were going to die without the aid of sorcery I think you would have their support," said Percival.

"I know you well, my lady," said Leon, "and I know you will not stand by and watch the people die. Not if there is something you can do to help them."

"I have no intention of letting anyone die but I do not know if we can save them all," said Gwen. She looks at Gaius and then at the others sat around the table.

"What I am to tell you must not leave this room," she said looking again at Gaius. He nods but does not speak.

"I knew Gaius used to practice sorcery so I asked him to use his everything in his power to heal the wounded." They all look at Gwen and then at Gaius, he looks back at them waiting to see how they react. "As magic is outlawed in Camelot we told no-one but as you said Leon I cannot stand by and watch our people die. It is my duty to the people to do anything in my power to save them. Even if that means breaking the law, I know in my heart that if Arthur was here he would do the same," she said turning to Gaius.

"The potion I made works but I am an old man and I was never a powerful sorcerer," he said looking at each them in turn.

They are silent for a few minutes no-one seems to know what to say. Robyn gets up and walks around the table to Gaius side, Gaius stands as he approaches.

"Well I think that is great news," he said taking Gaius by the hand. The others all gather around to shake his hand and thank him.

"Please, please, I do not deserve such thanks," Gaius said thinking of all of Merlin's thankless efforts. "Using magic tires me and I cannot hope to heal all the wounded alone," he said as they return to their seats.

"Perhaps not," Leon said, "but you have given us hope that they can be healed."

"If Gaius has already found a cure then I'm sure the Druids would help administer it," Percival said. Gwen looks up at Gaius already knowing what he will say.

"They are right, my lady," he said, 'if the Druids will lend their aid I think we should accept their help."

"Very well I will grant them safe passage and will listen to what they have to say," Gwen said.

"We must prepare for your coronation," Leon said.

Gwen nods she tries to stand and feels faint and sick. She hears Gaius calling her from a long way off then passes out.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Morgana is sleeping in the same guest room that she stayed in last time she was a guest of King Lot. She sleeps uneasily, tossing and turning, images flick through her mind.

She sees Guinevere holding a baby and smiling. The scene changes to one she has seen before the sky is red and Emrys stands over her asking if this is what she wants.

She looks down upon herself kneeling in a small room full of candles. She watches as she removes a large blue jewel from a wooden box. Her vision darkens and she sees rows of dead that turn into ravens they take to the air and spread sickness and death across the land where ever they go.

She then sees herself again stood on the battlements of a great fortress below her are thousands of soldiers. The sky darkens and she looks up to see a great man with wings flying towards her. He lands besides her and takes her hand, his face is hidden. She turns to face the room behind them and she's sees Mordred asleep on a bed. Then she remembers he is not asleep, he is dead and she groans in her sleep.

She wakes up suddenly and opens her eyes. A serving girl enters the room with a tray of food. She places the food on the table then notices Morgana is awake and looking at her.

"I hope I didn't wake you my lady," she said.

"No, you didn't," Morgana said still feeling the horror of her dream.

"The king asked me to bring you food and see if there is anything else you need," she said.

"Where am I?" Morgana asked.

"In King Lot's palace his son found you and brought you here. The king wishes to speak with you when you have eaten," said the serving girl.

"Do I know you?" Morgana asked.

"My name is Sefa, you knew my father Ruadan," she said.

"He was a good man, I am sorry for what happened to him," Morgana replied.

"Thank you my lady," said Sefa.

"What are you doing here?"

"After my father died I had to leave Camelot. I fled to Essetir to find my uncle. He is an advisor to the King and took pity on me, he found me work here in the palace."

"I'm glad, Camelot will pay for what happened to your father," Morgana said as she gets up from the bed and walks towards Sefa.

"But I..."

"No buts, Camelot will not rest until all of those with magic are dead like your father. I will not let that happen, not this time," said Morgana.

"My lady," said Sefa, Morgana frightens her but her father trusted her so perhaps she should as well.

"Is there hot water? I would like a bath," Morgana said walking to the table and looking at the food prepared for her.

"Behind the screen, my lady," said Sefa, "there are clean clothes as well."

"Thank you Sefa," said Morgana walking towards the screen.

"If that is all, my lady," said Sefa.

"For now," Morgana said disappearing behind the screen. Sefa hurries from the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Merlin gets up and walks around the table he reads the first line of the prophecy looking over Arthur's shoulder.

"What does it mean?" Arthur asked looking up at Merlin.

"We know of the fight between Cate and Gaya, I suppose that's the night and day," said Merlin, he's paces up and down. "I guess the two souls are Morgana and Sigan, Sigan means Raven in the language of the old religion. I've no idea what unkindness he will release but he was very powerful and could turn night into day." Merlin said still pacing.

"It was the Sigan's sorcery that caused the wasteland, you call The Perilous Lands. The Fisher King's long life was a punishment for defying him," said Alba.

"The Fisher King was a sorcerer himself, I thought it was his magic that kept him alive," said Merlin, he stops pacing and looks at Alba.

"He was a great sorcerer but even then Sigan was far more powerful. That is why he needed your help Merlin to end his torment,"

"You helped him?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"Yes, I put an end to his suffering, I'll tell you about it later," he said looking at Arthur.

"You have a lot to tell me later," said Arthur looking at him, Merlin grins then turns back to look at Alba.

"The Fisher King would not join with Cornelius. He did not want dark magic to rule his lands. Instead of killing him Cornelius cursed him and the king lived on while his lands fell into ruin," she said.

"Well that would be an unkindness," Merlin said, looking at Arthur.

"Why didn't the enchantment lift when sorcerer died?" Arthur asked, looking at Alba.

"His soul lives on and has never left your world until it does any evil he wrought will remain," she said.

"You are the sorcerer Emrys," Arthur said looking at Merlin.

"That is what the Druids call me and you are the Once and Future king," he said looking at Arthur. Arthur looks at him and frowns.

"That is what you are called in many of the legends Arthur," Alba said. "It is believed that you will always return when Albion needs you."

"Right," Arthur said not convinced but he looks back down at the parchment. Merlin reads through the parchment again a look of concentration on his face.

"You are Courage Arthur," he said wishing Gaius was there to help him.

"Am I?" Arthur asked.

"Well, that's what Grettir the keeper of the bridge to the perilous lands called you," said Merlin.

"Oh yes, I remember, so you are Magic and Gwaine is Strength?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nods.

"I thought Arthur's bane was Mordred but he's dead," Merlin said

"Could Mordred be brought back to life, like Morgana?" Arthur asked looking at Alba.

"It's possible I suppose but it takes powerful magic to bring back someone from the dead and I can't see the Sidhe helping to do so for both Morgana and Mordred," she replied looking from one Arthur to Merlin.

"Perhaps it's Mordred they help not Morgana," Merlin said looking at Alba.

"In the vision you had you said I speak of Morgana and Cornelius not Mordred," Arthur said, looking back at Merlin.

"You're right, I wish we could talk to Gaius he is much better at this than I am," said Merlin looking confused.

"Mordred fulfilled his destiny and did kill you Arthur perhaps when you return there is another that will take his place. The future is never clear and destinies change as you walk your path through the world," Alba said.

"Perhaps it's someone else I trust that betrays me?" Arthur said.

"Perhaps," said Merlin, he looks at Arthur and realises he is not looking at him.

"I will never betray you Arthur, you must believe that," said Merlin staring at him.

"I know that Merlin," Arthur said but he sighs and will not look at Merlin. "You knew though that Morgana and Agravaine were betraying me long before I found out. You also knew that Mordred was going to kill me."

"I had no proof and I am just a servant, Morgana was... is your sister, Uther's daughter and Agravaine was your uncle. I tried to warn you about Mordred but I couldn't tell you of the vision I saw," Merlin said.

"You are more than just a servant Merlin, in the days ahead I will need a trusted adviser," Arthur said looking at him.

"Does that mean you are actually going to listen to me now?" he asked grinning at Arthur's serious expression.

"I always have, I might not do as you say but I do listen to you. I know in the past I never gave you credit for your help but that will change I promise," Arthur said looking down at the parchment and feeling ashamed of the way he treated Merlin.

"All I have ever wanted is for you to accept me for what I am," Merlin said.

"Well I do now," he said turning to look at Merlin, "so in future if you have the slightest suspicion or even just one of your feelings I want to know."

"Yes sire," said Merlin grinning at him.

Arthur looks at him and smiles then they both look back at the parchment.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I hope you are enjoying this story I update regularly at the moment. Please leave feedback so I know whether to keep posting.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- This is a short chapter but it shows one of the scenes from the end of series 5. I hope this is a good explanation of why Arthur's death is announced.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Gwen wakes up and finds herself propped up on pillows on her bed with Gaius sat next to her.

"What happened," she asked, she tries to sit up but feels light headed.

"You fainted, Gwen," Gaius said, "but you'll be fine you just need some rest."

She sits up again more slowly this time and the faintness passes. She doesn't remember passing out and wonders why she would do such a thing.

"But I never faint..." the news of Arthur's death comes back to her and eyes fill with tears.

"He's dead Gaius... and Merlin..." she breaks down and sobs uncontrollably, no longer able to hide her grief. Gaius comforts her as best he can but his heart is broken he too loved Arthur and Merlin was like a son to him he still can't believe they are gone.

"What will we do without them?" she asked, Gaius doesn't know so he keeps quiet. There is a knock at the door, Gwen dries her eyes and composes herself as best she can.

"Enter," she said.

Leon opens the door but does not enter the room. Gaius gets up and walks towards him.

"She is fine Leon," Gaius said, "just overcome with grief and tiredness."

Leon nods and comes further into the room.

"My lady your coronation is at noon, if you are feeling well enough." Gwen smiles at him.

"I will be fine, we must carry on for the sake of the people," she said and sighs.

"I will leave you to prepare, my lady," Leon said turning to leave.

"I have to return to the infirmary, my Lady but send word if you need me," Gaius said he turns and leaves with Leon.

Gwen sits on the throne, she feels like she is miles away. As Leon announces Arthur's death, she struggles with her tears. She knows she must be strong but she feels so empty without Arthur and she has lost her best friend as well.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave feedback I want to hear from you even if you didn't like it.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Gwaine opens his eyes but it's still dark and he cannot see. He wonders if he has gone blind. He remembers Morgana threatening him with the snake then nothing. He sees a blue light out of the corner of his eye and turns his head towards it. He sees the Diamair walking towards him.

Gwaine tries to speak but his throat is dry. The Diamair crouches next to Gwaine and hold a cup to his lips. Gwaine drinks and clears his throat.

"Hello again, fair knight," said the Diamair.

"Where am I?" Gwaine asked trying to sit up.

"You are safe," the Diamair said.

"You saved my life again?" Gwaine asked.

"It was not I, fair knight," he said, "that sent the Druids to find you."

"Druids saved me?" Gwaine asked.

"We did," Iseldir said walking around the Diamair, he's carrying a torch but it casts only a little light and his face is in shadow. As he gets closer his face is revealed and Gwaine is sure he has seen him before.

"Thank you," he said.

"You are weak you should rest" Iseldir said.

"Do I know you?" Gwaine asked.

"You came with your king to take the cup of life," Iseldir replied.

Gwaine looks at the cup he has just drank from, and realises it is the same cup.

"How did you get it back?" he asked.

"Emrys returned it to us after defeating the immortal army," Iseldir said. "He believed it would be safer with us than in Camelot."

"Emrys?" Gwaine asked. "Was that the sorcerer that helped us at the battle of Camlann?"

Iseldir nods, "you should rest you were almost dead when we called you back."

"You should have let me die," Gwaine said, "I betrayed Arthur and told Morgana where he was going."

"Arthur may still return and if he does you will be needed," Iseldir said, "sleep while you can."

They leave him and Gwaine falls into a deep sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Merlin is sat next to Arthur, they are still trying to work out the meaning of the second prophecy. Alba had left them a while saying she had other matters to attend to. She returns to the table and Arthur looks up at her as she approaches.

"We really do need to warn Guinevere it seems that Merlin may be right and Morgana will try to get this soul," Arthur said looking at Merlin as though he had never really seen him before.

"What?" Merlin asked. He wasn't sure he liked the way Arthur was staring at him.

"You're not at all stupid are you?" Merlin grins and shrugs his shoulders.

"If what you fear is true then we must act swiftly," Alba said.

"Can you send a message?" Arthur asked.

"I have made arrangements for someone to take a message back to Camelot to warn your Queen. We will also send word to the Druids to gather news about what is happening in your world." She uses magic to create quill and parchment for Arthur to write his message.

"You must warn her of the dangers she may face and to see if the jewel containing Cornelius' soul is still safe beneath Camelot," she said, her face is troubled.

"Gaius will know what to look for," said Merlin, Arthur starts to write as they are speaking.

"Although you must convince her the message does come from you and you are alive and well she must not make this widely known. You must also tell her about Merlin and how he has helped you. She must not fear those with magic she will need their help. Merlin's true identity and power should also be kept secret for as long as possible.

"This is too big of burden to bear alone though so she must tell only those she is sure she can trust. While you are thought to be dead we will gain some time to make plans."

Arthur looks up and then continues to write. Merlin reads what he has written over his shoulder. His smiles as he reads what Arthur has written about him and how he completely accepts him for who he is.

"Who will take the message?" Merlin asked, he gets up and walks around the table. He is concerned about Gaius and hopes the message will reach him soon.

"The White Goddess said she would find a way to repay you," Alba said, rising from her seat and smiling.

"Arthur is alive and he accepts me for who I am, that is more than I could ask for," replied Merlin.

A young woman walks quietly towards the table where Merlin and Arthur are discussing what to put in the message. She makes no sound on the soft grass and they do not hear her approach.

"There is one you would like to have saved but couldn't," Alba said.

"Hello Merlin," said a voice behind him, Merlin recognises the voice and turns around.

"Freya?" he asked shaking his head, she smiles at him.

"I've missed you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you," Merlin said wiping the tears from his own eyes. "Are you really here?" he asked not believing his eyes.

She nods the tears falling down her cheeks Merlin gently wipes away her tears.

"The white Goddess will allow me to return to the world of men to repay you for your kindness."

He can't believe she's really there. He pulls her to him and hugs her lifting her off her feet.

"So there was a girl," said Arthur looking at Merlin and Freya.

"Yes and you killed her," Merlin turns and they both face Arthur who is staring at Merlin.

"My lord," said Freya she drops to one knee with her head bowed. "I was cursed," she said and told Arthur of what happened to her and how she became a monster.

"If you had not have killed me when you did I would have just carried on killing innocent people. Your actions lifted the curse and Merlin's kindness has given me a second chance and for that I thank you both."

"Please get up Freya and it's Arthur, any friend of Merlin's is a friend of mine. I'm sorry for what happened to you," he said smiling at the woman stood before him.

"I have something for you, I have been keeping it safe but you may need it when you return to Camelot."

An Elf comes forward carrying a cushion covered with a deep blue cloth. Freya removes the cloth and presents the sword Excalibur to Arthur.

"My sword, thank you Freya,"

"Freya will take your message to Camelot Arthur," said Alba "but she must leave soon."

"The land between here and Camelot is crawling with Saxons you cannot send a woman alone on such an errand," said Arthur. He can see how much she means to Merlin and does not want her life endangered again.

"She's a Druid Arthur, she has magic," said Merlin wondering how Arthur will react.

"I can look after myself Arthur and I will do what I can to help your queen," said Freya.

"Maybe but I still don't think it's safe for her to travel alone," Arthur said looking at Alba.

"She will not travel alone, word has been sent to the Druids that live nearby. They will accompany her to Camelot," said Alba.

"Will the Druids do this?" asked Arthur.

"They will, since you have become king no Druid has been killed purely for their beliefs. You have proved yourself to be a just and merciful King and they will help you all they can."

Arthur finishes writing his message, handing it to Merlin to read. Merlin nods and passes the message to Freya along with the second prophecy.

"Tell Guinevere that you bring a message from Sir William of Daira," Arthur tells Freya. "She will remember the name and only Merlin, Guinevere and I know who Sir William really is."

"You must leave now and Merlin must prepare for his quest," said Alba to Freya.

Freya nods and takes Arthurs message. She hugs Merlin and kisses him. "Be careful," they say together.

She bows to Arthur.

"Take care Freya, I hope we meet again," he said.

She turns and walks away with one of the Elves towards the bank, where the boat will take her back to the world. Merlin watches her go, she turns and waves and Merlin waves back. She disappears under the trees and is gone.

Merlin sighs it feels like he's just woken from a dream.

"It is time Merlin, if you still plan to go," said Alba.

Merlin turns to her and nods.

"Arthur will wait here, he's is not yet strong enough to make the journey to the circle. Estra will wait with him and help him as he can."

Merlin looks at Estra and the Elf smiles and nods, he heard Merlin's request in his mind and will see that it is done.

Arthur stands holding on to his sword for support. Merlin holds out his hand to Arthur and Arthur takes his arm. He then shakes his head and pulls Merlin towards him and hugs him instead. Merlin is surprised but hugs him back fighting his tears.

"You better return from this quest Merlin, I can't do this without you," whispers Arthur. He lets Merlin go and wipes the tears from his own eyes.

To be continued ...

* * *

**Let me know if you like it or not by leaving a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for your reviews I'm so glad you like it so far. I will be updating daily for now while I work on part 2.**

* * *

Chapter 24

After Morgana has bathed and eaten, she sits at the table thinking about her vision. The jewel with Cornelius's soul is hidden in the palace she will need to get it without raising Lot's suspicions.

Once Cornelius has been freed they can deal with Lot and his son.

Sefa returns to clear the table. There is a knock on the door and King Lot walks in, leaving his guards at the door. He is a big man both tall and broad he has to duck to enter the room. She can see similarities in his face to his brother Cenred but this man's father may have been a giant. He wears well fitting black armor with a sword hanging from a large leather belt around his waist. On Lot the sword looks more like a dagger. His long black hair falls in plaits down his back.

"The Lady Morgana," he said walking towards her holding out his hands, his voice is loud and deep.

"King Lot," said Morgana standing and taking his hand, "I thank you once again for your kindness."

"Well I'm hoping that you will be able to help me. I'm not known for my kindness," he said laughing. Sefa excuses herself and leaves the room.

"Of course," said Morgana, sitting down, "I will pay you handsomely as I did before."

"We have much to talk about," he said moving to the other side of the table and sitting down facing her.

"We do," she said smiling.

"Arthur cannot be found..." he said.

"Arthur is dead," Morgana said interrupting him.

"You are sure of this?" he asked looking at her. He pours himself wine and holds the jug out towards Morgana's goblet.

"I believe so," she replied passing her goblet across the table towards Lot.

"Then I do not plan to give Camelot time to recover," he said, refilling her goblet.

"Camelot's army is still greater than yours even with the losses they suffered at Camlann," said Morgana sipping her wine.

"Yes but they have suffered further losses that they cannot cure. My men are lying in wait of Camelot's patrol with poisoned arrows that Alain has enchanted. Once the poison enters the blood stream there is nothing that can save the wounded, the antidote requires magic," he said.

"And magic is forbidden in Camelot," Morgana said laughing.

"I must attack soon but I do not wish to take chances. Camelot has many allies the greater my army the better chance we have and mercenaries are expensive," said the king.

"You will get your reward by the morning, I will see to it," she said.

"Why thank you my lady," he said bowing his head.

"We should join forces," she said getting up from her chair and pacing the room.

"What is in this for me, we cannot both rule Camelot," he said looking at her.

"I take the throne of Camelot and you my dear Lot can take your pick of her allies," said Morgana moving back towards the table.

"What do you mean?" Lot asked pouring more wine.

"I can make you an army that will not only take Camelot but her allies as well," she said sitting back down and smiling at him.

That smile leaves him cold but he does not fear anyone and will deal with Morgana once she has paid him.

Camelot has many allies even you my lady are not powerful enough to defeat them all," he said.

"I was mortally wounded but I was saved and sent back so I could destroy Camelot and all Arthur has achieved. The ways of the old religion will return and you can help me build and rule this new world if you have the courage," said Morgana her eyes flash red. Lot blinks and shakes his head thinking he must have imagined it.

"How?" he asked, leaning across the table towards her.

"I will soon have the power to raise the dead. Wherever this dead army goes they will destroy all that they touch," she said smiling at him.

"The dead?" he asked. The dead did not bother him they are just meat but he would prefer to leave them where they fall.

"Yes, many soldiers died at Camlann. You bring their bodies to me and I can bring them back to life," she said.

"Like the army your sister used to kill my brother Cenred?" he asked wondering if what she had in mind.

"This army will be far greater, and cannot be stopped," she said.

"Your sister's army was defeated," he said looking down into his wine.

"Do you doubt me?" she stares at him and for a moment her eyes flash red again, he sees she mean what she says. He is still not sure if he really saw her eyes turn red.

"No my lady," he said. "I will send men to bring the dead back here."

"You will not regret it," she said smiling.

"What about this sorcerer that defeated you at Camlann? Will he not try to foil your plans?" Lot asked.

"I do not think he will be back, his duty was to protect my brother and he failed," she said.

"But he's a powerful ally for Camelot," said Lot looking worried.

Morgana laughs and gets to her feet and pours more wine for both of them.

"Sorcery is banned in Camelot on pain of death. Once the queen knows who he is she will have no choice but to execute him if he returns." She stands up and walks around her chair laughing.

"He is known in Camelot then," Lot asked.

"Oh yes but no-one knows that he has magic, I think it's time they all found out just who the sorcerer really is. It is time for Guinevere to find out just how hard it is to be queen," she walks back and forth behind the chair as she is speaking.

"She's the queen, she can change any law she wants," said Lot seeing the madness in Morgana's eyes.

"She's no queen, she was my servant and now she sits on my throne," Morgana stops pacing and clenches the back of the chair. Lot sees her eyes glow red, there is no mistaking it this time and for the first time in his life he feels afraid.

Morgana takes a deep breath then sits down. "She plays well at being queen but she's just a serving girl. She won't have the courage to change the law not even to save a friend. He will not be able to return to Camelot once his true identity is known," Morgana said smiling.

Lot has heard rumours that Druids are returning to Camelot but he keeps quiet, they are just rumours and he does not wish to anger Morgana further.

"I can send a messenger to Camelot but he will not be believed," said Lot.

"No he won't, you should send out rider's looking for the sorcerer Emrys or Merlin as he is also known. He was King Arthur's servant but he is also the sorcerer at Camlann. It won't take long before a Camelot patrol hears the messages and takes word back to Camelot," she said smiling.

"I will send messengers straight away," he starts to get up but Morgana grabs his arm. Her eyes are red and he cannot look away, he sits back in the chair. Thrinta can feel the force of the amulet that Lot wears and it angers her. It keeps him safe from mortal magic and if the witch tries to harm him her spell will be reversed and will hurt her instead. Thrinta will be forced to leave her body and their plans will be ruined. She cannot let that happen but such trinkets will not keep him safe from her magic.

She holds Lot's gaze and with Morgana's voice tells him exactly what he must do. Lot's eye's glow the same deep red and he listens carefully to all she tells him.

Thrinta is satisfied that he will do as he is told and once he has served his purpose she will kill him. She releases him from her gaze. He shakes his head wondering what just happened, Morgana seems to be in some sort of trance.

"My lady?" he asked.

"So we have a deal?" she said looking up at him, her eyes are no longer red and she seems the same as always. He shakes his head wondering if she put something in the wine, but no she had been drinking it too.

"My lord?" she asked wondering why he was looking at her like that.

"Of course, we have a deal," he said standing up.

She holds out her hand and he takes it and kisses it. Then turns away from her and leaves the room.

To be continued...

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. Let me know by leaving a review I really want to know what you think.** Constructive criticism is welcome as this is my first attempt at writing like this.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews they are making me work harder on getting the next part written.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Gwen is back in the council chambers. Leon and Percival sit on one side of the table and Gaius and Robyn on the other. The doors open and a guard enters the room.

"The Druid chief is here Your Majesty," he says bowing to Gwen.

"Let him enter," says Gwen.

The guard stands to one side and a man walks into the room wearing a grey cloak. He has the Druid mark on his right hand, his face is lined and full of care. They stand as he walks slowly towards the table.

"I am Guinevere, queen of Camelot and as long as you come in peace you have nothing to fear," she said.

"My name is Iseldir, I am the chief of the Druids, I mean you no harm I only wish to speak with you," he said standing at the end of the table and bowing his head.

"Then you are welcome and you have my word that no harm will come to you, please sit," she said pointing to a seat next to Robyn. Robyn stands and pulls the chair out for him.

"That will be all," she said to the guard at the door and they all sit as the guard leaves the room closing the door.

"It was you who saved me?" Leon asked looking closely at the Druid, Iseldir nods and smiles at him.

"Sir Percival tells me that you also saved Sir Gwaine, we are grateful and you will be rewarded for your kindness," she said.

"To be granted safe passage to speak with Your Majesty is the only reward we seek," he replied.

"What is it you wish to tell me?" she asked.

"Percival told you of the vision, the darkness spreading through the lands?" he asked.

"He did, have you seen more?"

"In that same vision we were advised to speak with the Queen of Camelot. We were told that our help would be needed now and in the days to come. There was a sense of urgency in the message which is why I came as soon as I could."

Gwen looks at Gaius then back at Iseldir.

"We do need your help, Gaius is the court physician he will explain," said Gwen looking at Gaius.

"It is an honour to meet with you Gaius, your reputation as a physician is well known," said Iseldir, he also knows that Gaius is the guardian of Emrys but he does not say so as he is unsure yet how much the rest of the council know.

"The honour is mine," said Gaius, "your own healing powers are also well known."

"Tell me the symptoms of those that are injured," he said.

"We have many wounded with these arrows that we believe to be poisoned. The poison is not fatal on its own but we believe it was created using sorcery. The wounds will not heal and unconsciousness and then death follows." He passes one of the arrows to Iseldir who takes it and looks at it closely.

"Only sorcery can be used to fight sorcery, but you know this Gaius," said Iseldir passing the arrow back to Gaius.

"I do," he said.

"I asked Gaius to save the injured using any means necessary. He had enough knowledge to make a potion that can heal the injured," Gwen said.

"Using magic?" Iseldir asked, though he does not seem surprised.

"Yes," Gaius said, "but I am an old man and cannot hope to heal them all on my own."

"Will you help him?" Gwen asked looking closely at Iseldir.

"We will do all we can to help, my lady," Iseldir said, "but I do not wish to put my people lives in danger. Will you give me your word that if we break your laws and use magic to heal the sick we will not be harmed?"

"You will not be breaking the law," Leon said.

"Magic is outlawed in Camelot, is it not?" Iseldir asked, now looking surprised.

"Not anymore," Robyn said. "The queen has drawn up a new law that decrees magic used for the good of the people and of Camelot is to be allowed. Those that wish to help may do so only with permission of the Queen or her council."

"Then with your permission we will be pleased to help," Iseldir said smiling and standing. "We still have matters to discuss but there are two of my kin waiting outside the door, may I be excused so I can speak with them. If Gaius will tell us of this potion they can start work immediately and send for the others I left outside the gates."

"Please let them join us here," Gwen said calling for the guards to open the door.

to be continued...

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review I'm really interested in all your opinions.**


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks again to all those that took the time to review. Suggestions or constructive criticism also welcome.

* * *

Chapter 26

Merlin follows Alba back to the stone circle. It seems like a life time since he was last there yet only a few hours had passed. He feels as though he is walking to his doom and can't shake the feeling he will not see those dearest to him again.

She stops at the entrance to the circle and turns to Merlin.

"Good luck Merlin, I will wait for you to return," she said.

"Do you really believe I will return?" asked Merlin.

"I do, I believe in your destiny Merlin, I always have." He smiles at her and walks towards the centre of the stones and the white light that is waiting for him.

Gaya holds a staff and passes it to Merlin. She gives him the crystal and in his mind he sees how it must be planted. She then hands him a small satchel that contains the earth he will need to plant the crystal in. He puts the crystal carefully into the bag.

"Open your mind's eye Merlin so I can show you where you must go." Merlin closes his eyes and opens the one in his mind. A series of images flashes through his mind and he opens his eyes.

"The world you are about to enter is very different to the one you know but do not be afraid. You will not be able to use your magic until the crystal has been returned to the cave. I would advise you not to use your magic at all unless really necessary.

"If Cate is monitoring that world she will become aware of you if you use magic. Remember Merlin that magic is a life force and that world is starved of magic. Like a tree starved of water will send out roots to find a pool. That world will try to drain you and you will need to fight it. Are you ready?"

Merlin picks up the staff and nods he doesn't trust himself to speak, his throat feels dry.

She leads him towards the opening between the two large standing stones. The area between the stone wavers and ripples but if Merlin looks closely he can see trees and a darkening sky. Behind the stones in Avalon there is a grassy bank and it is midday with a bright sun and clear sky. He realises he is looking into another world and wonders once again if he will meet his doom in a strange land.

Gaya moves towards the large stone on the right of the doorway, she chants some words in a strange language and the image in the doorway becomes clear.

Merlin takes a deep breath and walks through the opening. As he walks through he feels himself change, like he had used an aging spell, his hair is longer and has turned white. He wonders how old he has become then looks down and notices he is wearing strange clothes. He still has the satchel though and he looks inside to check the crystal is safe. It is still there partly buried in the earth and looks just the same as it did when he put it there.

He then turns and sees the standing stones behind him. There are just the two buried deep in the Earth and they look old and worn. The light between them shimmers a little and Merlin thinks he can just see the stone table. He turns away before he loses his nerve and looks around him.

He is standing half way up a gentle slope leading down to a lake. There are a few trees on the slope but they look sickly and many of them look dead. Although it's not completely dark he feels like he cannot see properly. There seems to be a shadow on the edge of his vision that threatens to block out his sight. The air is heavy and he can taste the fumes that poison this world. Already he can feel his strength being drained from him. He feels light headed and sick.

There is a path in front of him he sets off along the path hoping it will take him to a place to cross the water.

The path leads to a small wooden platform where several boats are tied up. There is someone sat on the platform trying to untie the rope that holds one of the boats. As he gets closer he can see that is a young woman, she wipes her eyes and Merlin can see she is crying.

Merlin stops on the path just above the wooden platform the air seems to be closing in on him and turns away from the path to be sick.

The woman looks up and sees an old man being sick on the path just above her. She wipes her eyes again on her sleeve and walks over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked looking at Merlin with concern. She realizes he's not as old as she thought the white hair and the staff make him seem older.

Merlin wipes his mouth and looks back at her. He nods not trusting himself to speak, he's not sure if he's going to be sick again.

"Here let me help you, I have some water in the boat." She takes his arm and leads him down to the wooden platform where the boats are tied up.

"I'm Bella," said the girl. "That's not my real name but I don't tell anyone my real name."

She talks all the time telling Merlin how she was camping on the island with a group of friends. How she knew her boyfriend, Charlie, was cheating on her, so she's going home and taking his boat. They won't notice she's gone until morning, and she'll be far away by then. Charlie will have to walk home carrying all his gear. She tells him she's going to be a nurse so he's in safe hands. Merlin let's her talk fighting the sickness and hoping he doesn't pass out.

She helps him to sit on the platform and then jumps into the boat getting a bag. She climbs back out and sits beside him. She takes a clear container out of her bag and twists the top then passes it to Merlin.

"It's just water," she said holding it out to him.

Merlin takes it and looks closely at the container which looks like glass but is soft and warm to the touch.

He feels like he's going to be sick again and fights it taking a sip of the water.

It tastes flat and stale but it is just water so he drinks some more.

"Were you with those archaeologists we saw earlier?" she asked then continues without waiting for a reply. "They left hours ago but don't worry I can take you across the lake."

"Thank you," Merlin said then he leans over the water to be sick again. He feels hot and feverish.

"Here," she pulls his hair back away from his face securing it with a band that had been tied around her wrist.

"What's your name?" she asked after he had drunk some more of the water.

"Merlin," he replied.

"Merlin?" she asked looking at him, "you mean like the wizard, wow, your parents must have been as bad as mine." She laughs and looks at him closely. "My real name is Tinkerbell, I have no idea what my mum was thinking." She smiles at him and throw her bag into the boat. Merlin has no idea what she is talking about so stays quiet, he feels awful and he's doesn't know how he's going to make the rest of the journey.

"Let's get you into the boat," she said helping him to stand. "The fairy meets a wizard, my mates won't believe this."

She rows the boat across the water as they move towards the shore the smell and fumes get worse. Merlin leans over the side of the boat feeling sick again.

"Hang on," she said putting the oars down and looking through another bag that was by her feet. "Here, take these," she puts two small round yellow pills into Merlin's hand.

He looks at her, unsure of whether he should take anything from this world.

"They will stop you from feeling sick. Make sure you drink plenty of water with them though."

Merlin puts the pills into his mouth and washes them down with more of the water. They can't make him feel worse, he already feels like he's dying. A cold wind blows across the lake and Merlin shivers. He no longer feels hot, he is now freezing.

Bella picks up the oars and continues rowing. She is still talking telling Merlin how she has always felt sick on the water and about life at the hospital where she works.

The pills seem to be working by the time they reach the other shore he is no longer feeling quite so sick. There is another wooden platform on this side of the lake. She pulls the oars into the boat then ties the rope to the platform.

She is still talking changing the subject and moving from one thing to another. Merlin doesn't have a chance to speak but she doesn't seem to expect him to anyway.

She takes the bottle from Merlin and replaces the lid. Then she helps him out of the boat. She jumps back in and grabs both of the bags and puts Merlin's staff on the platform.

Merlin picks up his staff and leans on it. His teeth are chattering and he can't stop shivering.

"Here, it will keep you warm," said Bella. She is holding something out to Merlin but he can't see what it is in the fading light.

"What is it?" asked Merlin still shivering.

"It's a hat," she said putting it on his head. "Don't argue, I brought it for Charlie but didn't get a chance to give it to him."

Merlin hadn't said a word, he felt too sick to speak. He put his hand up to his head and pulled the hat down over his ears.

"Thank you," he said trying to smile.

"Can I give you lift anywhere?" she asked standing next to Merlin and smiling at him.

"I know my way from here," he said, it was almost completely dark now and the fumes were stifling but he no longer felt quite so sick or cold. His head was pounding and he was finding it hard to understand what she was saying. Luckily for him she didn't seem to expect him to say much.

She put the water bottle and the pills in one of the bags and held it out to Merlin.

"Here," she said, "don't take any more of those tablets for at least four hours okay."

"I can't take your bag," said Merlin. He found it hard to speak his throat was sore and his mouth was dry.

"It's not mine, it's cheating Charlie's and if you don't take it I'll just throw it in the lake."

Merlin tries another smile then takes the bag and puts it over his shoulder.

"Thank you for all your help," he said.

"You're welcome and you helped me too. I was feeling really miserable before you showed up and you didn't mind me prattling on about my troubles."

They walk up the wooden steps to the road. As they are nearing the road a huge carriage thunders past on the other side of the hedge. There are no horses and it moves as fast as a dragon.

Bella takes no notice of it but Merlin takes a step back. Another passes smaller this time and not so noisy. Merlin realises that these are not living creatures but machines and they are one of the things poisoning this land.

Bella has gone on ahead and is waiting for him at the entrance to the road these machines travel on. Merlin hurries to catch up with her. His head is pounding and he's finding it hard to concentrate on anything.

Once on the road he looks around wondering where to go now. He closes his eyes and sees the way he turns to right.

"I'm going this way, my cars parked in the village," she said turning in the other direction. "It was nice to meet you Merlin," she said, putting the other bag on her back she turns and walks away.

"It was nice to meet you Bella," he calls after her. It hurts his throat but she had been so nice to him.

She turns and waves, Merlin waves back and starts to walk along the road hoping he can find the cave before he passes out.

to be continued...

* * *

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Even if you don't like it let me know so I can improve my writing for the next chapters.**


	27. Chapter 27

I'm posting two shorter chapters tonight as I will be busy tomorrow. I hope you are still enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 27

Lot leaves Morgana and goes straight to his son's chambers. He pauses outside the door and turns to the guard.

"Have the captains Bernard and Tarn ready their men, they will ride tonight. I will speak to them in the throne room within the hour make sure they are not late," he said.

"Yes sire," said the guard he turns and hurries along the corridor.

Lot walks into the room without knocking. His son is with Alain, the king's own advisor they are looking over a map of the kingdom, many areas are circled and crossed out. They both look up when the king enters.

"You did well," he said walking to the table and looking down at the maps.

"She will help us?" Belin asked.

"Oh yes, she wants the throne of Camelot for herself and she will build me an army to take it," he said looking at Alain at laughing. Alain walks to the dresser and pours the king a cup of wine.

"What about the treasure?" Belin asked he is not really interested in thrones he wants riches.

"She rides for it at once," he said sitting down at the table.

"Should I follow her?" Belin asked.

"What for?" he replied taking the cup of wine from Alain. "She's going to bring it here and she would only kill any that followed her."

"And we'll get a share of the spoils once Camelot is taken?" he asked looking at the maps on the table.

"We will get more than a share," said Lot laughing. "The Lady Morgana believes she has the power to raise the dead and will build us an army to take not only Camelot but her allies as well. She has offered to give me the pick of the five kingdoms," he said looking at Alain.

"You believe her sire?" Alain asked.

"Of course not I expect she plans to kill me as soon as I have done her bidding," he said.

"Thanks to this little trinket she will only succeed in hurting herself."

"Won't her army die if she dies?" Belin asked.

"I don't expect her to die, I just want her to knock herself out," Lot replied.

"You plan to shut her in the cage?" Belin asked.

"Will you be able to control this army if Morgana is out of the way?" Lot asked Alain ignoring his son.

"I should think so sire, it is beyond my powers to raise the dead but controlling them once they have been called is far easier," he replied.

"Good make sure you are ready when the time comes," he said.

"You still plan to take Camelot then?" Alain asked.

"I plan to rule them all," said Lot laughing as he leaves the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The two Druids enter the room. Iseldir introduces them as Gillie and Milot. They bow to the Queen and then Gaius joins them at the end of the table.

They talk for a while Gaius shows them the poisoned arrow and the potion. Gillie and Milot turn to Gwen and bow then leave the room. Gaius and Iseldir return to their seats.

"How is Gwaine?" Percival asked. "I had hoped he would be well enough to return with you."

"He is safe and recovering from his wounds, I have left him in good hands. He will return as soon as he is able," he replied looking at Percival.

"Thank you," Percival said smiling.

"You left us to ride for Avalon. What did you find?" Iseldir asked.

Percival tells him what he discovered at Avalon and their belief that King Arthur and his servant are both dead.

"If you have read these signs correctly, that is a grievous loss and we will be hard pushed to win against the evil to come," Iseldir said looking directly at Gaius.

"Would you read them differently?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure but the lake of Avalon is a sacred place and all may not be as it seems," he replied.

"Do you think it is possible they are still alive?" Gwen asked.

"Why did Merlin take Arthur to Avalon?" he asked in reply.

"Arthur was stabbed with a blade forged in a dragon's breath, there was a shard still lodged in the wound. Merlin was taking him to Avalon in the hope that the Sidhe could save him." Gaius does not mention that only someone with magic could hope to call the Sidhe and he hopes that Iseldir understands that Merlin's secret is not known.

"There is indeed an ancient power on the Sacred Isle, that may have the power to save your king," Iseldir said.

"So it is possible that Merlin has taken Arthur to this Sacred Isle to be saved," Percival said.

"That would explain why you saw no footprints returning to the shore," Leon said.

"Do not raise your hopes though yet," Iseldir said, looking at them each in turn.

"But there is a chance that they are still alive?" Robyn asked.

"A small chance perhaps, those that live on the Sacred Isle rarely allow mortals to set foot there and even less are allowed to leave," Iseldir said.

They all sit quietly for a few minutes wondering if Arthur is still alive and will return to them.

"It is late," Gwen said standing up and turning to Iseldir. "A room has been made ready for you."

They all stand and Iseldir bows to Gwen.

"Thank you, but first I would first like to visit the infirmary if I may," he said.

"I will take him and make sure he finds his way to his room," Gaius said rising from his seat.

"Very well, goodnight," she said hoping with all her heart that what he says is true and that somewhere Arthur and Merlin are still alive.

To be continued...

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a review**


	29. Chapter 29

**A long chapter but Arthur finally finds out exactly what Merlin has done for him. It does have quick glimpses of some of the episodes in the TV series. I did feel the Arthur should understand how much of a prat he had been towards Merlin.  
**

* * *

Chapter 29

After Merlin had left Arthur sits back at the table he is quiet, worried about his friend.

Estra looks at the young king and feels pity for him.

"Do not worry, sire, Merlin has faced many foes and although his quest is dangerous I believe he will return," he said. Arthur smiles at him.

"I seem to know very little about Merlin although I thought I knew him so well."

"I understand that you may have doubts, you have been betrayed by many that you care about."

"I thought I knew Morgana, and my uncle..." he said looking up at Estra. "I trust Merlin but he has lied to me about so many things."

"He did so only to protect you, it is his destiny to serve you Arthur he would never betray you. He has wanted to tell you about his magic many times but he could not. If he had told you, you would have sent him away and he could not then fulfil his destiny to save you."

"I do not want to doubt him, I care about him. I just wish I knew him better."

"Merlin understand this, he asked me to tell you more of his deeds. You are going to need his help and you must trust each other or all will be lost."

"Alright, tell me what you know," said Arthur, he tries to get up but groans and holds his side.

"You should rest and I will change your dressing first," said Estra, he helps Arthur to stand.

"My sword," said Arthur reaching for it, Estra passes it to Arthur and together they walk back towards the tree.

Estra changes Arthur's dressing and passes him a small glass filled with a strange smelling liquid.

"Drink it, the potion will help the healing. When Merlin returns you will need to leave as soon as possible."

Arthur drinks the potion and gives the glass back to Estra. He lies down feeling tired and lonely.

"So what can you tell me about Merlin?" asked Arthur, he can already feel the effects of the potion and the pain in his side lessens.

"I can do better than that, I can show you." Estra leaves and returns with a small basin similar to the one Merlin looked in the day before.

He fills the basin with water from the jug. Then he breathes on it and the water becomes cloudy. He places the bowl in front of Arthur.

"Look into the water, do not be afraid."

As Arthur looks into the water it turns silver then he sees Merlin stood in the great dining hall watching Lady Helen sing. He sees himself falling asleep, the images are clear as though it is happening as he is watching. Merlin uses his magic instinctively to save his life from the dagger before he was even his servant. The scene changes and there is Merlin using magic to make the snakes appear on Valiant's shield before they can kill him. The water in the bowl swirls revealing scene after scene of Merlin accepting his destiny and using his powers to save Camelot or himself. He feels ashamed of his blindness to Merlin's ability and the way he treated him. A lot of what he sees is familiar to him but only now does he see what Merlin has truly done for him.

Arthur watches the scenes unfold quickly one after another, he's mesmerized unable to look away. There is Merlin standing in front of the high priestess Nimueh and offering to sacrifice his own life so that Arthur will live. His eyes widen in amazement as Merlin kills her to save Gaius.

"Now we see the Raven I will show you more of this as it may help you in the days to come," said Estra. Arthur looks back into the swirling water.

Merlin deflects an arrow to save Gaius when he triggers a trap in Sigan's tomb. Then he is using magic to throw the spear to save Arthur. Merlin does not say a word while Cedric takes the credit and gets rewarded but he can see the hurt clearly in his face. He sees Cedric take Merlin's place so he can get the key to Sigan's tomb. His eyes fill with tears when he hears Merlin tell Gaius that all he wants is for Arthur to trust him. And to see him for who he really is. He wipes the tears away as Merlin faces Sigan and refuses to join with the sorcerer. After the way Arthur had treated him his loyalty and honour was nothing short of a miracle. He had never guessed how much he must have hurt Merlin and he cringed when he saw how he treated him. The sorcerer's soul leaves Cedric and tries to take over Merlin's body but Merlin defeats him trapping in the jewel. He was glad at least that Gaius was there to congratulate him. They should have had banquets in his honour and he should have been thanked by all the people for defeating the sorcerer but if his father had known he would have killed Merlin for using magic.

"Are you sure Merlin wants me to see this?" asked Arthur looking at Estra. He felt uncomfortable watching Merlin in the water he was able to see and hear things he was never meant to know.

"He asked me to show you before he left. In the days ahead your friendship and trust will be your strongest weapon. The dark goddess will try to put doubt in your mind and she will try to turn you against each other. Her greatest power comes from turning brother against brother, friend against friend."

"I do trust him and I understand why he had to lie. I don't need to see any more to know that Merlin would never betray me. I just wish he had been able to trust me with his secret," he said.

"Merlin does trust you but he also trusts in his destiny and the time was not right to tell you before. He wants you to see Arthur, he wants you to understand. There is not time to show you all he has done for you but what I show you should be enough."

Arthur nods and looks back in the basin. Scene after scene swirls passed where Merlin is saving him, Camelot or someone he cares about. He sees Merlin fall in love with Freya and how upset he is when she dies. Merlin holds Morgana with tears in his eyes after poisoning her to stop the sleeping sickness. He makes Morgause stop the knights so she can save her sister. The scene changes and Merlin is now cradling Balinor, his father and trying to hide his tears from Arthur. Then Merlin is destroying the staff that woke the dead, again he says nothing while Morgana receives the credit.

Arthur cannot draw his eyes away as Merlin saves his life time and time again, never getting any thanks or recognition.

The images change quickly, Merlin defeating the immortal army by emptying the cup of life. He watches as Merlin drives the sword deep into the stone and later releases it when Arthur doubts himself. He sees himself facing the guardian of the spirit world and Merlin knock him out as he plans to sacrifice himself to close the veil so Arthur will live. Lancelot sacrifices himself for Merlin because he believes in the world they will build. He gasps as Merlin reveals the returned Lancelot as a shade and sees him give the enchanted bracelet to Gwen. They never betrayed him Morgana had just wanted him to think they had. She had manipulated him causing so much pain and grief. He smiles as he now recognises Merlin in his disguise as Dolma at the cauldron saving Guinevere. How could he have been so blind? Once again he feels ashamed at the way he spoke about him.

Then Merlin is being attacked by a strange creature and his magic taken from him. He watches in horror as Morgana traps Merlin in the crystal cave leaving him hurt and alone. He watches as the spirit of Merlin's father helps him recover. Then Merlin is sending the message to warn him of Morgana's attack. He understands now why Merlin could not go with him to Camlann. The supplies he needed really were vital.

At last he sees Merlin defeating the Saxons and sending the dragon away. He watches as Merlin picks him up and carries him from the battlefield. The bowl clears and Arthur looks up at Estra.

"He has done so much and I treated him like an idiot," said Arthur, wiping the tears from his eyes. How can he serve me when I treat him like that?" he asked looking at Estra.

"It is his destiny, to serve you and help you build Albion. You love him Arthur and many times you have risked your own life to save his. He knows this and that is why he serves and loves you," said Estra.

"I've never known anyone like him," said Arthur, "even when we first met I knew there was something different about him."

"There has never been another like Merlin," said Estra.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"Most of those with magic take years to learn how to use it and control it. Merlin is different he was born with magic and what he does instinctively even some of the most powerful sorcerers take years to learn. Merlin doesn't need to use spells or enchantments. He does because he often doubts himself but he is the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived."

"He has all that power and he only uses it for me. I should have guessed but I never even suspected and I never thanked him."

"Do not be too hard on yourself this is the way it had to be. The dark goddess tries to corrupt all those with magic and Merlin has been tempted many times. It is his love for you and his belief in the new world you both will build that saved him from becoming like Morgana."

"Still I could have treated him better," said Arthur.

"Now you know who he truly is and you still love and trust him that is all Merlin has ever wished for. Your bond is stronger than you realise," said Estra.

"Merlin told me that he saw the white light around both of us," he said.

"Look in the water so you can see for yourself," said Estra.

Arthur looks in the basin once more and he sees the same images that Merlin had described. The white light surrounds Merlin's Mother then himself when he was a young child.

"He is more than a brother, isn't he?" Arthur asked staring at the basin as the image fades.

"Yes, your bond is far stronger than blood and cannot be broken as long as you trust in each other," said Estra.

Arthur sighs, Estra takes the basin and passes him a goblet full of water.

"How could I hear him in my mind when he sent the warning from the cave?" asked Arthur.

"All of those with magic can hear each other's thoughts. It's something the Elves taught them a long time ago," replied Estra.

"But I don't have magic," said Arthur taking a sip of the water.

"No you do not, but you and Merlin share a bond born of magic. That isn't the first time Merlin has spoken to you through thought. You can also speak to him with your mind now you are aware of the bond you share. "

"He can hear my thoughts?" asked Arthur passing the goblet back to Estra.

"Only if you want him to, it's a bit like talking. You have to form the thought and send it to him. It usually takes a lot of practice but because of your bond it will be far easier. You should rest a while and sleep if you can," said Estra standing up to leave.

"No I must stay awake until Merlin returns," said Arthur yawning.

"I will wake you as soon as he returns," said Estra. Arthur is asleep before Estra has left the shelter of the tree.

* * *

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review please. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the review it makes it easier to keep posting if I know others are enjoying the story. Sorry about the very short chapter there will be a longer one tomorrow.**

* * *

Chapter 30

Gaius and Iseldir make their way to the infirmary.

"They do not know Merlin's secret?" asked Iseldir once he is sure they are alone.

"The queen does, but we do not speak of it openly, not yet," said Gaius.

"That is wise," said Iseldir.

"Do you know if he has succeeded in getting help for Arthur or are you really unsure?" asked Gaius.

"We do not know for certain but you were right to send him there," said Iseldir he stops walking and looks around. They are alone in the corridor there are guards by the infirmary doors but they are too far away to overhear them.

"Do you think the Sidhe will help them?" asked Gaius.

"No I do not, the Sidhe are powerful but they do not care for the lives of mortals and they would not help a king of Camelot," he said.

"You said I was right to send them there, if the Sidhe will not help them then who will?"

"There is another far greater power that lives on the Sacred Isle and they would help if Emrys got there in time"

"Who do you mean?" asked Gaius.

"The Elves,"

"Elves?," asked Gaius, "But they are just creatures of myth, they only exist in fairy tales."

"They have not been seen on this world for many years but they do exist and still live on at Avalon."

"And you think these Elves will help?" he asked.

"I believe they might, they enjoy the company of men and will be sympathetic to all Arthur has achieved."

"I hope you are right," said Gaius.

"So do I, I do not think we will defeat the evil that is to come without Emrys." They look at each other then continue on to the infirmary.

* * *

**Please leave a review as I am new to this and would like to know what people think of my writing.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A couple more short chapters just so you know what is happening elsewhere while Merlin is on his quest.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Morgana walks through the castle to where her treasure is stored. She takes many turns and stops occasionally to make sure she is not being followed. This part of the castle is old and in need of repair very few would have reason to be here at night.

She walks down a long flight of stairs and along a great corridor. At the end of the corridor is a great iron gate with banners hanging on either side. She is now on the lower levels and there are no windows. The only light is from her torch, the castle sleeps and she hears no sound of any one following her.

She turns to the banner hanging to the left of the door way and lifts it. Underneath is a small wooden door there is no handle or keyhole but the door is locked and will not open.

She chants quietly and smiles when the door opens inwards.

The light of her torch reveals stone steps leading downwards. She ducks under the banner and descends the steps into the room. She chants a spell and torches on either side of her light up and reveal the room and its contents.

It is a large square room with a high ceiling, there are no windows but high up in the walls are ventilation openings. These are too small for a person to climb down but allow the air to circulate. At the bottom of the steps are large flag stones that form a path through the middle of the room. They lead to a door set into the wall on the far side of the room. Many torches line the path and there is plenty of light to see the treasures that line the walls on either side. Everything is dusty but nothing has been disturbed since she was here last.

Morgause had been hiding her treasures here for many years and Morgana had been adding to it since she had become a high priestess. The wealth stored there was probably worth more than Lot's entire kingdom but he would never find it.

She puts the torch in a holder at the bottom of the stairs. As she looks around the room Thrinta comes forward and Morgana's eyes turn red. She finds a small orange stone in a chest on the floor she picks up and places in a small bag on her belt. Thrinta retreats and Morgana shakes her head then quickly she fills her bag with treasure not bothering to look at what she takes. The real treasure is not here but in the far room.

She puts the full bag down on the floor and taking a deep breath opens the inner door.

Inside is a small round room with stone walls. She shudders as this room always reminds her of the pit she was held in though there are no chains on these walls. There is no furniture, just candles all over the floor and in the centre of the room a small wooden box.

Morgana kneels on the floor and chanting a spell waves her hand over the candles, they flicker and then burn steadily. Morgana takes the large jewel from the box on the floor and holds it in her hands. She chants quietly and a black smoke seems to rise from the candles. It swirls around the room and Morgana closes her eyes. A few minutes later the smoke disappears and the candles dim then go out. The glow from the blue jewel gives enough light to see with. Morgana places the jewel back in the box then gets to her feet she picks up the box and leaves the room.

She places the box in her bag on top of the treasure and retrieves her torch. At the top of the steps she turns and chants a spell the torches flicker then go out. She leaves the room sealing the door behind her. She smiles, she knows exactly what she must do and soon Camelot will be hers at last.

Morgana returns to her room and hides the wooden box. Taking the bag of treasure with her she goes straight to the stables and rides out to the cave where Aithusa is hiding.

She will spend the night there and return to the castle with the treasure in the morning. She does not want Lot or his son to have any idea such treasure is hidden within their fortress.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Arthur wakes he has slept for hours, the cold light of dawn is shining through the leaves of the tree. He wonders if the Elf had put something in his drink to help him sleep. It doesn't matter he feels a lot better and the pain of his wound is almost gone.

He sits up and looks around, he is alone. He checks his wound the bandages are clean and the bruising has disappeared overnight. There is a bowl of hot water by the side of his bed and folded towels. He washes and puts on the clean shirt left for him.

Outside he finds Estra preparing food. It is just getting light and the fire has been rekindled as there is a chill in the air.

Estra approaches him and bows he is carrying a cloak similar to the ones the Elves sometimes wear. Arthur takes it gladly and Estra fastens it for him.

"I hope you slept well my lord" he said.

"Please call me Arthur. I slept the afternoon and night away. I think you must have put something in that potion. I have never slept for so long." Arthur sits down by the fire warming his hands.

"I admit we added a sleeping draught, you needed to rest to let your wound heal," said Estra placing food on the table and pouring water into a goblet.

"Well it worked, I hardly feel any pain and the bruising is almost gone," said Arthur moving nearer to the table so he could eat.

"That is good news, our healing magic is strong but the body needs rest to heal properly," said Estra.

"Merlin has not returned then?" he asked, his heart his heavy and fears his friend will not return.

"There has been no word," said Estra, "but do not despair he has not been gone long, there is still time. I will leave you to eat, call if you need anything."

Arthur realizes he is hungry, the food is good and he eats for a while trying not to think about what the future may bring. When he has finished he fills his goblet and goes to sit closer to the fire. The cloak he wears is warm but he still feels a chill, he can't stop thinking of all the things he saw in the bowl and how blind he was to Merlin's magic. He misses him and hopes he returns soon. Arthur knows he has a lot to make up for but if Merlin returns things will be different. He will make sure Merlin gets the recognition he deserves.  
His thoughts turn to Guinevere he hates to think how much pain he has caused her and can't wait to hold her in his arms once more. He wonders what is happening in the world beyond this one and if they have a chance to defeat Morgana and this sorcerer.  
His thoughts come back to Merlin, all the knights of Camelot will fight for him but they don't stand a chance without Merlin. There is nothing he can do but trust him and wait until he returns.

He sighs and pulls the cloak closer, he has never felt so alone. He remembered the bond he shares with Merlin and whether he feels like this because Merlin is in another world or... no he won't think of him dying alone in a strange place. He will return he must.  
Is this how it would feel to truly have a brother, he had cared for Morgana like a sister but had never known the truth until it was too late. Now it was happening again, had the truth come too late. He truly hoped not, he just wanted a chance to show Merlin that he meant what he said and things would change.  
Unbidden Guinevere's face comes back to him she is looking up at him and smiling she touches his cheek and he remembers the warmth of her touch. He hears her tell him 'I'm so proud of you Arthur,' he remembers how right it felt as he kissed her. He smiles as he lets the memory wash over him and falls to sleep in front of the fire dreaming of Guinevere.

to be continued...

* * *

**Please review so I can improve my writing.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Gaius finds Gwen in her chambers she is sat at the desk getting going over the reports of patrols that returned in the night.

"The Druids have worked through the night and their knowledge of healing magic is greater than mine. They not only helped those wounded by sorcery but all that were injured in the battle," Gaius said.

"We owe them a great debt Gaius," she said gathering her papers.

"Indeed, I could not have done it without their help," he said.

"I would like to speak with Iseldir. Will you ask him to join us at the round table?" she asked.

"My lady?" Gaius raised his eyebrows and looks at her closely.

"I think we can trust him Gaius, don't you?"

"Of course, I will go and find him myself," he said bowing and taking his leave.

The knights are taking their seats around the table when Gaius and Iseldir enter the room.

"I have asked Iseldir to join us," Gwen said. "Many of you would not be here without his help and I believe we can trust him."

Iseldir is shown to a seat next to Gaius on Gwen's right he bows to her before he sits down.

"We owe you a debt and will repay your kindness," she said.

"All we ask for is to be allowed to live in peace without fear. A great evil will soon threaten these lands. We do not wield swords but we would be honoured to use our gifts to fight alongside your men," Iseldir replied.

"We will be grateful for your help but as we do not know yet what this evil is I cannot say anymore at present," Gwen said looking at the reports in front of her.

Many of the knights report the same thing that the Saxons and mercenaries have all fled across the border to Lot's kingdom. There has been no sighting of Morgana or her dragon.

There has been no messenger from Lot and no one knows if he is planning war alone or in league with Morgana. Messengers have returned from the White Mountains and the Garrison there is making ready to return to Camelot with the wounded.

"May I have permission to speak, my lady?" asked one of the knights, his cloak was travel stained and he looked tired as though he had ridden far.

"Of course," Gwen said.

"My name is Sir Maynard and I was part of the Garrison left at the White Mountains, I have strange news and rode through the night to get here," he said standing up.

"Has there been an attack?" Leon asked.

"Yes Sir Leon, but not where we expected an attack the lands are strangely empty and I met no-one on my journey here," he said looking at Leon then at Robyn. "My news is far stranger, as you know Sir Robyn we took those who had fallen on the battlefield and buried them on the plain."

"That work was almost finished when I left has there been a problem?" Robyn asked.

"Yes but when it happened we are not sure. As you know we left a patrol of ten men to watch the field but when the new patrol went out yesterday evening they couldn't find any of them. They had vanished and the whole field had been raided."

"What?" Gwen asked standing up she looked very pale and Gaius was concerned about her.

"Grave robbers, they often dig up the dead to take their armour and weapons. Why can't they leave the dead to lie in peace?" Robyn said clenching his fist.

"They were not after their weapons," said Sir Maynard

"What did they take then?" Leon asked.

"The bodies," Maynard said he looked pale himself as did most of the knights around the table.

"They took the bodies?" Gwen asked sitting down.

"No-one at the camp heard anything?" Gaius asked.

"They wouldn't, the burial mounds were nearly two leagues from the main camp," Robyn said.

"There is more," Maynard said, "all the bodies of the fallen Saxons had been taken as well." He sat back down looking at all the shocked faces around the table.

"Who would do such a thing?" Gwen asked

"We do not know there were signs of many men in the area, the ground all around had been trampled but there we could not follow any trail through the mountains. We do not know where they came from or where they went. Scouts were sent out to gather news but those who returned before I left found no sign," said Maynard.

"That's not surprising," said Percival, "the area all around is mostly solid rock even a large patrol could move through the area and leave little trace. The place is desolate and very few people journey in the area."

"The patrols did meet a few people on the roads and they had seen several of Lot's men in the area," Maynard said.

"You think Lot took the bodies?" Gwen asked.

"We do not know according to those we spoke with Lot's men were looking for the sorcerer that defeated the Saxons at Camlann," he said.

"What does Lot want with the sorcerer?" Iseldir asked looking at Gaius.

"Lot offers him safe passage and a place to rest in Essetir, but that is not all they are saying," Maynard said frowning, he is not sure he should relay the entire message.

"What are they saying?" Percival asked.

"Wherever they go they say the same thing. Let it be known the King Lot will pay handsomely for any word of the whereabouts of the sorcerer that many saw at Camlann. His name is Emrys as Sorcery is forbidden in Camelot he will be granted safe passage and refuge in Essetir. He may be known to some of you as Merlin the manservant of King Arthur of Camelot," Maynard said looking down at the table.

"Merlin?" Leon said laughing, Gaius looks at Gwen then Iseldir. They both look worried how would Lot know about Merlin unless Morgana had told him.

"That is what his messengers are saying but no-one has seen Merlin since before the battle at Camlann," he said.

"Thank you Maynard, you should get some rest," Gwen said.

"My lady," Maynard said bowing and leaving the room.

"Until we have more news we must prepare ourselves for war," Gwen said addressing the rest of the knights. They talk a bit more then they leave to continue their duties. Only Gaius, Iseldir, Leon, Robyn and Percival remain.

"Why would Lot think the sorcerer is Merlin?" Robyn asked looking at Gaius.

"I have no idea," he said looking at Gwen.

"We must discuss this further but we can't speak here. We can talk better in my chambers it is not so open and we are not so likely to be overheard." Gwen said looking at Gaius, she gathers up her papers.

As they follow Gwen to her chambers Iseldir pulls Gaius to one side.

"Who else knows Merlin's true identity?" he asked in a whisper.

"Morgana," Gaius replied hurrying after the others.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you would like to see in future chapters. I'm writing part 2 at the moment so any ideas are welcome.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the reviews Leafygreen they are really appreciated. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks to all those who are following I hope you are enjoying the story too.  
Part 1 is about why we saw Merlin and a truck at the end of series 5 and why Arthur was declared dead. It's more background stuff so it makes sense that he is now alive.  
Part 2 is going to be about the great war between good and evil and how the kingdoms will unite under Arthur's rule. I'm writing part 2 now and hope to have it done by the time I've finished putting up part 1. **

* * *

Chapter 34

Merlin stops walking and leans on his staff for a moment he aches all over. The pills Bella gave him have stopped the sickness but this world stinks, he can feel the poison in the air and his vision darkens. He shakes his head he has a long way to go he can't pass out now. While he is moving he doesn't feel so cold but every step is agony, his skin burns and it feels like he is walking on broken glass. He sighs and continues walking along the side of the road. He stops as he hears another machine coming towards him, he climbs the bank moving closer to the hedge. The brambles in the hedge tug at his clothing and scratch his hands, the long grass tries to trip him and the he struggles to keep his balance. He has been getting out of the way of the machines ever since he left Bella and the effort is taking it's toll. Some of the machines are huge and the ground shakes as they pass, some are smaller but they all are poison.

After a while he realizes that they take no notice of him and as long as he keeps the side of the road they will pass him by. He is too exhausted to keep climbing the bank and it's getting steeper the further he walks. The path to the cave will soon leave the road behind, he hopes he will feel better walking through fields. He struggles with his tiredness and looks for the gate that leads away from the road and these machines. He hopes he hasn't missed it he will die if he gets lost in this world. He closes his eyes and sees in his mind the way that will lead to the fields, the trees and then the cave.

When he opens his eyes another machine thunders passed. They have large eyes in front that light up the darkness and in this harsh light he sees the gate he has been looking for on the other side of the road. He listens carefully for any machines then quickly crosses the road and climbs the gate. He feels exhausted, he wants to rest but he first must find the cave.

It is almost midnight when he finally reaches the cave and he is leaning heavily on the staff. He has met no-one else and for that he is thankful. He rests for a while taking another sip of water.

He enters the cave surprised that it is not as dark as he expected. There are small creatures covering the wall and they glow with a bright light. If he had been feeling better he may have looked more closely at them but he was just glad they were there. The air is cleaner here away from the road and the places people live. He plants the crystal as Gaya showed him. At first nothing happens and Merlin fears he is too sick to finish the task. The crystal then starts to hum and glows faintly in the dark. Little pools of water form next to the crystal but then start to grow. He has done all he can he must now return to Arthur.

He stumbles as he turns to leave the cave and the journey ahead seems too far. He breathes deeply of the clearer air and the magic already forming in the cave behind him gives him strength. He is still aging he can see the change in the back of his hands and feel the aching in his bones.

When he returns to the road the sun has risen and he understands why Gaya advised him to make his journey in the dark. All across the land a shadow spreads, it stains everything and even in the new light of day this world looks dark and sad. The sickness has returned and he heaves but he hasn't eaten and his stomach is empty. He takes two of the pills Bella gave him washing them down with the last of his water. He stands for a while holding on to his staff waiting for the nausea to pass.

He is weary, his arms and legs are blistered and sore. He walks back along the side of the road ignoring the machines as they thunder past him. He reaches a gap in the hedge and sees the lake before him. He stops to look at the lake and sighs. The lake is such a beautiful place in his world here it is dark and dirty. He pushes on he does not want to die in this alien place where all the magic has been lost.

He feels blisters pop on his feet and now he can feel them forming on his face. He finds the wooden steps leading down to the lake and there is the boat still tied to the wooden platform. He's glad he doesn't have to swim through that dirty water. He rows across the lake tempted to use his magic but he remembers Gaya's warning and resists.

He drags himself out of the boat onto the wooden platform. He is spent and can go no further, the water Bella gave him is gone and he doesn't want to take anymore of those pills he doesn't think they will help now anyway. He hears voices from the direction Bella said she came from and wonders if her friends have noticed she has gone. Will they come down here to look for her? He doesn't want to meet anyone else. He makes a last effort to get to his feet.

If he is going to die he wants to do so in his world or on Avalon not here. He is bent almost double using the staff to keep him upright. He follows the path looking desperately for the standing stones. He can't find them, he's sure they weren't so far up the path. He sits next to the path wondering if he had already passed them. He hears a voice in his head calling him and telling him to get up not to give up.

He stands with difficulty and continues up the path. He looks up and to his left are the standing stones. He crawls along the grass to them and falls through the doorway. He sees Gaya standing over him then the dark takes him and he remembers no more.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Reviews and suggestions are very welcome.**


	35. Chapter 35

**It's a short chapter today but I hope you still like it.**

* * *

Chapter 35

Morgana returns to the castle the next morning. She is taken straight to the throne room where Lot and his son are waiting for her. Lot takes the bag and empties the contents onto the table. Belin's eyes widen as he looks upon the treasure.

"A fair payment for my kindness," Lot said laughing and slapping his son on the back.

"I am glad it pleases you my lord," Morgana said.

"Take it to the treasury Belin," said Lot, "the Lady Morgana and I have much to talk about."

Belin puts everything back in the bag and leaves the room, his father instructs the guards to wait outside and to let no-one disturb them for one hour.

"I have sent men to collect the dead from Camlann, they should return tomorrow," he said.

"That is good I shall be ready for them."

"We will need to be quick to attack Camelot."

"We will not be attacking Camelot yet," Morgana said smiling.

"Why not?" Lot asked.

"I want Camelot to suffer, without Arthur Camelot is nothing. We will attack Caerleon first, then move west to Nemeth and south to Odin's Kingdom. Once we have taken out Camelot's closest allies they will find the other four kingdoms will be unable to send aid. We will control the south and men and supplies will be unable to move without our knowledge," she said.

"And your army will destroy everything in its path?" Lot asked.

"The lands and their armies will be destroyed but many of the people and their leaders I will allow to escape. They will flee to Camelot as the only refuge left. Gwen will watch as the lands around her fall into ruin and she will be powerless to do anything to help."

"What if they do ask for the help of the sorcerer, Emrys or Merlin whatever his name is..."

"His name is Merlin, the Druids call him Emrys. He killed me and he will pay dearly for that. He has failed in his destiny, I doubt he will return. Even if he does I will soon be far more powerful than he ever dreamed of and I will enjoy watching him suffer as he will be powerless to stop the ruin I shall create." Morgana smiles and Lot once again feels uncomfortable, the woman is completely mad and the sooner he is rid of her, the better.

"I must prepare my men it is a long march to Caerleon," Lot said getting up from the table. Morgana touches his hand and Lot sits back down. His eyes are red and he stares ahead.

"What of the task I gave you?" Thrinta asked.

"It is done the body is in your chambers as you requested," he replied.

"Thank you," she said.

"Now remove your amulet and place it on the table." Lot stares ahead but does as she says and pulls the amulet over his head and puts it on the table.

Thrinta looks closely at the amulet and carefully removes the stone in the centre. She replaces it with the one she found in the vault. She commands Lot to put the amulet back on and puts the stone she removed in the pouch at her waist.

Thrinta releases her hold on his mind and retreats. Morgana blinks then looks at Lot sitting across from her staring into nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"I...Nothing... I ... are you trying to enchant me?" Lot asked full of suspicion.

"Enchant you! Of course not, why do you ask?" Morgana replied feeling uncertain herself, there had been something. Had she done something to Lot's amulet? She couldn't quite remember and it looked the same as ever.

"I'm sure I felt something," he said looking down at his amulet. Then he remembered that any enchantment she tried would be reversed so he must be mistaken. "Never mind it's gone and I have things to attend to." He gets to his feet and leaves the room. Inside Morgana Thrinta sighs and hides herself further back. Morgana must never suspect she is there and her work is almost done for now.

Morgana looks around the room remembering how her sister had seemed at home here, even sitting on the throne in Cenred's presence. He had been terrified of Morgause and had rarely questioned her actions. Now she had the same power over Lot and she smiled he would soon share his brother's fate. She turned from the room and returned to her chambers.

* * *

Please review I'm not all that confident when it comes to writing and I really need to know what you think.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone I am so pleased you like the story so far.**

* * *

Chapter 36

Estra finds Arthur dozing by the fire, he kneels and wakes him.

"I bring news from your world Arthur," said the Elf standing over him.

"Please sit," said Arthur.

The Elf sits by the fire, it has burnt low but the sun is now high in the sky and the chill has gone.

"We asked the Druids to see if they could find out what is happening in your world," said Estra.

"What have they heard?" asked Arthur.

"It is not good news, I'm afraid," he said.

"An army is gathering in Essetir, but whether this is under Morgana's orders or the King of that land we do not know."

"Have you any news from Camelot?" asked Arthur.

"Your death has been declared and Guinevere is now queen. Many were injured in the battle at Camlann. A camp had been set up not far from Camlann to help those too badly wounded to return to the city. There were a lot of your men on the roads between Camlann and Camelot. Lot has not been idle, while Camelot's forces were scattered he sent men with enchanted poisoned arrows to ambush your patrols and those hit were dying. Nothing but sorcery could save them and your queen feared many would die of their injuries."

"That sounds just like Lot, he knows he won't defeat Camelot without some help," said Arthur.

"Your queen could not stand by and watch her people suffer. She has accepted the help of the Druids and those injured in the battle by sorcery are now being healed."

"Has Freya reached Camelot then with my message?" asked Arthur.

"Not yet, but your wife is kind hearted and wise, she will do whatever it takes to help the people of Camelot."

"She is the kindest person I have ever met. She has such a good heart and I fear I have caused her much pain and grief."

"It could not be helped," said Estra, "It was the only way we could protect her and Camelot until you can return."

"I know," said Arthur pulling the cloak around him.

"What about Merlin?" he asked.

"Merlin has succeeded in his quest, he planted the crystal, and has returned. He is very weak Alba is tending him by the stone circle and we will bring him here as soon as he has recovered."

"May I go to him?" asked Arthur relieved but concerned for his friend.

"I have come to take you to him, if you wish to go but be warned he is in a bad way and we do not know yet if he will recover," said Estra rising and helping Arthur to his feet.

They walk through the woods to the stone circle. Arthur is awed by the massive stones. The crystal is clear and beautiful like some strange flower. He does not see the shimmer like Merlin did but he still feels the magic of the place. He feels like he has walked into a dream.  
He then sees a small tent set up in the clearing the curtains at the front are drawn back. Merlin is lying on cushions inside, he looks old the journey to the other world has aged him.  
He looks more like the Merlin Arthur knows than the old man he saw at Camlann but his hair is white and there are deep lines in his face. His face and hands are red and blistered and although he is covered with many blankets he is shivering so much his whole body shakes. Alba is knelt down next to him chanting words that can be barely heard.  
She stops and turns to Arthur beckoning him to come closer.

"Will he be alright?" asks Arthur with tears in his eyes.

"We hope so, he has done a great deed and we will do all in our power to save him," said Alba standing so Arthur can sit by his friend.

"He is so cold," said Arthur kneeling beside him and carefully taking his hand.

"We will build a fire as he must be kept warm," said Alba. Elves are already cutting away the turf and laying kindling near the tent.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Arthur looking at Alba.

"The world he went to drained him of his magic and poisoned him. His magic is returning but he must fight the poison or he will die before he is healed."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Arthur he does not want Merlin to die.

"Just be with him and encourage him, soon he will need to eat but he will not want to. We need to help him regain his strength so he has the power to fight the poison within him," she said leaving the tent.

Arthur turns back to Merlin, his hair is a little darker but his face is still covered in blisters.

"Come on Merlin, you have to fight it," said Arthur still holding Merlin's hand.

He talks to him telling him how proud he is of him and all that he has done. He feels a tap on his shoulder and Estra is stood beside him holding a small vial.

"I need to give him this it should help to warm him," he said.

"May I do it?" asked Arthur. Estra passes him the vial. Arthur gently lifts Merlin's head and Estra leans forward to pull his chin down so his mouth opens. Arthur pours the content of the vial slowly into Merlin's mouth.  
The effect is immediate, Merlin stops shaking and Arthur feels the warmth returning to his skin. Arthur passes the vial back to Estra and smiles.

"I will be by the fire call if there is any change," said Estra turning and leaving the tent.

Now the shivering has stopped Merlin seems to find more strength. His hair changes colour as Arthur watches and the blisters and welts on his skin start to heal.  
Merlin seems a lot warmer so he removes one of the blankets. Then he sits back down beside him waiting for him to wake up. Merlin starts to mutter but Arthur can't hear the words. He moves his head from side to side then opens his eyes.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur, he doesn't seem to hear him. "Estra he's awake," he calls out to the Elf without taking his eyes from Merlin.  
"Merlin, are you alright?" he asked again as Estra joins him in the tent.

Merlin blinks he looks at Arthur then Estra. He tries to speak but his throat is dry. Estra passes Arthur a cup of water. He lifts Merlin's head and Merlin takes a sip.

"Arthur? I thought you were dead. Who are you?" he asked looking at Estra. "Am I dead?" he looks confused and uncertain.

"No Merlin you're not dead, you saved me remember?" Arthur said looking at his friend with concern.

"I saved you?" Merlin asked his eyes closing he lifts his hands as though to ward of a blow then his arms drop and he falls asleep again.

"Is he alright?" asked Arthur. "Why can't he remember?"

"He is weak and he has been through a terrible ordeal. We should leave him to rest," said Estra.

"I'll stay with him if that's alright," said Arthur looking back down at Merlin.

"As you wish, I will not be far, call if you need anything."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to those of you who have added this story to their favourites and to those who are following and leaving reviews. Your support is keeping me going while I write part 2.**

* * *

Chapter 37

Leon and Percival are sat at the table in the Queen's chambers with Gwen. They are discussing the news they heard at the council meeting. They have not mentioned Merlin and the fact Lot thought he was a sorcerer and Gwen thought it best for now not to mention it. Gaius and Iseldir had taken leave earlier to make more of the potion that was needed to heal the injured.

Robyn had gone to the infirmary to talk to Sir Vidor and the other council members that were responsible for the Druids that were still coming into the city to offer their help. Gwen sat quietly listening to Leon and Percival talk about battle tactics and storage facilities. They started discussing the possible reasons why Lot would take the dead. Gwen stopped listening and poured herself a goblet of water. She felt sick and queasy she hoped it was just the turn of conversation and that she wasn't getting ill. She had lost her appetite since Arthur's death had been declared. She would force herself to eat at the evening meal she could not afford to get ill right now.  
Gaius and Iseldir walked into the room. They had made plenty of the potion and delivered it to the infirmary.

"Sir Robyn said he will be along as soon as he can get away. He said not to wait for him your majesty," said Gaius taking his seat.

"Why would Lot take the dead?" Gwen asked once they were all seated. She might as well get the worst of the news out of the way first. She didn't want them to ask about Merlin right now she wasn't sure how much she could tell them until she had spoken to Gaius.

"I have no idea," Leon said, "he is known to behead any that trespass on his lands but he is not a grave robber."

"I agree," said Iseldir, "removing the dead is the sort of the thing you would expect from a sorcerer. Alain, Lot's adviser is a sorcerer but he would not have the power to wake the dead."

There is a knock on the door and a guard enters.

"Your highness," the guard said bowing. Robyn walks into the room and takes his seat next to Leon.

"What is it?" she asked the guard who was still waiting in the doorway.

"There are more Druids arriving asking for permission to help," he replied.

"Let them enter, they are welcome here," she replied.

"We have your majesty and they are making their way to the infirmary to see Sir Vidor and get permission to help. There is one with them that begs for an audience with the queen. She says she has an important message and can only give the message to you herself."

"Did she say who this message is from?" Gwen asked.

"Yes my lady, it is from Sir William of Daira," he said looking at Gwen. She has gone pale and Gaius looks at her with concern.

"Do you know who this Sir William is my lady?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, yes I do, have the messenger brought here immediately," she said.

"My lady," said the guard turning away from her and going back the way he came.

"Who is this Sir William?" asked Gaius as the guards leave the room and close the doors.

"The name sounds familiar. Didn't he win a tournament here many years ago?" asked Leon.

"Yes I think he did, it was all a bit strange as he just disappeared after the tournament," Robyn said.

"Disappeared?" asked Gaius he was talking to Robyn but looking at Gwen who was obviously struggling with tears.

"Uther was impressed by his skills with a lance and wanted him to stay on in Camelot. We looked for him everywhere but no-one knew who is was or where he went. It was as though he didn't exist," Robyn said.

Gwen laughed and they all turned to look at her. "He didn't exist, Merlin and I made him up," she said looking at them.

"You made him up?" asked Leon, "I remember competing against him."

"Arthur thought you were all letting him win because he was Prince Arthur. He wanted to prove that he could win the tournament even if no one knew who he was. With the help of a farmer from one of the outlying villages we created Sir William but it was Arthur who fought in the tournament," she said.

"So you think this message is from Arthur?" asked Robyn.

"Or Merlin, it was only the three of us that knew who Sir William really was," she said.

They continued to discuss what they believed Lot to be planning but Gwen was finding it hard to concentrate. She felt hope well up inside her once more and told herself off for behaving like a young girl. Was Arthur really alive? Had Merlin saved him once again? It took everything she had to stop herself running from the chambers to find the messenger.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a review. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks to all those who are still reading. This is a short chapter but I thought I would explore how Morgana must be feeling. In the TV series she went from being really nice if outspoken to homicidal maniac very quickly. We seemed to know very little about her innermost thoughts and feelings. So here's my ideas on how Morgana would be feeling in the situation I have put her in.**

* * *

Chapter 38

Morgana returns to her chambers and locks the door behind her. The curtains are drawn around the bed and she feels strangely drawn to it.

She walks slowly to the side of the bed and holds her hand out to pull back the curtains. Her eyes glow red and her hand drops.

She turns and walks slowly back towards the table. There is a knock on the door she shakes her head and looks around her as though she doesn't know where she is. Someone knocks again. Morgana walks to the door and checking that the curtain is pulled around the bed she unlocks it.

Sefa is waiting outside with a tray of food.

"Come in," said Morgana.

"My lady, the king thought you might be hungry after your long ride," she said putting the tray on the table. Her eyes look towards the bed with the curtains down.

"Thank you Sefa," Morgana said.

"Would you like me to make the bed, my lady?" she asked taking a step towards it.

"No," Morgana said quickly stepping between Sefa and the bed.

"My lady?" Sefa asked stepping back.

"There is no point as the king said I had a long ride, I think I will have a lie down once I have eaten," Morgana said smiling at Sefa and taking her arm.

"As you wish my lady," said Sefa walking with Morgana towards the door.

"Please tell the guards that I am not to be disturbed," Morgana said opening the door for Sefa.

"My lady," Sefa said curtseying as she leaves. Morgana locks the door behind her then turns back to the room. She crosses the room to a cupboard set on the wall and uses magic to open it. Inside is the wooden box, she takes it out carefully and walks back to the table.

She sits in the chair and pushes the box away from her. She looks at the bed and wonders why she wouldn't let the maid make it? She hears a voice in her head telling her that there is someone there who must not be disturbed. Where did that voice come from? It was like her own but she did not know what was on the bed. Did she? She tried to get up but something was resisting her efforts to move. Was this the will of the Triple Goddess who she had agreed to serve? She stares straight ahead deep in thought.  
She wonders whether Merlin did something to her before he killed her. Something that would make her feel she was losing her mind, he was certainly powerful enough. But why would he? He thought she was dead. What about the Sidhe? She remembers they had made her sleep. She knows she keeps having these strange blackouts but she doesn't know why. Was she enchanted?

She clenches her fists, she hates not being in control. It frightens her and takes her back to the time when she had first suspected she had magic and the question that haunted her for years. She grimaces remembering how lonely and scared she had been. She would not go back to that time!  
She stands up suddenly pushing the chair out from under her. It falls over and clatters to the floor. Morgana grips the table trying to remember what she had been doing before Sefa had brought her food. She remembers walking into the room then nothing until there was a knock on the door but she had done something she knew she had. She closes her eyes trying to block out her thoughts but the question just keeps coming back. What is happening to me?

She sighs and picks up the chair. She sits down and puts her head in her hands. She is no longer that lonely girl scared of her magic. She is now more powerful than she had dreamed of. She would work it out and deal with it. She sits up straight in the chair and looks at the food on the table. She eats, she has always found comfort in food and she had not eaten since yesterday.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do hope you are still reading and enjoying the story.**

* * *

Chapter 39

There is a knock on the door and the guards enter with the Druid girl. She walks towards the table and bows.

"That will be all," Gwen said to the guard. They wait in silence until the door closes.

"What is your name?" Gwen asked standing up and going to the girl.

"My name is Freya and I have a message from Sir William of Daira," she said bowing to Gwen as she walked towards her and handing her the scroll.

"Thank you Freya, please sit," Gwen said pointing to a seat next to Iseldir.

"My lady, Sir William asked me to make sure you show the message only to those you trust," she said looking at the others in the room.

"I understand," Gwen said holding onto the scroll tightly, "I trust all those in this room but give me a moment to read the message first." Gwen returns to her seat and carefully opens the scroll. As she reads she gasps and tears fall from her eyes.

"Are you alright Gwen," asked Gaius.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, really" she said wiping her eyes. She holds the scroll close to her breast and takes a deep breath. "What I'm going to show you must not leave this room."

They all nod and each in turn gives their word.

"Who is the message from?" Percival asked.

"It is from Arthur, he is still alive and so is Merlin," Gwen said laughing with relief. Gaius takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from his own eyes.

"Where are they then?" Robyn asked looking at Gwen.

"Read it please so we can all hear it," she said handing the parchment to Gaius. She is smiling but there are tears in her eyes and she doesn't think she could read out loud.

Gaius takes the scroll from Gwen his hands are shaking. He wipes his eyes and puts on his glasses and clears his throat. He straightens out the parchment on the table and starts to read.

"My dearest Guinevere,

Do not doubt this is from your husband Arthur. You will remember Sir William of Daira, how he won the tournament but you won my heart.  
I am alive and well thanks to Merlin and the power that lives on Avalon.  
Merlin is a great sorcerer it was he that turned the battle at Camlann."

"It was Merlin?" Leon asked standing up and looking at Gaius.

"Merlin?" Percival and Robyn asked together also getting up, they all looked completely surprised, Leon and Percival both stood there with their mouths opens. Robyn was shaking his head and holding onto the table for support.

"Yes, Merlin," said Gwen, "perhaps you should hear the rest before we say any more."

"Of course, sorry Gaius," they replied sitting back down. Gaius clears his throat and continues to read.

"He has done so much for me, for all of us and I trust him with my life. He is risking his life once more to save us all. I believe our destinies are entwined and do not doubt that he will succeed. We will not be able to fight the evil that awaits us without him and I will wait here on Avalon until he returns.  
I know now that magic is not evil and those that will stand for peace and justice must be allowed to fight for us with sword or sorcery.  
I have to be brief but if you show this message to Gaius he can tell you more.  
Merlin killed Morgana but we fear that dark magic has allowed her to live once more. Merlin has the ability to see the future and if his vision comes to pass and the prophecy is true then Morgana is still alive and she may join forces with a powerful sorcerer called Cornelius Sigan.  
We hope that this sorcerer's soul is still buried beneath Camelot but fear that it may already be gone. Gaius will know where to look. If it is still there you will need to be vigilant and double the guard to his tomb. If it is gone then prepare for the coming war, food will become scarce so make sure you we have supplies for a siege that could last for weeks. The people will not be safe outside the city walls and we must find a way to offer them refuge within the city.  
Let only those that you trust know I am still alive. The longer it is thought I am dead the better chance we will have to fight the coming evil. Merlin's true identity should also be kept secret for as long as possible.  
Freya the Druid girl who delivers this message is a very close friend of Merlin's. She has magic and will do her best to keep you safe until we return.  
Do not fear her, Merlin trusts her and that is enough for me. I give you my word she means us no harm. Freya also has in her keeping the second part of the prophecy Merlin was given, show it to Gaius.  
I love you with all my heart and we will return to you as soon as Merlin has completed his quest.  
Your loving husband Arthur"

Gaius sits back in his chair and looks around the table. They are all staring at him.

"Merlin is a sorcerer?" Percival asked looking at the others.

"It actually answers many questions," Leon said, "I'm not really surprised."

"Well you could have fooled me I thought you were going to pass out," Robyn said clapping him on the back.

"Well yes, at first, but when I think back on all the times when Arthur should have died but didn't. Merlin was always there with him. Merlin is not a warrior but he always insisted on going with Arthur wherever he went. Arthur never questioned Merlin's desire to accompany him, it was as though he knew on some deeper level that Merlin would protect him," he said looking around the table.

"Did you know Gaius?" Robyn asked then he answered his own question, "of course you did."

"Did you know my lady?" Leon asked.

"I began to suspect when Merlin couldn't go to Camlann with Arthur, as Leon said Merlin went everywhere with Arthur. I knew there had to be a very good reason for him not to go. I guessed that he had to do something important to help us. Then when the sorcerer turned up Gaius said he knew him and that he deserved our gratitude. When I found out that it was Merlin that found Arthur and was taking him to Avalon I asked Gaius and he confirmed it," she said.

"Did you know?" Percival asked Iseldir.

"Emrys has been known to the Druids for many years though his true identity is only known to a few of us," he said. "But yes I knew who he was, it was Emrys or Merlin if you prefer that returned the cup of life to our keeping after he defeated Morgause."

"That was Merlin?" Leon asked, looking at Gaius who nods but doesn't speak.

"I don't think there is time to recount all of Merlin's great deeds," Iseldir said. "Sigan would be a powerful enemy and would certainly have the power to raise the dead."

Gwen could remember the time Sigan had tried to destroy Camelot and her blood ran cold. She felt sick at the thought that he may try again, with Morgana's help he would be even more powerful. She hoped that Merlin and Arthur would soon return to help her face this evil. She could not do this alone.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I would love to hear what you think so far. Please leave a review so I know whether you like it or not.**


	40. Chapter 40

******Thank you to all the new followers. **I hope you still like it.  


* * *

Chapter 40

It is late afternoon when Alba returns to the tent. Merlin is still sleeping and Arthur is dozing propped up with cushions.

Alba touches Arthur's shoulder and he opens his eyes, looking up at Alba then back to Merlin. He looks a lot better his skin has healed and the aging has gone but he looks pale and his breathing is shallow.

"How is he?" asked Arthur, standing up and stretching.

"He is fighting but he is still weak, I have prepared him some broth to help him regain his strength." She passes the bowl to Arthur to hold. Then she kneels down by Merlin and rearranges his pillows so he is sitting up. She passes her hands over Merlin's face and he opens his eyes.

"Alba," he said recognising the Elf.

"Hello Merlin," she said smiling at him.

"Where's Arthur?" he asked.

"I'm here," said Arthur crouching down so Merlin can see him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Alba taking the bowl from Arthur.

"Weak and sick," he replied, "I don't think I can eat that." He looks at the broth and grimaces.

"You have to eat Merlin, you need to regain your strength or you will die," she said.

She starts to feed him, Merlin takes a small mouthful then turns away.

"I can't eat it," said Merlin pushing the bowl away.

"Will you do as you are told for once," said Arthur turning Merlin's face back towards the spoon.

"I can't eat it Arthur, please just let me sleep," he said closing his eyes.

"Let me," said Arthur taking the bowl, Alba stands up and lets Arthur take her place. He places the bowl in Merlin's lap then holding Merlin's cheeks he forces his mouth open and feeds him the broth.

Merlin gags but then eats, he struggles to swallow and Arthur holds a goblet of water to his mouth so he can drink.

"Arthur I can't eat it, I feel so... "

Arthur puts another spoonful of broth in his mouth while he is talking. Merlin stares at Arthur.

"Eat," said Arthur staring back.

Merlin frowns but he does as he's told and eats.

"Why are you doing ...?" he starts to ask as Arthur puts another spoonful of broth in his mouth.

"I'm doing this because you are my friend and I don't want to lose you," said Arthur looking at him.

"I said that," he said as Arthur feeds him more broth.

"I know, I'm just returning the favour," said Arthur smiling at him.

"If you were my friend, you would let me sleep," said Merlin but he opens his mouth for the next spoonful.

"If you just sleep Merlin you will die and I can't let you do that," said Arthur putting more of the broth on the spoon.

Merlin is starting to feel the effects of the broth and no longer feels so sick or weak.

"You'd make a terrible servant," said Merlin.

"Really?" asked Arthur giving him another spoonful.

"Mmm, too bossy," said Merlin.

"What like you, you mean?" asked Arthur passing Merlin the cup of water.

"I'm not bossy," said Merlin sipping the water and trying not to smile.

"Yes you are, you are always telling me what to do," said Arthur pleased that Merlin looks so much better.

"Only for your own good," said Merlin, his eyes are feeling heavy and he's struggling to keep awake. Arthur looks down at the bowl and sees it is empty. He takes the goblet from Merlin and rearranges the pillows so Merlin can lie down.

"You should rest," said Arthur.

"Thank you Arthur," said Merlin struggling to open his eyes he turns on his side and sleeps.

"Will he be alright?" asked Arthur standing up and moving a little way out of the tent. He feels stiff and tired from sitting for so long.

"He is much stronger than we gave him credit for, he is recovering much faster than we expected," said Alba, taking the bowl and goblet from Arthur.

"You must also eat, when Merlin has recovered you will need to return to Camelot," Alba said.

Arthur and Alba sit by the fire just outside the tent where Merlin sleeps. Two large tree trunks had been positioned on either side of the fire for temporary seats while the Elves tended Merlin. There were also many cushions and blankets. Alba sits on one of the logs and stirred the pot of broth hanging over the fire. Arthur sat on the cool grass with his back resting against the smooth wood. Alba fills a bowl for Arthur and passes it to him.

"Has there been more news?" Arthur asked taking the bowl from Alba.

"Yes and it is not good news, Morgana does indeed still live and has found refuge with King Lot and his son."

"Lot is ruthless and has long wanted Camelot's throne if he thinks I'm dead he may well try to take Camelot," said Arthur.

"There is worse news, I fear that Merlin was right and Morgana does intend to release Sigan's soul," she said.

"Why, what has happened?"

"Lot's men have returned to the plains where the great battle was fought and they are taking the dead back to Essetir. It is rumoured that they are even digging up the graves of those who were buried," she replied.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Arthur asked, he put his bowl on the ground beside him he no longer felt hungry.

"We do not know for sure but Sigan had power over life and death. He will be able to raise the dead and control them," she said. They sat in silence for a while both busy with their own thoughts.

"Would you like me to take you back to the willow tree so you can rest?" she asked.

"I'd rather stay here until Merlin wakes up," he replied.

"Of course, I must leave you now but Estra will soon be here to watch Merlin. You should sleep while you can. There is more broth if you want it." She walked away towards the trees and in the fading light she seemed to glow. Arthur watched her until she was out of sight then went to check on Merlin. His breathing was normal and he appeared to be sleeping soundly. Arthur took one of the blankets and using a cushion for a pillow fell asleep by the fire.

* * *

**Please, please leave a review I really want to know if you are still enjoying the story.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you to all those that have added this story to their favourites and those who are following and reviewing. It really is appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 41

They were still sat at the table in Gwen's chambers quietly discussing all the times that Merlin had managed to achieve the impossible. Gaius was quiet he had felt such relief at hearing Merlin and Arthur were both alive. He had never doubted that if anyone could save the king it was Merlin. He was worried about this quest Merlin had agreed to. He knew more than any of them that Merlin wouldn't think twice about sacrificing his own life for Arthur. He shook his head he would just have to trust him once more there were more pressing matters at hand. He looked up at those around the table then at the Druid girl that he knew Merlin had also risked his life for.

"Do you have the prophecy Arthur spoke of?" Gaius asked Freya.

"It is here," she said passing him the parchment.

Gaius takes it and reads it out to the others.

"My dearest Anwa I have seen a terrible vision, it is a warning I am sure but it is confused and unclear. I have very little time but I have written as much as I can. Keep this safe though it's not finished I fear the words will have meaning in the days I will never see.

_Night will threaten Day when shadows fall across the lands.  
Two souls will join consumed by hate,  
An unkindness of ravens will fly across the land.  
At Avalon he will be healed, the Once and Future King,  
With Emrys at his side he'll stand for freedom and for peace.  
In all the lands songs will be sung of the Sorcerer and the King.  
I fear the everlasting night when Arthur's bane walks again._

_Can love prevail against such hate?  
Courage, Magic and Strength combined could hope to make a stand.  
But what hope is there against such terrible fate?_

"There is a note at the end here but I can't quite make it out," he said passing the parchment to Gwen.

"My gift fails me I cannot see past the terror that awaits us all. Anwa, my dearest love, take this to your kin and remember me always." Gwen reads the note then places the parchment on the table.

"What does that mean?" Leon asked looking at the parchment on the table.

"I do not know but I think we should check Sigan's tomb," said Gaius getting to his feet.

Gaius opens the door for Gwen, and notices Lord Doran waiting in the corridor. He is an old man and his health is not so good. Gaius wonders if he was waiting to see him when he steps forward as Gwen leaves the room.

"May I have a word, Your Highness?" asked Lord Doran. Gwen stifled a groan, Lord Doran had been a member of the court as far as she could remember. He was a troublemaker though and could go on for hours if he had a point to get across. She was sure some of the court only agreed with his ideas to stop him talking them to death.  
"Of course," said Gwen indicating that the others carry on. Gaius remained with Gwen he had an idea of what the old courtier wanted to talk about. Lord Doran looks disapprovingly at Freya and Iseldir as they passed him.

"In private please my lady," he said glancing at Gaius. Gwen nods and leads him back into her chambers.

"You won't mind if Gaius joins us?" she asked although it was not a question and Lord Doran decided not to push the matter. Once they were back in her chambers and the door was closed Gwen stood by the table waiting for the man to speak.

"Now what is it you wished to talk to me about, please be brief as I have other pressing matters to attend to," she said when he was obviously not going to say a word until asked.

"Then I will get straight to the point. I'm just wondering if it is wise to have a Druid as a member of your privy council," he said.

"The Druids have helped us and Iseldir is their leader and chief. I trust him completely and I value his advice. "

"Yes, I understand but what happens once the crisis is over and magic is outlawed again," he asked.

"That will not happen, not while I am Queen," said Gwen.

"Your majesty I admire your spirit but you are not very experienced in these matters."

"The court was asked to vote and they agreed unanimously to allow magic to return so that the Druids could help the injured. You did not speak out then why are you doing so now," she asked.

"The situation was a desperate one, my lady. Many were dying and I did not wish to stand against the rest of the court. The Druids have done all they can and now order must be restored," he replied.

"You expect me to use magic for my own ends then turn against those that helped us?" she asked.

"It is the only way, Uther..."

"You forget who you speak to. I am not Uther and I will not make all of those with magic pay for the sins of a few. Magic is neither good nor evil it is how it is used that matters. To turn my back on those that have helped us, that would be a great evil."

"My lady, you don't understand..."

"No it is you, Lord Doran that does not understand. I have given my word that they will no longer need to live in fear. They have not harmed anyone and saved the lives of many. I will not go back on my word after they have done so much for us."

"But your majesty you are the Queen of Camelot you cannot consort with such people. If magic is allowed back in Camelot then chaos will follow," he said.

"Not this time, those that use dark magic will be severely punished but there will be no penalty just for having magic or using it for good."

"My lady I do not mean to be disrespectful but you are making a grave mistake, if the king was here he would not take this course."

"Well he is not here, so the duty of protecting Camelot and its people are left to me. We are preparing for war and I have far more important matters to attend to," said Gwen moving towards the door.

"Your Highness, please think what you are doing. There are rumours that the great sorcerer at Camlann was the king's servant. You cannot allow someone with such power within these walls," said Doran moving between Gwen and the door.

"If these rumours are true I believe that we owe the sorcerer a great debt whoever he is. Without his help you would now be a prisoner of Morgana's and with your views on magic you would have been killed," she said standing her ground.

"My Lady, please see sense. He will not be content to serve, he will want to rule in your place and chaos will return to the lands," said Doran still stood between Gwen and the door.

"How are your sons" asked Gaius.

"My sons? Why they are fine, thank you Gaius," he replied annoyed at the interruption.

"Have you asked their opinion on sorcery?" asked Gaius

"My sons are knights of Camelot they do not understand matters of the court," he replied but he looked down at the floor. Both his sons were in awe of the sorcerer and were friendly with the Druids.

"Well neither of them would be here if it wasn't for the power of sorcery, Ewan would have died on the battlefield and Oswald from his arrow wound," said Gaius sternly, the old man's whining was getting on his nerves.

"I understand the reasons we had to seek the help of these people but we no longer need their services and now they should leave," he said.

"We have no idea of whether we will need their services as you put it. If you listen to the rumours you are so fond of you will be aware that Morgana still lives and is planning another attack," said Gaius.

"And these Druids are probably in league with her," said Doran.

"You are wrong the Druids are a peaceful people all they wish for is to live without fear. I will not go back on my promise. You should have spoken before the court," said Gwen moving to the side of him to get to the door. She did not want to call the guards and have him removed.

"My lady I believed you to be wise enough to know that the situation could not be permanent," he said moving away from the door at last.

"My lord, I believe you are wise enough to know I will not go back on my word." Gwen opened the door and stood aside making it obvious he was being dismissed.

"Then you leave me no choice but to retract my vote and appeal your decision," he said leaving the room.

"That is your right. You may voice your concerns before the court in the morning."

"My lady I will need more time to present my case," he said moving away from her.

"Very well you have twenty-four hours but do I have to remind you that we are preparing for war," she said.

"No my lady, and for that reason I ask that you remove the Druid from the council until after the appeal."

"No I will not, I will not go back on my word no matter what happens. The Druids are welcome here and unless you remove me from the throne by force that is the way it will remain." She turned to follow Gaius along the corridor towards Sigan's tomb.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review so I know what you think. Thanks in advance.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows.**

* * *

Chapter 42

Morgana wakes up feeling stiff and uncomfortable. She must have fallen asleep at the table after she had eaten. She pushes the plates away from her and opens the box. The jewel glows with a blue light but right at its heart is a dark stain.

She looks towards the window and sees that it is now dark outside. She looks uncertainly towards the bed and she now has a good idea who is behind the curtain but she doesn't know why he has been brought here.

The questions and doubts started to fill her mind once more. Had she been enchanted? She has heard stories of how the Sidhe are the masters of enchantment. She will keep the promise she made but she is no-one's puppet.

She looks at the jewel in the box and then at the bed. She realises what she is supposed to do and it fills her with disgust.

She walks slowly to the side of the bed and draws back the curtain. Inside her she can feel resistance but she pushes it away.

On the bed lies a shrouded body, she reaches out to the top of the sheet and quickly pulls it down. There lies Mordred, he is dead and his face is white with red blotches on his cheeks and forehead. She covers him again quickly and pulls the curtain back across the bed.

She clutches her stomach feeling sick and faint. She does not want Sigan to take Mordred's body if he does she will lose Mordred forever. But with Sigan's power she will be able to raise the dead and have Mordred by her side once again. She stumbles back to the table and sits down holding her head in her hands.

Too late now she has promised the Sidhe that she will go through with it and if this is the only way then she will do what needs to be done.

She sits up straight in her chair and takes a deep breath. She holds her hands over the jewel and chants the spell she was told. The jewel glows brighter and the soul inside swirls around like smoke blown by a strong wind.

It is ready the sealing spell has been broken now all she has to do is break the jewel and the soul will be released.

She looks towards the bed but does not move. She knows what she is supposed to do but she can't bring herself to do it not yet. Deep inside of her she feels the first fluttering of fear. She would never have wanted to bring Mordred back like this so why was here?

Was this the work of the Sidhe, the Dark Goddess or some other power?

Morgana clenched the table she was no one's puppet, no one controlled her actions, no one. She would not use Mordred like this! This was not what she wanted! She stood up and paced the room keeping away from the bed. Everyone she cared about had either betrayed her or died. Mordred had betrayed her but his eyes had been opened and he came back to her. She cared about him, they shared a bond and she knew he cared for her. Her own father had despised her. Had he suspected her magic? Was that why he never acknowledged her as his daughter? No, if he had known he would have killed her for being a monster. Arthur hated and feared her as he hated and feared all those with magic just like his father. Gwen had been her friend but her love for Arthur had blinded her to the king he had become. Arthur was just like his father, the man who had ordered Gwen's own father to be killed. And Merlin, Merlin just thinking about him made her blood boil. She stood still in the centre of the room hands clenched at her sides. How could he? How could he turn his back on her? He had tried to kill her? No, no, no, he had killed her. Why help a man that would have him dead without a thought? He should have been helping her? Together they could have taken Camelot and brought back the old religion. Was he so ashamed of his power that he could not acknowledge it? Why had she never felt that power when they had been so close? It had been Mordred that had told her, Mordred risked his life to tell her that Merlin was Emrys.

Again she could feel something inside her trying to take control and she took a step towards the bed. She resisted and turned purposefully towards the table sitting down on the chair. To have Mordred by her side was her greatest wish but not an empty shell controlled by another man. She sighed and put her head in her hands. What choice did she have? She could not take Camelot and her allies alone she needed Sigan's help.

She turned back to look at the bed and started to rise. She sat back down again resisting the impulse, she could feel something inside push against her will. Morgana had always been strong willed and she resisted until the feeling lessened then was gone. No she would not do this, there must be another way.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review it will help get part 2 written as I love knowing what you think. **

**Just a ****quick note to let you know part 2 is taking longer than expected. There are a couple more chapters in part 1 but then there may be a short break before I start posting part 2.  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**There is one more chapter in part 1 after this one which I will post tomorrow. I am still working on part 2 and have most of it written so it shouldn't be too long for you to wait for the rest.  
**

* * *

Chapter 43

Leon and Percival had gone on ahead to find pickaxes. They were waiting at the entrance to the tunnels that Camelot was built on.

As they walk to the tomb Gaius tells them the little he knows about Sigan and how Merlin defeated him before by trapping his soul in the jewel. Gwen walks beside Freya, she asks her to tell her everything about Arthur and Merlin. Freya talks quietly but they can all hear her clearly in the tunnels.

"His wound is healing, my lady and he's anxious to return to you but he knows he must wait for Merlin. When Merlin fulfils his promise then they will both return. If he fails..." her voice falters.

"He will succeed," said Gwen looking at Freya's anxious face.

"I'm sure he will, I just wish he was here," said Freya.

"I know I wish they were both here." Gwen takes her arm and they continue down the steps taking comfort from each other. At the bottom of the steps there were several tunnels going in different directions. Gaius moved to the front of the group and led them down the tunnel on the far left. The tunnel was narrow in places then became wider then narrowed again. At several places the wall on the right disappeared revealing a large cave below them. There were no guard rails and they kept as far back from the edge as possible. The others walked behind Gaius in silence each busy with their own thoughts. The news of Arthur and Merlin still being alive had given them hope. The threat of a long battle against a powerful sorcerer had diminished that hope and they were wondering what the future would hold.

If the jewel was still safe beneath Camelot then they might still stand a chance.

They reached a stone wall that had been carefully rebuilt under Uther's orders. Gaius looked carefully at the stones but they did not look like they had been disturbed. The knights took turns in removing the stones but it was dark in the chamber beyond and nothing could be seen.

Percival held his torch up into the room but still it was too dark. Gwen walked forward to enter the room but Gaius held out his arm to keep her from entering.

"Take care, Sigan laid traps to stop his grave being robbed," Gaius said.

"May I," said Iseldir taking the torch from Percival. Gwen moves back so Iseldir can enter the room.

"Be careful," said Gwen.

He takes a step into the room and chants a spell. Torches around the room flicker then burn and the room is revealed to them. Sigan's tomb still lies in the centre of the room but the jewel and all the treasures are gone.

"Gaius," Leon said looking down at the floor. There are two dead bodies on the far side of the room. Both of them killed with arrows to the head.

"It looks like they sprung some of the traps and then were left here by Morgana," he said.

"The jewel is gone then?" Gwen asked as she moves forwards an arrow is released from the mouth of a stone statue.

"_Ablinnan_," said Freya raising her hand, her eyes flash gold the arrow stops just in front of Gwen's face and clatters harmlessly to the ground.

"Are you alright my lady," asked Percival as Leon picks up the arrow.

"Yes, thanks to Freya," she turns to Freya who is stood there with her hand over her mouth.

"I promised Arthur I would look after you," she said taking Gwen's outstretched hand.

"The jewel?" asked Gwen turning back to the others.

"Yes it is gone, it was here on his tomb. Merlin used a powerful spell to seal the soul inside," Gaius replied.

He looked at Iseldir who was carefully examining the inscription on the tomb. Iseldir looks up and Gaius sees the terror he feels reflected in the Druids eyes. Only the two of them really understood the horror that would be released if Morgana freed Sigan's soul.

"Let us hope that Morgana does not yet have the power to release the soul," Iseldir said looking at Gaius.

"And if she does have the power?" Gwen asked.

"I fear the everlasting night. What hope is there against such terrible fate? Isn't that what the prophecy said?" Iseldir asked looking at them in turn. "Unless Emrys returns I don't think we stand a chance." He bows to Gwen then turns and leaves the room.

The others stare after him they could not imagine what the terrible fate might be and not one of them wanted to ask.

They leave the tomb following Iseldir, the news that the jewel was gone and in Morgana's possession weighed heavily on all of them.

"Do you want us to reseal the tomb?" asked Percival.

"Do you think there are more traps?" Gwen asked Gaius.

"There might be," said Gaius looking at Isedir who was waiting for them a little bit further along the path.

"Well then yes. Please reseal it so no-one can enter," she said.

"What about the torches?" asked Leon. They had left them burning so as not trigger more of the traps.

Freya stood in the doorway and chanted a spell the torches flickered then went out.

They smiled at her at as she moved back to Gwen's side.

Gaius watched Gwen and Freya as they talked quietly watching as the knights started to reseal the tomb. He was surprised at how readily they had accepted her and her magic. Had they just taken the king's word that they should trust her or was it something more? Of course they had just witnessed her saving the queen's life but he had expected more reserve from them. Not one of them showed any fear of her power and treated her as though they had known her for years. He had no doubt she could be trusted but the ease with which they trusted her troubled him.

They had shown nothing but respect for Iseldir but many of them had known the Druid and understood he only wanted peace and freedom. The druids had helped them with their healing magic so perhaps they were just grateful. But their reaction to Merlin's power had pleased but surprised him. Had he been wrong to make him keep it a secret for so long? After the initial surprise of learning Merlin was a sorcerer they had not been as horrified as he had expected them to be they seemed almost relieved. Perhaps at some deep level they had already known that Merlin was different. He found it hard to believe how easily they just accepted Merlin's power. Could this be the beginning? Would he actually live to see the old ways and the new reunited? Would Arthur really change his father's law and allow those with magic to live in freedom and peace? He was brought out of his reverie by Percival dropping a large stone in the open doorway.

Gwen and Freya were still talking quietly though he could hear them quite easily. Gwen was thanking the girl once more for saving her.

"What did you say when you lifted your hand?" asked Gwen as Gaius joined them.

"_Ablinnan_," said Freya," it means stop."

"You acted very quickly," said Gaius smiling at her.

"For one moment I thought I had not been quick enough," she said smiling back at him. He could see why Merlin liked her. She was pretty but she was also kind and had a good heart. Gwen was already taken with her and to look at them you would think they had been friends for years.

Percival, Leon and Robyn stayed by the tomb and to replace the stones. Gaius, Gwen and Freya continued along the path to where Iseldir was waiting for them.

Iseldir was looking down into the cave that opened out below them. He was standing very close to a long drop and for a moment Gwen thought he was going to jump. Instead he turned at smiled at them as they approached and stepped away from the edge. Gwen sighed with relief, she had meant what she said to Lord Doran she valued the Druids advice and did not want to lose him.

"I apologise for my outburst, my lady," he said.

"No apology necessary. I fear you are right that we will need Merlin's help. I remember what happened last time Sigan was released and I dread to think what Morgana is planning," she said.

"But we should not despair there is always hope," he replied.

"You are right, against all the odds Arthur still lives and Merlin will bring him home," she said turning to Freya. "We will fight this evil no matter how hopeless it seems."

"There are many caves beneath Camelot are there not?" he asked.

"I think so I do not really know," said Gwen.

"Gaius?" he asked.

"Yes there are many caves, Camelot was built on them," said Gaius.

"What are they used for?" asked Iseldir.

"Nothing really, not now. The largest used to be the prison of the great dragon as it has a supply of running water. Then there are the caves that house the main water supplies for the city," Gaius replied wondering where Iseldir was going with this.

"Would you say this is one of the larger ones?" he asked stepping towards the ledge again. Gaius moves to his side and looks out into the cave.

"No, there are several larger than this one and the dragon's cave is many times the size," he replied stepping away from the drop.

"Interesting, do many of the caves have a water supply?" he asked.

"Most of them are fed by the same spring that runs through the dragon's cave."

"What of the air in these caves?" he asked.

"Most of them have enough ventilation they are sometimes used to house supplies. Why do you ask?"

"In the message from King Arthur he asked you to prepare for a siege," said Iseldir.

"You think we can store provisions in the caves?" asked Gwen.

"Not only provisions, but livestock as well and with a little work we should be able to offer refuge to thousands of people," he replied.

"But we can't expect the people to live in these caves," said Gwen.

"The Druids have been living in such places for many years," said Iseldir quietly.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry," said Gwen.

"The people will be safe for a while hidden beneath Camelot. If we lose this war then we will all perish. But if we should win then you will still have a kingdom to rule," said Iseldir.

"Living in a cave is not as hard as it may seem," said Freya who had spent many happy years with the Druids before being cursed.

Leon, Robyn and Percival joined them they had finished sealing the tomb. Gwen told them what Iseldir had suggested.

"We will have to get them prepared, long drops like this one will need to be fenced off," said Percival.

"You know we could probably get the whole kingdom within these caves and still have room to spare," said Leon who knew the caves beneath Camelot well.

They walked back to the entrance to the tunnels. As they walked they talked about the best ways to use the caves and the supplies they would need.

"It is late but perhaps you could show Iseldir some of these caves. Start with the dragon's cave if that is the largest and report back to me in the morning with your plans," she said once they were back at the entrance to the tunnels.

"My lady," said the knights and walked of in the direction of the dragon's cave with Iseldir.

"Iseldir," she called after them, he turned to look at her. "Thank you again," she said. He bowed and followed the knights.

Freya and Gaius accompanied the queen to her chambers. "I will have a room made ready for you," she said to Freya. "But you may dine with me while it is being prepared. I want to hear every little thing you can tell us about Arthur and Merlin."

"Very well, my lady," said Freya.

"Please call me Gwen, you saved my life and you are a friend of Merlin's," she said.

"Very well Gwen," said Freya.

"Will you join us Gaius?" she asked as they reached her chambers.

"I would be honoured and I would like to hear more about this quest that Merlin has agreed to," he said.

Gwen issues orders to the guards at the door to find her maidservant and to bring food for them.

They are talking quietly about the little Freya knows about Merlin's quest when Gwen's maidservant, Rose, arrives. She is a matronly woman who fusses over Gwen like a mother hen. Her husband works in the royal forge and was friendly with Gwen's father. More servants bring in food and wine then leave.

Gwen introduces Freya to Rose as an old friend of hers and waits for the questions to start. But Rose just smiles at Freya and continues serving the food. She's not nosey but usually she has a genuine interest in everyone she meets. Rose serves the food quietly which is also unlike her, she's usually chats away keeping Gwen up to date with news from the lower town. Gwen looks at her closely and can see something is wrong her eyes are red like she has been crying. Once she has finished her duties she stands back from the table and stifles a sob.

"Whatever is wrong Rose?" asked Gwen getting up and going to her.

"I'm sorry my lady, I really shouldn't be bothering you with my troubles," she said tears spilling down her cheeks.

Gwen helped her towards the table and Freya pulled out a chair for her to sit down. Gaius walked around the table and passed her a handkerchief. Rose burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. They all looked at each other wondering what could be wrong. Rose managed to get herself under control and wiped her eyes and nose on the hanky. Gwen poured her some wine and passed it to her.

"You are all being so kind and I'm just being silly. They said he'll be alright but I'm so worried."

"Tell us what is wrong and start at the beginning," said Gaius kindly.

"It's my husband Walter, he went to fetch his father from Briarly," said Rose struggling with her tears and taking a sip of the wine.

"Briarly?" asked Gwen.

"Briarly is a small village near the Forest of Brechffa," said Gaius waiting for Rose to get herself under control. Gwen nods and turns her attention back to Rose.

"His father's an old man and with all this raiding going on Walter was worried said he'd be safer with us. He was given leave to go and bring him back my lady," she said not wanting to get her husband into any more trouble.

"Of course," said Gwen.

"Well they were attacked not far from the city Walter was hit in the leg by one of them bad arrows. His father was unhurt and got him into the city." She sniffed dabbing at her eyes with the hanky.

"He took him to the infirmary and the Druids were ever so kind they treated him and took away the enchantment. They said he will be fine but he still can't walk and I'm just ever so worried about him," she said tears starting in her eyes again.

"It takes time for the muscles to recover from such an injury. If the Druids said he will recover then I'm sure he will be fine," said Gaius.

"You should be with him until he is walking again," said Gwen.

"Please my lady, I need my job if Walter cannot work," said Rose.

"Your job is safe and I will make sure you want for nothing," said Gwen helping her to her feet.

"You are so kind my lady,"

"I will call in to see Walter tomorrow on my rounds," said Gaius.

"Thank you Gaius he will be pleased to see you."

"Before you go Rose, do you know if there is an available room for Freya?" asked Gwen.

"The room next door is available my lady, if that is suitable for your friend," she replied.

"That is perfect," said Gwen. "Would you mind asking Mary to get it ready before you go home?" Mary was the head housekeeper and Gwen knew that Rose would have to report to her before she left.

"Of course my lady, thank you ever so much for being so understanding," she said giving a curtsey and leaving the room.

* * *

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**There will be one more chapter in part 1 which I will post sometime tomorrow. I thought I would leave you with Merlin and Arthur while I continue to work on part 2. **

**To the guest who left a review as I can't PM you. I completely agree with you about Morgana but I thought it would be interesting as a writer to explore how she has managed to twist everything in her head. She has become the monster she feared but she really can't see that.**

* * *

Chapter 44

Morgana is still sat at the table with her head in her hands. She hears a noise outside and then raised voices. Lot and his son are arguing in the corridor outside her room. Morgana looks at the bed and then at the door and smiles. She walks to the door and opens it. Belin is stood just outside her room watching his father walk away. He's a handsome man but the hatred in his eyes as he looks at his father makes him ugly. He turns and sees Morgana stood in the doorway to her room. His face clears and he smiles at her.

"Sorry to disturb you my lady," Belin said.

"Is everything alright my lord," she asked looking in the direction Lot walked.

"Yes, yes, my father is off to check that I really did put the treasure in the vault," he said following her gaze.

"He doesn't trust you?" she asked.

"He trusts no-one," Belin replied looking back at Morgana.

"Would you like a drink?" Morgana asked moving back into the room a little and smiling at him. "I never got the chance to thank you properly for saving me again."

"The treasure you gave us was thanks enough," Belin said.

"That was for your father, I have kept something back for you," she said moving further into the room and holding the door open for him.

"Why thank you my lady," he said walking into the room. He glances at the bed with the curtains drawn around it and feels uncomfortable. Then he sees the blue jewel on the table and forgets everything else.

"Morgana closes the door and returns to the table, she pours wine into two goblets and passes one to Belin who is still staring at the jewel.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said taking the goblet from her.

"It's yours, take it," she said.

Thrinta suddenly becomes aware of what is happening but can do nothing to stop it. She doesn't believe Morgana truly knows of her presence yet but she is aware something is wrong and is resisting her efforts to take over. She stays hidden waiting to see if she can still do as a master asked her.

"Mine?" Belin asked still staring at the jewel.

"Yes, to thank you for saving my life not once but twice," Morgana said.

Belin reaches out and touches the jewel gently running his fingers over it. He picks it up carefully it is a lot heavier than he expected.

Morgana stands back then chants quietly. Belin's hands go rigid and he drops the jewel on the table where it breaks into two pieces.

"Oh..." he said as Sigan's soul leaves the jewel and swirls around him. He gasps as Sigan takes control of his body and his mind he grabs the table to steady himself.

"Are you alright my lord?" Morgana asked as she pulls the chair closer and helps him to sit down.

He sits in the chair and leans towards the table resting his head on his arms. His breathing becomes strained and he groans.

Outwardly there is no sign of any change but she cannot see his face. She sits down in the chair on the opposite side of the table and watches him get his breathing under control.

Thrinta had watched in horror as Belin had broken the Jewel. It had all happened too fast and she had been unable to stop it.

She had promised her master she would not fail in her task but already things were going wrong. The Raven had been released but not in the body he was supposed to take. Perhaps their plan would still work, as long as Morgana took the throne did it matter how she got there.

Thrinta knew she would have to be careful now. The sorcerer was powerful and Morgana already suspected something was controlling her actions. She had no choice if she returned to Avalon to report her failure her master might turn her into a mortal and that would kill her.

She would hide and bide her time she may yet be able to redeem herself if she could remain undetected.

Morgana opens her eyes and sits up her neck is stiff. She must have fallen to sleep waiting for Belin to wake up. She looks at him closely he had not moved but his breathing was steady.

Morgana gets up from the chair and stretches. She walks slowly towards the bed then changes her mind and turns back to the table. Belin is now sitting up, as he turns to face her she understands it is not Belin anymore. Although he looks just like the prince his eyes are black.

"You released me from my prison?" he asked looking at the jewel now in two pieces on the table. His voice was deep, much deeper than Belin's.

"Yes my lord," said Morgana, she walks to the sideboard and fills two goblets with wine. She passes one of them to Sigan before sitting in the chair opposite him.

"You know who I am?" he asked taking the goblet.

"You are the great sorcerer Cornelius Sigan also known as The Raven to those of the old religion. The dark goddess gave me the power to remove the binding spell that held you," she replied.

"Then I am deeply in your debt lady Morgana," he said looking at the wine in his goblet before taking a sip.

"You know who I am?" she asked.

"Prince Belin knows who you are and as I now share his mind and body I have access to his memories. You are Morgana Pendragon, high priestess of the Triple Goddess and the last of your kind."

"He's not dead then?" she asked taking a sip of her own wine.

"No, he will be useful to us. He hates his father and will help us take his throne."

"I thought he was just scared of his father," said Morgana glancing back towards the bed.

"That was then, this is now," he said standing up and stretching. Morgana drags her eyes away from the bed and watches as Sigan walks towards the window and opens it. It is still dark outside as he steps out onto the balcony and looks around.

"You released me to help you take Camelot and her allies according to the prince," said Sigan walking back into the room closing the window behind him.

"I am the rightful heir to the throne of Camelot. My brother is dead and his wife, a serving girl sits on my throne. I want her dead but first I want her and all her friends to suffer as I have suffered." Morgana gets up and paces the room.

Sigan passes her as he walks over to the mirror on the wall and looks at his new reflection.

"You will join with me and have Camelot bow before us?" he asked.

"The Sidhe healed me of a mortal wound. The dark goddess gave me the spell to release you so together we could take Camelot and her allies. I believe it is my destiny to bring the old religion back to reign once more."

"You are sure the king of Camelot, your brother is dead?" he asked.

"I was told he had left this world by the Sidhe," she replied.

"What of the sorcerer Merlin who used to be his manservant?" he asked. Prince Belin knew very little about Arthur and had no memories of anyone called Merlin.

"You know Merlin is a sorcerer?" she asked.

"It was his magic that bound my soul to that jewel," he replied walking back to the table.

"That was Merlin?" she asked, she should have guessed now she knew what Merlin was capable of but it had never crossed her mind.

"What became of him, he was powerful all those years ago but he refused to join with me. He could not have kept such power hidden all these years if he has managed to stay alive he may now feel differently."

"It was Merlin that killed me, he was Arthur's servant right up until Arthur died," she said sitting back down at the table.

"He has such power I could feel it when I tried to take his body, he should be revered throughout the lands. Very few could stand against him but he continues to deny who he truly is to protect a man that barely registers his presence," said Sigan sitting back down opposite Morgana.

"Yes he hides who he is but his secret is not safe for much longer." Morgana tells Sigan how she hopes to expose Merlin as a sorcerer so that he will be unable to return to Camelot.

"Nevertheless he is a powerful enemy and I doubt either of us have the power to kill him." Sigan's head moves from side to side as though he is listening to something. The movement reminds Morgana of a bird and she wonders if that is how he got his name.

"I know him he will be broken by Arthur's death and I do not think he will return."

"Still we should make sure we are ready if he does, he has defeated us both before I do not wish to be unprepared a second time," said Sigan.

"There are others he cares about, I know where his mother lives and there is the court physician Gaius and of course Gwen the queen of Camelot."

"I have a better idea, if we can lure him here then there is a cell beneath the throne room, they call it The Cage. Lot had his advisor Alain create it so he would never be at the mercy of a sorcerer like his brother. Magic cannot pass through the sunscind stones that line the walls. Trapped in the cage he would be powerless and we would have more time to encourage him to join us," said Sigan.

"Belin told you of this cage?" asked Morgana.

"Yes, he believes his father intended to trap you there. His father wears a sunscind stone on an amulet around his neck if you had tried to harm him with magic it would have been reflected back to you," said Sigan looking at Morgana she had gone pale.

"I...I removed the stone and replaced it with another similar but harmless jewel," said Morgana removing the sunscind stone from the pouch at her waist and putting it on the table.

"How did you manage to get the amulet?" asked Sigan looking at the stone on the table.

"I'm not sure, I can't really remember," said Morgana glancing back to the bed. What was wrong with her why couldn't she remember things she had done?

"What is behind the curtains?" asked Sigan following Morgana's gaze. "The prince has no memory of this except that the drawn curtains made him feel uncomfortable."

"I did not tell him," said Morgana pushing the chair away from the table and getting to her feet. She picked up the sunscind stone and returned it to the pouch on her belt. She moved slowly towards the bed and pulled back the curtains on one side revealing the shrouded body.

Sigan moved to her side looking down at the body as Morgana pulled back the shroud to reveal Mordred's dead face.

"Who is he?" asked Sigan seeing the anguish in Morgana's eyes.

"His name is Mordred, a sorcerer and my dearest friend. He was killed by my brother with a sword forged in a dragon's breath." Morgana gently moved Mordred's hair away from his eyes.

"Why is he here?" he asked.

"I ... I must have asked Lot to bring him here but I don't remember. I think that you were meant to take his body but I thought I would lose him for good so I chose Belin instead." Morgana spoke quietly never taking her eyes from Mordred's face.

"You have used a powerful spell to halt the decay of the body, I wasn't aware of any mortals that knew such magic," he said.

"I really don't remember, I think the Sidhe are helping me in some way I do not understand," she replied trying to feel inside herself for anything out of place.

"The Sidhe are powerful allies but we should take care not to anger them," he said moving closer to Morgana so he could see the face better.

"He is... was a powerful sorcerer and a skilled swordsman. It was Mordred that killed Arthur I know you have the power to bring him back so he can join us." She was now looking at Sigan.

"Arthur's bane?" said Sigan looking back at the man on the bed. He pulled down the shroud looking at the wound that had killed him. There was no shard of sword in there which was lucky as he would not have had the power to remove it.

"There was a prophecy written many years ago that spoke of Arthur's bane. Is Mordred a Druid?" he asked.

"Yes, he was a Druid. Will you help me bring him back?" she asked.

"I owe you a debt, I will bring back your friend but a price must be paid, as a high priestess you know this," he said pulling the shroud back to cover his body and drawing the curtains.

"Yes, the guardian of the spirit world demands a life for a life," she replied.

"The prince suggests his father's life should be sacrificed for the life of your friend," he said smiling at Morgana.

"You were right the prince is useful," said Morgana smiling back at him.

* * *

**There is a lot more happening in part 2 with the war between good and evil. I will try to get it done as soon as possible. Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to continue writing.**


	45. Chapter 45

**This is the last chapter for part 1. It's quite a long chapter but I thought that would be a good place to leave it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 44

Merlin opens his eyes and sees the fabric of the tent that shelters him. For a moment he wonders where he is, then everything comes flooding back. He sits up slowly, it's still dark but he can see Estra tending a fire nearby, the flames light up his face as he carefully places another log on the embers. Merlin tries to stand but his legs are still weak and he groans. Estra glances up and hurries across the grass to help him. As they get closer to the fire Merlin sees Arthur wrapped in blankets fast asleep with his back to the fire.

"How are you feeling?" asked Estra helping Merlin sit down resting his back against a large log.

"A lot better thank you," said Merlin taking a goblet of water from the Elf. Although they were talking quietly Arthur must have heard them.

"Merlin you're awake," he said getting up and moving towards the fire.

"Can't get anything past you," said Merlin grinning. Arthur threw the cushion he had been using as a pillow at Merlin.

"It's good to know that some things haven't changed," said Merlin as the pillow hits him on the head.

"Yeah, you still can't catch," said Arthur sitting down next to him.

"Yeah," said Merlin grinning and putting the cushion behind his back.

"The juggling, you used magic?" asked Arthur his eyes widening, he hadn't seen that in the basin but it was the only explanation.

"Ooh you're sharp, careful you don't cut yourself," said Merlin. Arthur picked up a log next to the fire. "You can't throw that, I'm still recovering," said Merlin.

"I'm sure you could catch it if you wanted to," said Arthur throwing the log on the fire.

"Would you like some water Arthur?" asked Estra smiling at him.

"Please," said Arthur taking the goblet Estra offered him.

"Is that soup, I smell?" asked Merlin.

"It is. Would you like some?" he asked.

"Yes please," said Merlin he was surprised but he actually felt really hungry.

"How are you feeling?" asked Arthur also taking a bowl of soup from Estra.

"Much better now, I know you made me eat and stayed with me Arthur, thank you," said Merlin.

"It was the least I could do after all you have done for me," said Arthur looking into the fire.

"Estra showed you then?" asked Merlin.

"There was not enough time to show him everything," said Estra, "but I think it was enough."

"I am so sorry Merlin..."

"Arthur you don't have to apologise," said Merlin interrupting him.

"Yes I do, I know I said it before but then I was dying. I now know how much I hurt you and I'm truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me," said Arthur looking straight at Merlin.

"Of course Arthur, I know you never meant to hurt me. You have risked your life for me more than once. I'm not completely stupid I know we can't really be friends," said Merlin.

"Then you really are an idiot, as far as I'm concerned I couldn't wish for a better friend," said Arthur

"Does that mean I still get two days off?" asked Merlin.

"Well..." said Arthur,

"You promised," said Merlin.

"That was before I understood exactly what you do," he said grinning.

"Arthur!" said Merlin glaring at him.

"You can't protect me on your days off can you and I wouldn't want to get in the way of your destiny," he said laughing. Merlin throws the cushion at Arthur who catches it before it lands in the fire. He put the cushion on the grass next to him and stares at the fire. His thoughts had turned to Morgana and he no longer felt like laughing. "I'm not sure anyone is going to get time off until we have dealt with Morgana."

"Has there been news from Camelot then?" asked Merlin. Estra and Arthur tell Merlin what they have heard. He sits quietly staring into the fire, Arthur knows about his magic and has been saved but for how long.

"Her power grows and if she has joined forces with Sigan..." his voice trails off. What chance does he have against both of them?

"You've defeated them both before," said Arthur as though he had heard Merlin's thoughts.

"Yeah, but their combined power will be far greater than mine," he said glancing at Arthur then back to the fire. "I asked Gaius once what would happen if Morgana became more powerful than me."

"What did he say?" asked Arthur.

"That we should hope it never happens," Merlin replied still staring at the flames.

"You're not alone this time. We will defeat them Merlin, together," said Arthur remembering what Merlin had said to him all those years ago.

"Well it's good to have the support of my king," he replied smiling.

"You two have been through so much and as long as you stay true to each other I believe you will prevail. Throughout the ages Gaya has kept Cate in check because the light is more powerful than the dark. Love is the strongest magic of all and truly can conquer anything," said Estra taking the dirty bowls and putting them in a pile.

Merlin yawns.

"You need to sleep," he said looking at Merlin. "You are still weary from your journey. If you can manage to walk I will take you back to the willow tree. It is a place of healing and you will rest better there. Later today you will want to leave for Camelot."

"Can you walk?" asked Arthur as Merlin tries to stand, his legs still feel weak and shaky.

"I think so," said Merlin. Arthur helps him to his feet, with Merlin's arm across his shoulder to support him, they followed Estra through the trees.

As they walked Merlin told them what had happened to him on his journey through the veil.

"What happened to the things Bella gave me?" he asked Estra while he rested on a fallen tree.

"I do not know the White Goddess called us and we found you unconscious by the stone table. You did not have anything with you except what you took when you left us. The veils protect the worlds and perhaps this world is not meant to see such things."

It was almost light when they reach the willow tree as Merlin had needed to rest twice more on the way. Merlin sat on his bed with a sigh, the journey from the circle had tired him more than he expected.

Estra poured some clear liquid into a glass. "It will help you recover your strength," he said passing it to Merlin. Merlin took the potion expecting it to taste as foul as Gaius's concoctions but it had no taste at all.

"Thank you," he said passing the glass back to Estra and lying back on the bed.

"You should both rest while we make the preparations for your journey back to Camelot," he said leaving the shelter of the tree.

Merlin lies back on the bed he does feel much better but he's so tired and his whole body still aches.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur sitting on his own bed.

"Just tired," said Merlin.

"Get some sleep then," said Arthur.

"Careful," said Merlin grinning at him. "You actually sound like you care."

"I do care about you Merlin, but I shall deny I ever said so if you tell anyone."

"Don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets," said Merlin.

"So it would seem," said Arthur and they both laugh.

"How are you feeling?" asked Merlin remembering that Arthur could hardly walk when he had left him.

"Much better," he said lying back on his bed and watching the sunlight start to play on the leaves. "I did very little but sleep after you left, Estra gave me a sleeping draught and when I woke up the bruising and pain had gone.

"I know Estra showed you some of the things I have done," said Merlin turning on his side to look at Arthur.

"I can't believe I was so blind. You have been helping me all these years and I never once suspected," said Arthur.

"I did do some really stupid things as well and I'm so sorry I could not save your father."

"I saw the amulet, I know what Agravaine did. You tried everything in your power to save him, which is all I could ask for," said Arthur.

"I wonder what is happening in Camelot," said Merlin yawning.

"We will find out soon enough, though it's going to be a long walk," said Arthur he turned to look at Merlin but Merlin was already asleep. Arthur fell asleep thinking of Guinevere and how it would feel to hold her in his arms once more.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were woken by Estra an hour before noon, the Elves had prepared a meal for them in the clearing by the fire. They had just finished eating when Alba appeared carrying two rough woven grey robes which she carefully placed on the ground near the table.

"You will be pleased to know that your quest was a success and the crystal is recovering," she said bowing low in front of Merlin. "The balance has been restored and we owe you a great debt."

"I'm just glad I could help," said Merlin.

"How are you feeling?" she asked getting up and joining them at the table.

"Much better, thank you" said Merlin which was the truth. He had struggled to walk when they had returned in the early hours but now he felt like he could run all the way to Camelot.

"Are you both ready to return to Camelot?" she asked.

"Yes I think we are," said Arthur. "It's going to be a long walk."

"You will not have to walk your horses have been found and will be waiting for you when you return to your world."

"That is great news," said Arthur smiling. "We can be back in Camelot tomorrow evening if nothing happens on the way."

"You will have to be careful King Lot has offered a reward to anyone with news of Merlin. It seems he knows that Merlin was the sorcerer at Camlann and has offered you refuge in his city," said Alba.

"How would he know?" asked Arthur.

"Morgana must have told him," said Merlin.

"Until you reach the safety of Camelot you must try to keep your identity secret, both of you," she said picking up the two robes she had brought with her.

"You can wear these over your clothing and you may pass as druids going to Camelot to offer your help to the queen."

Merlin and Arthur thanked her. The robes were similar to the ones the Druids wore, with long sleeves and would easily cover Arthur's armour. They were also warm and had large hoods that would hide their faces.

"There are still many of Lot's men in the woods using the poisoned arrows. They retreated for a while but they have now returned. You will need to use your skills to avoid an ambush. If you are caught try to keep your powers secret you do not want Lot or Morgana to know where you are just yet," she said.

"I've been doing just that for years," said Merlin quietly.

"If you will take my advice once you reach the trees you should travel North East until you reach the Darkling woods. I know it will take you a bit longer but if you can get there by tomorrow evening you may find a friend there that needs your help," she said.

"What friend?" asked Merlin.

"Elves are wise and know many things Merlin but we don't know everything. I just have a feeling that's all," she replied.

"Well that's alright, Merlin knows all about feelings," said Arthur.

"If you are ready I will now take you back to your world," she said standing up.

Estra approached carrying Arthur's sword and knelt as he presented it to him.

"Your sword my lord, it has been an honour to serve you Arthur," he said standing as Arthur put the sword through his belt.

"Thank you," said Arthur putting his cloak around his shoulders. Estra helped Arthur fasten the cloak then did the same for Merlin.

"It has been an honour to meet you Merlin," he said kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"Thank you," said Merlin looking down at the Elf. Merlin holds out his arm to help Estra to his feet and hugs him. "It has been an honour to meet you too."

"I will remain here but I hope that we will meet again one day. Perhaps I will journey once again in your world when magic is no longer feared," he said holding out his arm to Arthur. Arthur takes his arm then hugs him.

"You would be very welcome in Camelot as long as I am king," he said.

"Thank you for all you have done for us," said Merlin as they turn to follow Alba. She leads them through the trees and back towards the lake.

They follow the white path down between the hills. Arthur looks down and for a moment he thinks he is walking on water but he blinks and the path returns.

They stop at the inlet where the boat still rests on the bank.

"I can go no further," said Alba.

"We can't thank you enough for all you have done for us," said Arthur.

"You have accepted our help and no longer fear magic that is all the thanks we need," she said.

"How do we cross the lake?" asked Merlin.

"Just walk towards the bank it is closer than it looks. Your horses will be waiting for you with enough supplies for many days," she said.

"Thank you for everything," said Merlin taking her hand and kissing it then he turned and walked out across the lake towards the far bank.

"Goodbye Alba," said Arthur bowing to her and following Merlin.

Merlin had taken no more than three steps when he was walking on to the shore of the far bank. He turned just in time to see Arthur walking across the water then up onto the bank.

Their horses were tethered nearby with bulging saddlebags and water bottles. They both looked back across the lake and Merlin could see a white light dancing across the water. The sun was shining and it was mid afternoon but the light was not as bright as it was on Avalon.

"That was weird," said Arthur, walking towards the horses.

"Which bit?" asked Merlin looking through the saddlebags on his horse.

"Walking across the lake, I expected to have to swim. But you're right after everything that happened I shouldn't be surprised," he said mounting his horse.

"There's enough food to last a week," said Merlin getting on his horse.

"I hope it doesn't take us that long. Come on let's go home," said Arthur turning his horse in the direction of Camelot.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I am still working on part 2 and will update as soon as possible. Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Part 2 of The Return of Arthur. **

**I have not yet finished all of part 2 so the updates will not be as regular as before. This is a long chapter but it will explain what Morgana is up to while Merlin and Arthur are leaving Avalon. They will not just return home and live happily ever after there is a great evil threatening the lands which they must face first. **

**If you find any of this chapter confusing then do let me know so I can make the changes. I'm also happy for any mistakes to be pointed out. I have changed the rating as part 2 is proving to be a lot darker than part 1. There is no more violence than in the TV show but as it is written it may feel more graphic. Well that's enough from me I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 46

The morning bell rang out through the castle. Morgana looked to the window and saw that the sun had now risen and a new day was beginning.

"I am hungry, I need to eat before I start," said Sigan walking back towards the table.

Morgana followed him walking past the table to look out of the window. There were many soldiers in the courtyard below. They were preparing for war, cleaning weapons and packing provisions. From their vantage point on the balcony they could see many men taking shrouded bodies from carts and placing them in rows on the hillside beyond the castle walls. Morgana's glance returned to the scene in the courtyard. Although it looked chaotic she could see the purpose with which everyone moved. She could see Lot talking to some of the captains with an older man at his side.

"There is my father," said Belin standing next to her. She looked around quickly Sigan was no longer in control. It was Belin stood next to her his voice had changed and his eyes were now a muddy brown.

"You're back?" she said looking at him waiting to see his reaction to what she had done.

"Lord Sigan has agreed to let me help, I will have food sent here and will find out what is happening," he said still watching his father shouting at his men.

"Who is the old man walking behind your father?" asked Morgana.

"That is Alain, his advisor. He's a sorcerer, he created and built the cage that you were supposed to be held in. There is a lever next to throne that opens a trapdoor above the cage," he said.

"How did he discover the sunscind stone?" she asked. "I have never heard of it?"

"I told him of the pit I found you in and he was curious as to why you never escaped. I believe he went to look at it and found the stone naturally embedded in the walls," he replied still staring at his father.

"Where did he get the stone from to create the cage?" she asked anger building as she remembered her time in that pit.

"Ruadan found a vein in Ishmere while you were looking for the Diamair. He mentioned it to his brother as he knew he had shown an interest in the stone. My father sent men to retrieve enough to create the cage. He also had a piece polished and put in the amulet he wears." Belin moved away from the window.

"Does Alain know that your father intended to trap me in the cage?" she asked still looking at the old man trailing behind Lot.

"Yes, he told my father he would be able to control your army once you are out of the way," he replied.

"Really, then perhaps he should get a chance to show me just how his creation works," she said moving away from the window.

"I must go and find out what is happening but I will return," he said moving to the door and sliding the bolt.

"I will wait for you here, my lord," said Morgana bowing her head.

"My lady," said Belin bowing to her as he left the room.

* * *

Belin had not been gone long when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Morgana.

Sefa entered with food on a tray, two more servants who Morgana had never seen brought water and a basin. They put the basin and jug of hot water on the sideboard and took fresh towels from a small cupboard near the wardrobe and placed them next to the bowl. They bowed to Morgana then left.

"Lord Belin said he will be joining you for breakfast my lady," said Sefa as she placed the tray on the table. She set two places taking plates and food from the tray and putting them on the table as Morgana paced the room. Once the tray was emptied she cleared the table of the broken glass, all that was left of Sigan's prison. She tidied Morgana's vanity table and pulled the curtains at the windows. The curtains to the balcony windows were already open. She picked up the empty wine pitcher on the sideboard and replaced it with the one she had brought from the kitchen. She glanced at the bed, it was her job to make it but she did not want to anger Morgana.

"You can leave the bed for now," said Morgana watching her.

"As you wish my lady," she said returning to the table to pick up the tray.

"Are you fond of your uncle?" she asked as Sefa returned to the table to pick up the tray.

"He has been good to me, my lady," she replied pulling the tray towards her.

"He is very loyal to the king," said Morgana sitting back down at the table.

"Of course, my lady, he has been King Lot's adviser for many years. King Lot accepts his skills as a sorcerer and rewards him well for his services." Sefa felt uncomfortable under Morgana's gaze. She picked up the tray intending to take her leave.

"I wonder if he would serve his son once the king is dead?" said Morgana quietly as though she has forgotten Sefa is there. Sefa backs slowly out of the room. She is sure it is treason to talk of the king being dead she does not want to get involved.

"I asked you a question," said Morgana before Sefa can get to the door.

"My lady?" asked Sefa, she is terrified of Morgana and does not want to anger her. She wonders how her father could have worked for her

"What does your uncle think of prince Belin?" she asked.

"I... I don't know," replied Sefa, her uncle had never discussed the prince with her. Morgana stares at her holding her gaze then releases her when she is sure that the girl is telling the truth.

"Very well you can leave. Do not tell anyone what we talked about and make sure you destroy that broken glass. Take it to the blacksmith and put it in his furnace. Tell them you were asked to do so by prince Belin," said Morgana dismissing her.

"My lady," said Sefa bowing her head and leaving the room as fast as she could walk.

* * *

Sefa takes the tray to the kitchens when she is sure that no-one is watching her she wraps the two pieces of glass in a cloth. She hides them behind a stack of plates she would take them to the blacksmiths once she had finished her chores. Perhaps she should show her uncle first but Morgana had told her not to tell anyone. She jumps as she hears another servant call her name.

"Sefa are you alright?" the other girl asked she was carrying a basket full of fragrant leaves.

"Yes, yes Greta, I'm fine you just startled me," she said.

"I have so many things to do today I wish I had time to daydream. Would you be a dear and take these to your uncle for me?" she asked holding out the basket.

"Of course I will," said Sefa taking the basket.

"Thank you, you're an angel," said Greta. "Now I can go and collect Lady Anna's laundry." She grabbed a large basket and left Sefa holding the smaller basket of herbs.

Sefa retrieved the broken glass still wrapped in the cloth and hid it beneath the fragrant leaves. She takes another look around the kitchen then went to find her uncle.

As she makes her way to her uncle's chambers she sees Armin the physician's apprentice and personal friend of prince Belin. She can't avoid him and recently they had become friends he would be suspicious if she didn't speak to him.

"Hello Sefa, where are you going in such a hurry?" he said walking towards her.

"Hello Armin, I'm looking for my uncle. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, I've just spoken to him I believe he was returning to his chambers."

"Thank you," she said.

"Have you seen the Lord Belin this morning?" he asked her before she could walk away.

"Yes, he ordered breakfast to be sent to Lady Morgana's chambers. He told me he intended to join her but had not arrived when I left."

"Thanks," said Armin his face had gone pale.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"He was supposed to accompany his father this morning. It's not like Belin to disobey him he knows what his father is like."

"Perhaps he forgot," said Sefa wondering what was going on between Morgana and the king's son.

"Perhaps, I'd better go and remind him before the king finds him there." He turned and walked away in the direction of Morgana's chambers.

* * *

Belin had ordered breakfast then gone down to the courtyard in search of one of the captains. He had found Tarn taking his horse to the stables.

"Where have you been my lord?" asked the captain as Belin approached him.

"That is no business of yours Captain Tarn," said Belin.

"Of course my lord, it's just that your father was expecting you to join him this morning."

"What is going on?" asked Belin seeing many soldiers moving about the courtyard gathering supplies.

"We returned from Camlann with the dead as the lady Morgana requested. They are being laid out on the hillside just beyond the city walls," said Tarn.

"Where is my father now?" he asked.

"He has just left, I believe he went to oversee the muster of the troops that are gathering near Fulhar forest and to pay the mercenaries that will join us. When all is ready here we ride to join them," he said.

"Good. How many men do we have?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure sire," said Tarn not sure how much he should say as Lot was not at all happy with his son.

"Make a guess," said Belin touching the hilt of his sword.

"Your father's army is around eleven thousand strong, with three thousand on horseback and the rest on foot. This is the last of us we are preparing to ride to the weapon take. I do not know the number of the mercenaries but I would guess about four thousand."

"When does he plan to leave for Caerleon?" asked Belin.

"Tonight as soon as all is ready, we are to reach Caerleon before nightfall tomorrow and be ready to attack with the rising sun."

"Very well," said Belin turning to leave. "If my father asks I am dining with the Lady Morgana."

"My lord," said Tarn bowing. It was not his place to say anything but he quietly wondered if the prince had a death wish. Lot expected everyone to follow his orders including his son.

* * *

Armin overheard Belin talking to one of the captains and waited for him to finish before approaching him. As Belin turned to leave the courtyard Armin ran after him.

"Belin, I've been looking everywhere for you," he said as he caught up with the prince.

"It's Lord Belin, who do you think you are talking to," he said. "You show me some respect or I will have your head."

"Uh, Lord Belin, it's me, Armin," he said.

"I know who you are, Armin. Your father is the Court physician and you are his apprentice. I understand that you saved my life many years ago but with your ridiculous views on a physician's duty you are only still alive thanks to me."

"I thought..."

"I hope you never thought we were friends. Tell your father I need more of the poison made," he said turning to leave.

"Alain makes the poison," said Armin.

"Alain will be busy with other matters, if your father refuses I will kill him and you can make the poison," he said walking away. Armin stared after him wondering what had just happened. He had been Belin's friend for years and he had never seen him like this. There was only one explanation, Morgana. He turned back the way he had come and went in search of his father.

* * *

Belin returned to Morgana's chambers and sat down to eat. He told her what he had found out. After he had eaten he locked the door and moved back to the bed opening the curtains.

"We must be ready when my father returns," he said turning to Morgana. She watched as Belin's eyes changed colour and became as black as ink. Sigan had taken over.

"Remove the shroud," said Sigan. Morgana did as she was asked opening the shroud that covered Mordred's body.

"Place your left hand on his forehead," he said standing next to her by the bed. Once again she did as she was told, though her hand flinched at the coldness of Mordred's skin she kept it there. Sigan placed his right hand over Mordred's heart then took Morgana's free hand in his own.

He closed his eyes and began to chant quietly at first then getting louder. Morgana could feel a force moving through her body into Mordred's. His skin became warmer and his face lost the pale death mask. Mordred gasped then was still but she could now see his chest rising under Sigan's hand. Sigan released her hand and stepped away from the bed.

"Now we need to wait, we cannot complete the spell until the price has been paid," he said moving back to the table.

Morgana left Mordred uncovered but pulled the curtains around the bed once more. She unlocked the door and went back to her place at the table. She told Sigan all that the dark goddess had said to her while she was in the treasure room. Sigan then allowed Belin to take control of their body and they sat in silence waiting for Lot to arrive.

* * *

Armin left Belin and returned to the physicians chambers that he shared with his father. A young man Armin didn't recognize was stood in the doorway about to leave.

"Ah, Armin we were just talking about you," said his father as he entered the room passing the young man.

"This is Gregory from, where did you say you were from boy?" asked his father. His father called everyone under the age of thirty 'boy'. Armin guessed the 'boy' was probably in his late teens.

"Ealdor, my lord," he replied.

"I'm no lord, and wouldn't want to be. My name is Asher and this is my son Armin," he said laughing quietly as Gregory blushed.

"Ealdor, that's one of the outlying villages, west of here and close to the Camelot border," said Armin walking further into the room.

"You know it?" asked Gregory.

"I know where it is, what brings you so far from your village?" he asked.

"There has been an outbreak of the sweating sickness. I'll prepare a remedy and we were hoping you could accompany him to administer it," said Asher.

"You want me to go to Ealdor?" he asked looking at his father.

"Run along lad, tell the nice lady in the kitchen I sent you and show her that note. Return here when you've eaten," Asher said to Gregory. The young man nodded his head and left shutting the door behind him.

"You should go with him," said Armin wondering if he could get his father safely away from the castle.

"Me, you know I can't ride anymore, I can't even get into the town without your help," he said. Armin sat on the bench by the table and sighed.

"What's wrong with you, I thought you would enjoy getting away for a couple of days," said his father going back to his own desk at sitting down.

"I'm worried about you," said Armin.

"Me, there's nothing wrong with me except old age," he said.

"I've just spoken to Belin, sorry Lord Belin," he said looking at his father.

"When did you two ever bother with titles?" asked Asher.

"Since I spoke to him a few minutes ago and he told me to show him some respect," said Armin resting his head on his hands.

"Well Belin treats everyone like that," said Asher putting the books he had been studying in a pile.

"Not me, he told me himself that I am his friend and I should never call him anything but his name."

"He's been spending a lot of time with the Lady Morgana," said Asher quietly looking at his son over the papers and books on his desk.

"I think they are planning something," said Armin.

"Planning what?"

"To poison the king," he replied quietly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked getting up and moving to the bench next to his son.

"Belin wants you to make the poison that Alain has been making," he said turning to face his father. "If you refuse he said he will kill you and I will have to make it."

"Alain deals with things like that not me or you," he said.

"He said Alain will be busy but I think he knows Alain would go to his father," said Armin taking his father's hand. "What will you do?"

"I have no choice I will have to make this poison," said his father he put his other hand over Armin's

"You can't, you taught me that a physician's first duty is to heal not harm. You said that law is sacred and should never be broken, even the king respected your oath," said Armin.

"I will make it but I will not take it to Belin I will take it to his father and explain his son threatened me."

"Will the king believe you?"

"I think so. I need you to gather some supplies to make the sweating sickness cure. You know what's needed?" asked Asher patting his son's hand and standing up and going back to his desk.

"Of course, are you sure the king will listen to you?" asked Armin.

"Yes, he distrusts Morgana and he has very little love for his son." Armin took a bag from the back of the door.

"I won't be long," he said opening the door and shutting it quietly behind him.

* * *

Sefa hurried to her uncle's rooms, he was sat at the desk going over some old books when she arrived. The door was open and she walked straight in.

"My dear Sefa," he said as she placed the basket on the table.

"Hello uncle. Are you busy?" she asked.

"I'm never too busy for you my dear," he replied getting up and looking in the basket she had brought with her. Sefa walks to the door and looks out into the hallway. There is no one around but she closes the door and pulls the bolt across.

"Whatever is wrong my dear?" he asked watching his niece. She looked scared to death.

"I have to tell someone," she said then burst into tears.

Alain helped her to a chair near his desk and passed her a handkerchief. He waited patiently while she got herself back under control.

"Now what is it that has upset you?" he asked bringing his chair closer so he could sit next to her.

"I ... I think lady Morgana and prince Belin are planning to kill the king," she said once she had calmed down.

"Why would you think such a thing?" asked her uncle. He spoke gently but she could see he was worried.

She told him everything Morgana had said that morning and gave him the two halves of the jewel. Alain was quiet for some time after she had finished talking. He examined the broken jewel carefully with a magnifying glass.

"You found this on the table in Morgana's chambers?" asked Alain moving towards the window so he could see better in the morning light.

"Yes Uncle, I thought it was just a broken trinket until she told me to destroy it in the forge," she said.

"Mmmm," said Alain deep in thought.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but it is very strange, you can't see them without the glass but the surface is covered with small holes," he said.

"Holes?" she asked.

Alain passed her his magnifying glass and one of the jewel pieces then moved away from the window so she could have a look.

"They are so tiny," she said. "Why are they there?" she asked.

"Well they would allow something to pass through the glass if the jewel was not broken," he replied.

"But they are too small for anything to pass through them," she said passing back his glass and putting the jewel half carefully back on the table.

"No they are not that small. Watch," he said going to a table at the back of the room. He selected an incense burner and put it on his desk. His eyes glowed and the incense started to burn. Fragrant smoke spiralled up from the dried sticks. He took the larger half of the jewel and held it above the smoke. The smoke gathered in the curvature of the glass but then started to stream through the many holes in its surface.

"So it's some strange incense carrier?" said Sefa watching the smoke drift lazily up to the ceiling.

"No I think what it held was far more dangerous than incense," he said removing the jewel half from the smoke and wiping it on a damp cloth. He wrapped both pieces back in the cloth Sefa had taken from the kitchens and placed it at the back of one of his many cupboards.

"What do you think it is?" she asked watching her uncle's quick movements as he hid the glass.

"You were right to tell me Sefa, but I do not want to say more until I am sure," he said sitting back next to her and taking her hands in his own.

"What should we do?" she asked glancing nervously towards the door.

"You should return to your duties, I will speak to the king," he said helping her to stand.

"But Morgana will know I told you," she said.

"Don't worry I will not tell him that it was you who told me. The king will deal with Morgana and his son," he said leading her to the door and unlocking it.

Sefa hesitated at the door as Alain looked out into the corridor.

"Go now, you have to trust me Sefa," he said.

"I do, be careful uncle," she replied checking that there was no one around she hurried back to the kitchens.

After she was gone Alain left his chambers locking the door behind him. He set out for the throne room in search of the king.

* * *

King Lot had been out with his men since early that morning and had been furious when his son had not joined him. He had returned just before noon and went to his chambers to eat before looking for Belin. He had just finished his meal when Alain knocked and entered the room. His advisor told him that he believed Morgana had enchanted his son to help overthrow the king.  
He had been angry at his son before but now he was livid. He would kill both of them. He ignored Alain's warning not to confront him in Morgana's presence. He threw the table across the room and stormed out leaving the guards and Alain staring after him.  
Lot stormed towards Morgana's chambers, guards and servant's got out of his way or he knocked them flying. He pushed the door open with such force that its hinges broke and fell into the room with a bang. Lot drew his sword as he entered the room.

"Hello father," said Belin standing up as he approached him.

"So it is true that you have joined forces with the witch," he bellowed ignoring Morgana as he advanced on his son.

Belin stood his ground and for a moment Lot felt uneasy. Then he was flying across the room as Morgana pushed him back using her magic. He had no time to react as his son stood over him holding his sword.

"Goodbye father," he said as he thrust the sword deep into his chest. His father just stared at him unable to speak then the life left him. A few minutes later Alain rushed into the room followed by the king's guards.

"I killed him in self defence," said Belin wiping his sword and standing back from the body.

"Of course," said Alain looking down at the king.

"I am now King of Essetir, have the court meet in the throne room in one hour," said Belin to the guards.

"Yes sire," they replied bowing to their new king.

"Send someone to fix the door and get rid of that," he said indicating his father's body.

"Yes sire," said the guards taking their leave.

"Alain I want to speak with you after the coronation, make sure you are there," he said.

"Yes sire, I am happy to serve you as I did your father," he said bowing and leaving the room.

Morgana had returned to her seat after pushing Lot across the room. Belin now went back to the bed pulling the curtains open. He no longer cared if anyone saw him. He couldn't shut the door anyway.  
He held out his arms and closed his eyes. It was Sigan's voice though that chanted the spell in the language of the old religion. He then repeated what he had said in English.

"Rise Mordred, the price has been paid and you may return." Morgana walked slowly to the side of the bed as Mordred opened his eyes.

* * *

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review. I hope the Sigan/Belin bit isn't too confusing. They share one body so I use the name of whoever has control of the body. If there is a better way to show this then do let me know.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I will try to update once at least once a week. I'm still writing part 2 but once it's done the updates will be quicker.**

* * *

Chapter 47

Arthur and Merlin found they had to travel slowly and cautiously. They had to stop several times as Merlin could see bandits or Saxons in their path. They had decided to set up camp early before it got dark to avoid walking into an ambush. They were looking for somewhere suitable when Arthur heard a thud behind him and turned just in time to see Merlin fall off his horse. Then something hit him on the back of the head and he felt himself falling.

When Arthur came to he was chained to the bars of a cage. Merlin was still unconscious propped up against the bars blood stained his face and neck. Arthur tried to move but the chains prevented him from going anywhere. He tried to wake Merlin by nudging him with his foot.

The cage was small and Arthur guessed it was usually used for transporting animals rather than people. He looked around wondering how long he had been unconscious. The light was failing but it wasn't full dark yet. His head felt bruised where he had been hit but he had no other injuries. He could hear the men that had ambushed them they were sat by a campfire not far from the cage. He could still see well enough in the failing light that there were five of them. Arthur guessed they were animal trappers who were quite happy to deal with the odd slave or two. They all had swords and there was a pile of weapons stacked up not far from the cage. He could see his own sword on the ground next to the pile as though it had been thrown there. Their horses were just on the other side of the camp they looked fine and as far as he could see they had not yet gone through their supplies. The bandits must have seen his armor and would know he was not a druid he'd have to think of another story to try to hide who they really were.

Arthur kicked Merlin again, this time he moved and groaned. Arthur tried once more and Merlin opened his eyes and glared at him.

"You're kicking me? Good to see nothing's changed," said Merlin trying to sit up and grimacing at the pain in his head. He stops moving finally noticing the shackles and the cage.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Can you get us out of here?" whispered Arthur.

"Shouldn't be a problem," said Merlin. He sat still as one of the trappers stood up and walked towards their horses.

"Where are you going Jarin?" asked another sat with his back to the cage. Jarin was tall and skinny with long lank hair that was tied back with string. He looked back to the one that had spoken and caught sight of Merlin and Arthur in the cage.

"Looks like the prisoners are awake, Brom," he said as he changed direction and walked towards the cage.

"What do you want with us?" asked Arthur. Brom stood up and joined Jarin outside the cage. He was short and fat with a bald head but long beard that was matted and dirty.

"We ask the questions," said Jarin.

"Who are you and where were you going?" asked Brom.

"I am a knight of Camelot and this is my brother. We are going to Camelot and when I do not return knights will be sent to look for me," replied Arthur.

"Do you know someone called Merlin?" asked Jarin.

"Merlin, you mean the king's manservant?" asked Arthur trying to look surprised.

"Yeah, that's the one. Do you know him?" he asked again.

"I have seen him around the city. Why do you want to know about Merlin?"

"I told you we ask the questions," said Jarin folding his arms across his skinny chest.

"Where can we find this Merlin?" asked his friend.

"He will be with the king," said Arthur.

"Haven't you heard?" asked Brom squinting through the bars.

"Heard what?" asked Arthur trying to keep them talking to give Merlin time to think.

"Your precious king is dead, I thought you were a knight you should know this," he replied.

"I was given leave by the king ten days ago to attend my father's funeral and put his affairs in order. I am now returning to Camelot with my brother. I have heard the rumours but I do not know what is happening," said Arthur trying hard not to glance at Merlin. He was being very quiet Arthur hoped he hadn't passed out again.

"Well King Lot will pay handsomely for word of this Merlin. He thinks he's some great sorcerer," said the Brom scratching his cheek.

"Merlin's a sorcerer?" Arthur laughs.

"What's so funny?" asked the Jarin still squinting through the bars.

"Well you wouldn't understand unless you met him. He's a servant and the nicest person you could ever meet. He doesn't behave like a powerful sorcerer," said Arthur. Behind him Merlin was trying hard not to grin.

"Well that's the king's business, if you knew where he was we could have made a deal but seeing as you don't then I can think of a better use for you." said the Brom.

"Where are you going to take us?" asked Merlin.

"You do speak, sorry about the bump on the head but can't but too careful when you're looking for a sorcerer," said Jarin moving away from the cage and leaving them to Brom.

"We do not know where Merlin is, let us go and we will let you live," said Arthur.

"I don't think you are in any position to tell us what to do," he said.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Merlin

"Well let's see. I think we'll take you to Barda. He can use warriors like your brother in his bear fights."

"Bear fights?" asked Merlin.

"Yeah people pay good money to watch the bears fight each other but they would pay even more to see a knight of Camelot fight a bear," said Brom laughing.

"Let my brother go, he isn't a warrior," said Arthur.

"No, but the bears have to eat don't they," he said still laughing. He left them and went back to join Jarin near the fire. They were too close for them to talk.

Alright let's see if I can do this thought Arthur. Then he stared at Merlin and sent the thought.

_Can you undo these shackles?_

Merlin just stared at him.

_Did you hear me? _Arthur asked not sure if it had worked.

_Yeah I can hear you, how did you do that?_

_Not now Merlin, let's get out of here. _

One of the men stood up and walked off into the trees. Merlin used magic to release his own shackles then carefully moved towards Arthur and removed his.

He made the trees move on one side of the camp and Jarin and another tall thin man went to investigate. That left two still by the fire, Brom that had spoken to them and a grey haired man with a scar across his face. They were arguing over something so Merlin took his chance. He moved slowly to the door of the cage and released the lock as quietly as possible. They slid out of the cage and moved around to the back of it. He heard Arthur in his mind again.

_We will have to kill them if they see us gone they may guess who we are. _

Merlin nods, he looks at Arthur's sword lying on the grass. His eyes glow and the sword slides slowly along the ground stopping at Arthur's feet. Arthur retrieves his sword and nods at Merlin. The others had not yet returned but they wouldn't be gone for much longer. Merlin looked up and saw a tree branch directly above the man with the scar. Arthur followed his gaze and nodded.

Merlin heard Arthur in his mind, o_ne, two, three. _

Merlin made the tree branch crack and the man with the scar looked up just in time to see it fall on him. Brom charged at Arthur but he was too fat and slow to stand a chance and Arthur had no trouble finishing him. Jarin and his friend came running through the trees. Merlin knelt down by the cart and used a fallen branch to trip Jarin as he ran towards Arthur. He tripped over with his hands outstretched to break his fall and knocked himself out on the rock he had been carrying. Arthur took on the other one who was a lot better with a sword than Brom had been. He managed to get a in a blow and cut Arthur's arm. Arthur finished him then looked for Merlin.

"Are you hiding again Merlin?" he asked when he saw Merlin crouched by the cart.

"No I'm saving your neck again," he hissed as his eyes flashed gold and Arthur turned just in time to see a dagger headed straight for him. It stopped mid air and then flew back in the direction it came from, hitting the man who had thrown it in the chest.

"Good shot," said Arthur grinning at him.

Jarin got to his feet shaking his head, he grabbed the rock and charged Arthur taking him by surprise.

Arthur fell over and Jarin lifted the rock over his head, the muscles in his arms bulged.

"I wouldn't do that, you don't want to anger my brother," said Arthur smiling at him as Merlin walks towards them.

"What will he do?" he asked glancing up at Merlin. "He doesn't even have a weapon." He raised the rock higher.

"He doesn't need one," said Arthur still smiling as Jarin made ready to smash his head open. Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the bandit flew through the air and hit a tree breaking his neck.

Merlin helped Arthur to his feet.

"You really thought I was hiding?" said Merlin indignantly.

"I was joking Merlin, but that was close," he said.

"Wouldn't want you getting rusty," said Merlin checking that the bandits were dead.

"Rusty!" said Arthur hitting Merlin on the shoulder.

Merlin touched the back of his head, and his eyes glowed.

"Let's have a look," said Arthur.

"It's alright I've healed it."

Arthur turns him around and looks at the cut on Merlin's head.

"You've lost a bit of blood and it needs cleaning," he said.

"Did they hit you on the head?" asked Merlin as they went to get their horses.

"Yeah but there's just a bump," said Arthur. "It's not bleeding."

Merlin looked at the bump on Arthur's head anyway as Gaius had warned him about internal bleeding. He used his magic to see how bad it was and was relieved that it was just slightly bruised.

"Come on let's find somewhere to camp away from here," said Arthur.

It was fully dark by the time they found somewhere to set up camp. There was a full moon though that gave out plenty of light in the cloudless sky. Merlin took two large pots and went to find water. He cleaned the wound on his head the best he could in the stream, it was still tender but he would live. When he got back to the camp he was surprised to see Arthur had not only collected firewood he had just finished building the fire.

"I'm impressed," said Merlin grinning.

"Just shut up and light it," said Arthur.

Merlin smiled as Arthur stood back to let Merlin light the fire using magic.

"You're pretty handy to have around," said Arthur.

"I told you, I have many talents," he said putting the pots of water by the fire.

"Yeah and luckily cooking is one of them I can't cook to save my life," he said.

Merlin cleaned the cut on Arthur's arm then they sat down to see what food the Elves had left for them. There were bags of vegetables and meat already cut up to make soup and there was plenty of bread and fruit.

Arthur told Merlin what Estra had said about the bond allowing them to hear each other's thoughts.

"It feels weird," said Arthur while Merlin was tending to the soup. "Everything seems the same but everything is different."

"It is a lot easier to save your neck now you know about my umm talents," said Merlin passing Arthur a bowl of soup.

"Thank you," said Arthur taking the bowl from him. Merlin raised his eyebrows but Arthur doesn't seem to notice. "It must have been hard before I knew. Knowing you could have got us out of there but not being able to use magic in front of me."

"I would have thought of something," said Merlin eating his own soup.

"I'm sure," said Arthur.

"Would you like some bread?" asked Merlin.

"Please," Arthur said.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Merlin frowning as he passed Arthur some bread.

"I'm fine, why?" he asked.

"Never mind," said Merlin, this polite Arthur was going to take some getting used to.

They talked quietly about the things that had happened on Avalon and wondered about what was going on in Camelot as they ate. Once they had finished Merlin started stacking the pots.

"Here I can do that, you can rub down the horses," said Arthur.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Merlin frowning. "How hard was that knock to your head?"

"Very funny," said Arthur taking the bowls from Merlin and putting them in the soup pot.

"You don't have to do that Arthur," said Merlin trying to take the pot.

"A wise man once told me that sometimes I should do things for myself as a mark of respect to those around me. I think I can manage to wash a few pots," he said. "Now go before I change my mind."

"I'd like to meet this wise man," said Merlin standing up.

"Merlin..."

"I'm shutting up right now," said Merlin grinning as he went to rub down the horses and make sure they had food and water.

* * *

**I would have loved to see how Merlin and Arthur managed in these situations once Merlin's magic had been revealed. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	48. Chapter 48

**This chapter and the next one is about what is happening in Essetir. It tells you what Morgana is doing while Merlin and Arthur are making the way to Camelot. It will also show how Morgana's hatred is also turning her into her father and making her far crueler than Uther ever was. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days then the story will continue with what is happening to Merlin and Arthur and the others.  
**

* * *

Chapter 48

After Belin has been crowned king he addressed the court. The court of Essetir was not large, his father's temper and strength had seen to that. Anyone who crossed him was banished or killed and their lands taken and given to someone who would do as he asked. Morgana and Mordred were stood on either side of the throne watching the resigned faces of those who stood before their new king. They listened quietly as Belin told them he planned to unite the south under his rule and those that were loyal to their king would receive rich reward. Morgana and Mordred glanced at each other and smiled then turned back to the crowd. Morgana became aware that the Belin was talking about her.

"The Lady Morgana is the rightful heir to the throne of Camelot. For far too long she has been denied her birthright. I have pledged my allegiance to help her take back the throne," he said turning to the lady Morgana and bowing.

There was a scattering of applause as everyone in the crowd looked at each other. Morgana was known to all of them and they feared her more than they had feared Lot. Morgana walked forwards and held up her hands until they were quiet.

"Camelot is a plague on these lands and without intervention that plague will spread. Their influence with others who adopt their laws hold these lands in fear, fear not only for those who practice sorcery but also those that harbour them or seek their help. It is Camelot that has spilled the blood of so many innocent people and tried to wipe out the old religion. I am a high priestess but I will not be the last of my kind. Together we will put right the evils Camelot have inflicted on those they are supposed to protect," she said bowing to them. The crowd applauded not daring to look around at each other this time. The applause died out as Morgana went back to her place at the side of the throne and king Belin came forward.

"Camelot is powerful and has many allies. If those allies refuse our terms they will perish. No-one will stand in our way. The Lady Morgana and Lord Mordred will lead my army to victory and once more sorcery will be welcome throughout the lands," said Belin.

The court once again clapped as Morgana and Mordred came forward and stood to either side of their new king. No one spoke out against him. They had followed his father because they feared him. They would now follow his son for the same reason, for the people of the court very little had changed. As they started to leave the court room Belin asked Alain and the captain of the guards to wait, he wished to speak to them both. Captain Tarn stiffened then turned to face his new king bowing his head.

"Captain Tarn, Lord Mordred would like to speak to you about the new battle plans," said Belin.

"As you wish my lord," said Tarn trying not to let the relief show on his face. Mordred kissed Morgana's hand and bowed to the king before leaving with the captain.

The courtiers left leaving Alain alone with King Belin and Morgana. Alain did not know how Morgana had managed to use her magic on Lot but he knew she must have, Belin could never have defeated his father without help. Once the guards had closed the doors Morgana turned to Alain.

"I believe this is yours," she said throwing the amulet at Alain's feet. He bent down to pick it up and wondered if he would leave the room alive.

"I made this under the king's orders," said Alain looking closely at the amulet. "The sunscind stone has been removed and replaced with a similar jewel."

He understood now how Morgana had been able to help Belin. But how had she managed to swap the stones was a mystery as far as he knew the king never removed the amulet.

"Was it you who told him of my allegiance to the Lady Morgana?" asked Belin he was sat on the throne. Alain knew the throne had been specially made for a man of Lot's size was surprised that Belin looked perfectly at home sat there and possibly even more threatening than his father.

"I do not know what you mean?" replied Alain. "Your father was angry that you had not joined him this morning."

"Don't bother concealing the truth," said Morgana. "We know you were plotting to take my army and use them for Lot's benefit."

"I... I was only doing as my king asked. Now you are my king and I will serve you in the same fashion," said Alain looking at Belin. His eyes flicked to the lever set near to the throne, then snapped back to look at Belin. Morgana walked towards him across the floor waiting to see if he would try to open the hatch.

The doors to the room opened and the guards brought Sefa into the room half carrying her as she struggled in their grip. Putting her on the floor in front of the king the guards bowed and left the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Alain moving towards Sefa.

"Stay where you are," commanded Morgana. "Sefa knows why she is here don't you?" she asked moving towards the girl sat on the floor crying. Morgana was almost stood over the trapdoor if Alain could reach the lever while she was distracted he might be able to persuade Belin to spare Sefa's life.

"No my lady," said Sefa keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I told you not to tell anyone what you heard this morning but you ran straight to your uncle. Where did you put the broken jewel case that I asked you to destroy?"

"I took it to the forge as you asked," said Sefa keeping her head bowed.

"The blacksmith did not see you though he was there all day making shoes for the horses," said Belin quietly from his throne.

"He was not there, he must have left for a moment," said Sefa she did not want them to hurt her uncle he was all she had left. Alain was still moving towards the lever. Morgana was now stood right over the trap. He reached out to grab the lever and as he did so Belin grabbed the lever and started laughing.

"Alain the lever does not work, did you think I would let you use your toys on our honoured guest?" he asked.

"I..." he does not know what to say he had thought that perhaps Belin had been forced to kill his father but it seems that he was actually working with her.

"Where did you put the jewel case?" asked Morgana again bending down and lifting Sefa's chin so she would look at her.

"I destroyed it like you asked," she replied. Morgana slapped her across the face hard.

"Do not lie to me, where is it?" she asked again.

"Please leave her alone she said she destroyed it. I'm sure she would not lie to you," said Alain going to Sefa.

"It doesn't matter Morgana as long as they are unable to tell anyone where it is I will be safe," said Belin. Alain wondered why the jewel case would be a threat to Belin.

"Please let the girl go. She will leave the castle and tell no one what happened," said Alain standing up to face Belin.

"Yes she can go, I need someone to take a message to Camelot," said Morgana.

"I cannot return to Camelot my lady," said Sefa still sat on the floor.

"But you will," said Morgana.

"I... I will be executed if I return," she said.

"It's no more than you deserve, your father died to save you and you defy me!" Morgana shouted at her.

"My lady," said Sefa. "Please I do not want to die."

"You will when I have finished with you," said Morgana laughing.

"Please let her go, I will take your message," said Alain.

"She can go," said Morgana moving back towards the throne.

Alain helped Sefa to her feet and hugged her. As she turned to go she heard Morgana say something quietly then she felt a searing pain in her head. Sefa screamed and fell over holding her hands over her face.

Alain went to her and held her while she cried. It felt like hours but only a few minutes had passed when she stopped struggling and sat up with her head hidden behind her hands.

Alain moved her hands away from her face and gasped.

"What have you done?" asked Alain looking in horror at his niece.

"I told you she was to take a message to Camelot, Gaius will know what it means," she said smiling.

"My god," said Alain staring at Morgana.

"What are you waiting for?" she shouted at Sefa who was still sat on the floor.

"Go," he told her helping her to her feet. Sefa walked slowly towards the great doors. She wanted to turn and face Morgana making her kill her but if she angered her anymore she may do something worse to her uncle. She pulled open the door and ran.

Alain walked towards Morgana forgetting where he was. Then he was falling he must have stood directly above the trapdoor. It did still work he thought as he hit the floor and heard his leg break.

"You can have your trinket back," said Morgana throwing the amulet after him. She kept the sunscind stone it might come in handy. Slowly the doors above him closed leaving him in darkness.

* * *

Armin walked quickly back to his chambers. He had rode out to the woods to collect the herbs his father needed and it had taken him longer than he had expected. He pushed at the door but it remained shut, his father only locked it if he was treating a patient. Armin knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Father it's Armin," he called.

He heard a noise then the door opened and his father pulled him into the room locking the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Haven't you heard? Where have you been?"

"No I haven't heard anything, I've been picking these for you," he replied holding the bag up.

"The king is dead, his son killed him. He's in league with Morgana and another sorcerer. They plan to take Camelot and bring the ways of the old religion back," he said talking quickly.

"How..."

"I don't know how, something about a great army. I've just got back from the council meeting. Alain was asked to stay behind I think they are going to kill him."

"What are we going to do?" asked Armin then froze when he heard a noise from behind the screen at the back of the room.

"It's alright it's that boy, from the village. I told him to rest while I finish making the potion."

"We can go with this boy to Ealdor then get across the border" said Armin putting his bag on the table.

"You are going with the boy, I will stay here," said Asher.

"No, I won't leave you," he said going to his own bed and taking a large bag from underneath.

"You have to the journey would be too much for me. I would be dead long before you reached the village. I will be alright. I'll make this poison and if they have killed Alain I may still be useful to them if you are not here," he said grabbing his son's arm. "It will be the death of me to see you hurt."

"I won't leave you," said Armin with tears in his eyes.

"You must, I may live if I stay but I will certainly die if I go with you. I will gather some supplies for you. You will have to make the potion once you get to the village there is no time now," he said picking up the bag from the table, trying to ignore his son's tears. "Can you go to Alain's chambers first and find some henbane I do not keep such poisons."

"Alright," he said wiping the tears from his eyes as he walked to the door. "Lock the door once I've gone, the guards might not disturb you if they think you are treating a patient."

Asher nods and unlocks the door checking the corridor is clear. He stands back to let Armin leave. Armin squeezes his arm as slips past him. He waits outside the door until he hears the bolts slide home.

Alain's chambers were not far and Armin paused outside the door. This part of the castle was usually quiet but today he had not seen a single soul. He knocked on the door and entered just as he would have done on any other day. He was surprised when the door opened he had expected it to be locked.

"Alain," he said as he entered although he could see the room was empty. He carefully closed the door behind him but didn't lock it. If Alain returned he would not be able to explain why he had locked the door. He went to the small cupboard at the back of the room where he knew the poisons were kept. He sorted through them until he found what he was looking for then he noticed something wrapped in cloth at the back of the cupboard. He looked inside and saw two pieces of curved broken glass. He was just about to put it back when he heard a groan coming from the other side of the room.

"Who is there?" he asked drawing his sword. He might be the physician's apprentice but he had trained with Belin often and he was skilled with a sword. Unlike Belin he would never kill without reason but he was capable of defending himself if necessary.  
There is another strange noise coming from behind Alain's desk and Armin wondered if a wounded animal had got in the sorcerer's chambers.  
He approached the desk cautiously and quickly moved to the side of it.

"Sefa?" he asked recognising her though her face was hidden in her hands. He sheathed his sword and knelt on the floor next to her. He reached out to touch her on the arm but she flinched and pulled away from him hiding her face. He noticed a broken mirror on the floor beside her and wondered if she had cut herself.

"Sefa, it's alright. It's me Armin I won't hurt you." She made a strange snuffling noise and Armin realised she was crying.

"What's wrong? Is it your uncle?" he asked putting his hand on her arm again. She didn't pull away this time but she still wouldn't look at him.

"Sefa I can't help you if you won't talk to me," he said turning her to face him.

Her whole body shuddered then she slowly lowered her hands. Armin sat back on the floor still holding her arms. Sefa's eyes were the same as ever but the rest of her face was twisted beyond recognition. Armin's stomach lurched and he felt like he was going to be sick but his father had taught him to never show disgust or revulsion no matter what he should witness.

"Who did this to you?" asked Armin quietly as the tears poured down Sefa's twisted cheeks.

"Morgana," she said slowly her mouth was lopsided and she had difficulty speaking.

"Morgana? Why would she do this?" he asked. Sefa made writing motions and Armin realised she wanted to write something rather than speak. She winced and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" asked Armin getting up and helping Sefa to her feet. She nods looking for pen and parchment on Alain's desk.

"You are not safe here, I will take you to my father he might be able to help."

Sefa shakes her head, she dips the quill she has found into some ink and writes Camelot on a piece of parchment.

"You want to go to Camelot?" he asked.

She nods.

"You can come with me I've got to go to a village near the border," he said picking up the hensbane and walking to the door. Sefa picks up the glass and wraps it carefully passing it to Armin.

"You want to take that?" he asked. She nods again and he's glad to see she has stopped crying. He takes it from her and moves towards the door. Sefa hesitates and puts her hands over her face. Armin looks around the room and sees Alain's cloak hanging from a hook near the door. He carefully puts the glass on the table and takes the cloak to Sefa. She is still stood in the middle of the room with her hands over her face. He gently touches her arm and shows her the cloak. She nods and lets out a sigh, looking up at him gratefully. He puts the cloak around her shoulders and fastens it for her. She pulls the hood up letting it fall to hide her face.

Armin passes her the glass so she can hide it beneath the cloak. He puts the hensbane in his pocket. Then taking her hand he goes to the door and looks out. A guard turns the corner into the corridor and he quietly shuts the door. He hears the footsteps pass the door then continue along the corridor. He waits a few more minutes to make sure the guard has gone. He can feel Sefa shaking and wonders how anyone could do such a thing to another person. He opens the door again and the corridor is clear. Holding Sefa's hand so he can guide her and offer her some comfort, he walks quickly to his father's chambers.

"Father, it's Armin," he said quietly once they were outside the door. He hears the bolts sliding back and the key in the lock. He puts his arm around Sefa's shoulders and guides her into the room.

"Lock the door," he said to his father guiding Sefa to a bench.

"Who is this?" asked his father. Armin looked to the back of the room to see Gregory watching them.

"It's Sefa," he said going to get the screen that his father used for patients.

"Is she hurt?" asked Gregory.

"Oh yes, she's hurt," he said looking at his father as he placed the screen around the bench. He threw a blanket over the screen just to make sure the lad could not see. "I thought you might help her but we need a little privacy."

"Of course," said his father looking at Gregory.

"We will be ready to leave soon," said Armin to the boy as he went to the desk and picked up parchment, ink and quill. "I will come to your village to help you once my father has helped Sefa."

"Thank you," said Gregory looking relieved.

Armin went behind the screen and put the writing implements on the table. "You wanted to write something," he said to her and she nodded. She turned to face the table keeping her hood over her face. She placed the glass next to parchment then began to write.

"Sefa I just want to speak to my father for a moment," he said kneeling down by her. She nodded then carried on writing.

"What is wrong with her?" Why doesn't she speak?" asked Asher quietly as they moved away from the table.

"Morgana has done something terrible to her, her face is disfigured and she is in a lot of pain. She can just about speak but it obviously hurts her to do so," he said quietly.

"She told you it was Morgana's doing?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied looking at Sefa who was still writing. "She said she had to go to Camelot, she may have family there."

"As far as I know Alain was her only family," said Asher looking at Sefa with pity in his eyes.

"Can you help her?" asked Armin.

"I doubt it I may be able to give her something to ease the pain. But if what you said is true Morgana has used magic to hurt her and only magic can cure her."

Sefa finishes writing and pushes the parchment across the table so Armin and his father can read it. They read in silence about everything that had happened since she had helped her father while working as maidservant to the queen of Camelot. How she had been sentenced to death and that her father had died helping her escape. She had quickly described everything that had happened since she had found the glass in Morgana's chambers right up until Armin had found her.

"What is the message you have to take to Camelot?" asked Asher. Sefa removed her hood then looked up at the old man. He sat down on the bench on the other side of the table. He was as skilled as Armin at hiding his thoughts but at the sight of the poor girl his legs had given way.

"My poor child," he said taking her hand across the table. She tried to smile at him but she knew what she looked like and a tear fell on her cheek burning her skin. He squeezed her hand gently then looked up at his son.

"You must take her to Camelot, you can pass through the boy's village as it's on the way. It shouldn't take you long to make the potion and show one of the elders to administer it," he said.

"She is wanted for treason in Camelot, they will execute her," he said.

Sefa took the paper and turned it over. There were blotches of ink showing through the paper but they could clearly read what she had written.

_Many men died because of me, I deserve to die and I will place myself at the queen's mercy. She is kind and good and will not wish to continue my suffering._

"I do not know why Morgana has done this and I have no idea what this glass is for or why it is so important. Morgana told you Gaius would understand?" he asked her.

Sefa nodded then grimaced as pain seared across her face.

"Who is this Gaius?" asked Armin as his father went to his shelves by his desk.

"He is the court physician of Camelot but he is knowledgeable about the old religion and will know far more than I do," he replied taking down two bottles and checking the labels. He walked across the room to his work bench. The young lad from Ealdor was asleep on the bed gently snoring oblivious to everything going on around him.

"Will the queen let us speak to this Gaius before executing us?" he asked as his father mixed the content of the bottles in a beaker then poured the yellow mixture back into another larger bottle on his work bench.

Sefa touched Armin's arm and pointed to the parchment where she had added another note.

_Gaius is close to the queen and she will not execute me before understanding the reason for my return. She is fair and just she will not harm you for helping me once she has seen my face. You are a physician she will understand you were only doing your job. _

Asher walked back towards his son and moved the screen a little so he could sit next to Sefa.

"These eye drops may help to ease the pain a little," he said to her showing her the bottle. She nodded and held her head back so he could administer them.

Her eyes watered as he placed one drop in each eye. She felt the tightening across her cheeks ease a little, the burning was no longer so intense and the pressure on the back of her head loosened. Her eyes widened in surprise she hadn't expected it to work so quickly if at all.

"It helps?" he asked.

She nodded and grasped his free hand.

"I'm afraid the effect won't last and these must be applied no more than four times a day," he said passing the bottle to Armin.

He went back to his shelf and found two more bottles. "Here when that has run out mix in equal measures and just one drop in each eye. That should be enough until you get to Camelot."

"Thank you," said Sefa quietly, it no longer hurt to speak but the disfigurement made it hard to talk.

"You are more than welcome, we have waited too long you must go." Sefa stood up from behind the screen then stepped back when she saw the sleeping boy.

"One minute," said Asher. "Now where did I put it?" He checked several cupboards and drawers. Sefa looked at Armin and he shrugged.

"Here it is," said his father, holding up a piece of plain black silk.

"It's a veil to hide the lower face. I had it made when a patient of mine had a particularly nasty injury to his face. He was rather vain but once the scar healed he seemed quite proud of it and no longer wished to conceal it.

He positioned the veil just below Sefa's eyes and secured it with the ties at the back of her head. She got up and went cautiously to the mirror. Her forehead looked like it had melted and she pulled the hood of her cloak up to hide it. With just her eyes showing she didn't look to bad.

"Thank you," said Sefa hugging him.

"Are you feeling better Lady," asked Gregory sitting up.

"Yes, thank you," she said looking at him and feeling grateful when he didn't flinch.

"What's wrong with your face?" he asked looking at the veil.

"The lady has suffered a rather bad accident and my son is taking her to someone who can help her," said Asher.

"You can't come to Ealdor then?" he said looking at the floor.

"Yes, luckily our path will take us past Ealdor so I can help your village before we continue on our way," said Armin. Gregory smiled at him and got to his feet.

"You better go before Belin comes for his poison. I will tell him you will be gone for a couple of days to treat sickness in a village north of here," he said.

Asher passes Armin two full bags and Sefa takes the bag of herbs placing the glass carefully inside.

"I wish you would come with us," said Armin to his father.

"You know I can't," he replied opening the door to let them out. The corridor was empty and the castle strangely quiet. Sefa and Gregory walked out into the corridor.

"Look after yourself," Armin said hugging him.

"And you, I love you son," he said.

"I love you, father," he replied then turned and walked away so his father wouldn't see his tears. They saw no-one as they walked to the stables and Armin wondered if Morgana had enchanted the entire castle.

As they approached the stables they heard voices. Armin recognised the stable master's voice but not the other. He moved quietly into the shadows behind the stables, then beckoned Sefa and Gregory to follow.

"Wait here," he said to Sefa, he looked at Gregory who seemed only half awake. "You come with me."

"Hello Peter," he said walking into the stables with Gregory following him.

"Hello Armin," said Peter the stable master. The other man was a captain of the guard but Armin couldn't remember his name. "What can I do for you?"

"The boy's family has the sweating sickness and my father has asked me to go and have a look," he said.

"Oh that's horrible, I had that a couple of years ago. Don't you worry lad Armin here knows his stuff," he said.

"Will the boy ride with you?" he asked.

"We'll take Asher's horse as well I've got to carry all this stuff just in case the diagnosis is wrong," said Armin saddling his father's horse while the stable hand got his own horse ready.

"No problem, they can't use your father's old horse for their soldiers anyway," he said looking at the guard who had not spoken.

Armin put his bags on his father's horse and then lifted the boy into saddle of his own horse. He walked the horses out of the stables saying goodbye to Peter. The guard started talking as soon as he had left. It appeared the army needed more horses.

Sefa came out of the shadows and took the reins of his father's horse. They met no-one thanks to Armin's knowledge of the castle and were soon outside the city walls. He helped Sefa on to his father's horse making sure her veil was still in place then he climbed up in front of the boy and they rode for Ealdor.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	49. Chapter 49

**I will be really busy for the next few days so I have decided to post the next chapter now. Next chapter will be about Gwaine and how he is recovering from Morgana's t****orture.**

* * *

Chapter 49

Belin himself knocked on Asher's door less than hour after Armin had left.

"Where is Armin?" he asked as the physician opened the door to let him enter.

"He has been called away to treat a severe case of sweating sickness in the north of the kingdom sire. He will be back in a couple of days." said Asher walking slowly to his workbench.

"I doubt it," he replied

"Sire?" asked Asher, Armin had been right, the man in his chambers may look like Belin but everything else about him was different.

"I'm sorry Asher but the North will soon be suffering from a lot more than just sweating sickness. If Armin had waited I could have saved him the trouble."

"It's never too much trouble for a physician to help the sick," said Asher pouring the poison he had prepared into a large bottle.

"No physician can cure this sickness, he will fall under its spell himself," said Belin.

"You think my son will get ill?" asked Asher, he was trying hard to stop his hands from shaking. The king's voice sounded odd much deeper than usual. He was also far more assured of himself than the young prince who had been in constant fear of his father's anger.

"Never mind, he's gone. Even with all his strange ideas Armin was loyal he may have been useful," said Belin "Did he give you my message?"

"Yes sire." He passed Belin the poison he had prepared, his old hands shaking just as little as the king took it.

"Sire, do you think my son will get ill?" he asked again.

"No Asher, if he has gone north he will die," he said leaving the room. Asher hoped that whatever plague the king was talking about would not reach Camelot.

* * *

Morgana paced the room in her chambers as Mordred sits at the table eating. He had just returned from talking to the captains about the change of plans. To take Camelot they first had to cut off any aid they might receive from the five kingdoms. The easiest way to do that was to take out the kingdoms surrounding Camelot. Sigan had assured Mordred that none of those kingdoms would be in any position to fight if they refused his offer to join with them. Mordred took his word for it. As a child he had heard stories of Cornelius Sigan and his power as a sorcerer. They had decided to dispatch three armies each only one thousand men strong to enforce Sigan's hold over those kingdoms should they refuse his terms. Those soldiers would be enough to deter any army from coming to Camelot's aid. In three days time Camelot would be surrounded by their forces, cut off from all aid. Once surrounded then they would lead their remaining army to Camelot. They would seize the throne and those with magic would be free once more. Mordred could see no flaw in the plan he only wished Arthur was still alive so he could watch Mordred kill his beloved Guinevere.

"What is troubling you Morgana?" asked Mordred sitting back and wiping his hands.

"I do not know what is happening in Camelot," she said still pacing.

"After tonight they will be preparing for war," said Mordred he had no doubt that this time he would get his revenge. Arthur might be dead but Camelot still had to pay.

"I want to know," she said quietly. "I want to see exactly how quickly Guinevere breaks. I want to be there at that moment when Camelot falls," she said going to the table and looking at Mordred.

"Do not concern yourself Morgana in three days time Camelot will be cut off from help from the five kingdoms. Her closest allies will be under our command," he replied.

"Three days, three days," she said as she continued to pace.

"You do not like to wait?" Belin asked walking into the room.

"I am sick of waiting," she said quietly.

"We must be prepared and that takes time but it will be worth it," Mordred said taking a sip of his wine.

"I want to be there when they fall, not stuck here waiting," she said starting to pace again.

"How far can you transport yourself?" Belin asked looking at her.

"Not far, certainly not as far as Caerleon," she replied.

"I can help with that," he said standing up and walking towards her. His eyes were now black and it was Sigan speaking, although Morgana had noticed it was getting harder to tell them apart. He was holding a small jet black raven. She stopped pacing and took it looking at it closely. It was completely black except the eyes were red. He took it from her and spoke quietly. The raven came to life it moved in his hand then jumped to Morgana dress and gripped it with its tiny talons. Then it stopped moving and became an ornament once more attached to Morgana's dress.

"What is it?" she asked not sure she should touch it.

"It will give you the power to transport yourself wherever you wish to go," he said walking towards the window. "Hold your hand over the raven and say _afaran_ and the name of the place you wish to go. It's power is strong enough for Mordred to go with you."

"Do you not need it?" she asked waking towards Mordred still sat at the table.

"I have other ways I prefer to travel," he said smiling. "At noon tomorrow you and Mordred can join me as we give Queen Annis her message for Camelot."

"Well thank you my lord," said Morgana returning the smile and looking down at the raven on her dress.

"I'm not sure if you have heard but according to some of my men, the Queen of Camelot has changed the law allowing Druids to help the injured using magic," he said placing the poison he had received from Asher on the table. "The enchantment Alain put on this wasn't very strong and the injured have been cured."

"Gwen has allowed magic back into Camelot?" asked Morgana gripping the table.

"Only with her permission and only healing magic," said Belin still looking out of the window.

"How dare she!" yelled Morgana thumping the table. "Magic isn't there to serve her or Camelot. Not after all Camelot has done to our kind." She pulled out the chair and sat down.

"The Druids won't see it like that," said Mordred quietly. "They will just be grateful to be able to use their skills to help."

"I hate not knowing what is happening," she said.

"There are now druids in Camelot I'm sure that not all will wish to serve the queen knowing that they will never truly be free," said Belin he walked back to the table and picked up the bottle of poison.

"You are right," said Mordred getting up from his chair and taking a sip of his wine. "I will see who I can reach to help our cause."

"How?" asked Morgana.

"I'm a druid, Morgana I can reach them with my mind but I will need quiet," he said going to the bed and lying down.

"Quiet you will have my lord," said Morgana smiling as she and Belin left the room shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Morgana and Belin walked in silence to the throne room. Belin sat on the throne but Morgana continued to pace.

"Is there a problem?" he asked watching her walk back and forth. He noticed she avoided the trapdoor every time. Morgana trusted no-one except perhaps Mordred.

"No everything is ready," she said quietly.

"The captains were not happy with the change of plan?" he asked wondering what was bothering her.

"I've no idea they are used to obeying orders they will do as they are told," she said.

"Do you see a flaw in Mordred's plan?" he asked her.

"Not at all, if you can keep your end of the bargain," she said standing still for a moment to look at him.

"Do not doubt me Morgana, I am far more powerful than you know. Camelot will lie in ruins within a week."

She sat down on the chair near the throne and sighed. She had no idea why she felt so anxious, the feeling of someone else controlling her actions had disappeared since Sigan had been released. There was only one person who could stop her and there had been no word of his whereabouts since he had killed her. There was a knock on the door and the guards allowed Captain Tarn to enter at Belin's command.

"Is everything ready?" he asked the captain.

"Yes sire, the first army have left to march to Caerleon on Lord Mordred's orders. The other two armies are ready and waiting for your word," he said.

"Here," said Belin passing the bottle of poison to the captain, "the enchantment on this poison is far stronger. Set up archers to stop any aid or supplies reaching Camelot."

"Yes sire," said Tarn taking the poison.

"We will be ready within the hour, remember the soldiers are to keep out of sight of Nemeth and Meredor until I give the word."

"Yes sire," said Tarn bowing to Belin then Morgana before leaving the room.

"Something is still troubling you?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Has there been any word on Emrys?" she asked.

"No, Merlin seems to have disappeared. Perhaps you were right and he is broken by Arthur's death," he said. Merlin was troubling him as well, he was the only one who could stop their plans.

"Perhaps but he cares for Camelot even with Arthur dead he would not want his friends to suffer," she said looking at the trapdoor. It was not easy to see as it just looked like a large flagstone with a crack down the centre. "Gwen has changed the law he may feel safe enough to return to Camelot."

"If he returns we will have to find a way to get him here so we can capture him in the cage. Once we have restored magic to the lands he may change his mind."

"If he doesn't?" she asked she knew Merlin would never join with her.

"We do not have the power to kill him but he is human and we could let nature take its course. He will starve to death in that cage if he does not see sense," said Belin standing up and leaving the room. Morgana smiled looking at the trapdoor once more. Emrys would get his punishment for defying her and she would make sure he never got out of there.

* * *

It was getting dark when Morgana and Belin returned to her chambers Mordred was still on the bed with his eyes closed.

Belin went to the large windows and opened them stepping out onto the balcony. Morgana joined him looking out on the soldiers that stood below them. It was a mighty army, a thousand on horseback had already left for Caerleon and there were the two thousand that were gathered at the eaves of the forest waiting for their word.

Belin spoke to the soldiers gathered below him. "I am King Belin of Essetir and you have sworn your allegiance to me, you will be richly rewarded for your loyalty. This will be the greatest battle we have ever fought and I would not risk your lives if I didn't think we could win. The lady Morgana and Lord Mordred will lead you to victory in the days ahead. They will have help and I will prepare the way to make sure victory is certain."

The soldiers below cheered raising their swords. Once they had quietened Belin spoke again but this time the voice was deeper and although it was too dark to see Morgana knew his eyes would be black.

"I am not just king Belin any longer but also the sorcerer Cornelius Sigan. I have returned and once again I will be feared across the land." He rose into the sky turning into a large bird as he did so. The raven, thought Morgana understanding at last how he had got his name. Morgana and the soldiers watched as he flew across the courtyard to the field where the dead had been laid out.

Storm clouds gathered in the sky and lightening streaked across the castle walls but no rain fell. Sigan appeared again flying straight towards the castle but now he was followed by hundreds of ravens. Their wings sounded like thunder as they flew around the fortress but they made no other noise. Sigan flew back to the balcony changing in to a man as he landed next to Morgana. The ravens perched around the walls black as night and silent.

"No-one can stand in the way of your sorcerer king and the high priestess," he shouted taking Morgana's hand and turning back into the room. The soldiers kept quiet the birds made them uneasy and they didn't want to spook them. Mordred was still asleep on the bed. Morgana went to his side and touched his shoulder.

"Mordred it is time," she said quietly as he opened his eyes.

* * *

Sigan once again takes to the skies and the ravens follow, they fly in silence until they reach a forest to the North of the Essetir. He flies over the great forest and turns west towards Caerleon. He intends to fly across the North of Camelot avoiding the great city. That will come later but for now he can make their people suffer. The ravens following him are no longer silent their deep cawing can be heard for miles. Their wings are like thunder as they fly low over the villages and towns. The people who live below their path cower in their beds, even the bravest among them tremble in fear.

* * *

Mordred gives the order to the soldiers on horseback to ride towards Nemeth and Meredor. They are to keep their approach as secret as possible until Sigan is ready. The soldiers at Essetir prepare for the coming march on Camelot.

* * *

Sigan in his raven form reaches Caerleon at midnight. His ravens are quiet now and they roost in a forest not far from the city walls. Sigan lands on the floor just outside the forest and turns into a man. He holds up his hands to the night sky and starts to chant. It's almost a song and his voice gets louder then quieter as he turns on the spot with his arms outstretched. He speaks faster and lightning flashes across the sky. He drops his hands and turns to look in the direction of the great castle. He stands still waiting for the dawn.

* * *

**Please leave a review they really do motivate me to continue.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Gwaine woke to darkness, he was sure his eyes were open but he couldn't see anything. He closed his eyes again and the same vision that had haunted his dreams arose in his mind. Arthur lying in a boat, he looked peaceful almost like he was asleep but Gwaine knew he was dead. Arthur was dead because of his actions and the knowledge hurt. How could he have been so stupid to think he could take on Morgana? He opened his eyes again and the darkness seemed to fill his mind. He felt tears spring up in his eyes and he let them fall, he had destroyed everything he had cared for. How could he return to Camelot, to face Gwen or Merlin knowing his actions had actually helped Morgana? He had trusted Eira and she had betrayed him but at least they had caught her before she could send word to Morgana. He had never felt such despair as he did right now and the darkness threatened to consume him. He had felt a growing fear on the battlefield when he had realised they were being out matched by Morgana's army. But nothing like this, he wanted to hide, no he wanted to die. The tears fell steadily down his cheeks but he did nothing to stop them. On the battlefield he had not once lost his faith that Arthur would prevail no matter had bad things got. Then the sorcerer had come to their aid. He had brought lightening down on the Saxons sending them flying, he had watched in awe as the Saxons had been defeated and the sorcerer had turned the dragon back. Emrys, that was his name. That is what Morgana had shouted before he had thrown her to the ground. How Morgana had known the sorcerer was a mystery but she obviously had not been pleased to see him. Gwaine remembered the joy that had rushed through him seeing the look on Morgana's face and knowing they now had a chance. He would never feel that joy, that hope again, it had taken just one thoughtless action to ruin everything. Still he was not a coward and would return to Camelot and face them whatever the cost.

Gwaine sat up in the darkness and wiped the tears from his cheeks without thinking. He still couldn't see where he was but he was not cold and was wearing a shirt of soft fabric. He looked around him for a source of light and saw a blue light flickering on the walls of a cave as the Diamair approached him.

"How are you feeling fair knight?" he asked as Gwaine stretched.

"Fine, thank you," said Gwaine though the darkness in his mind was still there he did not want to think about it. Arthur was dead and Camelot would fall and it was his fault.

"The darkness you feel comes from Morgana's torture. Those scars will take a long time to heal and you may troubled by them for many years. But do not despair they are not necessarily the way things are."

"I betrayed Arthur. You should have let me die," he said startled by the emptiness in his own voice.

"You held out far longer than most against the Nathair and Camelot will need your help again very soon. Do not blame yourself for the wickedness of others this is the way it had to be."

"I don't know what you mean, it was my actions that caused Morgana to get to Arthur before Merlin could save him. I know he's dead I saw him in my dreams lying in a boat on a lake," he said.

"The nathair causes unimaginable pain and feeds on negative emotions. What you saw may have been a vision planted in your head by the Nathair to make you despair. Arthur may yet return and if he does he will need your help," said the Diamair in his quiet voice.

"I wish I could believe that," said Gwaine sighing and rubbing his hand over his face.

"Do not let Morgana's actions destroy you or she will win," he replied.

"Where is the Druid Iseldir?" asked Gwaine.

"He has gone to Camelot to take news and offer his services to your queen."

"He's gone to Camelot?" asked Gwaine wondering why a druid would go to Camelot.

"Many things have changed while you recovered from your ordeal."

"How long was I out?" he asked his voice fell dead in the cave.

"It is four days since the Druids found you," said the Diamair smiling at him.

"Four days? I must return to Camelot," said Gwaine standing up.

"Yes you must but not alone."

"Who will go with me?" he asked they seemed to be alone in the cave.

"I will," said a voice from the darkness. A young man with white hair and blue eyes walked towards Gwaine carrying a torch. Gwaine could see the Druid mark on his arm.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Galahad, and I will come with you to offer my services to the queen of Camelot," he said. In the dim light Gwaine could see he was wearing leather armour beneath his brown cloak and he carried a sword.

"You have magic?" asked Gwaine,

"Yes but I can also fight with a sword," he replied.

"Magic is against the law in Camelot, you will be arrested if you enter the city," said Gwaine looking at him with distrust.

"Not anymore .The queen has allowed the Druids safe passage to Camelot and magic used for healing is no longer against the law," he replied.

"The Queen?" asked Gwaine.

"Yes, Queen Guinevere now rules Camelot since the king was declared dead," said Galahad.

Gwaine sits back down putting his head in his hands. "Arthur is dead, Morgana found them. What have I done?"

"You must not despair your strength will be needed," said the Diamair touching Gwaine's shoulder. Gwaine saw a vision of Arthur and Merlin on horseback, laughing and joking. Hope came back to him even though he guessed he was seeing his friends in a happier time. Perhaps they were both dead and he was seeing their spirits released from care and enjoying a ride through the woods. It sounded stupid and he knew it but with that brief glimpse hope came back to him and he could feel the darkness recede. It was still there but nowhere near as strong as before.

"Come we must leave now, Camelot faces a great evil and will need help to fight it," said Galahad turning to leave.

"You must take care, fair knight, Morgana's men are still out in force. If you need help then get to the darkling woods by nightfall," said the Diamair removing his arm from Gwaine's shoulder.

"Thank you again for your help," said Gwaine he felt lighter and his voice no longer sounded strange to his own ears.

"The coming war will affect everyone, even me. I have helped you so that you will be able to stop the evil that threatens the lands."

"I will do what I can," he said smiling for the first time since he woken in the dark.

"Come we must make haste," said Galahad from the entrance to the cave.

Gwaine blinks in the bright light as he leaves the darkness of the cave and gentle light of the Diamair. He shivers the morning air is cooler than the warmth of the cave and he was not wearing his cloak. Galahad walked towards him carrying his armour and helps him to put it on.

"Here," said Galahad passing him a brown cloak. "It's not safe to wear the Camelot colours with just the two of us. This will keep you warm and will not be so noticeable under the trees."

His own horse is waiting for him in the clearing outside the cave. Galahad mounts a beautiful white stallion that is eager to be off.

As they ride Galahad tells Gwaine of the rumours he has heard. That Morgana and Lot are joining forces to take Camelot. He also tells him that Lot has been taking the dead back to Essetir and that only powerful sorcery could bring them to life.

"Does Morgana have such power?" asked Gwaine.

"I don't know, she is a high priestess it's possible I suppose," he said.

"Her sister controlled an army of the living dead once before," said Gwaine.

"Yes, but her sister needed the cup of life she did not have the power within herself."

"Perhaps she plans to find it," said Gwaine, looking up at the sky as they passed from under the trees into a small clearing.

"It is hidden, she will not find it this time," he said sitting upright on his horse and listening.

"What is it?" asked Gwaine. Then an arrow rang from the trees and hit Gwaine in the shoulder his armour turned it and it fell to the ground. The horses reared knocking them both on the floor. Another arrow followed the first but Galahad used magic to deflect it. They both drew their swords and backed slowly towards the cover of the trees. Galahad spotted one of the archers in a tree to his left. Gwaine watched as the Druids eyes flared gold and the man fell backwards crashing to the floor. They stood back to back looking carefully around the clearing. Two men charged at them and they fought them with swords. Gwaine finished his opponent and stood back to watch Galahad's swordplay. He grinned as Galahad knocked the man backwards with the hilt of his sword then grabbed the branch above him to swing his feet and knock the man over. The prone man pulled a dagger from his belt as Galahad finished him with his sword, the dagger fell from his hand.

"You're pretty handy with a sword," said Gwaine looking at the Druid with respect.

"So are you," said Galahad wiping his sword and putting it back in his belt.

"Yeah, but you could have killed them a lot easier with magic," said Gwaine.

"Magic is a gift and should only be used when all else fails. I would not have let you die but I do not like to use my power to kill. I was brought up with the Druids and taught from a young age that magic should only be used for good."

"You should try talking to Morgana," said Gwaine with a laugh.

"Morgana choose to use her gift for her own ends. Magic isn't evil," said Galahad looking at the man he had just killed. "You can use your sword for evil purposes but the sword isn't evil."

"Yeah, I get it, I think," said Gwaine looking at the arrow wound on his arm.

Galahad walked over to Gwaine and inspected the wound on his arm. "I'll treat that when we camp, it is one of the enchanted poison arrows but I can cure it with magic."

He turned and looked at Gwaine his eyes flashed gold again and Gwaine turned quickly to see a man with a dagger fly off his feet and hit a tree. Gwaine realised the man had been about to kill him.

"You just saved my life!" said Gwaine looking at Galahad then at the man slumped against the tree.

"If I let you die now Iseldir would kill me," he said laughing at the surprised expression on Gwaine's face.

"Thank you," said Gwaine holding his hand out. Galahad took his outstretched arm and shook it. They turned back to the clearing and Galahad called in a soft strange language.

"What was that?" asked Gwaine.

"I was calling our horses," said Galahad.

"You can talk to the horses? I didn't know Druids could do that," said Gwaine looking at Galahad in surprise.

"Not many can, my mother taught me," he said with a sad smile.

Their horses appeared at the far side of the clearing. Gwaine looked at Galahad and smiled shaking his head as he turned towards the horses. Galahad heard the arrow whine behind him but reacted too late. It hit him in the leg and he fell over hitting his head on the hard ground. Gwaine turned quickly just in time to see the archer run back into the woods.  
Gwaine gave chase but the assailant was gone, he ran back to Galahad and was relieved to find he was alive but unconscious. Blood was pouring from a cut on his head but on closer inspection Gwaine could see it wasn't too bad. Head wounds always seemed to bleed a lot. He tore off part of his shirt then tore it in two. He folded one of the pieces and pressed it to the wound keeping the pressure on it and used the other piece as a bandage to hold the cloth in place. He worked quickly and carefully checking the area around him for further signs of attack. He tore Galahad's breeches so he could inspect his leg. The arrow was still lodged in the wound and Gwaine pulled it free. He tore off more of his shirt and bandaged the wound.  
When he had finished he tried waking him but Galahad didn't respond. The horses were still there and Gwaine managed to lift him onto his horse. He would have to get to the darkling woods before nightfall and hope the help he was supposed to meet would be there. He picked up the arrow stowing it carefully in his saddle bag whoever they met might need it.

It was late afternoon when Gwaine reached the Darkling woods. Whether by luck or skill he had seen no-one else since they had been attacked.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review, your opinion is important to me.**


	51. Chapter 51

**I hope you are all still enjoying the story, don't forget to leave a review and let me know. Thanks to my new followers and to those who have added this story to their favourites. To those who take their time to leave a review I can't thank you enough. **

**All of those who can't wait for them to all be reunited it's close and will be happening very soon.**

* * *

Chapter 51

Gwen sat alone at the desk by the window she signed the last of the documents in front of her and sat back in the chair. She was tired and had not been sleeping well. Every night she dreamt of Arthur's return, she saw him smiling up at her when she opened her eyes or she would turn a corner and he would be walking towards her with his arms out to hold her. Whenever she tried to touch him he vanished and she woke up feeling sick and tired. She had been sick again this morning but she had hidden it and disposed of it without anyone knowing. Rose's replacement was efficient and hard working but she was never early. It was nice to have a moment to think she poured herself some water and turned her chair to look out of the window.

The day before had passed in a flurry of activity. The caves were being prepared to hold not only provisions and livestock but people as well. Gwen had put Iseldir in charge of the preparations. She had been surprised and pleased that the knights and most of the court treated him with respect and listened closely to his plans. They carried out his orders without question knowing that he was only trying to help them.

Lord Doran sat quietly when Iseldir spoke looking at the table or the floor but had not spoken out against him openly. He had begged for more time to get his appeal in order and Gwen had agreed. She had been glad for a reprieve she had so much to do she didn't really have time for Lord Doran.

It did worry her though the longer she left it the more time he would have to gather support. The Druids were part of life in the city now and could be seen walking the streets, talking to the people and helping them. There had been no trouble, no fights or accusations of enchantments.

She desperately wanted to know what was going on in the minds of the people. Did they accept the Druids because she had ordered them to? Were they scared of her and what she might do if they voiced their opinions? If that was the case then she was no better than Uther. She did not want the people to live in fear. How could she find out what the people really wanted?

She sighed and moved the chair back towards the desk.

Being Queen was not easy, many of her old friends treated her differently now and she could understand Arthur a little better. How did you know what people really thought if they only told you what they thought you wanted to hear?

She loved Arthur with all her heart and she would have married him whoever he was but sometimes she missed her old life.

Her temporary maidservant arrived with her breakfast. She helped Gwen to dress, and did her chores quietly while Gwen ate. She was young and nervous and Gwen did her best to put her at ease. After she had left Gwen returned to her desk gathering the papers together and making sure everything was in order.

She would soon have to attend the round table meeting and listen to the reports of the knights that were gathering news. She would go into the town later to check on Rose and Walter, she would ask Freya to go with her. She liked Freya and they had quickly become friends. They had eaten together in Freya's chambers next door yesterday morning and Gwen had dismissed the servants so they could talk openly. Freya had waited for Gwen to sit down then started to serve her and she had called her my lady twice. Gwen had quite abruptly asked her to call by her given name and to stop treating her like royalty. Freya had just stared at her then she started laughing, they had both laughed. Since then she had called her Gwen and treated her as an equal and Gwen loved her for it.  
They had talked a lot about Arthur and Merlin, Gwen had told her of some of the things they had done and how she had fallen in love with Arthur. Freya had told her about the curse and how she had met Merlin. She had told her how it had been Arthur that dealt her the fatal blow but she did not blame him. He had broken the curse that held her and the blood lust of the creature she had become vanished. She had seen Merlin in the courtyard and had been able to escape from the knights. Freya knew she had died but she remembered very little of her time on Avalon. She had told Gwen it was like a waking dream. She could remember walking in a beautiful forest with the wind in her hair. She remembered looking into a stone basin and talking to Merlin telling about the sword he needed. But time had little meaning there and the memories were hazy. The conversation had kept going back to Arthur and Merlin and they had giggled and cried like lovesick young girls waiting for their men to return. Freya was just what Gwen needed right now, someone who understood how lonely she felt.

She walked over to her mirror and looked closely at her reflection. She was too pale but most of those present would put that down to grief over Arthur's death. She picked up her papers and left the room.

* * *

She listened quietly to the reports. Leon was first knight in Arthur's absence and he was quick and efficient at taking reports. A late patrol arrived as they were discussing a successful attempt at flushing out a group of bandits that had been found just within Camelot's borders. The men had tried to run but had been killed only one surrendered after he was injured. They had the enchanted arrows with them and the prisoner said they worked for King Belin.

"King Belin?" asked Gwen.

"Lot's son," Gaius replied as the late patrol took their seats around the table.

"Did the prisoner say any more?" asked Leon.

"Yes my lord, though we are not sure if he was telling the truth. He was raving like a madman."

"What did he say?" asked Gwen.

"He told us that Belin killed his father and is now working with the Lady Morgana to unite the south. Then he started laughing saying the birds will get us, the birds will come."

"What birds?" asked Gwen feeling the blood drain from her body.

"He called them ravens, my lady," he said sitting down.

"Where is the prisoner now?" asked Gaius.

"He's in the cells but you won't get anything out of him, he just keeps going on about the birds."

Those in the room that had heard the prophecy looked at each other. Leon stayed standing but Gwen could see he was struggling to keep the fear from showing.

"So Morgana has united with young Belin," said Gaius to break the silence.

"Our report may have some bearing on that," said Sir Vidor who had come in late.

"You were patrolling the high ground along the ridge of Essetir." said Leon looking at his notes.

"Yes my lord," said Sir Vidor standing up. "From that vantage point we could plainly see a dark cloud hanging over the land to the east. At first we thought it was a storm cloud rolling in and we were not happy with the thought of it coming towards us. We watched it for over three hours as we patrolled the entire ridge. It does not move with the wind but slowly creeps outwards getting larger. We are familiar with the area and the cloud hangs directly above Lot's or should I say Belin's fortress."

Leon finished up the meeting quickly. He wanted to speak to Gaius and the others that knew about the prophecy. Ravens and darkness had been mentioned but he couldn't remember it all.

As the knights left to continue their duties Gwen turned to look at Leon.

"Can I ask you a favour?" she asked him.

"Anything, my lady," he said.

"Do you know of the village Ealdor?"

"In the valley beyond the white mountains, yes I know it. Isn't that where Merlin came from?" he asked.

"Yes it is, Merlin's mother, Hunith still lives there," said Gaius.

"You want her brought back to the city?" he asked looking from Gwen to Gaius.

"I know it will be dangerous as it is in Essetir but if the king of that land is working with Morgana Hunith could be in danger," she said.

"Morgana knows who Merlin's mother is?" asked Leon.

"Yes she does. The people there took me in when I needed their help I do not want them to suffer just because they live outside our border."

"I'll see to it," he said.

"Thank you," said Gwen and Gaius together.

"These reports sound like things from the prophecy," said Leon quietly so just Gwen and Gaius could hear.

"They do, we can discuss it this evening," said Gaius looking around the large empty room as though there were spies behind every pillar.

"Alright," said Leon taking his leave.

Freya had been running errands for Gaius all morning. She was knowledgeable about herbs and plants and was happy to help. Gwen accompanied Gaius back to his quarters hoping to find Freya there. They walked in to find her busy sorting a basket of herbs.

"You have been busy," said Gaius.

"It might be hard to collect the plants we need soon. I thought we could dry these. They will not be so potent dried but better than nothing," she said looking at Gaius.

"That is an excellent idea," he said looking at her work. She had separated the stems, leaves and roots all ready for drying.

"I have also collected some seeds we will be able to grow a few of the more essential ones in pots. I have asked Iseldir and there is a cave that has an open roof, enough sunlight should enter to allow the plants to grow."

"You've done this before?" asked Gwen looking at the plants on the table. She recognised the rue but not the others.

"I was taught herb lore by the Druids I lived with, I enjoy working with the plants," she said.

"Well if Gaius doesn't mind I was wondering if you would accompany me to check on Walter and to see how Rose is getting on. I have been sending them provisions but I would like to make sure they have everything they need."

"Gaius?" asked Freya.

"Go on, I'll finish these. The Druids are so efficient I have very little to do," he said smiling at them as Gwen took Freya's arm. He also needed to think about this news of the birds and the dark cloud. He hoped Merlin would return soon he missed him and he needed his help.

* * *

They walked through the busy town arm in arm. Gwen had found some clothes for Freya and she looked every bit the lady. Freya had refused at first saying she couldn't wear such beautiful clothes. Gwen had insisted saying if she had to wear such finery then Freya had to as well. The people seemed to think she was a visiting noble from another town. They addressed her as my lady and Gwen stopped Freya from correcting them.

"Oh, Gwen, look at them!" said Freya as they passed a large cat asleep in a basket by one of the stalls. Gwen looked in delight as the cat suckled three tiny kittens.

They checked on Rose and Walter, Rose was so pleased to see them and thanked Gwen over and over for the provisions. They both assured her they wanted for nothing. Walter was recovering and Gaius had said he should be fit for work in a week. Gwen told her what had been bothering her and asked her if she could help. She assured her they would do their best and she would report to Gwen later that evening.

As they left Rose and Walter Gwen saw a woman talking to one of the Druids that had arrived with Iseldir. Gwen thought for a moment then remembered his name was Milot. The woman was looking around as she spoke and the Druid was listening carefully. Gwen recognised the woman, her name was Isabel a seamstress who had worked with Gwen many times before she had become queen. Isabel caught sight of Gwen looking at her and hurried away leaving Milot staring after her.

Gwen and Freya threaded their way through the crowd and approached Milot.

"My lady," he said bowing his head.

"What were you talking about?" asked Gwen as they turned to walk back to the palace. "You can speak plainly I trust you to do us no harm but you must trust me as well."

"She believes her sister's child to be cursed," he said. Gwen felt Freya shudder and gently squeezed her arm.

"Cursed?" asked Gwen turning back to look at Milot. She didn't really know Isabel's family very well but she had known her sister had a sick child.

"Yes when her sister was still carrying the child within her she saw a woman talking to Morgana in the woods outside the city. Unfortunately the woman saw her and told her not to say a word. She was scared but her loyalty to the king and safety of the city came first so she told the king's uncle what she had seen."

"Agravaine?" said Gwen with her hand over her mouth.

"Yes," said Milot.

"Agravaine was working with Morgana," said Gwen realising what must have happened.

"The poor woman did not know that she thought she was doing her duty," said Milot. He stopped walking as they reached the courtyard outside the palace.

"What is wrong with her sister's child?" asked Freya.

"When her child was born he was very sick and even now at four years of age he cannot walk or talk. When it became known that Agravaine was a traitor she believed Morgana or the woman she was talking to had cursed her."

"Can you help him?" asked Gwen.

"I was just going to offer to take a look at the child when she ran off. She did not give me her name or tell me where to find her," he said.

"I know her name and where she lives," said Gwen.

"I must now return to my duties in the infirmary," said Milot.

"Can you help the child?" asked Gwen as he turned to leave.

"I do not know until I have seen him. If he is indeed cursed then we may be able to lift it," he replied.

"I will speak to Gaius, he must know of the child's sickness. If he thinks you can help will you go with him and at least have a look?" asked Gwen

"Of course, I will be in the infirmary for the rest of the day," he replied bowing his head and walking away.

Gwen turned to see Percival coming down the steps towards them.

"Your highness, you are needed in the council chambers as a matter of urgency," said Percival.

"What has happened?" asked Gwen picking up her skirts to follow Percival up the steps.

"I think it's better for you to see for yourself," he said walking ahead of them. Gwen and Freya shared a glance then hurried after him.

Gaius was already there with Leon and Robyn. Several other knights and courtiers were also gathered to one side of the room. They parted to let Gwen and Freya through. There were two men, one not much more than a boy, and a woman sat on chairs to one side of the room. Gaius was sat in a chair in front of the woman examining her hands. The older man and the woman were obviously sick a bright red rash covered their faces and arms. The woman's eyes were almost shut because of it and the man was not much better. Near their feet was a bag of rotting corn, the smell made Gwen feel sick again.

The younger man did not seem sick and he stood up as she approached.

"Your highness," he said nervously clutching his hat. "We got here as soon as we could."

"Please sit," said Gwen.

"They come from the north of Camelot. Their village is near the Vale of Denaria," said Leon.

"Gaius?" asked Gwen.

"It's not infectious," he said looking up from his examination of the woman. "They wanted to speak to you before they will accept treatment."

"What is your name?" asked Gwen talking to the young man who had spoken.

"My name is Ben, this is Josef our village elder and his wife Thea," he said with tears in his eyes as he looked at the woman. "She's my sister."

"I'm Gwen. Can you tell me what happened?" she asked smiling at him trying to put him at ease. He did not yet seem ill but Gwen could see the rash starting on his hands and his wrist was already red. Gaius stood up and moved the chair back a little so could Gwen could sit down. Ben seemed a little more at ease once she was sitting in front of him.

"Late last night we heard a sound like thunder coming out of the East. There was a horrible croaking and cawing passing straight overhead. Josef being the village elder went out to investigate. Me I was too scared and I'll admit I hid in my bed. Josef, tell them what you saw," he said looking at the man sat next to him.

"My lady," he said it obviously hurt him to talk but she could see the determination in his eyes.

"Take your time," said Gwen smiling as Gaius passed him some water. "What did you see?"

"Birds," he said. "Hundreds of birds flying low over the village. I had to duck or they would have knocked me off my feet. They dropped feathers as they passed. Shiny dark feathers cover our village we brought one with us in case it would help."

The woman passed Gwen a wooden box, "Don't touch it with your bare skin we think it carries the sickness," she said.

Gwen took the box from her feeling the heat from the woman's hands. Leon put on his gloves and took the box from Gwen. He opened it carefully making sure he didn't disturb the contents. Inside was a black raven's feather. It was resting on a cushion and Gwen noticed small stitches holding it in place. The poor woman had secured it so it wouldn't move when the box was opened.

"That grain was fine yesterday but this morning there was a feather in the bag and the contents were rotten. The lands around our village are dying, the crops are dead. Animals touched by the feathers are sick, we were lucky to have kept some of our provisions in the barn but it won't last," said Josef.

"Is this Morgana's doing?" asked one of the courtiers looking at the black feather.

"I'm afraid this appears to be the work of Cornelius Sigan," said Gaius. Several of the older council members gasped and stared at the feather. Many of them had heard the stories of the raven and his curse to ruin Camelot.

"How far away is this village?" asked Gwen looking at Robyn.

"Less than half a day's ride," he replied. "If we leave now we could be back by morning.

"I need to talk to you and Leon this evening but make sure whoever you send does not touch the feathers. Have them take carts to salvage what we can and bring the people back here."

"My lady," said Robyn leaving the room to carry out her orders.

"Thank you, my lady," said Ben.

Gwen smiled at him and touched his hand gently. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"It burns," he said.

"Can you help them?" she asked looking at Gaius.

"I will take them to the infirmary we have lotions to stop the burning," he replied.

"Iseldir, would you mind taking them to the infirmary? I need to speak with Gaius for a moment."

"Of course, my lady," said Iseldir, helping Thea to her feet. The two men followed him from the room.

All the people in the room were talking over each other. They were all trying to get a look at the feather and some were examining the grain taking care not to touch it. Gwen looked at them and could see the fear in all their faces.

"This isn't Morgana then?" asked Lord Bryant.

"Oh I expect Morgana is involved," said Gaius put on a pair of gloves he had borrowed from Sir Vidor.

"Will this spread?" someone asked. Gwen wasn't sure who had spoken as everyone was talking at once.

"Yes it will spread," said Gaius speaking to no-one in particular, he was busy examining the feather.

"How do we stop it?" asked Lady Anna, Sir Vidor's wife.

"Sorcery can only be fought with sorcery," said Gaius not looking at any of them.

"Nonsense," said lord Doran.

"I'm afraid it is not nonsense at all," said Gaius closing the wooden box with a loud snap.

"Well as a close confidant of Uther I know we had trouble with this Sigan a few years ago when Uther was still with us. He was defeated then and you can't tell me Uther would have used sorcery," said Doran looking at Gaius.

"Nevertheless sorcery was the only possible way to get his soul back in the jewel that held him. A very powerful sorcerer did this deed even though he knew if he was discovered Uther would have him executed. It appears that Morgana has stolen this jewel and released the soul once more," said Gaius.

"Who is this powerful sorcerer?" asked Lord Bryant.

"Is it the same one that helped us at Camlann?" asked Sir Vidor standing next to his wife.

"The one and the same," said Gaius.

"Nonsense," said Doran again. "We don't need the help of sorcery."

"What is nonsense?" asked Vidor looking at Doran. "I saw the sorcerer at Camlann with my own eyes. I would be dead and Morgana would now rule Camelot if he had not turned up when he did. You were not there but at least one of your sons owes him his life."

"Isn't the sorcerer supposed to be Merlin?" asked someone near the back of the crowd. Gwen quickly glanced at Gaius wondering what on earth they should say.

"If it is Merlin then we might stand a chance," said Sir Vidor.

"Utter nonsense!" said Lord Doran going red in the face.

"Merlin is loyal to Camelot and will follow the queen as he did the king," said Lord Bryant.

"Does anyone know where he is?" asked Sir Merrick.

"If it is Merlin he will be waiting in the shadows to help us when we need him most," said Sir Maynard.

"These are only rumours," said Gaius as everyone started asking questions about Merlin and where he was.

"Nonsense! Utter nonsense. We don't need sorcery to fight this," said Lord Doran loudly

"Enough," said Gwen. "You will have your chance to speak before the council tomorrow Lord Doran. Everyone will have a chance to speak their mind. If this sickness is going to spread we must move quickly to get people and provisions safely within the caves."

"My lady," said the courtiers and knights bowing and taking their leave.

Gwen quickly told Gaius about her conversation with Milot.

"Yes I believe the child is cursed," said Gaius after a while. "His symptoms are not that unusual and sometimes children are born with disabilities. I don't think this is the case with young Tam though."

"Why not?" asked Gwen.

"There is no scientific reason that I can find for his lack of speech or inability to walk," said Gaius.

"He appears to be healthy?" asked Freya.

"Yes he should be perfectly healthy but he is often very ill for no reason. I knew what happened to his mother Agnes and I gave her the name of someone who might be able to help her. She refused to even look at it, her son needed her and if she got caught talking to the druids she may have been executed," he said. "I'll take Milot and Iseldir to speak to her after I have treated the villagers."

"Thank you Gaius," said Gwen as Gaius left to go to the infirmary.

Gwen sat on the throne in the middle of the room and sighed. She wondered what Arthur and Merlin were doing and if they would ever make it home. Would she still have a kingdom for him to rule if he did return.

"They will return soon," said Freya guessing her thoughts.

"I know," said Gwen smiling at her.

"Did you see the way Gaius made sure as many people as possible knew we needed the help of the sorcerer?" asked Freya.

"Yes I did notice. The news will travel fast, people will be talking. Hopefully Rose and Walter will have something to report this evening. Then we will have a better idea of what the people really think," said Gwen smiling at her.

* * *

Later that evening Gaius found Gwen was alone in her chambers going over the reports from the patrols. Freya had gone to the caves with Iseldir to help with the herb garden. Gaius told her he had taken Milot and Iseldir to look at young Tam and they had found evidence of a curse. Agnes didn't want them to help until she was sure that she wouldn't get into trouble. Gwen promised to put it in writing that she would not be punished for accepting the Druids help.

They were going over the prophecy when Rose arrived with her report. Rose wouldn't give names and Gwen didn't ask for any. Although there were a few that were suspicious of the Druids and avoided them the majority of the women Rose had spoken to were happy they were there.

Rose told Gwen the people felt relief more than anything else that magic was now being tolerated. After all it wasn't as though you chose to have magic you either had it or not. Many of the people lived in fear especially those with young children. Children from the age of seven would be watched closely for any strange behaviour. Two of the woman Rose had spoken to had children who had been living with the Druids and had recently been able to return home because of the change in the law. Even under Arthur's rule they had not felt it safe to allow their children to visit. Rose told Gwen that she had noticed that those who didn't agree with the changes either didn't have children or their children had grown up and were safe from the laws.

The people were scared of the news from the north. They were stories of large birds carrying sickness and disease that would spread across the land. She went rather red as she told Gwen that most people knew you could only fight sorcery with sorcery no matter what the king said. They were hoping that Gwen had more sense since she had been one of them and would ask the great sorcerer for help.

Before she left she told them that Walter would be spending the evening in the tavern with some friends of his. They will talk to the landlord and find out what the men folk are saying.

Gwen thanked her for her honesty and that she would think about everything she had said to help them to get through the evil they faced. Rose was delighted that Gwen took the people's concerns seriously and left to tell her friends what a great Queen she was.

After Rose had left Gaius looked at Gwen with a frown, "What's going on?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know what the people are really thinking," said Gwen moving her papers to the table.

"So you have asked Walter and Rose to spy on them?" he asked not entirely comfortable with the idea.

"They are not spying, they are just being honest about what they have heard. I will not act on what they tell me I just had to know the mood of the people. I do not want to rule as Uther did. I want the people to live without fear of speaking freely. I thought perhaps they only accepted the Druids because I had made them," she said leaning against the table. "I do not want to rule them by fear and I know Arthur wouldn't want that either."

"Rose will tell you the truth?" he asked.

"I believe she will. I have known her for years Gaius. It was Rose and Walter that helped us settle in when my father came here after my mother died. She knows me very well and she knows she can talk openly with me. I asked her to be my maidservant because I knew I could trust her."

"What if she tells you something you don't want to hear?" he asked.

"I didn't really want to hear that the people have still been living in fear for their children. Those poor children don't choose to have magic," she said quietly.

"Arthur chose well," he said going to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You have a wise head on your young shoulders, my lady."

She laughed, and smiled at him. "I wish he was here and Merlin, I don't feel wise at all."

"Well you are and as far as the women are concerned it seems we will have their support. I'm now curious to find out what Walter will report in the morning," he said smiling at her. They took their places at the table once again discussing the prophecy while waiting for the others to arrive.

* * *

**Please review, thank you.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Merlin and Arthur set off early next morning and rode slowly for Camelot. They wanted to reach the Darkling woods by nightfall. Thanks to Merlin's ability to see the path ahead and Arthur's knowledge of the land they managed to avoid any more trouble.

They had made good time and it was still an hour or more before sunset when the approached the Darkling woods. They were not sure exactly where they were supposed to find the friends they should meet. Merlin stopped as they walked under the cover of the trees and used his mind's eye to look around him.

"See anything?" asked Arthur when Merlin stopped moving and seemed focused on something to the left of them.

"Yeah, there are two men over there on the edge of the wood. I can't see their faces one is hidden and the other has his back to me but I don't think they are a threat," he said dismounting his horse and tethering it to a low branch.

"Do you think they are the friends that need help?" asked Arthur getting down from his own horse and tying it next to Merlin's.

Merlin shrugged and pulled his hood up to cover his face. "I don't know but I can see no-one else nearby."

They had already agreed that they would approach any possible friend on foot. Druids didn't often ride horses and if those they approached were not friendly they might leave them alone if they thought they were Druids.

"Alright," said Arthur pulling up his own hood and making sure his robe covered his armour and sword. "Ready?"

Merlin nodded and they walked slowly towards the camp. As they approached Merlin could see one of the men stretched out on the floor his leg was bandaged but he couldn't see who he was. The other man was wearing a brown cloak but his back was to them and his body hid the other's face.

Merlin felt there was something familiar about the man. The man had stopped moving and his hand went to his sword as he sprang to his feet and turned to face them.

"Gwaine!" said Merlin and Arthur together pulling down their hoods and revealing their faces.

"Arthur! Merlin!" He dropped his sword and ran to meet them. He hugged them both then stood back to look at Arthur.

"Morgana didn't find you then?" he asked.

"Yes she found us," said Arthur smiling at him with a hand on his arm. "Merlin killed her."

"What do you mean Merlin killed her?" asked Gwaine frowning.

"Has Freya not arrived in Camelot then?" asked Arthur.

"Who is Freya?" asked Gwaine.

"You don't know?" asked Merlin the colour draining from his face.

"I have been with the Druids for the last four days," he said, Merlin let out a sigh of relief resting his hands on his legs.

"It's alright Merlin, Freya only left for Camelot three days ago. I'm sure she's fine," said Arthur looking at Merlin's pale face.

"Who is Freya?" asked Gwaine again looking from Merlin to Arthur.

"Why were you with the Druids?" asked Merlin when he had recovered enough to talk. He didn't want to talk about Freya until he knew she was safe. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again so it was better not to think about it.

"Did you really kill Morgana?" asked Gwaine looking at Merlin.

"Perhaps we should set up camp then talk," said Arthur catching sight of Galahad. He couldn't take his eyes of the man's face.

"And you can tell us what happened to you," said Merlin also staring at Galahad. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other then back to the unconscious man. They could both now see he was injured but that was not what drew their attention. The resemblance to Alba was unmistakable.

"This is Galahad, a Druid, and a friend," said Gwaine looking at Merlin then Arthur. "Merlin killed Morgana?" he asked again.

"You're repeating yourself," said Merlin smiling. "You are hurt and so is your friend I will treat your injuries while we talk."

"I don't think you can, Merlin," said Gwaine going to his horse and retrieving the arrow, he passed it to Merlin. "These arrows have an enchantment and only magic can heal it. Galahad has magic so if we can wake him up he will be able to help."

"Galahad has magic?" asked Arthur looking at the arrow Merlin was holding.

"He's nothing like Morgana, Arthur he only uses his magic for good, he saved my life," he said moving in front of Galahad.

"Then he has nothing to fear, I'm not going to hurt him just for having magic," said Arthur.

"You know then that Gwen has changed the law and has let the Druids back into Camelot to help the injured?" asked Gwaine frowning. It was definitely Arthur and Merlin but they seemed different somehow. There was obviously something they weren't telling him.

"The law was wrong, I know that now. Though I had to die to understand it," said Arthur picking up more kindling for the fire.

"You died?" asked Gwaine. "Merlin killed Morgana and you died?" He sat on the floor by the unlit fire and put his head in his hands.

"Yeah it's confusing and it gets worse because Morgana isn't dead," said Merlin passing the arrow to Arthur and going back to get their horses.

"I must have been knocked out in the attack," said Gwaine still sat on the floor with his head in his hands.

"How is he?" asked Merlin tethering the horses and walking back to their camp with his water bottle and a bag of bandages the Elves had left for them.

"I think he's in shock. He hasn't said a word," said Arthur who was busy building the fire.

"There is an enchantment," said Merlin picking up the arrow. "It's not strong though."

"How would you know that?" asked Gwaine looking up at Merlin suspiciously. He still wasn't sure if this was all a dream, it seemed as confusing and unreal as a dream.

"Perhaps we should tell him," said Arthur snapping twigs in half to use for kindling.

"Tell me what?" asked Gwaine still sat on the floor.

"We were warned to keep it a secret," said Merlin ignoring him.

"It's Gwaine," said Arthur.

"What about him?" asked Merlin pointing to Galahad.

"That's Alba's nephew if I'm not mistaken. Can you imagine an elf working with Morgana?"

"Gentlemen, I am still here or at least I think I am. Perhaps I'm still being tortured," he said straightening his legs and leaning back on his hands to look up at them.

"You were tortured?" asked Merlin.

"Stop changing the subject. Could one of you tell me what the hell you are talking about," he said.

"Merlin has magic," said Arthur still building the fire.

"Merlin... Merlin has... Merlin has magic," said Gwaine as he fell backwards and put his hands over his face. "I'm still being tortured, I'm losing my mind."

"He's taking it better than you did," said Merlin looking at Gwaine with his hands still over his face.

"Yeah," said Arthur going to Gwaine and pulling his hand away from his face and helping him stand.

"So you died, Merlin has magic and he killed Morgana, but she's not dead," he said looking at Arthur.

"Yeah, not in that particular order but yeah," Arthur said. Gwaine started laughing he fell down on to his knees bending double.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other then back at Gwaine who was still laughing.

"That's funny," he said trying to get himself back under control. "That's really funny, you almost got me."

"What's funny?" asked Merlin.

"You're not a sorcerer, I'd know," said Gwaine sitting back on the floor. He wasn't laughing and looked at Merlin with suspicion.

"That's what I said," said Arthur. "Merlin's had to hide it for a long time and he's got pretty good at it." Merlin and Arthur both helped him to his feet.

"I've got to treat these wounds we can talk while I work," said Merlin kneeling down by Galahad.

Arthur finished building the fire and looked up at Gwaine who was staring at Merlin as he cleaned Galahad's head wound.

"He really has magic?" Gwaine asked Arthur quietly as Merlin redressed the wound with clean bandages.

"Yes he does, but like Galahad he only uses it for good," said Arthur sitting down next to Gwaine and watching Merlin work.

"I find it hard to believe," said Gwaine. "When did he find the time to learn? Why has he never used it?"

"He didn't learn, he was born with magic and he uses it all the time," said Arthur, "to save me, you and Camelot. He's not just a sorcerer Gwaine he's the most powerful sorcerer to ever have walked the Earth."

"Merlin?" asked Gwaine looking at Arthur.

"Yes Merlin."

"That sorcerer at Camlann, that was..."

"Merlin," finished Arthur nodding.

"That was Merlin?" he asked again staring at the back of Merlin's head. Merlin concentrated on what he was doing and left Arthur to explain.

"But why hide it? He could have helped us so many times," said Gwaine.

"He did we just never noticed and he never asked for any recognition or payment." Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin turn slightly so his back was to them but he still saw his eyes flash gold as he held his hand over Galahad's leg. Gwaine was looking directly at Merlin but hadn't noticed. Unless you knew what to look for it was easy to miss. Merlin quickly bandaged Galahad's leg and stood up.

"Let's have a look," Merlin said walking towards Gwaine and kneeling next to him. He looked closely at the wound on Gwaine's arm. It was getting dark and hard to see in the failing light. Arthur got up and went to get their provisions from their horses.

Merlin turned to look at the fire and it burst into flames. Gwaine stared at him but Merlin was concentrating on the wound. He looked up and caught the surprised expression on Gwaine's face.

"Sorry, it's just quicker," he said grinning and pouring water onto a cloth and cleaning Gwaine's wound. He put his hand over it and his eyes flashed gold, this time Gwaine saw it.

"You really are a sorcerer?" he said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," said Merlin tying a bandage around Gwaine's arm.

"I thought we were friends," he said and Merlin could see the hurt in his eyes.

"We are and that's why I couldn't tell you," said Merlin. "It would have put you at risk and you would have been forced to either betray me or Arthur. I couldn't put anyone in that position, especially a friend."

"Merlin had to lie because of his destiny and Camelot's laws," said Arthur putting the food bags down by the fire. "He wanted to tell us but he kept it a secret to protect us."

"We are going to need water to make soup," said Merlin looking at the food bags.

"There's a stream just over there, we passed it on the way here," said Gwaine pointing in the opposite direction that Merlin and Arthur had come from.

"I'll get it," said Merlin picking up the pots.

"So bears and wolves aren't really a problem for you then," said Gwaine grinning.

"No, not really, I'm not afraid of pheasants either," said Merlin walking in the direction of the stream with Gwaine's laughter following him.

Merlin returned with the water and put a pan on the fire to heat. He checked Galahad and then sat by the fire taking some meat from one of the bags.

"Arthur's been telling me the some of the things you have done," said Gwaine looking at Merlin as though he had not seen him before.

"I'm still the same person," said Merlin adding meat to the bubbling water.

"So I see," he said watching Merlin preparing the food.

"I'm Arthur's servant and will serve him until the day I die no matter what happens. Anyway neither of you can cook," said Merlin stirring the water. "I'm starving at least by cooking it myself it will actually be edible."

As Merlin carefully tended the soup Arthur told Gwaine some of what happened to them. How Morgana had found them and Merlin had taken him to Avalon. They both told him about the Elves and Merlin's quest.  
Gwaine sat quietly listening to all that happened to them since the battle.

"It was my fault she found you," said Gwaine looking at the fire. Gwaine told them what had happened to him. How Morgana had tortured him and the Druids had saved him.

"There was no way you could have not told her. The Nathair causes unbelievable pain," said Merlin looking at Arthur.

"I think you were supposed to go and she was supposed to find us," said Arthur staring into the fire.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwaine.

"Merlin's life and my own are mapped out by destiny. I don't think things could have been done differently if we are to continue to fulfill that destiny," he said.

"So you can do nothing and everything will just work out because it's destined to be?" asked Gwaine not believing a word of it.

"No, that's not what I mean," he said struggling to explain. It all made perfect sense in his head.

"We have to do what we feel to be right no matter how hard it is," said Merlin passing Gwaine a bowl full of soup.

"Thanks," said Gwaine taking the bowl from Merlin.

"You thought it was the right thing to do to go after Morgana even though you knew she would probably kill you," he continued passing a bowl to Arthur.

"Thanks," said Arthur. Gwaine turned to face him with his mouth open.

"Come on my manners were never that bad," said Arthur.

"Oh yes they were," said Gwaine laughing.

"Well things are different now," said Arthur holding onto his soup bowl as Gwaine slapped him on the back. Merlin moved the soup pot away from the flames and sat back to eat.

"Sorry Merlin, you were explaining this destiny thing," said Gwaine still laughing at Arthur's discomfort.

"It was because you did what you thought was right with no thought to your own safety that everything played out as it did," Merlin said.

"You really thought going after Morgana was the right thing to do?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Gwaine. "So did Percival, we didn't really discuss it, it just felt like what we were supposed to do. Though once I saw that snake I did wonder how we could have been so stupid."

"You weren't stupid, you were doing what you thought was right," said Merlin.

"So Morgana had to torture me and discover where you were going or you wouldn't be here," he said trying to think things through, he sort of understood what they were getting at but like Arthur had said it was difficult to explain.

"Yeah, just like I had to die so Merlin would take me to Avalon," said Arthur.

"These things happened for a reason. They could have happened in different ways I suppose but certain events had to take place," said Merlin getting up to check on Galahad.

"I think I get it," said Gwaine staring at the fire.

"Good," said Arthur. "Then perhaps you can explain it to me."

"It sort of makes sense it my head but it's hard to explain," said Gwaine with a wry laugh.

"I think he gets it," said Merlin sitting back down and dishing out more soup.

"How is Galahad?" asked Gwaine.

"He's sleeping, he'll be fine by morning," said Merlin.

"So if you killed Morgana why do you think she's still alive?" asked Gwaine.

"Ahh now it gets really confusing," said Merlin.

"You mean it wasn't confusing enough already?" asked Gwaine.

They tell him about Merlin's vision and the prophecy and what Morgana might be planning. They sat silently for almost half an hour all of them deep in thought. Gwaine kept looking at Merlin he'd open his mouth as if to say something then changed his mind and looked away.

"Now that's magic," said Arthur stretching and looking up at the moon now high in the sky.

"What is?" asked Merlin.

"We shut Gwaine up," he said gathering the bowls and putting them in the pot. He looked at Merlin _Talk to him_ said Arthur in his mind.

"Where's he going?" asked Gwaine as Arthur walked off towards the stream carrying the dirty pots.

"Umm, he's doing the washing up," said Merlin smiling and getting to his feet.

"Arthur is washing up?" asked Gwaine following Merlin to the horses and helping him to rub them down.

"Yeah, he's been trying really hard since we left Avalon," said Merlin.

"You mean he's doing the washing up of his own free will?" he asked frowning.

"I haven't enchanted him, if that's what you mean," said Merlin giving his horse an apple. Gwaine was quiet for a while as they tended the horses.

"I never thought I'd see you again after I left you at the valley of the fallen kings," said Gwaine quietly.

"Morgana took my magic away and I went there to get it back. I told you I would be fine if I found what I was looking for," said Merlin with a small smile.

"You did," he replied brushing his horse and not looking at Merlin.

"You're still angry that I never told you?" asked Merlin finishing his own horse and starting on Arthur's.

"No, I understand your reasons, it's just a lot to take in that's all," he replied finally looking at Merlin.

"Yeah," said Merlin. "I understand it takes some getting used to. It took Arthur a while he wouldn't even speak to me at first."

"I know you couldn't tell me but I should have known. Going after Arthur to the perilous lands without magic, who would have been so stupid?"

"You came with me remember, you don't have magic," said Merlin laughing.

"Yeah, and I'd do it again if you asked. You know me anything to help a friend," he said seriously looking at Merlin.

"Thanks Gwaine," said Merlin, "That means a lot and I'd do the same for you."

"So you are a great sorcerer, army defeating, lightening from the sky sorcerer. I can live with that," he said finishing with the horses and putting the brush back in his saddle bag. He walks over to Merlin, "but there is one thing that I find really hard to believe."

"What's that?" asked Merlin finishing up and looking at him.

"Arthur is washing up," he said shaking his head and laughing. Merlin laughed he was surprised and relieved that Gwaine had accepted his magic so quickly.

"I told you he's been trying really hard since we left Avalon," he said.

"You must have done something," said Gwaine putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I saved his life once again, but this time he knows about it," said Merlin quietly as they walked back to the camp.

"It's about time he showed his appreciation for all you do for him," he said putting another log on the fire while Merlin checked Galahad.

"He has changed a lot over the last few days," said Merlin undoing his bedroll near the fire.

"He must have, never thought I'd live to see the day that Arthur actually washed the pots," he said laughing and slapping Merlin on the back as Arthur returned from the trees.

"Don't say a word," said Arthur as Gwaine looked at the clean pots he had put near the fire.

Gwaine closed his mouth and raised his hands in mock surrender. They could still hear him laughing as they fell asleep around the fire.

* * *

**I know you have been waiting for it so I hoped you like it. I always thought that Gwaine would accept Merlin no matter who he was. He always seemed the type that would be loyal to the few that he thought of as friends. I hope I have kept them in character though of course Arthur's behaviour to Merlin will be a bit different as he now can treat him as an equal in public as well as in private. Let me know what you think reviews are really welcome.**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N - I have made some changes to this and the following 2 chapters they are not big changes and shouldn't effect the story if you don't want to read the updated version. **

**Thanks again to all those who left reviews and those who added my story to their favourites and to those who are following the story. This is quite a long chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 53

Merlin woke up early the next morning as it was just getting light. The fire had gone out and there was a chill in the air. He went to gather some firewood he was anxious to get back to Camelot but they might as well eat first.

When he got back to the camp Arthur and Gwaine were talking to Galahad.

"And here's Merlin," said Gwaine as he put the firewood down.

_Emrys? _Galahad asked in his mind as Gwaine helped him stand.

"It's alright they know who I am," said Merlin smiling at him. "How are you feeling?"

"My injuries are healing, thank you my lord," he said kneeling in front of Merlin.

Gwaine looks surprised, Galahad had been polite to Arthur but he hadn't got to his feet or knelt before him.

"You can call me Merlin, your leg must be painful, please sit down," said Merlin helping him to sit.

"You do know that one's the king," said Gwaine pointing to Arthur.

"Of course and he has my allegiance but Emrys is a legend among my people," he replied.

"Emrys?" asked Gwaine frowning.

"It's what the Druids call me," said Merlin checking Galahad's wounds.

"I hear you met Alba," said Galahad looking at Merlin.

"Yes we did, she told us about you and misses you," said Merlin.

"I haven't seen her since I was a young child," said Galahad looking down at the floor.

"I have promised her that I will do all in my power to prove that magic is not evil and should no longer be feared so your mother's kin can once more walk among us," said Arthur kneeling down by Galahad.

"Thank you my lord," said Galahad.

"Please it's Arthur, just Arthur," he said.

"Thank you Arthur," said Galahad smiling at him.

"I'll get some water," said Arthur picking up the pot as Merlin started to build the fire. Gwaine grabbed the other pot and went after him.

"Doesn't that bother you?" he asked while they washed in the stream.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"That the Druids are in awe of Merlin like he's..."

"A powerful sorcerer?" Arthur asked grinning at him. Gwaine looked at him then laughed.

"Yeah," said Gwaine sitting back on the bank.

"No it doesn't bother me at all. Merlin deserves it. They are not in awe of his power but his destiny. It is Merlin who will help me to unite the kingdoms and allow those with magic to live without fear," he said sitting down next to Gwaine.

"Merlin tried to tell me but I didn't believe it. You really have changed," said Gwaine.

"Yeah I suppose I have," he said staring at the opposite bank. "My eyes were opened on Avalon not only to what Merlin has done for me but to how wrong my father was."

"You are going to allow magic back into Camelot?" asked Gwaine frowning.

"Of course," said Arthur standing up.

"What about those like Morgana, who use magic for their own purposes?" he asked looking up at him.

"There will always be those that abuse the power they have. By upholding the law I have abused my power as king. Magic isn't evil Gwaine it's how it's used that matters. Morgana may use her power for evil purposes but so did my father, it has nothing to do with magic. The laws of Camelot have made people fear magic, now it is my duty to remove that fear so people can live in peace no matter who they are." He helped Gwaine to his feet.

"I'm not sure it's going to be that easy," said Gwaine as they carried the full pots back the camp.

"I don't expect it to be easy..."

"But it's the right thing to do." Gwaine finished for him smiling and slapping him on the back.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur tethered their horses inside the woods just outside the city. Their horses would be recognised and they wanted to keep their identity hidden for as long as possible. They kept their hoods up and Arthur made sure his robes covered his clothing.

Gwaine walked with them leading his own horse and Galahad rode. His leg was healing but it was still tender and hurt to walk.

As they approached the citadel guards let them pass recognising Gwaine and now used to the sight of Druids entering the city.

Even though it was only an hour after dawn the city was a hive of activity. Many people, some of them obviously hurt and sick others seeking refuge from raiders, were coming into the city. Many guards and druids were they to greet them and were helping them to the infirmary or to tents set up in the towns. Carts with grain and other foodstuffs were trawling through the streets. Livestock was being herded in the courtyard.

As they entered the courtyard two knights came to greet Gwaine and take their horses. Gwaine spotted Percival striding towards them with a grin on his face. Merlin and Arthur kept their heads down as Gwaine greeted him.

"I thought you were dead, you know I made sure you were dead," said Percival looking at Gwaine.

"Morgana won't stop me that easily," he said grinning. "This is Galahad, one of the Druids that helped me."

"I am pleased to meet you, my lord," said Galahad.

"It's Percival, I might be a knight but I'm not a lord," said Percival grinning at him and taking his outstretched arm.

"We met these two last night just outside Camelot, they healed our injuries and wish to speak with the queen," said Gwaine.

"The queen will speak with you but I must ask you to show your faces," said Percival.

"I'll vouch for both of them," said Gwaine. "They mean no harm but for now their faces must stay hidden."

Percival sighed, looking at Gwaine's serious expression and the two silent robed figures.

"Alright, the queen will be in her chambers. The privy council will be meeting there in less than hour."

"Tell me what happened to you after you left me with the Druids," said Gwaine as they walked.

"I think it would be better to talk in private," said Percival glancing back at the robed druids.

* * *

Gaius had arrived early to hear Rose's report on what the Walter had heard. Gwen was relieved that the men felt much the same as the women and feared the law far more than they feared magic. The men had also heard the rumours that Merlin was the sorcerer and they were hoping that he would return in their hour of need. Some even believed he had not returned because he was already making his plans to defeat the sorcerer who had created the evil birds. The landlord himself believed that he would be in hiding getting ready to step in when things got bad after all he couldn't openly help them with the laws and all.  
Rose once again went red as she told Gwen that Walter had said he agreed with the landlord and so did most of his friends. Gwen assured her that she didn't want her feelings spared she just wanted to know the truth. Still red in the face and looking down at her hands in her lap she went on to tell them all she had heard. Those they had spoken to hoped that the acceptance of the Druids help was just the start and that the queen, Gwen, would be changing the law so the punishment fit the crime.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen as far as she knew Arthur had never executed anyone just for having magic.

Rose lowered her head further and fiddled with her apron. Gwen got up from her chair and went to kneel beside her.

"You can talk to me openly I may now be queen but I'm still the same Gwen that you comforted when I missed my mother."

"King Arthur was a good king, and I mean no disrespect," she said looking at Gwen.

"Go on, I cannot rule this kingdom alone, I need the help of the people. People like you that will be honest with me," she said still knelt by her chair.

"I don't want to open old wounds but your father was Walter's best friend. His death hurt Walter far more than he would let on. Tom was a good man he would never have betrayed his king," she said looking at Gwen.

Gwen stayed where she was but tears filled her eyes, she took Rose's hand in her own. Gwen had been so wrapped up in her own grief when her father died that she had not thought how much his death had affected his friends. Rose smiled at her through her own tears.

"We always knew we had to be careful, you knew what it was like back then. You couldn't be friendly to strangers or offer them help without wondering whether you would be executed for your kindness. The druids marks can be covered so you had to be so careful who you spoke to. We've all had friends executed by Uther and we would live in fear wondering if we might follow them just because they were our friends. Just like your poor father, a chance encounter with a sorcerer and he was sentenced to die. The trial meant nothing he had been caught and Uther would have made sure he was found guilty. If the sorcerer was plotting to kill the king then he should have been executed but you shouldn't execute someone for doing their job." She looked at Gwen and sighed, "I didn't mean to upset you Gwen but you asked me to speak openly."

"I still miss him," she said smiling at Rose. "I'm glad you told me."

"It's been easier since Uther died. King Arthur was a much more honourable man than his father. But the laws haven't changed so the fear is still there."

She patted Rose's hand and went back to her desk. She looked at Gaius as she sat down he hadn't spoken since Rose had arrived.

"I hope I haven't spoken out of turn," she said looking at Gwen anxiously.

"Not at all Rose, you've done exactly what I wanted and more. I knew what you reported would probably be upsetting but I had to hear it," said Gwen smiling at her.

Rose let out a sigh of relief and smoothed her apron.

"If that's all, my lady?" she asked getting to her feet.

"Yes thank you Rose. As I said yesterday what you have told me will help us in the days to come. I'm pleased that you were able to be honest with me no matter how hard it was," said Gwen standing up behind her desk.

"My lady," she said giving her a curtsey and leaving the room. Gwen was just about to ask Gaius what he thought when the door opened again and in walked Percival.

"Sorry to bother you your highness," he said smiling.

"It's no bother Percival," she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I've just met someone in the courtyard that wishes to speak with you as a matter of urgency," said Percival.

"Can't it wait?" she asked wanting to discuss the disease of the villagers with Gaius before their meeting.

"He says it can't," said Percival grinning and moving into the room to let Gwaine enter.

"Gwaine," said Gwen getting up from her seat as he walked towards her.

"My lady," he said grinning as he hugged her.

"I heard what happened. Are you alright?" she asked looking at him closely. Gaius stood up but stayed where he was as Galahad and two hooded figures entered the room before Percival closed the door. Gaius looked suspiciously at them, their robes covered their faces and clothing but they seemed familiar somehow.

"I'm fine now, thanks to the Druids," he said walking over to Gaius and taking his hand.

Gaius took his eyes off the hooded figures for a moment to take a good look at Gwaine, he smiled at him and hugged him. He was glad to see him but he would take a closer look later the Nathair was not something you recovered from quickly.

"This is Galahad," he said going to the white haired Druid that Percival was helping to a seat at the table. "He's a friend, he saved my life."

"You are injured?" asked Gwen full of concern.

"I'm alright my lady," he replied getting back up.

"Please sit down," she said. "Gaius will look at your wound."

"There's no need," said Gwaine looking at the two hooded figures. "It's already been healed."

Gwen looked up at the two figures still stood by the doorway. She hadn't really noticed them when they entered she was so relieved to see Gwaine back safely.

"Please, you have nothing to fear," she said walking towards them.

Arthur and Merlin lowered their hoods. Gwen stood still just staring at them, her eyes filled with tears.

"Arthur?" she said taking a step towards him. She had known he wasn't dead but she had not dared to hope she would see him again so soon.

"It's me," he said walking towards her. She felt his arms around her and she held on to him. Tears were blurring her vision but she didn't care. Arthur was home, he was holding her. She had dreamt of this moment since he had gone missing at Camlann. Could this be another dream, would she wake with the dull ache in her heart once more? She looked up at him touching his face to make sure he wouldn't fade away. He kissed her hand and she gasped holding him closer. He was looking at her with such love, tears falling from his eyes. If this was a dream she never wanted to wake up. She gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. Then his lips found hers and she felt all the cares of the last few days slipped away. Nothing else mattered Arthur had come back to her. As their lips parted she felt such relief such happiness that she couldn't hold it any more. She started to cry he held her gently stroking her hair, telling her it would be alright. He was here now and it would be alright.

Gaius had been watching the Druids with the hoods suspiciously until they had revealed their faces. He saw that familiar grin as Merlin lowered his hood with Arthur stood next to him. Time seemed to slow down as he watched Arthur and Gwen's tearful reunion. He saw Percival greeting Merlin, shaking his hand and hugging him both of them grinning.

Merlin was walking towards him looking at him in concern. He felt light headed and the room was spinning. He sat down heavily on the chair as Merlin hurried towards him.

"Gaius? Gaius? Are you alright?" asked Merlin kneeling down in front of him.

Gaius remembered to breathe and the world came back. There was Merlin looking up at him worry etched across his face. Gwaine and Percival were also looking at him with concern.

"Merlin my boy, I've told you before. Don't do things like that I'm not sure how much this old heart can take," he said smiling at Merlin with tears in his eyes.

"I can leave if you want," said Merlin grinning at him.

Gaius stood up and hugged him. "I knew you would save him," he said quietly as Merlin hugged him back. He held Merlin away from him looking at him closely. They both had tears in their eyes. "It's good to have you home, son."

"It's good to be back," said Merlin smiling and hugging him again.

None of them had noticed Freya enter the room from the little side door. She had been out to pick flowers for Gwen to cheer her up.

She took in the scene in the room. Freya recognised Arthur who was holding Gwen in the middle of the room. They were both crying and Freya could hear Arthur talking quietly telling her everything would be alright.

Two men she didn't recognise were sat at the table with Percival deep in conversation. Her gaze moved around the room and there was Merlin hugging Gaius telling him it was good to be back.

"Merlin," she said quietly.

"Freya," he said turning around to look at her. She dropped the flowers on the floor as Merlin took her in his arms. She hugged him, holding tightly never wanting to let him go.

"You're here, you're really here," she whispered.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Don't cry," he said though he was crying himself. He bent his head and found her lips her heart soared and she wanted to stay with him like that forever. Their lips parted and Freya brushed the tears from his eyes.

"I missed you," she said smiling through her tears.

"I missed you," he said as more tears fell from his eyes.

She kissed him again holding him close not wanting to let him go.

"I've been given a second chance and I want to spend every moment with you," she said smiling up at him.

"I'm not sure I can run away now, we will have to live in Camelot," he said smiling and she thought her heart would burst from her chest.

"I'd live in a cave as long as we are together," she replied as he hugged her close.

He slowly became aware of everything else going on in the room. Gwaine was standing two feet behind Freya with the flowers she had dropped and was looking at him with a grin.

Gwen and Arthur were still comforting each other sat on the end of the bed. Gaius Percival and Galahad were all sat at the table smiling at him. He felt himself blush but he was too happy to care.

"I believe these are yours," Gwaine said to Freya passing her the flowers. She glanced up at Merlin who wiped the tears from her cheeks then reluctantly let her go.

"Thank you," said Freya turning to face him smiling.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Gwaine grinning at Merlin who was wiping his own eyes.

"Um yeah, sorry Gwaine this is Freya," said Merlin grinning. He wasn't sure he had ever felt so good and even Gwaine's smirk couldn't change how happy he felt.

"I am pleased to meet you Freya," he said holding out his hand. Freya held out her hand to him and laughed when he bowed and kissed her fingers.

Merlin turned to see Gwen walking towards him still wiping the tears from her eyes.

She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"Thank you, thank you," she said smiling up at him.

"I told you I'd look after him," he replied smiling at her.

"I can never thank you enough," she said.

There was a knock at the door.

Arthur was sat at the table with Percival, Gaius and Galahad. He looked at Merlin and they both covered their faces with their hoods.

"It should not yet be known that Merlin and I have returned," said Arthur.

"Enter," said Gwen hoping the guards would not notice she had been crying.

Leon walked into the room with Robyn and Iseldir. They had all been overseeing the work in the caves.

Leon and Robyn greeted Gwaine warmly and Iseldir sat down by Galahad making sure he was alright. Once the door was closed Merlin and Arthur revealed themselves and Merlin wondered just how much they knew.

They were all so pleased to see him, there was no fear or suspicion on any of their faces and for a moment his heart sank. There was only one explanation, they didn't know. Gwen had probably only shown Arthur's letter to Gaius for fear of what they would say.  
He never doubted that Arthur would keep his word and allow magic back into Camelot. These people though were his friends and the thought of having to explain it all. To earn their trust and respect all over again made him feel ill. He sat back in his chair trying to remember just how happy he had been ten minutes ago.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" asked Gaius

"I'm fine," said Merlin trying to smile.

"He had a nasty cut on his head, happened a couple of nights ago," said Arthur.

"It's fine, really," said Merlin as Gaius checked it anyway.

Freya sat next to him and she put her hand out to take his. Some of the warmth and happiness came back to him and he smiled at her.

"How did this happen?" asked Gaius inspecting the wound that was healing nicely.

"We were attacked by trappers, they wanted to feed me to a bear," Merlin said looking at Gaius as he sat back down.

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning," said Arthur. "Freya is here so I assume you got my message."

"Yes we did," said Gwen smiling at Merlin. She had just guessed what might be upsetting him. "Everyone in this room knows who you really are Merlin."

"You all know?" asked Merlin. They all nod and they are smiling at him.

"It was a bit of a shock at first," said Leon and the others laughed.

"You still like me?" asked Merlin the tears threatening again.

"Of course, you're still the same person aren't you?" asked Gwen smiling at him.

Merlin got up from the table and went to the window at the far side of the room.

"Give him a minute," said Arthur. Freya stood up and Gwen nodded at her understanding Merlin would need her. She went to him and held him while he cried.

"For a very long time, Merlin believed his power made him a monster," said Arthur quietly. "All he has ever wanted is for us to accept him for who he is." Gwen felt her own eyes fill with tears, everyone sat around the table had tears in their eyes even Gwaine.

Merlin and Freya soon joined them at the table. They talked for a long time, no-one disturbed them. Arthur and Merlin explained what happened on Avalon and how the white goddess had saved Arthur once Merlin had agreed to talk to her. They told them of Merlin's quest and how he had almost died trying to complete it. They told them of the elves and how they helped them both to recover. Galahad had tears in his eyes as he listened and Arthur once again reassured him that he would do everything he could to make it save for Alba to visit him. Arthur also told them some of the things Merlin had done in the past to save him and Camelot. Leon, Robyn and Gwaine all agreed that it explained a lot of things that they had conveniently put down to luck. Gwen ordered refreshments Merlin and Arthur kept their hoods up while the food was brought in. The longer they kept their return secret the more time they would have to plan. Gwen dismissed the servants saying they had important matters to discuss. Merlin was concerned about his mother when he heard of the black cloud over Essetir but Gwen reassured him that she had sent a patrol to bring her to Camelot.

There was a moment of quiet after Merlin and Arthur had finished telling their story. They had been told the jewel was missing and parts of the prophecy were already coming true.

"There's one thing that is bothering me," said Gwaine.

"You mean who helped Morgana?" asked Leon as that what was bothering him.

"No, it's about Merlin," he said.

"Me?" asked Merlin taking a sip of his wine.

"When did you have the time to find a girl?" asked Gwaine looking at him and Freya. Merlin nearly choked on his wine and then he was laughing, they were all laughing.

Merlin looked around the table at them all. He knew it might not last that there was a chance they would all soon be dead if he couldn't stop Morgana and Sigan but right now he had never felt happier. Arthur, Gwen and Gaius already knew how they had met so Freya told the others. She explained that her magic had been consumed by the curse and she had forgotten how beautiful it could be. She told them how Merlin had shown her that magic can be a gift not a curse.

"You can create a rose from nothing?" asked Gwaine.

"Didn't know you were so romantic," said Leon laughing as Merlin blushed.

"Perhaps you should show them, I'm sure Gwaine would like a rose," said Arthur nodding at Merlin as the others laughed.

Merlin put his hands together, his eyes flashed gold. He opened his hands and two roses were inside. He passed one to Freya then got up to show the other to Gwaine but passed it to Gwen before Gwaine could take it. Everyone laughed as he bowed then returned to his seat.

"So the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth is a romantic at heart," said Robyn looking at the rose Freya was holding.

"It would seem so," said Gaius smiling at Freya and Merlin.

"And he can juggle," said Arthur.

"That's how he did it," said Leon laughing as he realised what Arthur was referring to. Merlin shook his head as Arthur and Leon explained Merlin's unknown talent for entertainment.

They talked some more about the prophecy and what it might mean. They agreed on most things but Gwaine was surprised that he was the strength that was mentioned. He did remember the keeper of the bridge calling him that though and Merlin pointed out that he had been there to help them on many occasions even before he was a knight. There was a pause in the conversation as they all thought about what they might face in the future.

"You are going to have to speak before the court this evening," Gwen told Arthur.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? We've been riding for two days," said Arthur looking at her.

"I wish it could but as I told you I've been putting Lord Doran off and the longer we leave it the more support he will get," she replied.

"He has been trying to get his son's to support him," said Robyn looking at Arthur.

"Oswald and Ewan were both saved by magic," said Gaius.

"Yes they know that and have refused to support him so far," said Leon.

"He already has the support of a few of the other lords with considerable power though," said Robyn.

"We really must act before he gets more support," said Gwen looking at Arthur.

"You're right as usual," said Arthur smiling at her.

"What are you going to tell them?" asked Merlin.

"As much as I can, I have to convince them to change the law and I've got to do it soon. I would like to have the support of the council," said Arthur, now he had made up his mind he wanted to act quickly.

"And the knights and the people," said Merlin.

"You will have the support of the knights. They are grateful to the sorcerer at Camlann and wish to thank him for his help. They do not know yet who he is but they have heard the rumours. They know and trust you Merlin and they are hoping the rumours are true and you will return," said Robyn.

"You will also have the support of most of the people," said Gaius.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Arthur.

"Gwen's spies have been busy," he replied.

"There were not spies Gaius," she said laughing. "I just asked some friends to find out how the people were feeling. I only asked someone that I knew would speak plainly and report what they actually heard."

"Beautiful, wise, strong and devious," said Arthur standing up behind Gwen and putting his arms around her.

"It's hardly devious to ask the people what they think. They will not speak openly as they are afraid of the law far more than they are afraid of magic," she said looking at Merlin. "As long as we take the right approach, asking for their opinion then I think it will be easier than you think."

"We have been treated well since our arrival in Camelot," said Iseldir. "Although I'm sure that there are some that fear us we have had no trouble."

"I think the majority of people are grateful for your help," said Leon.

"You and Merlin can rest and keep hidden this afternoon. You still have a few hours until the meeting."

"I'll go and get your horses," said Gwaine standing up.

"Now you have returned Arthur I will return to my people in the infirmary," said Iseldir standing up and helping Galahad to his feet.

"If you are still happy overseeing the work in the caves, I see no reason to change things," said Arthur.

"You do not want to take over?" asked Iseldir.

"I can't do everything on my own I will need your help," he replied.

"Then I am only too happy to help," said Iseldir smiling.

"Take as many men as you need, I think we are going to need the caves ready sooner rather than later," said Arthur.

Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Robyn left with Iseldir and Galahad leaving Merlin and Freya with Arthur, Gwen and Gaius.

"I think I'd like a bath," said Arthur.

"A bath?" asked Merlin staring at him.

"Yes a bath, you can have the afternoon off though," said Arthur.

"You're giving me the afternoon off?" asked Merlin grinning.

"Well a couple of hours you can hardly get my bath if you are not supposed to be here," said Arthur smiling. "I will need you at the meeting later so make sure you are rested. It may go on all night."

"God I hope not," said Merlin with a groan thinking of standing in the council chambers all night.

"Think about how we should approach them while you're resting then we can discuss it before the meeting," said Arthur looking at Merlin. Gaius and Gwen exchanged a look. Gwen had always known how much Arthur relied on Merlin's advice but he had never actually asked him outright not openly anyway.

"You're asking for my advice?" asked Merlin looking a little surprised.

"Of course," said Arthur ignoring his surprised expression. "Can you return here an hour before the meeting, so we can prepare?"

"Yes, sire" said Merlin grinning at him and getting to his feet. He was still trying to get used to Arthur being polite and actually talking to him rather than yelling at him.

"I can throw something at you if you prefer," said Arthur reaching for the jug.

"I don't think that will be necessary not today at least," said Gwen laughing and taking his hand.

"You are right again, I'll wait until he can at least clear up the mess I make," he said smiling at her.

"Arthur!" said Gwen.

"I'll need to talk to Kilgharrah tomorrow he may have more answers if he's still alive," Merlin said.

"Who is Kilgharrah?" asked Gwen.

"He's a friend of Merlin's that I would like to meet. We don't really have time to explain now. We can talk about it after the meeting," said Arthur.

"Alright, we will talk about this later," said Gwen. "You can all dine with us after the meeting."

"Now we are going before I throw something at the pair of them for giving me such a shock," said Gaius smiling at them.

"It couldn't be helped," said Arthur looking at Gaius. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine now you're back, now both of you are back," he said as Arthur looked at him closely.

"I wouldn't be here without Merlin's help and I know you have helped him over the years, thank you Gaius," he said smiling at him. Gaius patted his arm and joined Merlin and Freya at the door. Merlin covered his face with his hood and they left closing the door behind them.

"Alone at last," said Arthur putting his arms around Gwen. He then took the rose she was still holding and put it in the vase with the flowers Freya had picked. She watched him walk back towards him and smiled as he put his arms back around her waist. She was still finding it hard to believe he was with her and holding her. She put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He kissed her then picked her up and carried her towards the bed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and that I did the reunion justice. Writing emotional scenes is pretty hard. As always let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	54. Chapter 54

**I am so grateful to those that are reading and following this story, I'm amazed at those who have added it to their favourites and the reviews are treasured. I'm glad you like it, I don't have a beta but I do try to keep mistakes to a minimum. Thank you all for your support. I still haven't quite finished part 2 but you are all keeping me motivated.**

**The guest reviewer that likes Galahad will be pleased to know he will be in future chapters. I also like this more thoughtful Arthur after all he grew up a lot in the series and was completely different by the time he became king.**

* * *

Chapter 54

When Merlin and Freya walked into the rooms he had shared with Gaius he was surprised by how little everything had changed. Then he remembered he had only been gone for just over a week though it had seemed like a lifetime.

Gaius made them tea and they chatted quietly for a while. Merlin told them more about what had happened on Avalon and his quest. He told Gaius about the elves and how they had healed both Arthur and himself. They talked about the prophecy and Gaius questioned Merlin about his vision.

"What are you planning?" Gaius asked when Merlin hadn't spoken for some time.

"Me?" asked Merlin.

"I know you too well, Merlin," said Gaius.

"Well a bath would have been nice," said Merlin eyeing the old tub in the corner of the room.

"I don't mean this afternoon," said Gaius. "I mean what are you planning to do about Morgana?" Merlin felt Freya stiffen next to him and he took her hand.

"I wish I knew," he said looking down at the table. He looked up to see Gaius staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"You have a plan?" asked Freya.

"He knows something," said Gaius staring at him.

"Why do you think I'm planning anything? I have no idea of how to deal with Morgana and Sigan," he said but he knew Gaius wouldn't believe him.

"Merlin," warned Gaius.

"Okay, I've got an idea. Well it's just a feeling, I'm not sure if it's even a seed of an idea. It's kind of crazy so I don't want to say anything just yet," he said quickly looking at Gaius. "I wish you would trust me."

"I do Merlin, I do," said Gaius with a sigh.

Someone knocked at the door making them all jump. Merlin put his hood up and looked down at the table.

Gaius got up and opened the door. "What is this for?" he asked the servant stood at the door.

"The queen said you had a patient that needed a bath," said the servant walking into the room carrying a large bath tub.

"Oh yes," said Gaius. "Put it in the room at the top of the stairs please."

"Very well," he said coming into the room followed by three more servants with buckets of water. Gaius closed the door behind them after they had left.

"Well it seems like your wishes are starting to come true," he said grinning as he threw Merlin a towel, "you don't want to let the water get cold."

* * *

When Merlin had finished his bath and changed his clothes he came back down the stairs to find Freya alone. The rose he had given her was in a small vase on the table.

"Where's Gaius?" asked Merlin.

"He left about five minutes ago, something about getting more supplies. Though I think he was just giving us time alone," she said turning away from him and looking at the books on Gaius's desk. Merlin walked over to her and turned her to face him she kept her head down and would not look at him.

"You are going to try to stop them, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"I have to try," he replied putting his arms around her.

"How?" she asked as she laid her head against his chest putting her arms around his waist.

"Are you doubting that I have the power to stop them?" he asked her smiling.

"No, I do not doubt your strength. I mean, what are you planning to do?" she asked.

"Well that's up to Arthur," he said looking at the top of her head.

"No Merlin, Arthur will look to you for guidance. I know you already have a plan," she said finally looking up at him. He could see the worry in her eyes and he wanted more than anything to make it go away. He couldn't do that but he could tell her the truth.

"As I said to Gaius it's hardly a plan not yet. All I know is that we will have to go to them. They will lay a trap for us and we will have to take the bait whatever it is. Morgana's hatred will blind her and that will give us the chance to defeat her."

She was looking at him with such love that he felt he could move mountains. He kissed her gently feeling her lips push against his own. He ran his fingers down her back causing a shiver to run through his body he heard her gasp against his cheek and pulled back a little to look at her. She held his face in her hand looking at him as though she was trying to remember every detail.

"You are going to face Morgana and Sigan on their terms?" she asked quietly.

"I told you it was kind of crazy," he said smiling at her, trying not to show how crazy he really thought he was.

"I don't want you to go," she said in a whisper her forehead resting on his chest.

"You have to trust me I know what I'm doing," he said with far more confidence than he felt.

"I do but I still worry about you," she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to worry."

"How can I not worry when I love you so much?" she asked as a tear spilled down her cheek. "I know we haven't known each other for long and we weren't given a chance before. But I know how I feel and... I think you feel the same way."

"I love you more than I can say," he said kissing her again, holding her close. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he would.

"I know you have to go," she said pulling away from him a little. "Promise me you will do everything in your power to come back to me."

"I promise," he said looking into her eyes. "Freya if I return will you marry me?"

"No," she said looking at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"No?" he asked confused. She was still holding him he could feel her heart beating in time with his own.

"I meant what I said about spending every moment with you," she said as he wiped her tears away.

"I have to go," he said.

"I know but if you want to marry me you must do so before you go," she said.

"I may not return Freya."

"I understand that. I want to be your wife even if it's only for a little while."

"Freya..."

She put her hand over his mouth to stop him speaking. "When I met you last time it was already too late. I'm not going to let that happen again."

He grinned and picked her up lifting her off her feet turning around, he hugged her to him as Gaius walked into the room.

"Is it a bad time?" he asked smiling at them.

"No, no," said Merlin putting Freya down again. "Freya has just agreed to marry me."

"Congratulations, to both of you," said Gaius grinning and hugging them both.

* * *

Alvarr and his group of Druids were camped in the woods just outside Camelot. They had joined with others waiting for Iseldir to meet with them. They had been forced from the caves and forests that were their homes by the devastation left by the ravens. To the west of Camelot all the land lies in ruins. There was no safe refuge for them anywhere except close to Camelot's walls.

Alvarr sat on the ground with his back against a tree looking at those around him. Several were sick with the rash before they had learned not to touch the black feathers. He watched as Enmyria came out from one of the tents carrying a bowl. She saw him looking at her and walked towards him slowly.

"How is he?" asked Alvarr looking at the empty bowl.

"He's eating but he still won't speak," she said sighing and sitting beside him.

"He's broken," he said.

"You can't blame yourself, he chose his path," she said putting her hand on his knee.

"I brought her into our lives," he said still staring at the tent where his brother was hiding from the world.

He watched his niece and nephew sat outside the tent with their mother. The boy was showing his sister how to light the fire with flint not magic. Camelot had changed the law to allow magic to be used to help the injured but only with permission from the queen. She had assured their safety and would not harm anyone for just having magic but still they lived in fear. It was one of them that had caused this curse that plagued the lands driving them from their homes. Someone he had trusted that was destroying the peace he wished for and he was powerless to stop her.

"I've got to help Marie with the children," Enmyria said getting to her feet.

"Thank you," he said smiling up at her. She bent down and kissed him, he smiled at her then grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit in his lap he kissed her again.

"Feel better?" she asked smiling at him

"Much better," he said smiling back at her.

"Good," she said kissing his forehead and standing up.

"You're good to them," he said as she started to walk towards his brother's family.

"They are my family too," she replied walking towards Marie and the children.

Alvarr turned to see Derric walking towards him. The man had been part of his group many years ago. He had been with Alvarr when they had found Mordred alone in the forest and had helped him with the boy. Alvarr never used his power to hurt others and did not allow others in his group to do so except in self defence. Derric had always been loyal to the cause but he enjoyed hurting others and that made Alvarr uncomfortable.

Not long after Mordred had joined them Alvarr had caught Derric using his magic to subdue two men and a woman. Derric had tried to excuse his actions by saying he had acted in self defence but Alvarr didn't believe him. He had made him leave their camp never to return. He had not seen him since until he had arrived at their camp earlier that morning. He had begged Alvarr's forgiveness and told him he had been young and foolish then. He had told Alvarr that his home had been destroyed and he was there to help the queen. Alvarr had welcomed him back but he still didn't entirely trust him.

"Are you really going to offer your services to the queen?" asked Derric sitting down next to him.

"I'm waiting to speak with Iseldir first," he replied still staring at his family preparing the fire.

"You hate Camelot and the Pendragons why would you want to help them?" asked Derric.

"I hated Uther's war on sorcery Uther's dead and so is his son. Magic is no longer against the law, this could be the start of new time if the Queen will really accept us she has my allegiance," he said.

"Perhaps we should join with Morgana she is the one that will give our people freedom," said Derric quietly.

"Morgana?" asked Alvarr standing up, "Morgana does not fight for freedom she fights for power. She is driven by hate."

"Morgana will bring back the old ways, we won't have serve under a weak queen and do her bidding," he said.

"You know as well as I that magic should serve not rule. I do not wish to use my power to control others," he said looking down at the man still sat on the floor.

"I understand but do you really think the queen will let you live in peace? There will be rules and we will only be able to use our power for her gain," said Derric getting to his feet.

"That is why I'm waiting to speak with Iseldir, he will know more," said Alvarr watching his niece and nephew come out of their tent with their father. They helped him to sit by the fire his daughter put a blanket around his shoulders and his son sat next to him.

"Morgana will..."

"Morgana killed my brother," said Alvarr interrupting him.

"Your brother's not dead," said Derric looking at the family sat around the fire.

"He may as well be," said Alvarr. "Look at him, Ari was loyal to her and yet she still took away his magic. She is pure evil and I curse the day I met her."

"Do you really think the queen of Camelot will be any better?" he asked.

"She at least is trying to change things. If you want to join with Morgana then go I will not stop you but do not expect too much. Morgana is Uther's daughter and she will kill you if it suits her purpose. I will have nothing more to do with the witch," he turned away from him and walked over to the fire to join his family.

Derric walked back to the tent he had set up away from the others. He preferred to be on his own most of the time. He had told Mordred he would find out what was happening in Camelot but it would have been easier with Alvarr on his side. He glanced up at the crow perched on his tent he would be unable to send the message with his mind he was too far away. The crow would take his message and he wouldn't be suspected many druids kept the birds.

At least he knew Isedir would be joining them soon. He had been in the city from the beginning he would know what was happening. He would have to make sure he was present at the meeting invited or not. He looked around the clearing to make sure he was alone then tied his message to the bird's foot. The bird flew away but it had not gone unnoticed Alvarr walked slowly back to the camp wondering what he should do about Derric.

* * *

**I hope you liked the reintroduction of Alvarr, Enmyria and Ari along with my own characters. In the series Alvarr never used his magic to hurt others and all he wanted was the right to live without fear. Morgana mentions Ari's family when she takes his magic. Let me know know what you think by leaving a review.**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Merlin had put on his druid robe and returned to Arthur and Gwen's chambers with Gaius an hour before the meeting. Freya had gone to the caves to help Iseldir. More villagers were coming in from the north with the same story as Josef. As the caves were made ready people from the villages were being taken there once they had received treatment. There were also others coming in fleeing from raiders, the caves had been made as comfortable as possible and although it would be hard the people were grateful to have a safe refuge. Iseldir and the rest of the Druids were busy and needed all the help they could get.

Merlin and Arthur had decided to tell the council as much of the truth as possible without revealing the sorcerer's identity. Arthur had insisted that Merlin's true identity should not be known until they had changed the law.

"What if it all goes wrong?" asked Merlin looking down at the table.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen looking at him with concern. He had seemed so happy earlier now he looked pale and tired.

"What if I they won't accept magic?" he asked still looking at the table.

"They will, I will not ask them to vote until we know they will agree," said Arthur.

"Everyone is scared, they want to know we at least have a chance of fighting this sorcerer," said Gwen.

"Perhaps we should wait," said Merlin.

"What for?" asked Arthur.

"Until I have defeated them, if I fail it won't matter as we will all be dead. But if I succeed then they may feel better about sorcery."

"You want to risk your life again for those who would not accept you as you are?" asked Arthur.

"My friends know and accept me and that is enough," he said looking at Arthur.

"No Merlin it's not, not anymore," said Arthur.

"People are scared Arthur..."

"Like you have been scared and everyone else with magic has been scared," said Arthur interrupting him.

"Arthur is right," said Gwen. "I understand that you don't want the people to be forced into the decision but I really don't think they are. If we are to accept magic it has to be done before the threat has passed."

"I don't need the council's vote but I prefer to have their support," said Arthur looking down at the table.

"I really do think most of them will support you," said Gwen looking at Arthur.

"When my father banned magic did he ask the council?" asked Arthur looking at Gaius.

"No, Uther declared magic banned on pain of death a week after your mother died. There was no vote, no warning and no consideration of the consequences of his actions," said Gaius sadly.

"You are not Uther," said Merlin.

"No I'm not and I will right this wrong. I will lift the ban no matter what the council decides. My father's law has resulted in the death of thousands of innocent people. I hope to convince them to support me but I will lift the ban even if they are against it."

"I really don't think it will come to that," said Gwen.

"This is what you have been waiting for Merlin," said Gaius looking at him. "It is everything you have been working so hard for."

"I know but I still have to work out what to do about Morgana and Sigan," he said sighing and putting his arms on the table.

"Have you any idea at all?" asked Arthur.

"I have a feeling we will have to face her in Essetir," said Merlin.

"Is that all, or do you have a plan?" asked Arthur looking at him closely.

"I told you Arthur no more lies or secrets. I only have a feeling but it is strong. Once Morgana knows you are alive and that I'm still helping you she will... Well to say she will be angry is understating things. She will drop everything until I'm dead she sees me as a traitor. She will not face me alone, she is afraid of my power but she knows I will try to stop her. She will lay a trap for me, for us, we will have to walk straight into that trap if we have any hope of defeating her," said Merlin.

"How can you know that?" asked Gwen.

"Because I know Morgana," said Merlin sadly.

"But do you really have to walk into a trap?" asked Gaius.

"I think he's right," said Arthur, "Morgana's hatred of both Merlin and myself will blind her to everything else."

"What about Sigan?" asked Gwen.

"He knows he cannot defeat me alone he will go along with Morgana," said Merlin.

"But if you do as she wants how will you defeat her?" asked Gwen.

"I haven't got that far yet," said Merlin with a sad smile.

"This is crazy you can't just go to her and hope for the best," said Gwen looking at Arthur then Merlin.

"I know it sounds crazy but it also sounds right," said Arthur smiling at Merlin.

"We still have some time to make plans," said Merlin trying to reassure Gwen and Gaius.

"Have you got that prophecy Gaius?" asked Arthur understanding that Merlin didn't want to dwell on what they might have to do.

Gaius and Arthur went over the prophecy and Merlin smiled. It seemed so strange to be sharing all this with Arthur and Gwen. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Gwen got up to pour drinks from the jugs on the sideboard and Merlin went to help her.

"Thank you for the bath," said Merlin to Gwen as he put the goblets of wine on a tray. He noticed that she had poured water for herself but didn't say anything. He could see she looked pale and tired and he hoped that she was not ill. He would keep an eye on her and mention it to Gaius later.

"Actually it was Arthur's idea," said Gwen taking a sip of water.

"Arthur?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, he realised how much he was looking forward to a hot bath and he thought you might like one too. Neither of us had any idea if Gaius had a bath tub though."

"Well actually he does but it's more like a big bucket, not as nice as the one you sent."

"Arthur's changed," she said turning to look at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Merlin.

"No, I don't think so but he feels guilty for all the suffering his father caused. He's so angry at himself for not doing something about it sooner."

"I'll talk to him," said Merlin.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him.

Merlin picked up the tray and carried it back to the table.

There was a knock on the door and they all looked at each other. Merlin put his hood up but Arthur wasn't wearing his robe. He had changed his clothes after his bath and hadn't bothered putting the robe back on. He went to the screen at the side of the room and hid behind it.

"Enter," said Gwen.

Leon came in with another man, a very tall stranger. He was travel worn and weary with several small cuts on his arm and gash across his face. He stood tall in the room but behind his stern gaze he looked afraid. "A messenger from Caerleon, my lady," said Leon closing the door behind him. "He needs to speak to you urgently."

"Your majesty, my name is Derian and I bring an urgent message from Queen Annis," he said bowing to Gwen and handing her a letter.

As Leon closed the door Arthur came out from behind the screen and the man took a step back.

"Derian how are you?" asked Arthur going to the man and taking his hand, ignoring the look of shock on his face. He had fought Derian many years ago and he had a lot of respect for the man.

"King Arthur, I thought..."

"I was dead. I only returned to Camelot this morning, news of my return has not yet been made known," said Arthur as Merlin took down his hood.

"It is good to see you alive and well Arthur although I bring grave news," said Derian.

Gwen passed Arthur, Queen Annis's letter and they all sat down at the table. Merlin went to the sideboard and poured another goblet of wine for Derian. Arthur broke the seal on the letter and read it before passing it to Merlin.

_Dear Guinevere, _

_War is upon us I do not have time to explain but Derian can tell you more. Morgana has joined forces with a sorcerer called Cornelius Sigan. He arrived with the red dawn and left his ravens to watch us. _

_We are being attacked because of our allegiance to Camelot and my refusal to join with Morgana. I would not join with her even if we were enemies. As we are allies I hope this message reaches you so you can prepare yourself for the coming war. _

_Yours Annis_

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Arthur, Derian was obviously frightened. Even when Arthur had held him at sword point ready to kill him he had not looked like he did now.

"Yesterday morning we woke to a red dawn, hundreds of birds circled the fortress and landed all over the walls. The largest of these birds landed in the courtyard and turned into a man. I would not believe it myself but I saw it with my own eyes. He said his name was Cornelius Sigan and he claimed to be a great sorcerer.

Queen Annis agreed to speak with him. He asked her to break our treaty with you and join with him to take Camelot. Annis refused and he threatened us, revealing that he was in league with Morgana. He gave us until noon to get our people to safety." He stopped to take a sip of the wine Merlin had put on the table in front of him. He nodded his thanks at Merlin then continued with his story.

"The sorcerer left us turning back into a raven and flying east. The other ravens remained, they cannot be killed. Whoever tries to harm them dies and turns into a bird to take their place on the walls."

"What happens exactly?" asked Gaius. "The more we know the better prepared we will be."

"A palace guard fired an arrow and hit one of the ravens just after the sorcerer had left. Annis didn't have time to stop him. The bird flew up into the sky and the guard clutched his throat. He couldn't breathe and fell dead on the spot. I checked his pulse he was definitely dead. As I walked back to the queen he stood up and lifted his arms, he turned into a raven and joined the others on the wall," said Derian.

"So the ravens are the living dead?" asked Merlin looking at Gaius.

"It would seem so," said Gaius. "Please continue."

"Wherever the raven feathers fall the land shrivels and becomes barren. Crops and animals die and the people are sick."

"We have seen the sickness as we have had cases to the north of Camelot," said Gaius. "But not this red sky, it wasn't just a normal sunrise I take it?"

"No, the sky remained red throughout the day and the air is heavy, it's hard to breathe. Like a thunderstorm is brewing." He took another sip of the wine.

"The queen knows we cannot defeat Morgana so she has sent her sons to take as many of our people to our stronghold in the mountains. The sky is clear there and none of these ravens could be seen. She has remained at Caerleon with as many soldiers as we could spare. We were not told what would happen at noon but Queen Annis will not give up her kingdom without a fight. It does not look good we cannot defeat a high priestess and a sorcerer we do not have the power. Queen Annis sent me to warn you of the impending danger and also to ask for aid."

"I will do anything in my power to help," said Arthur sitting thoughtfully. "This is an evil we must all fight together. Let Gaius look at your wounds while I speak to my advisor for a moment."

Derian took another sip of the wine and smiled at Arthur. Arthur returned the smile and spoke quietly to the man who had poured Derian's wine. They got up and walked towards the desk near the back of the room. Derian recognised Arthur's advisor as his old manservant, Merlin. He wondered how to approach the matter of the sorcerer with the king. He knew his father hated sorcery but he was not sure how Arthur would react to his request. As Gaius cleaned Derian wounds he remembered the conversation he had with Annis just before he had left.

_As the guard had taken his place on the wall as a raven he had turned to Annis and asked "What kind of sorcery is this?"_

"_The worse kind," she had replied before returning to the throne room. _

"_How can we fight such evil?" he asked her. _

"_With the other kind," she replied smiling at him. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked confused. _

"_Morgana and this Sigan use their magic for evil, the only way to fight it is to find someone as powerful who uses their magic for good," she replied. _

"_Do you have someone in mind, my lady?" he asked. _

"_There are rumours that a great sorcerer helped Camelot to defeat Morgana's army a few days ago at Camlann."_

"_You think he will help us?" he had asked. _

"_Those who use their magic for good will want to help against such evil. But first we must find him. Take a message to Camelot to warn the queen and see if you can find news of this sorcerer."_

Derian was brought out of his thoughts by Gaius talking to him.

"Sorry, I was miles away," he said smiling at the physician.

"I just said you are lucky none of the wounds were poisoned or infected," said Gaius returning to his seat.

"Thank you," said Derian. Arthur was stood by the desk still talking to Merlin, as he watched them they turned and returned to their seats at the table.

"You understand that we can only fight this evil with sorcery?" asked Arthur looking at Derian carefully.

"Yes my lord, Queen Annis said the same. There are rumours among our people that a sorcerer helped to defeat Morgana's army at Camlann and we are hoping you may know where to find him," said Derian sitting back in his chair.

"I know where the sorcerer is and he has agreed to help," said Arthur standing up and making sure he did not glance at Merlin.

"Thank you sire," Derian said standing up and bowing.

"First though I must ensure his safety within my own kingdom," he replied. "I must now go and announce my return to the council. Leon can you make sure lodgings are found for Derian before you join us at the meeting."

"Yes sire," said Leon leaving the room with Derian.

"We are already late, you may as well leave the robe behind Merlin we won't need them now," he said.

Gwen opened the door to their chambers and looked at the guard stood outside the door.

"Is everything alright your highness?" he asked.

"Everything is fine now, Barrett. The king has returned," she said as Arthur walked out of the room.

"Your majesty," said the guard bowing and trying to hide his surprise, but Gwen could see the glint of tears in his eyes. He then turned and walked ahead of them calling out.

"The king has returned, make way for the king. The king has returned, make way for the king."

Gwen took Arthur's arm and they followed the guard to the council chambers. As they walked through the corridors there were many servants and guards about. Many of them had heard the shout of the guard and came to look upon their king. Though no-one actually stopped them they could hear them talking excitedly. Throughout the palace the whispers ran, "The king has returned. The king has returned." It would not be long before the whole city was talking. Arthur slowed a little so he could walk next to Merlin as they got closer to the council chambers.

"You will not be waiting on me tonight, you will be sitting next to me at the meeting as my advisor," he said quietly as they reached the doors to the council chambers.

The guards at the door were too professional to speak as they saw the king approach. But they could not help smiling as the king nodded to them as they opened the doors. He entered the room before Merlin could say a word.

* * *

**I hope you are still enjoying the story, please leave a review to let me know.**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

As Arthur and Gwen followed by Merlin and Gaius entered the room all the court got to their feet and applauded. There room was crowded the council members were around the table but there were also many knights and noblemen and women stood around the room as well. Arthur was determined to change the law and he knew his knights would support him.

Someone shouted, "Long live the King!" and soon they were all saying it. Gwen had to look down at the floor to try to stop the tears that were threatening to start again.

Gaius went to his seat at the side of the table and Merlin followed Arthur and Gwen. There were three chairs at the head of the table and Arthur helped Gwen sit in the one to left and indicated that Merlin should take the one to his right.

The room slowly became quiet and Arthur sat down the others around the table followed. There were a few raised eyebrows at Merlin sat on the right hand of the king. They were used to Merlin being present at the meetings but he was usually stood behind Arthur trying to stay awake. No-one said anything though and Arthur waited until they were all settled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have asked you all to join us at this council meeting because of the threat we now face. First though you are probably wondering what happened to me and where I have been? I am only here with you today because of the loyalty, courage and honour of my manservant Merlin."

Arthur indicated to Merlin that he should stand. Merlin feeling rather embarrassed and just a little silly stood up. The applause was almost as loud as before and Merlin couldn't help grinning. Gwaine was whistling and it took a lot longer for the room to quieten down again. Merlin bowed to them all and sat down wishing he could go and hide behind one of the pillars.

"A week ago at Camlann I was seriously injured, I would have died if Merlin had not found me. It was his bravery and determination that kept me alive and safe so I could return to you. His actions went far beyond the duties of a manservant and he now sits here at my right hand as my advisor and closest friend."

Everyone except Lord Doran applauded politely this time and Gwaine refrained from whistling.

"I apologise for the lateness of the hour but we had a messenger ride in from Caerleon just before the meeting," said Arthur standing up and getting straight to the point. "A sorcerer named Cornelius Sigan has joined with Morgana to take Camelot. They are offering our allies a chance to join with them or suffer. They are using their powers of sorcery to ruin the lands, spreading sickness and disease. Sorcery can only be fought with sorcery..."

"Nonsense," said Lord Doran interrupting him. He went red and put his hand over his mouth when he realised he had actually said it out loud. "I didn't mean to interrupt sire."

"I have been made aware of your concerns Lord Doran and you will have your chance to voice those concerns once I have finished," said Arthur.

"Thank you sire," he said bowing his head.

"As I was saying regardless of what you have been told in the past sorcery can only be fought with sorcery. My father was wrong to outlaw magic, I know now that magic is not evil and those that use it should not be feared. Without the help of sorcery I would be dead and Camelot would have been lost. The Druids are a peaceful people and it was only my father's unjustified hatred of all those with magic that caused those peaceful people to stand against us. Most of those who did so wanted only the most basic right. The right to walk free and live without fear. You do not choose to have magic you either have the gift or you don't. Just like I had no choice when I was born heir to throne of Camelot. But as I can choose my path and decide what sort of king I want to be, so do those with magic choose their path.

It is sorcerers like Cornelius Sigan and Morgana who use magic for evil purposes that caused the war on sorcery and fuelled my father's hatred. Not all those with magic are evil and as the sorcerer at Camlann and the druids have recently shown us magic can be used for good. Dark magic will always be feared but so will tyranny and oppression. Not all should be punished for the sins of a few. We face a terrible evil that we cannot fight without help. Those that can and will aid us should be able to whether by sword or sorcery and receive the honour and recognition they deserve for their actions." Arthur sat down looking around the table to see their reaction.

Someone started clapping near the back of the room and others followed until almost everyone was clapping. Lord Doran sat looking at Merlin with a face like thunder. Merlin avoided his gaze and tried hard not to fidget in his chair.

"Have you spoken to the sorcerer that helped us at Camlann?" asked Sir Vidor who was stood behind Gaius.

"Yes I have spoken to him," said Arthur, "He was the one who helped me to recover from the wound I received in the battle."

"Would he help us again?" asked Lord Bryant.

"He will," said Arthur.

"Well where is he?" asked someone near the back of the room.

"Should we send for him?" asked someone else.

"We cannot send for him or accept his help until I have lifted the ban on sorcery and magic is allowed to be used freely once more," said Arthur watching them carefully.

"I suppose they are his term?" asked Lord Doran still looking at Merlin with suspicion. Merlin continued to ignore him.

"He has no terms, he will help us whatever we decide. Those are my terms I will not accept help from someone who has to live in fear of our laws."

"If it's the only way..."

"It's not the only way," said Lord Doran interrupting Lady Anna.

"Lord Doran I believe you wish to appeal the decision made by Queen Guinevere to allow the Druids to use healing magic," said Arthur.

"I do, I understand the reasons for your decision your majesty," said Lord Doran looking at Gwen, "but there is no place in Camelot for magic. Now the injured have been healed the Druids should leave. We will of course pay them for their services and they can leave without hindrance,"

"And go where?" asked Arthur.

"Wherever they came from, of course," said Lord Doran.

"That doesn't sound fair," said Gwaine from the group of knights near the back of the hall.

"I'm not sure why the knights are present, these are matters for the court," said Lord Doran.

"I understand this was supposed to be a council meeting but I asked for as many as possible to attend as we have important decisions to make. We are at war with enemies that do not wish to just take Camelot but to destroy it. The knights are present because they will be the ones risking their lives to defend you all. I cannot win this war alone I need help and the decisions made in this room tonight will decide the future of Camelot and Albion," said Arthur quietly.

"I agree with Sir Gwaine, it hardly sounds fair that they are allowed to use their magic to help us then have to go back into hiding. As the law stands we now know they practice magic and they should be arrested on pain of death," said Sir Vidor.

"I'll agree that does not seem fair," Lord Bryant.

"I also agree," said Gaius and there were several supporting nods around the table.

"Are there others that support Lord Doran," asked Arthur looking around the room. Five council members slowly stood up on either side of Lord Doran. Not one of the knights came forward and both of his sons stood back looking embarrassed.

"This new sickness that is spread by the raven feathers is caused by sorcery. We can't fight it or cure it without powerful magic," said Gaius.

"That is ridiculous and you know it," said Lord Doran looking at Gaius with a scowl.

"How do you suggest we fight the sickness?" asked Merlin surprising himself. He had not meant to speak but the man was annoying him.

"With scientific means, we have faced many magical enemies over the years and never once resorted to sorcery," he replied.

"Can you give an example?" asked Merlin.

"I do not need to answer your questions, you are just a servant. Unless the rumours are true and you are the sorcerer," he replied. Many of the other courtiers gasped but Merlin just stared at him.

"I have already told you Lord Doran. Merlin is my advisor and you will answer any questions he asks. He is giving you a chance to put your point across," said Arthur.

"Very well, I will give you an example though I think this actually may have been before your time here," he said looking at Merlin. "We were attacked by a griffin, a magical beast according to Gaius. He told the king that the creature could only be killed by magic but if I remember rightly a visiting knight killed the Griffin with his lance."

"But the lance was enchanted," said Sir Maynard quietly from behind Lord Bryant. Merlin stared at him, had he seen him. Had he known all these years and kept it quiet.

"Nonsense," said Lord Doran and Gwen thought she would strangle him if he said it again.

"I was there, you were not," he said, Maynard kept his eyes on Arthur as he told them all what he had witnessed all those years ago.

"We were ordered to go out and meet the creature by Uther. You had tried to tell your father that Gaius might be right but he wouldn't listen. Our weapons had no effect on the creature at all. We were knocked off our horses I luckily landed in the bushes along the bank breaking my fall. As I got to my feet I saw the knight with the lance riding towards the creature. There was someone stood in the shadows behind him. I heard these strange words then the lance glowed blue and the knight defeated the creature. I saw the knight look in the direction of the shadowy figure and smile. I laid down pretending I had not seen anything. I had witnessed an act of sorcery but I chose to hide it rather than speak out. I never got a good look at the sorcerer but he was only there to help not harm." Maynard looked at Merlin for a second then back to the king. Merlin wasn't sure if he imagined it or not but he wondered if the knight really knew.

"I can no longer keep what I saw secret, I place myself at your mercy, my lord," said Sir Maynard.

"You did the right thing and this is exactly what I am trying to put right. If Sir Maynard had told my father what he had seen then the sorcerer that defeated a creature terrorizing Camelot would have been hunted and executed," said Arthur. Two of lord Doran's supporter looked at each other then sat down.

"Perhaps the sorcerer that defeated it was the one to conjure it in the first place," said Lord Doran glaring at the men that had sat down.

"Why would he do that?" asked Merlin.

"So he could defeat it and receive the credit," said Lord Doran.

"That would be a fair argument if the sorcerer had come forward to claim the credit but as far as I know he did not," said Gwen.

Another of Lord Doran supporters sat down. Lord Doran glared at him but the man just turned his back on him.

"What are you so scared of?" asked Gwen. "As we have already heard magic is not evil it is how it is used that matters. People like Morgana will still use dark magic regardless of our laws. Those that could help us do not for fear of breaking our laws. And those that do help, like the sorcerer at Camlann, have to do so in secret knowing they face execution if they are caught. By allowing magic back into Camelot the only thing that will change is that those who wish to do good will be able to do so. If this sorcerer will risk his life for us, for his king, he should get the honour and recognition he deserves."

There was more applause from the knights and even most of the courtiers joined in. Another of Lord Doran supporter's nodded at Gwen and sat down. Only Lord Doran and Lord Benedict were still standing. Gwen could understand Lord Benedict's stance his son had been killed by sorcery while protecting Uther.

"Sorcery may not be evil but it is dangerous," said Lord Doran.

"So am I dangerous and all of those here who wield swords," said Leon standing forward. We could kill every unarmed person in this room but we are not evil and would not do such a thing. My sword does not determine the man I am it is how I use it that makes me worthy to be a knight of Camelot."

"That is not the same," said Lord Doran.

"But it is father," said Sir Oswald. "I have just returned from a raid on a small hamlet, woman and children were being killed as we arrived. Those that did this deed did not use magic they wielded swords. Should I be punished for their crimes because I used my sword to stop them?"

"If magic is to be allowed back into Camelot then chaos will follow. You are too young to remember what it was like. That sorcerer at Camlann will not be content to serve he will wish to rule. He will become just like Morgana and those of us without magic will be expected to do his bidding," said Lord Doran.

"The sorcerer has no desire to rule, he only wishes to serve his king," said Merlin quietly.

"You know him?" asked Lord Doran looking at Merlin suspiciously.

"Yes I know him," said Merlin.

"I have already told you that I have spoken to him and that he healed me of my wound," said Arthur. "And I have also told you Merlin was with me at that time."

"What about the last time that Morgana took Camelot? You defeated her by strength alone, by the sword you pulled from the stone," said Lord Doran. "She saw you and your sword and fled or that is what we heard. She is only doing this now because she thinks you are dead."

"Morgana did not run from me, she is a high priestess she knows I am no match for her. She fled when she realised Emrys was still protecting me," said Arthur.

"Emrys? Who is Emrys?" asked Lord Doran.

"That is what the Druids call the sorcerer we saw at Camlann," said Gaius.

"When I faced Morgana she told me that not even Emrys could save me now," Arthur said. "Morgana's plans had been thwarted by Emrys many times she knew that the sorcerer was helping me. She tried to use her magic and could not. It seems that Emrys was able to save me and Camelot once again. Once she realised she was powerless she fled, I did nothing to defeat Morgana it was Emrys," said Arthur.

"Perhaps this Emrys enchanted you when he helped you," said Lord Doran thoughtfully.

"Why would he do that?" asked Gwen.

"So you would do his bidding," said Lord Doran.

"No, he opened my eyes to the good magic can do. He asks for nothing, he will help us whatever we decide. He will help even if he has to live the rest of his life in secret. He believes it is his duty to help us whether we want him to or not," said Arthur.

"Those that commit crimes against the crown or the people will still be punished, whether they use magic or other means to carry out their crime. But the punishment will fit the crime. It is not a crime to have magic and those with magic should not be treated as criminals," said Gwen

Lord Benedict sat down and sighed.

"What are you doing?" asked Lord Doran angrily. "A sorcerer killed your son."

"Yes he did but only because my son was defending the man who had ordered the death of his entire family," said Lord Benedict. "Uther was responsible for my son's death when he ordered innocent people to be killed."

"All right, all right, I do not want to stand against the court if no-one else sees reason. You will all live to regret this," he said sitting down.

"My only regret is that I did not do this a long time ago," said Arthur standing up. "Who votes for the ban on magic to be lifted completely and to allow those with magic to live among us free without fear?"

Every hand in the court room was raised except Lord Doran's. Merlin couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"The ban is lifted and will be effective immediately," said Arthur.

"How soon before the sorcerer can get here?" asked Lord Bryant.

"He will be appointed Court Sorcerer tomorrow," replied Arthur. Merlin looked down at the floor before anyone could see the look of surprise on his face.

Everyone filed out of the room leaving Arthur and Gwen with Merlin and Gaius.

"That went rather well," said Merlin after the guards had left closing the door.

"It took less than two hours and I thought it would go on all night," said Arthur standing up and rubbing his face with his hands. "All this time and most of my entire court, the knights and the people thought the law was wrong."

"You didn't make the law," said Gwen standing up and going to him.

"Arthur you did what you thought was right," said Merlin as he put the chairs that he and Gwen had sat in back in their correct places at the table. Gaius raised his eyebrows at Merlin doing his usual servant duties even after Arthur had promoted him.

"That's just it I didn't think," said Arthur. "I just carried on doing what my father did."

"Well that's what I'm here for, your advisor and closest friend," said Merlin grinning at him.

"Well I could hardly tell them you're an idiot could I," said Arthur. Before Merlin could reply there was a knock on the door and servants entered carrying trays of food.

"I thought we could dine here after the meeting," said Gwen. "Freya and Iseldir should also be joining us."

Merlin had put a plate in front of Arthur and Gwen when Arthur realised what he was doing and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"My job?" said Merlin.

"Sit down, Merlin," he said rather more abruptly than he had intended to.

"Sit down?" asked Merlin looking confused.

"Yes, you're job is now being my advisor so sit and advise," said Arthur.

"But I thought..."

"I can still make you court idiot if you find that easier," said Arthur.

Merlin sat down next to Arthur. Another servant came forward and put a plate in front of Merlin. He was trying not to grin as he saw the expression on Merlin's face.

"I thought..."

"You thought what? That I just made it up to annoy Lord Doran?" asked Arthur.

"I'm your servant I don't know how to be anything else," said Merlin looking worried.

"Merlin, I'm king but I still serve my people, you just have to be you. You will still serve me as you have been doing the only difference is now you will be recognized for what you do," said Arthur seriously although he knew how powerful Merlin was he felt protective of him just like an older brother should. "We can work out your official duties later but for now chores like serving food and mucking out the stables will be done by others."

"More congratulations seem to be in order. It seems you have been promoted," said Gaius smiling at the surprised expression on Merlin's face.

"More congratulations?" asked Gwen. Before Gaius could explain Freya and Iseldir arrived.

Arthur stood up and walked towards Iseldir. "You will be pleased to learn that half an hour ago I lifted the ban on magic with full support of the council."

"Lifted the ban?" asked Iseldir looking shocked.

"Yes, you no longer need to live in fear but can walk free anywhere in my kingdom and use your magic as you see fit," said Arthur.

"Of course those who use magic for their own gain will still be punished," said Merlin.

"As it should be, those who use magic for evil purposes have no place in a fair and just kingdom," said Iseldir taking Arthur's arm and shaking it. The years of care seemed to fall from Iseldir. "You have no idea what this means to me and my people Arthur Pendragon. I never thought I would live to see the day."

"I am sorry I did not act sooner," said Arthur returning to his seat.

"Sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. You have always treated us with respect and honour. Lifting the ban was a natural progression of that. These things cannot be rushed but it has been your acceptance of us that allowed this to happen."

Iseldir sat down next to Gaius and Freya sat by Merlin.

The servants finished their duties and Gwen dismissed them.

"What were you saying about more congratulations, Gaius?" asked Gwen looking at Merlin and Freya.

"I don't think it's my place to say," said Gaius smiling at Merlin.

"Umm, Freya has agreed to marry me," said Merlin blushing and taking Freya's hand.

"That's wonderful news," said Gwen getting up from her seat and going to hug them both. Iseldir shook Merlin's hand and then hugged Freya.

"Does she know she could be marrying the court idiot?" asked Arthur grinning and getting up to take Merlin's hand.

"I really don't think she cares," said Merlin taking Arthur's hand. "After all Gwen married you didn't she and she definitely knew what a prat you can be."

"Congratulations Merlin, I really am pleased for you," said Arthur hugging him then Freya.

"There's only one problem," said Merlin as they all sat back down.

"What's that?" asked Arthur.

"Well I told you I have a feeling we will only defeat Morgana and Sigan if we go to them," said Merlin. "Freya wants us to marry before we leave."

"Before you leave?" asked Gaius.

"I understand the danger he will face and I know there is every chance he will not return. If these are our last days together then I want nothing more than to spend them as his wife," said Freya with tears in her eyes. Merlin put his arm around her and held her to him.

"Won't we have to leave soon?" asked Arthur.

"Morgana will soon know you are alive, we will probably need to leave in less than a week," said Merlin taking Freya's hand.

"That's not a problem," said Gwen.

"It's not?" asked Merlin

"You can marry tomorrow after the ceremony to introduce the Court sorcerer," said Gwen.

"Ceremony?" asked Merlin.

"Of course, Arthur is going to appoint you Court Sorcerer of Camelot. It has to be done officially," she said.

He looked down at the floor, he didn't like being looked at he was quite happy being in the background.

"The time for hiding and secrecy is over Merlin," said Gaius looking at him with a smile.

"It feels strange," said Merlin quietly. "Everyone will know who I am and will be expecting me to save them."

"Not just you Merlin, they expect that of me as well," said Arthur.

"I'm not sure I can do this," he said looking up at them.

"You must stop doubting yourself Merlin," said Gaius.

"It is because of your actions that Arthur and I both returned from Avalon," said Freya taking his hand and smiling at him. Merlin looked at Freya seeing the concern in her eyes and sighed he didn't want her to worry.

"You are right," said Merlin.

"Get used to it, the ladies have a way of being right," said Arthur glancing at Gwen.

"Oh no, I haven't told my mother, she will kill me," said Merlin putting his head in his hands.

"Your mother may be here by then if not I'm sure she will understand," said Gwen smiling at him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it let me know by leaving a review.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Thanks to those who left reviews. I would love to see them make a season 6 and it would be great if they wanted to use some of my ideas but sadly I don't think it will happen. I'm just happy to be writing this to give the characters the story I think they all deserve. I wanted to see Merlin and Arthur grow into the figures of legend that I believe the TV series should have shown. Thanks again for your support I'm still working on the showdown between Merlin and Morgana and I hope I won't disappoint you all. :)**

* * *

Chapter 57

They talked quietly through the meal about the work in the caves and how protective spells had been put on the provisions. They spoke no more about Merlin's true identity or the plans to face Morgana. The servants had been dismissed but the room was too open and they did not want their plans heard. They had just finished their meal when Leon and Gwaine arrived to speak to Arthur.

"Sire, there are more people coming in from the west, they are camping outside the city walls seeking refuge," said Leon stood at the end of the table with Gwaine next to him.

"What has happened?" asked Arthur indicating that Leon and Gwaine should join them at the table.

"As far as we can tell the birds have flown to Nemeth and the red sky follows them. The lands to the north and west lie in ruins wherever the black feathers fall. The sickness and disease is spreading and many suffer. Patrols have reported that refugees have started to arrive in Camelot from across the border with Caerleon. Though we do not know for sure it is rumoured that Caerleon has been taken by Morgana," said Leon sitting down.

"We should send out patrols to find out how far the sickness and ruin has spread," said Merlin looking at Arthur.

"Are you telling me what to do?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"Of course not, I'm doing my job and offering my advice, sire" said Merlin trying not smile.

"Well that makes a change," said Arthur grinning. "You usually just tell me what to do."

"It sounds like good advice," said Leon also trying not to grin.

"Actually it does, we should send out patrols to find out just how far the sickness and ruin has spread. Let the people know I have returned and that they will find refuge in Camelot. The patrols should not go too far though and report back at the round table meeting the day after tomorrow," said Arthur looking at Leon and Gwaine.

"Are the people arriving injured?" asked Gwen.

"Several have injuries and many have the raven's sickness," said Leon.

"I fear that Morgana and Sigan are surrounding us cutting off our supply routes and any chance of getting aid," said Merlin quietly looking at Arthur.

"How long will our supplies last if we become completely cut off?" asked Arthur.

"With the present population around four months," said Iseldir, "but it will be less if more claim refuge."

"Still we have a duty to protect any that seek refuge and they will be welcome here," said Arthur.

"Many bring provisions with them which they are happy to share in return for their safety," said Gwaine.

"There are also druids among them they beg for refuge and offer their help but will not enter unless they have permission," said Leon.

"Why would they seek permission if the ban has been lifted?" asked Freya looking at Leon.

"Some may have stood against Camelot in the past and they will still be wary. The return of the king and the lifting of the ban will not yet be known to all of those outside the city," said Iseldir.

"Will they swear allegiance to the king now that the ban has been lifted?" asked Merlin.

"I believe that most of them would do especially if they know Emrys stands at his side. The stories of the sorcerer and the king bringing about a new time of peace are well known among the druids," said Iseldir looking at Merlin. "I cannot speak for them all and of course it is possible that some of them may still be in league with Morgana."

"What are you thinking?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"The time of distrust is past, we have been betrayed so many times but we cannot let that stop us now. If you truly accept those with magic we have to show that by our actions. If they will swear allegiance to you and to Camelot then they should be given the refuge they seek," said Merlin looking at Arthur. Merlin did not see the others around the table once again staring at them and exchanging looks with each other. Arthur was deep in thought thinking about what Merlin had said and did not see their surprised expressions.

"I agree I cannot watch more suffer and I meant every word I said at the council meeting. If they are willing to leave the past behind us then so am I. If they will swear their allegiance to myself or Emrys they are welcome to find refuge in the city," said Arthur looking at Merlin and smiling.

Merlin nods at Arthur then looks around the table to see the others staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're pretty good at your new job," said Gwaine laughing at Merlin's surprised expression.

"Well it's not exactly a new job," said Gwen smiling at Merlin.

"I have been listening to his advice for years though I'm still amazed when he actually says something useful. He's not always the idiot he likes everyone to think he is." said Arthur grinning.

"Was that a compliment?" asked Merlin grinning at Arthur.

"Don't be an idiot Merlin," said Arthur trying to look serious.

"I thought you just said I wasn't an idiot," he said still smiling.

"Shut up Merlin," said Arthur getting up and trying not to laugh.

* * *

After dinner Leon and Gwaine went to organize the guards to start bringing in those outside the city. Arthur went with Gaius and Iseldir to the caves. He wanted to see the work that had been done and to tell those already living there that the ban on magic had been lifted. Iseldir had agreed to meet Leon and Gwaine later and would talk to the druids that still waited outside the gates. As Merlin's identity was supposed to remain secret until the ceremony and some of the druids might recognise him as Emrys it had been decided he had better not go. Gwen had said something about being busy and had excused herself with a smile.  
Merlin walked Freya to her chambers as she said she wanted to show him something. He had taken her hand when they had left the room and they walked slowly side by side. Freya wanted to know more about Merlin's mother and he was happy to talk about her. Freya thought she sounded lovely and hoped she would arrive before the wedding. It was almost dark now and the castle was quiet. The calm before the storm thought Merlin feeling the warmth of Freya's hand in his own. He felt so happy he thought he might burst but he was afraid that such happiness would soon end in anguish. The conflicting emotions kept him quiet. Freya leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. He stopped walking and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm so happy and so sad at the same time," she said smiling at him.

"I feel the same," he said kissing her gently.

He let go of her hand put his arm around her shoulders. Her own arm went around his waist and pulled him closer. They continued to walk slowly and neither spoke, they didn't have to. All too soon they were outside the door of her chambers.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" he asked at the door. His arm was still around her and she turned to face him putting her other arm around his waist. He touched her cheek and met her lips with his own. She was so beautiful and he still found it hard to believe she loved him. He kissed her forgetting everything that was happening nothing else mattered.

"Was that what you wanted to show me?" he asked grinning once they had pulled apart.

"No, it's inside," she said smiling up at him.

"Inside?" he asked looking at the door. He wasn't sure if they should be alone in her chambers even if they were getting married tomorrow.

"I'm sure you are a perfect gentleman and your intentions are entirely honourable," she said teasing him.

"I'm not sure how honourable my intentions would be if we were alone in your chambers," said Merlin smiling at her.

"We won't be alone Gwen's waiting for us," she said laughing.

"Gwen?" asked Merlin remembering that she had hurried away after dinner.

She took his hand and led him inside, the room was almost as big as Arthur and Gwen's chamber next door. Gwen was putting clothes away in one of the wardrobes when they entered.

"What are you doing, your highness?" asked Merlin with a frown as she turned when they entered.

"I'm putting your new wardrobe away," said Gwen smiling at him. "I might be 'your highness' but I still remember how to fold clothes."

"Shouldn't a servant be doing that?" he asked then realised what she had said, "My new wardrobe?"

"Yes Merlin your new wardrobe and until your new position is announced we thought it better to keep it between us," she said. Freya went to sit at the table leaving Gwen to explain.

"What do you mean my new wardrobe and why are you putting it in Freya's room?" he asked.

"After tomorrow these will be your chambers as well," she said finishing her work and walking over to him.

"My chambers?" he asked feeling a bit like Arthur had just hit him on the head with something heavy.

"You and Freya could hardly start married life in your old room could you?" she said putting her hands on his arms and smiling at him.

"Does Arthur know?" he asked looking at Gwen.

"Of course," she said going to the table and sitting down opposite Freya. "You are now the king's advisor, tomorrow you will become a member of the court and you will have to live and dress accordingly. I know better than anyone how strange it will feel but you will get used to it."

"What's wrong with these clothes?" he asked looking down at the clothes he was wearing then going to the wardrobe.

"Don't worry it's nothing too fancy, not like the clothes I have to wear," she said smiling at him.

He felt a bit better when he saw the plain shirts in red, blue and white. Similar to what he was wearing but much better quality. He touched the one on top feeling the soft fabric. There were several pairs of breeches and at least five different jackets. He had never owned so many clothes.

"I will live here?" he asked looking around the room and grinning.

"Yes, with Freya," said Gwen nodding at him. He laughed and went to stand behind Freya kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, you know with everything going on I hadn't given a thought as to where we would live," he said.

"You deserve it Merlin after everything you have done," she said smiling at him.

The door opened and Arthur walked in carrying a box in his hand.

"I hope you are going to knock after tomorrow," said Merlin looking at him.

"Knock? I didn't know you even knew what that meant," said Arthur walking into the room.

"I always knock," he said indignantly as Arthur glared at him, "well most of the time." Arthur was still staring at him, "unless it is really urgent."

"That's alright Merlin," said Arthur smiling at him and putting his arm over his shoulder. "I will always knock, unless of course it's really urgent."

Merlin glared at him as Arthur slapped him on the bank and laughed.

"What is that?" asked Gwen looking at the box Arthur was carrying. Arthur sat down at the table next to Gwen and Merlin sat next to Freya.

"This is our wedding gift to you both," said Arthur.

"You found them!" said Gwen clapping her hands and smiling.

Arthur slid the box across the table to Merlin and Freya. Merlin looked up at Arthur and Gwen. Gwen was grinning she obviously knew what was inside. Arthur just glanced at the box meaning Merlin should open it. Merlin looked at Freya and held the box as they both opened it.

Inside were two silver rings. A small one engraved with leaves and a larger one with a dragon, a miniature version of the seal of Camelot.

"They are beautiful," said Freya with tears in her eyes.

Merlin couldn't speak he didn't know what to say.

"Tell them what you told me," said Gwen getting up to pour drinks for them all.

"When I was a child my father took me to the vaults. It was the first time I had ever been down there. He was looking for a shield that had been his when he was a boy.  
I saw those rings on one of the shelves. I asked him about them and he had smiled saying my mother had liked them as well. I pressed him for more information, he rarely mentioned my mother but he would say no more.  
A few weeks later I was being taught about royal seals and I asked Geoffrey about them. He pretended not to know what I was talking about so I asked Gaius and eventually he told me what he had been told as a young man. I can be persistent if I want to be."

"You don't say?" asked Merlin taking his eyes off the rings for a second and grinning at Arthur. Arthur just ignored him and continued with his story.

"Those rings used to belong to the Court Sorcerer of Camelot and his wife many years ago. He was the king's brother and advisor, he was trusted enough to be given the seal of Camelot to use as he saw fit. When he and his wife died the rings were kept and no-one ever wore them again until now."

"Are you making this up?" asked Merlin looking at him suspiciously.

"No! I leave the story telling to you Merlin," he said grinning at him.

"It's the seal of Camelot I can't accept this," Merlin said looking at the rings.

"Yes you can and you will, I've told you I trust you and I do. As far as I'm concerned you are my brother our bond may not be of blood but it is still as strong if not stronger. I know you will not abuse the power the seal gives you anymore than you would abuse your power of sorcery."

"I don't know what to say," said Merlin he felt tears sting his eyes.

"Well that makes a change," said Arthur trying to lighten the mood.

"I have only ever wanted you to accept me as I am, I never expected this," said Merlin getting up and walking towards Arthur.

"It's only what you deserve," said Arthur standing up and putting his arm on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin knelt before him.

"You are also my brother, my liege lord, my king and I will serve you until the day I die," said Merlin with his head bowed.

"I am honoured to accept your service. Thank you Merlin," said Arthur helping him to stand.

"Now do I get a hug?" asked Merlin trying to laugh away the tears. Arthur pulled him into a hug fighting his own tears. Gwen and Freya were both crying as they held hands across the table.

"You had better try them on, they may need to be adjusted," said Gwen wiping the tears from her eyes.

Merlin walked back around the table and sat down next to Freya as Arthur wiped his own eyes and sat next to Gwen. Merlin carefully took the small ring from the box and placed it on Freya's finger. It fitted perfectly and she held it out to show Gwen.

"It's beautiful," said Gwen.

Freya removed the ring and placed it back in the box and took out the one with the seal. She put it on Merlin's finger and it also fitted perfectly.

"They really belonged to a court sorcerer?" asked Merlin looking at the ring on his finger.

"Are you calling Gaius a liar?" asked Arthur folding his arms.

"Of course not?" said Merlin still looking at the ring.

"I told you things would change," said Arthur looking at him as he placed the ring back in the box.

"I didn't expect it to change so quickly," said Merlin closing the lid of the box.

"No, nor did I to be honest," he said with a sigh.

"It's getting late," said Gwen, "we have a big day tomorrow."

"Thank you, both of you," said Merlin getting to his feet.

There is a loud knock on the door and Merlin went to open it.

"Merlin have you seen, Arthur?" asked Leon at the door.

"I'm here," said Arthur.

Leon looks into the room. "I've been looking for you everywhere you are needed in Gaius's chambers, my lord," he said looking at Arthur.

"What's wrong?" asked Arthur.

"I'm not sure Gaius asked me to find you," he said then he looked at Merlin, "Your mother is there but she's not hurt."

* * *

**I hope you like it, please let me know by leaving a review.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Thank you so much for the lovely review Sampanda I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks to everyone else who has left reviews they mean a lot and keep me motivated to finish the story.**

* * *

Chapter 58

Derric had been there when Iseldir had come to the camp but he had been unable to hear the private conversation between Iseldir and the druid leaders. Enmyria had hugged Iseldir and Alvarr had shaken his hand then they had disappeared into their tent followed by the other druid leaders. Derric had wandered closer but Marie had called him away asking him to fetch water for her. He had thought of refusing but she would have watched him and she would have told Alvarr. When he returned with the water Alvarr and the druid leaders were all outside talking to Iseldir. There was a crowd around them and they were smiling and laughing. Alvarr called him over and he fixed a smile to his face as he greeted Iseldir.

"Iseldir brings great news Derric," said Alvarr watching him closely.

"What news?" asked Derric.

"The king has returned and has lifted the ban on magic," said Iseldir.

"What are his conditions?" asked Derric suspiciously.

"There are no conditions," replied Iseldir.

"Of course those who use magic to commit a crime will be punished but that is as it should be," said Alvarr looking at Derric.

"Of course," said Derric trying to smile.

"Emrys stands with the king and has accepted the position of court sorcerer," said Alvarr.

"Emrys?" asked Derric.

"Yes Emrys, though he is known by another name in Camelot," said Iseldir.

"What name?" asked Derric looking at Iseldir with suspicion.

"All will be revealed at the ceremony tomorrow," replied Iseldir he could see that Alvarr did not trust Derric so he would say no more.

"Those that swear allegiance to King Arthur will be granted refuge in the caves under the city," said Alvarr.

"You will offer your allegiance to Arthur Pendragon?" asked Derric trying not to sound disgusted by Alvarr's enthusiasm at serving a Pendragon.

"Of course, I will stand by his side and fight next to him if he will allow it. By lifting the ban we will be able to live free without fear but first this evil must be stopped," he said.

"Arthur understands that not all will trust him. But he is not stupid he knows there are some that may still be in league with Morgana," said Iseldir looking at Derric closely. "You can swear your allegiance to Emrys if you prefer."

"Of course, I understand and he has my allegiance," said Derric smiling at Iseldir.

Iseldir returned the smile and walked off to talk to some of the others. Before Derric had a chance to speak Alvarr grabbed his arm.

"If I find out you have betrayed us I will kill you myself," said Alvarr in a whisper. He walked away before Derric could respond.

* * *

An hour after the meeting several guards and knights arrived to help the druids carry their possessions into Camelot. There were carts for the sick and injured to travel in. Ari walked next to Alvarr with his head down. He had spoken for the first time when asked if Emrys had his allegiance. He had answered yes and smiled at Alvarr with tears in his eyes. Derric had followed them into Camelot and to the caves that would be home for now. They settled in quickly putting up their tents on the sandy floor of the cave. There were recesses in the rock walls that also offered shelter. Braziers were lit to keep off the chill and the smoke escaped from fissures high up in the cave walls. Wooden platforms and stairs made it easy to get to and from the various levels and railings had been erected to make the walkways safe. The caves were crowded but they were comfortable and they felt safe from the birds that brought sickness and disease.

While Alvarr was helping Enmyria and Marie to set up camp Ari's son, Timothy had complained of a stomach ache. Derric grabbed his chance to snoop around and offered to take him to the infirmary. He had dropped the youngster off in the care of Isedir himself and was now wandering around the upper town on the pretense of waiting to take him back to the caves.  
Iseldir had warned him that the castle was under curfew and as soon as the great bell rang he would have to return to the caves. Iseldir had promised to return young Timothy himself if necessary. Derric had assured him he was happy to wait a while. He wanted to find out more about what was happening before he sent another message to Morgana and Mordred.

It was getting dark but he still hadn't heard anything that would help their cause. The conversations that he had with the few people that would talk to him or the talk he had overheard were not helpful. Everyone seemed happy that the king had returned and the ban on magic had been lifted. There was speculation about who the sorcerer was though many seemed to think it was someone called Merlin. He was about to call it a night and return to the infirmary when he heard voices of three men walking along the open corridor. He slipped into the shadows of an alcove and waited. Two knights and an old man walked passed talking quietly they stopped outside a door. Derric stayed where he was he could hear them fine from his hiding place.

"Good night Lord Doran, I'll see you later Ewan," said one of the knights opening the door.

"Good night," said the old man that Derric guessed must be Lord Doran.

"I won't be long Matthew," said the other knight closing the door quietly behind him as he left.

"Ewan you must speak to your brother and make him see sense," said the Lord Doran as soon as the door had closed.

"I'm sorry father I agree with Oswald, the druids saved my life with their magic. My allegiance is with the king and I will not speak against him."

"You will speak against your own father though," said Lord Doran anger causing his voice to rise.

"I do not wish to upset you father but I cannot support you in this. I do not understand why you are so adverse to the druids after they saved my life."

"I have no argument with the druids and I'm grateful they saved your life," said Doran moving away from the door a little and lowering his voice. Derric could still hear him quite clearly in the quiet corridor.

"So why do you still oppose the lifting of the ban?" asked Ewan confused.

"Magic corrupts and Camelot will be thrown into chaos," said Doran.

"Magic has not corrupted most of the druids, they are a peaceful people."

"Perhaps but do you really believe that a powerful sorcerer will be content to serve the king?" asked Doran looking at his son in the failing light.

"As far as I'm aware father he has only used his power to help us. Oswald and many others would have died at Camlann if he had not helped us. I agree with King Arthur people should be judged by their actions not because of a trait they have no power over."

"You are young you have no idea what it was like before," said Doran sighing.

"I know what it has been like during the purge and I have never felt comfortable killing people just because they spoke to a sorcerer," said Ewan getting angry in his turn.

"Alright, alright I agree that perhaps Uther went too far but he had his reasons. I was one of his closest advisor's and on his privy council. Now I'm pushed to the side by his son and he takes council from the druids," said Doran, he was ranting he had almost forgotten his son was there.

"So this is what this is about," said Ewan looking at his father. "You are upset because you are no longer part of the inner circle."

"Nonsense I just want the best for the kingdom and no-one listens to me. He has that stupid boy at his side as his advisor. The boy is a peasant, a servant and now there are rumours that he may be a powerful sorcerer," said Doran with a look of disgust on his face.

"His name is Merlin," said Ewan, "He is an honourable man and has stood by the king for years. If the rumours are true and he is the sorcerer then we may stand a chance in fighting this evil."

"Do you really believe someone that powerful will be content to serve?" asked Doran going red in the face. How could his own flesh and blood be so stupid?

"Merlin is loyal to the king and like the knights would willingly sacrifice his life for the good of Camelot. Can you say the same father?" he asked. Before Doran could reply Ewan turned away from him opening the door in the corridor and closed it quietly behind him. Doran sighed and put his hand out to steady himself.

"Are you alright my lord?" asked Derric walking quickly towards him.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," said Doran standing up straight and looking at the stranger. He wondered if the man had heard his conversation with his son.

"Are you sure you are alright? I'm on my way to the infirmary if you want to accompany me?" he said.

"No that's fine, I'm a member of the court if I was ill I would see the court physician," said Doran walking away from the man. He had to stop though as he felt a little faint.

"I can take you there if you would prefer you do look rather pale. I hope that knight did not upset you," said Derric.

"I'm fine I just argued with my son but I will be alright. Thank you for your concern," he said. The man had seen them but Doran didn't believe he had overheard them.

"Well please sit for a moment arguments with family can be upsetting," he said indicating the bench near the window.

"I think I will thank you, I am Lord Doran. I guess you are one of the druids helping in the infirmary," he said allowing him to help him sit down.

"My name is Will and I came in from one of the villages. My son is ill but I'm not really sure I trust them druids so I'm waiting to take him back to the caves," he said.

"Well thank you again for your help. You don't trust those with magic?" he asked.

"No I don't all that power can't be good," he said looking at Doran.

"I know what you mean," said Doran but he said no more. Derric wasn't too bothered he was good at drawing people out.

"There was a young kid in our village, tiny thing wouldn't have believed he would hurt a fly. His mother was killed by a fever and he went crazy, he killed the physician and two others before they could stop him."

"With magic?" asked Doran.

"Yeah, not a mark on them but they were dead. It weren't their fault his mother died but he didn't believe them. There were still those that supported him said the kid was too young to understand. Since then I knew the old king was right and magic couldn't be trusted," he said.

"I know what you mean," said Doran with a sigh. "King Arthur is far too young to understand. If the rumours are true then it is a sorcerer that is advising him."

"A sorcerer?" asked Derric trying to sound horrified.

"Yes, I know. The boy was his manservant and he has managed to worm his way right into the very heart of Camelot," said Doran getting up.

"The one they call Merlin?" asked Derric.

"Yes, so you have heard the rumours?" asked Doran.

"We had soldiers asking for word of him, King Lot wants to talk to him," said Derric trying to keep the old man talking.

"Well I believe he will be named court sorcerer tomorrow and we shall all be doomed," said Doran turning to the stranger.

"Court sorcerer of Camelot?" he asked if that was true he would have news to send to Mordred.

"He has already been promoted he is now Advisor to the king. Well it was nice talking to you Will but I must get back," he said walking away from him.

"Nice talking to you Lord Doran," said Derric quietly turning to walk in the other direction. As he did so the great bell rang and he hurried back to the caves forgetting all about checking on Timothy.

* * *

When the great bell rang out Iseldir was busy writing his report for Gaius and Arthur. He looked up to see Timothy still sat on the seat by the door. Derric had never returned for the boy and Iseldir felt uneasy about the man's intentions.

He finished his report then stood up and went to take the boy back to his family. Iseldir was one of the few that had permission to wander around the castle after the curfew. He found Alvarr easily enough in the caves where his family were now staying. Derric was there but disappeared into his tent as Iseldir approached.

"Is he alright?" asked Alvarr as Timothy ran to his mother and hugged her.

"He's fine just anxious about everything that happened," said Iseldir looking at the boy who was now playing with his younger sister.

"Thank you for taking care of him," said Alvarr turning to return to his family.

"Can I have a word, in private?" asked Iseldir looking at Derric's tent.

"Of course," said Alvarr walking towards Iseldir and away from the main camp.

"When did Derric get back here?" he asked as soon as they were alone.

"A few minutes before you did," replied Alvarr looking towards Derric's tent.

"Did he say where he had been for the last two hours?" asked Iseldir.

"No he didn't say, I assumed he was with you," replied Alvarr sensing Iseldir's uneasiness.

"No he dropped Timothy off and said he would return but he never did," he said.

"Do you think he is up to something?" asked Alvarr remembering how he had felt uncomfortable around him earlier.

"Do you trust him?" asked Iseldir.

"No, before you arrived earlier he was talking about joining with Morgana," said Alvarr lowering his voice.

"Does he have means of contacting Morgana?" asked Iseldir.

"Yes he has a crow, I saw him with it this afternoon," said Alvarr.

"If it returns can you intercept any message he might send?" asked Iseldir.

"Alright, I can do that," said Alvarr.

"Thank you," said iseldir turning to leave.

"Can you let the king know that I will be happy to join him in the battle if he needs more men," said Alvarr walking towards his camp.

"I will pass on your message," said Iseldir smiling at him.

* * *

**I hope you like it don't forget to leave a review to let me know.**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Arthur with Gwen, Merlin, Freya and Leon walked quickly to Gaius's chambers. The great bell rang out as they arrived outside the door to find Percival and Gwaine waiting for them.

"What is happening?" asked Arthur

"Gaius is examining a patient he will call us when he's ready," said Gwaine.

The door opened and Hunith came out, "He won't be much longer sire," said Hunith looking at Arthur. Before he could reply Merlin pushed in front of him.

"Mother, it's so good to see you," said Merlin hugging her.

"Merlin, I am so glad to see you safe," she said hugging him back.

"We are glad to have you here," said Arthur smiling at Hunith. "Who is Gaius treating?"

"A girl that came with us, I think it might be better to wait for Gaius sire," said Hunith.

"Alright, but really I've told you before please call me Arthur. Your son saved my life and is now my advisor," he said with his hand on her shoulder.

"Advisor?" asked Hunith.

"I think he should tell you about it," said Arthur smiling at Merlin then moving a way to talk to his knights.

"I am so glad to see you safe," said Gwen as she hugged Hunith.

"Thank you for sending the patrol my lady," Gwen frowned at her and Hunith smiled. "I mean Gwen," she said.

"That's better, I'll leave you to talk to Merlin," she said smiling at her and joining the knights and Arthur. Merlin smiled at his mother then put his hand out to Freya she took it and stood next to him.

"Mother I'd like you to meet Freya," he said.

"Freya? But..."

"Yes it is the same Freya I told you about but it's a long story and I will tell you everything as soon as I have the time," he said looking at his mother.

"Well it's nice to meet you Freya," she said taking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Merlin has told me so much about you," she said.

"I should also tell you that we are getting married tomorrow," said Merlin feeling his cheeks redden.

"Married?" said Hunith still holding Freya's hand. Freya nodded with tears in her eyes. Hunith had known about Merlin's love for the Druid girl, he had said she died but he must have been mistaken. The happiness in his eyes was something she had longed to see.

"That's wonderful," she said hugging them both.

"Did I hear you say you are getting married?" asked Gwaine.

Merlin just grinned at him and nodded.

"That's brilliant news," said Percival and Leon hugging him and Freya.

"You will have to tell me your secret," said Gwaine hugging him then Freya.

"It's not a secret, Merlin is kind, caring and handsome who wouldn't want to marry him," she said grinning at him as he blushed.

"Well he's really not my type," said Gwaine laughing and hitting him on the back.

Just then the door opened and a stranger asked them to come in.

Gaius introduced Armin as the apprentice court physician of Essetir. The screen was placed around the cot hiding whoever was there from view.

Armin explained all that happened in Essetir and how they had left Ealdor yesterday and rode straight for Camelot.

"Do you remember Sefa?" Gaius asked.

"Sefa, of course I do," said Gwen looking pale.

"Sefa?" asked Arthur the name sounded familiar.

"She was my maidservant for a little while. Her father was in league with Morgana and got the poor girl to tell him our plans," she said.

"She committed treason?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, it was when you went to Ishmere, I discovered what she had done. The girl was only helping her father but I sentenced her to death."

"You killed her?" asked Merlin.

"No, and I never intended to. I wanted to catch her father and it worked but she escaped."

A sob came from behind the screen. Gwen looked at the screen then at Gaius.

"Sefa left here and went to her uncle, Ruadan's brother. He is or was Lot's advisor, he found her work in the palace there. One of her most recent duties was to wait on the Lady Morgana."

"Morgana?" asked Percival.

"Yes," said Gaius. "She unfortunately did something to upset Morgana and she was sent here with a message."

"What is this message?" asked Arthur.

"This is distressing for all of us and Sefa is in a great deal of pain. She has agreed though to show you the message Morgana sent if it will help us," he said. "You need to prepare yourselves for Morgana has become more twisted than ever."

He went to the screen and removed it. Merlin remembered Sefa he hadn't known her for very long but he had liked her.

She was sat on the bed with her hood covering her face. She took it down and looked up at them. Gwen sat down on the bench by the table with her hands over her face. Freya looked away her face buried in Merlin's shoulder.

"Morgana did this?" asked Arthur looking at her and trying not to show any disgust or revulsion. Her face was completely twisted it looked like it had been melted.

Sefa nodded tears falling from her cheeks.

"Does it hurt?" asked Gwaine remembering his own torture at the hands of Morgana.

She nodded again.

"My father gave her these drops, they help but she can only take them four times a day," Armin said.

"What does this mean?" asked Arthur putting his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Remember the knight with skin over his face. This is a similar warning but given when the high priestess wants to cause as much suffering as possible. Morgana has once again declared war on Camelot."

"Can you help her?" he asked.

"I don't know I will have to do some research. This is powerful magic only powerful magic could remove it."

"Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"I might be able to help," said Merlin looking at them. Freya let go of him so he could walk towards her.

"Merlin!" said Hunith realising they were talking about his magic.

"It's alright mother, they know," he said.

"The ban on magic has been lifted," said Gwen smiling at Hunith. Hunith felt the strength drain from her legs and sat down on the nearest chair. Leon put his hand on her shoulder and Percival passed her a cup of water. She smiled at them and turned back to watch her son help the young girl.

"You can help her?" asked Gwaine.

"I don't think I can remove the curse, I don't know how but I might be able to ease the pain," he said kneeling down beside her.

"Merlin," she said quietly.

"Hello Sefa, I don't know how much I can help but would you like me to try?" he asked. She nodded looking down at her hands in her lap. The pain was bad it felt like someone was trying to split her head open.

Merlin stood and put his hands on her head and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the pain in Sefa's head where her skull and flesh were twisting. He opened his eyes concentrating on the area he had found and his eyes flashed gold. He closed his eyes again. He managed to stop the movement dispelling the magic that was working on her. He then found the areas that were causing her pain and soothed it until it was gone. He could see how the skin was twisted but he couldn't seem to find a way to get it back. He opened his eyes and they glowed again and he removed his hands.

"Is that better," he asked.

"She touched her face drawing her fingers away quickly when she still felt the melted skin. But she looked at him and nodded.

"The pain has gone, thank you," she said tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anymore," he said.

"You didn't speak," said Percival. "I thought you had to say spells and stuff."

"Most sorcerers have to draw their power from the earth, the spells help them to direct that power. Merlin doesn't need to his magic is within him. Of course he can still draw on that power to add to his own but he doesn't always need it," said Gaius going to Hunith. She was still sat in the chair and tears were falling down her face as she watched her son use his magic in front of the king.

"I am so sorry for what I did, my father was wrong but I didn't know that then," said Sefa her voice was quiet, talking was difficult because of the disfigurement but it no longer hurt. She stood and knelt in front of Arthur and Gwen. "I place myself at your mercy."

"You are not the only one that has done terrible things because of their father, you have suffered enough," said Arthur helping her to her feet.

"Thank you sire," she said looking down at the floor. Gwen smiled at her and squeezed her arm.

"Armin, where's the glass?" asked Sefa.

"Here," said Armin passing her a wrapped package.

"This is what angered Morgana, she asked me to destroy it but I didn't. I don't know if it will help," she passed the package to Arthur. He opened the cloth revealing the broken jewel.

"It's Sigan's prison," said Merlin.

They talked for a bit longer, Armin told them they had arrived at Ealdor yesterday around the same time as two knights of Camelot. He had administered the cure for those suffering from the sweating sickness and they were recovering when they had left yesterday. Those that wanted to seek refuge in Camelot would have left there this morning to meet with the patrol within the Camelot border. Hunith admitted she had begged Armin to take her with them as she didn't want to wait for the others.

Merlin was glad he had agreed he felt a lot better now that he knew his mother was safe within Camelot. He had been worried Morgana would have tried to use her to get to him.

* * *

They had all left leaving Merlin alone with Gaius. It was almost midnight and Merlin had been up since before dawn. Freya had walked back to her chambers with Gwen and Arthur.

Gaius had insisted Sefa should not be alone and Hunith had offered to stay with her. Gwen had ordered rooms to be made ready for them and Armin would be close by in case Sefa needed him during the night. Gwaine, Leon and Percival had left to get some rest.

Merlin made tea and sat back down opposite Gaius. The broken jewel lay on the table before them.

"Can you fix it?" asked Gaius. Merlin picked up the pieces fitting them together, his eyes flashed gold and he put the whole but empty jewel back on the table.

"Yeah," he said and looked up to see Gaius looking at him with his mouth open. He grinned at the expression on Gaius's face.

"How do you do that?" asked Gaius looking at him.

Merlin shrugged, "It's not hard," he said.

"Not hard, fusing glass with magic without leaving a mark is not hard?" he asked.

"Not for me, obviously" said Merlin looking at the jewel. There was no mark or crack to show where it had been broken.

"I hope you're not letting all this go to your head," said Gaius looking at him.

"I can't win, you tell me not to doubt myself. I knew I could fix it, so I did now you're telling me not to let it all go to my head," said Merlin sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Well, someone's got to keep your feet on the ground," said Gaius laughing at Merlin's indignant expression.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Merlin laughing as he took a sip of his tea. He told Gaius about his concern for Gwaine and Gwen. Gaius promised to examine Gwaine in the morning and to keep an eye on Gwen. He had also been worried about Gwen but hoped she would be better now Arthur had returned. He had noticed that she seemed pale and tired but had put it down to the stress of the last few days. Merlin then told Gaius about the rings Arthur and Gwen had given them.

"Yes I remember, he went on and on for days because Uther had said his mother liked them. I told him the story I had heard when I was just an apprentice," he said.

"They really belonged to a court sorcerer?" asked Merlin.

"If the stories I have heard are true then yes," he replied. "In fact he was Sigan's predecessor and some stories even say Sigan killed him to take his place."

"Really?" asked Merlin as he stifled a yawn.

"I know you are tired but this might be important," said Gaius.

"Sorry, I am interested it's just been a long day," said Merlin.

"I understand," said Gaius. "Well there is not much to tell so it shouldn't take long. When Bruta's great grandson became king he had no son but three daughters. The eldest was destined to become queen when her father died. He did not want her to rule alone so he was always on the lookout for a suitable husband for her. Luckily for his daughter she fell in love with the son of a visiting noble, he was a skilled warrior but also kind and honourable and the union went ahead. Queen Anabella married Luther Pendragon, his brother was a powerful sorcerer and he came to Camelot with him as his advisor. His name was Abra and he became the court sorcerer of Camelot and helped the kingdom to flourish. A few years later a plague wiped out many and Abra and his wife Gwyn managed to find a cure and healed those who would have died including Queen Anabella. Luther then had those rings made and gave them to Abra and his wife, now Arthur has now given them to you." Gaius got up and put the kettle back over the fire.

"That's a nice story but why would it be important now?" asked Merlin yawning again.

"Well Abra had an apprentice by the name of Cornelius Sigan," said Gaius, Merlin sat up straight in the chair but he didn't interrupt. "Abra taught him many things but Luther never trusted him. Many years later Camelot was attacked and almost fell. Abra and Gwyn gave their lives defending Camelot and Sigan became the new Court sorcerer. He helped Luther to rebuild Camelot but was never trusted enough to sit at his right hand. They faced many magical enemies during Sigan's time and Sigan would defeat them. Still the king did not trust him enough to give him the seal or name him advisor. Eventually Sigan was executed when it was discovered he was behind most of the attacks and had defeated them to try to win favour. As I said there are some stories that say it was Sigan that killed Abra and Gwyn all those years before so he could take their place and rule Camelot with the king. Luther never trusted him though so he never got the one thing he desired, his place at the right hand of the king and the seal of Camelot."

"And Arthur has now given them to me," said Merlin understanding at last how this might be relevant.

"Sigan will be even more dangerous once he finds out that you have been given the honour he has always craved," said Gaius getting to make more tea.

"Arthur said he trusts me, that we are brothers in all but blood," said Merlin letting Gaius refill his cup.

"Arthur has changed and that's because of you, he really does care about you Merlin."

"I know he told me, but he will deny it if you ask him," said Merlin smiling drinking his tea.

"Of course," said Gaius wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin.

"I'm fine, you know I have always known you would fulfil your destiny and bring magic back I just never believed I would be around to see it. Tomorrow you will become court sorcerer, you have been given the seal of Camelot and you are getting married. I'm so proud of you," he said wiping his eyes again and finishing his drink.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he said reaching out for Gaius's arm and giving it a squeeze.

"I don't know about that, you saved my life the day we met remember," he said.

"Yeah but remember what I was like then, how I always rushed into things and the trouble I caused you," he said grinning. "You have always been keeping my feet on the ground."

"We have a long day tomorrow, I'll do these," said Gaius smiling at him and getting up to clear the table. "You should get some sleep."

Merlin got up and hugged him, "Goodnight Gaius."

"Good night Merlin."

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you all for the reviews they really do make my day. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 60

Merlin and Gaius were eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Gaius.

"Can you come quick, it's princess Mithian she's unconscious," said Gwaine.

They both left their breakfast, Merlin grabbed Gaius's medical bag and followed them along the corridor. As they walked Gwaine told them what he knew.

Leon and Gwaine had been down at the gates just before dawn as there have been more people coming in from the west. A knight of Nemeth, Sir Bryce arrived riding as though the devil was after him. King Rodor had received a warning from Queen Annis and sent Princess Mithian two days ago to warn Camelot. When Arthur arrived Sir Bryce had told him that King Rodor wanted Morgana nowhere near Mithian. He hoped she would be safer in Camelot. Mithian had left with a guard of six knights but they were attacked by bandits yesterday. Two of them died in the attack and three were injured by arrows. The princess had been hit by an arrow in her side and banged her head falling from her horse. She had been slipping in and out of unconscious since the attack. Sir Bryce only had a gash on his arm so he rode ahead of the others with the princess to get help. Gwaine finished his account as they approached the guest chambers.

"Leon is with her, Iseldir took Bryce to the infirmary to have his arm treated," he said as they arrived at her room.

They entered the guest room, Leon was sitting by the bed holding Mithian's hand and Gwen was covering her with a blanket. One of the healers from the infirmary, Helena was placing a bowl of warm water near the bed. Arthur stood at the foot of the bed looking at her with concern. Leon gently let go of her hand and stood up so Gaius could get closer. There was a lot of blood down the side of her head and a long cut just under the hair line.

"Has she said anything?" asked Gaius.

"She opened her eyes and said my name when I carried her up the stairs," said Leon quietly.

"That's good," said Gaius. "She recognised you hopefully there is not too much damage." Gaius sent them out of the room so he could examine her, only Merlin and Helena were allowed to stay to help him.

Merlin came out twenty minutes later and closed the door quietly behind him.

"How is she?" asked Arthur.

"She'll be fine," said Merlin. Leon sat down on the chair by the door and put his head in his hands.

"What about the knights that were injured?" asked Merlin looking at Arthur.

"Percival and Galahad have taken some men to meet them. Sir Bryce insisted on going with them after his injury was treated they should be back later today," said Arthur.

"Was the arrow enchanted?" asked Gwen.

"Yes but I've healed the enchantment. It's the blow to the head that is worse. There was some swelling but we've released the pressure and she should wake up in a few hours," he said smiling at them.

"Thank you," said Leon quietly.

"Is there something we should know?" asked Gwen looking at Leon closely. He was behaving more like a worried husband than a friend.

"Princess Mithian and I spent some time together when they returned after the attack at the tomb. We enjoyed each others company but she had to return to Nemeth," he said.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Arthur

"At that time we both felt our duties were more important than our feelings. Mithian knew her father needed her and I was needed here," he said looking at the floor.

Gaius opened the door and came out of the room, carrying his medicine bag.

"Helena will stay with her as she should not be left alone. If she wakes she must lie still," he said looking at them all staring at Leon.

"Thank you Gaius," said Leon the turned to Arthur. "May I stay with her for a while, sire?" Gaius looked at Leon noticing the concern on his face and the tears in his eyes.

"Of course," said Arthur.

"I will not miss your ceremony Merlin," he said putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Thank you for helping her."

"She will be fine," he said putting his hand on Leon's shoulder to reassure him. He had never seen Leon looking so worried and unsure of himself but he knew exactly how he felt.

Gwaine stood open mouthed as Leon entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Don't look so surprised," said Gwen "Leon is from a noble house, I'm quite sure King Rodor would approve of their union."

"I'm sure," said Gwaine "But who am I going to spend time in the tavern with if all my friends get married."

"Perhaps you should think of settling down," said Gwen linking her arm through his as they all walked back along the corridor.

"I don't think I'm the settling down type," said Gwaine.

"You didn't want to be a knight either," said Merlin walking behind them with Arthur and Gaius.

"True," he said.

"You'd make someone a fine husband," said Gwen. Merlin and Arthur start laughing until Gwen turns and gives them both a stern look.

"I'd have to stop going to the tavern," said Gwaine with a frown.

"The tavern doesn't seem as attractive when you have a beautiful woman waiting for you," said Arthur walking in front of them and holding his hand out to Gwen.

"Thank you my lord," said Gwen letting go of Gwaine's arm to take Arthur's out stretched hand.

"My pleasure, my lady," said Arthur winking at Gwaine, then pulling in Gwen for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched Arthur forgot the others were there. All he could think about was how close he had come to never seeing her again. He could feel her hands around his neck pulling him closer. Then he heard Gaius clearing his throat and he opened his eyes and pulled away slowly smiling at her.

"Arthur!" said Gwen resting her forehead against his chest to hide her blushes.

"Tavern, what's a tavern?" he asked grinning still holding Gwen close to him.

"Alright, don't rub it in," said Gwaine laughing but Merlin could see the sadness in Gwaine's eyes.

"I must go and check on Sefa," said Gaius as they came to the end of the corridor. Gwen and Gwaine went with him as Arthur wanted him to talk to Armin to see if they could find out more about Morgana's plans.

Merlin and Arthur walked in the opposite direction making their way to the council chambers when Iseldir came to meet them.

"Sire I have been looking for you and Merlin," said Iseldir looking at Arthur. Then he looked back along the corridor to make sure they were not overheard.

"What is wrong?" asked Arthur.

"It has been brought to my attention that we may have found a traitor among the druids that arrived yesterday," he said quietly falling into step next to Arthur.

"What makes you think that?" asked Merlin quietly.

He told them about his fears about Derric and that he might be sending word to Morgana.

"Alvarr contacted me this morning as soon as the crow arrived. He put an enchantment on the crow so we could intercept the next message. He is now waiting for us in Gaius's chambers," he said.

As they entered Gaius's rooms Alvarr stood up to greet them. There was a cage on the bench with a crow inside.

"Alvarr at your service my lord," he said bowing to Arthur.

"Do I know you?" asked Arthur looking at him closely.

"You arrested me once a long time ago," said Alvarr smiling at him.

"Arrested you?" asked Arthur.

"You smuggled Mordred into the castle, you got Morgana to help you to steal the crystal," said Merlin looking at him.

"I did what I had to do to survive. I admit I plotted against your father but I only did so because he had killed so many I care about," said Alvarr looking at Arthur.

"Do you now swear allegiance to King Arthur and Camelot?" asked Merlin watching him with suspicion.

"I do," he said kneeling in front of Arthur. "By lifting the ban on magic people like me can now walk free without fear, which is all I have ever wanted. I will do all in my power to help you fight this evil."

"You no longer work with Morgana?" asked Arthur looking at his bowed head.

"No sire, Morgana destroyed my brother. She cares nothing for her people, she only craves power," said Alvarr as he stood up in front of Arthur.

"What did she do to your brother?" asked Merlin.

"She took his magic away using a canach, a creature of the old religion," said Alvarr.

"Is he dead?" asked Merlin quietly, he had gone white remembering how he had felt when his magic had been taken away.

"No but he may as well be," said Alvarr looking at the floor to hide the tears in his eyes. "He is broken, he rarely speaks and just sits there doing nothing all day. His young children help their mother look after their father."

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Arthur thinking about the last year of his father's life after Morgana's betrayal.

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Alvarr looking at Arthur.

"If we are to have any chance against Morgana and Sigan we must put the past behind us," said Merlin nodding at Arthur.

"He's right," said Arthur holding out his hand towards Alvarr. "The time of distrust is past, I am not my father. I accept your service."

Alvarr looked at Merlin then Iseldir. He then turned to Arthur and took his arm in his own and smiled at him. Alvarr told Merlin and Arthur what he knew about Derric and the reasons why he had made him leave his camp many years ago.

"Here is the message we believe it was intended for Morgana. It is not addressed to anyone nor is it signed but I recognise Derric's handwriting," said Alvarr passing a scrap of rolled parchment to Arthur. Arthur took it from him and read it to those in the room.

_King Arthur has returned to Camelot with his manservant Merlin. The king has named him his advisor. The king has lifted the ban on magic in Camelot. I do not know for certain but it is rumoured that this Merlin has accepted the position of court sorcerer of Camelot. I will contact you again once I know more. _

"I wonder who he has been talking to," said Arthur quietly passing the note to Merlin.

"Most of this information is known in Camelot the rest is rumours but without her spy it will be a while before Morgana knows all of this," said Merlin looking at the note. "Does he know you suspect him?"

"I don't think so, he let the bird go just before dawn but I put a spell on it so it would only fly just outside the city walls. Iseldir and I went to fetch it an hour later," said Alvarr.

"So he believes his message has been sent. How long before he will expect the bird to return?" asked Arthur.

"I do not know," said Alvarr. "I don't know where Morgana is or where he is sending the bird."

Merlin placed the note on the table and walked over to the cage that held the bird. He picked up the crow and used his magic to read the tiny mind. He could feel the spell Alvarr put on the bird so it could fly no further than a league from Camelot. He went deeper the bird showed no sign of discomfort.

"The messages are going to the fortress in Essetir," he said stroking the birds head.

"You are Emrys?" asked Alvarr staring at Merlin. Arthur looks at Merlin and Merlin hears him in his head.

_Do you trust him?_

_Yes we have to show trust if we want to be trusted _he replied to Arthur. Arthur nodded then turned to Alvarr.

"He is, but we would prefer it if you could keep it a secret until it is made official at the ceremony at noon today," he said.

"Of course sire," said Alvarr looking at Arthur then at Merlin.

"Thank you for help," said Merlin putting the bird back in the cage.

"It is an honour to be of service my lord," said Alvarr bowing to Merlin.

"If we are able to defeat Morgana and Sigan I may be able to help your brother," said Merlin.

"You can return his magic?" asked Alvarr.

"Morgana took my magic using the same creature and I was able to get it back. I will do all in my power to help your brother," he said.

"My lord," said Alvarr kneeling in front of Merlin. "I am deeply in your debt and will do everything I can to help you fight this evil."

"Please my name is Merlin. I do not know yet if I can help him and there is no time at present," said Merlin helping Alvarr to his feet.

"Thank you Merlin. You will try, that is more than I could ever ask for," he said wiping tears from his eyes.

"What are we going to do about Derric?" asked Iseldir.

"I can take care of him for you," said Alvarr putting his hand on his sword.

"No, although I agree he should be punished I think it should be done by the king and Emrys," said Iseldir. "We must show that we will not tolerate traitors of any kind. He swore allegiance to Emrys and has now betrayed him."

"If he sent the bird to Essetir he will not expect it to return until this evening at the earliest," said Arthur looking at the cage.

"I can keep an eye on him until after the ceremony," said Alvarr.

"Is he powerful enough to escape the dungeons?" asked Merlin.

"Yes unless you use an enchantment to stop him from using his magic," said Alvarr.

"I can do that," said Iseldir knowing that Merlin would be busy with the ceremony.

"We will arrest him after the ceremony. He will be tried tomorrow," said Arthur.

"You are not going to just execute him?" asked Alvarr.

"That was the way my father did things. He will receive a fair trial by his peers. I would appreciate it if you and Iseldir are there. If he is found guilty then yes he will be executed," he said.

"If he is found guilty?" asked Alvarr looking at the message on the table.

"We must not jump to conclusions and until he has a chance to defend his actions we should not condemn him," said Arthur.

Of course, my lord" said Alvarr looking surprised.

"King Arthur, you are truly a man of honour," said Iseldir bowing his head and smiling. Merlin couldn't help grinning Arthur was becoming the fair and just king the legends spoke of.

Merlin suggested they leave the bird with Gaius. He could put it in his room as no-one would find it there. Iseldir and Alvarr left to return to the caves. There was still work to be done and they wanted to make sure Derric was kept busy.

Merlin and Arthur were left alone for the first time since they had returned from Avalon.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin as he poured them both tea and joined Arthur sat on the bench.

"Yeah it just seems strange that's all," said Arthur taking the tea.

"What does?" asked Merlin blowing the steam from his cup.

"Alvarr plotted against my father, he stole from Camelot. Now he is trying to help me. Do you really trust him?" he asked.

"We have to start somewhere. He had his reasons for plotting against your father. The crystal he stole did not belong to your father in the first place. It was stolen from a sorcerer on your father's orders," said Merlin looking at Arthur.

"I hope you're right, Merlin," said Arthur.

"Alvarr is a powerful sorcerer. He could have used his magic to hurt you or kill you when you caught him before but he didn't," said Merlin.

"My father was so afraid of people like him."

"And he was afraid of your father," said Merlin quietly. "If we are to remove the fear then we have to trust each other."

"I'm glad you're here Merlin," said Arthur quietly rubbing his hands across his face.

"Really?" asked Merlin grinning at him.

"My father always told me that to be king meant you had to rule alone," he replied. "But I'm not as strong as he was I can't do this on my own."

"You are far stronger than your father, Arthur. Listening to others and asking for help is a sign of strength not weakness. You are doing a great job Arthur. It was you that decided to give Derric a fair trial, no-one else."

"I hope you are right," he said with a sigh.

"I will help you all I can. I felt no lie in Alvarr's words or behaviour, I really do believe he will stand by you," said Merlin.

"Surprisingly I do agree with you," said Arthur smiling.

Merlin quickly told Arthur what Gaius told him last night and how Sigan might become as reckless as Morgana once it is known Arthur has given him the seal. Arthur was quiet he hadn't realised that Sigan had wanted the seal and may have already killed a court sorcerer to try and get it.

There was a knock at the door and Merlin went to open it. Three servants came in carrying hot water. Another was carrying new clothes for Merlin to wear at the ceremony. Merlin told them to put it in his room where the bath tub was still waiting.

"I guess we better be getting ready for the ceremony, I will leave you to it," said Arthur getting up after the servants had left. Gaius arrived with Gwaine just as he was leaving.

"Is everything alright sire?" asked Gaius.

"Yes I was just having a word with Merlin. How are Mithian and Sefa?" he asked.

"Princess Mithian is still sleeping but she will be fine. Sefa is fine apart from the disfigurement. I am still looking for a way to lift the curse completely but she is no longer in pain."

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked Gwaine looking at him carefully.

"Are you hurt?" asked Arthur.

"I'm fine," said Gwaine looking at them both.

"I haven't had a chance to examine him since he got back. The nathair are nasty creatures I just wanted to make sure there is no lasting damage," said Gaius.

"Of course," said Arthur.

"I'm fine there really is no need," said Gwaine.

"It won't take long," said Gaius pushing Gwaine into the room and making him sit on a chair.

"Let Gaius examine you," said Merlin with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I'll leave you to get ready for the ceremony," said Arthur looking at Merlin with a smile as he left the room.

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	61. Chapter 61

**I have had so many wonderful reviews that I managed to get the next chapter finished quickly. I thought you might like a mid week up date so here you are. A special thanks to all those that are enjoying my story.**

* * *

Chapter 61

Merlin went to have his bath and get ready for the ceremony there was nothing else to do. He wasn't allowed to go and see Freya because she was getting ready. He couldn't see his mother because she was with Freya. He left Gwaine with Gaius so he could examine him in private. He understood that Gwaine didn't want any fuss but he was worried about him. After he had bathed and changed he came down the stairs to find Gwaine gone and his mother waiting with Gaius.

She was wearing a new blue dress and her hair had been pinned up. He guessed that Gwen had something to do with it and he would thank her later. Tears welled up in her eyes as he walked into the room. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt that was so soft he had to keep looking down to see if it was there. His jacket was blue velvet and decorated with gold buttons. His new breeches fit perfectly and he had new boots. The boots were a bit uncomfortable but he would wear them in.

"What's wrong?" asked Merlin going to her

"Nothing's wrong," she said smiling through her tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked sitting her down on the bench.

"I'm so happy for you. You no longer have to hide who you are and you are getting married," she said laughing through her tears.

"There's no need for tears," he said putting his arm around her.

"There's every need, not all tears are sad. You deserve such happiness."

"How is Freya?" he asked.

"Beautiful and happy, she was dancing around the room when I left," she said and Merlin grinned.

"You love her?" asked Hunith.

"More than I can say, I know we haven't known each other long," he said.

"The moment I met your father I knew I would never love another," she said smiling up at him. "I am so proud of you son."

He smiled at her and hugged her.

"So, how do I look?" he asked grinning at her.

"You are so handsome," she said smiling at him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Careful, his head is big enough already," said Gaius grinning at them.

* * *

Percival and Galahad had gone with four other knights including Sir Bryce to meet those injured in Mithian's party. Arthur had allowed Galahad to accompany the patrol after Gaius had checked his wound and agreed it had healed.

Galahad reminded Percival of Lancelot and Gwaine had told him about his skill with a sword. He was only too pleased to have him accompany him. They had soon found the injured knights and Galahad's magic was strong enough to heal their injuries and remove the enchantment of the poisoned arrows. Their horses had run off during the attack and were now far away as even Galahad could not reach them. They were glad to see their comrade Sir Bryce and to hear that Mithian was safe in Camelot recovering from her injuries. They returned slowly those that were injured rode the horses they did have and the rest of them walked. They saw many others on the road traveling to Camelot. They all were fleeing from raiders or the ravens. Soon they were joined by a large group with several carts filled with provisions they had saved from the raven's attack on their village. Those that were injured were able to travel in the carts allowing the others to ride.

Percival and Galahad were a little ahead of the others when a woman came running out in front of them. Her dress was torn and she was covered in scratches and her arm was bleeding freely from a big gash. Galahad was off his horse in a second and quickly caught the woman before she fell. Percival was right behind him.

"You're a knight of Camelot?" she asked looking at Percival.

"Yes my lady, my name is Percival and this is Galahad," he said helping her to sit on the ground before she fell down.

"I found you," she said quietly.

The farmer that had the leading cart came forward with a water skin which he passed to Galahad. Galahad passed it to the woman who drank quickly.

"What is your name?" asked Galahad looking at the woman's injuries. The farmer's wife had joined them with a bowl of water and clean cloths. Galahad nodded his thanks and dipped one of the cloths in the water. It was cold so he used his magic to warm it a little.

"My name is Leda," she said grimacing as Galahad cleaned the cut on her arm.

"What happened to you?" asked Percival looking at the cuts on her arms as Galahad wiped the blood away.

"My village was attacked by bandits," she said as she passed the empty water skin to Percival.

"Some of us escaped and hid in the forest but they are too many old and young to make it to Camelot. My husband and I offered to go to get help. We were halfway to Camelot when we were attacked again they hit us with arrows then left us. They got me in the arm but my husband was hit in the leg and could not walk so I continued alone. Please help them," she said.

"We will but first we must get you back to Camelot for treatment," said Percival.

"My husband is not far I don't think he will survive much longer, please," she said gripping Galahad's arm.

"We are not far from Camelot," said Sir Bryce who had been listening to the woman's story.

"But my husband will die he has lost a lot of blood," said Leda with tears in her eyes.

"The arrows are enchanted and can't be healed without magic," said Percival.

"I can remove the enchantment," said Galahad looking at Leda's arm as he put his hand over it and his eyes flashed gold.

"You have magic?" asked Leda looking at him with fear and awe.

"It's alright he only uses his magic for good. Sorcery is no longer outlawed in Camelot. Galahad uses magic with permission from the king himself," said Percival as the others had taken a step away from them.

"I can look after her," said the farmer's wife walking back towards them.

"Careful Elena," said the farmer as his wife knelt down by Galahad.

"It's alright Ben, they won't hurt us," she replied looking at Percival.

"He means no harm," said Percival standing up and putting his hand on Galahad's shoulder as he looked at the farmer.

"He knows that, it's you he's worried about," said Elena quietly.

"Me?" asked Percival.

"You have magic?" asked Galahad as the woman looked at Leda's cuts.

"Are you sure magic is no longer outlawed?" asked Ben before his wife could reply.

"Yes we are sure, King Arthur has lifted the ban and Emrys will very soon be made court sorcerer of Camelot," said Percival smiling at him. "He's also a good friend of mine."

"You are friends with Emrys?" asked Elena looking at Percival with wonder. He nodded at her and then Ben laughed and walked towards Percival putting out his hand.

"If what you say is true a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders," said Ben shaking Percival's hand then helping Galahad to his feet.

"Will you find my husband, please?" asked Leda.

"Yes we will go but we must return to Camelot before we rescue those from your village," replied Percival.

"Thank you. The villagers should be safe for a while longer they are hiding in a cave with water. When the neighbouring village was attacked we started storing some of our provisions in the cave in case we were attacked. They have plenty of food," she said.

Percival left them to go and talk to the other knights. Galahad asked Leda to give him directions to where her husband was hiding. She had a good memory and could give him enough land marks to make sure they would find him. She told them his name is Jacob in case they had to call for him. Percival returned with Sir Bryce who had insisted on going with them. Ben and Galahad helped Leda up onto the cart. The other knights would stay with the group as they had a lot of goods and would be a prime target for attack by bandits. Percival, Bryce and Galahad rode back long the path Leda had taken to find them.

It wasn't long before they found Jacob even though he was hidden between a large boulder and a tree. He was unconscious and Leda was right he had lost a lot of blood. Bryce gathered firewood to make a fire as Galahad and Percival treated his wounds.

The arrow wound on his leg was nasty and the bolt had gone right through tearing the muscle. While Galahad used his magic to heal the wounds Bryce and Percival prepared some food, they might as well eat before returning to Camelot. It was mid-morning so they had plenty of time to make it back for Merlin's ceremony. Galahad was able to wake Jacob up so he could also eat. He was glad to hear his wife was safe and was returning to Camelot. Jacob rode with Bryce as they didn't have a spare horse. Bryce's horse was quite happy to carry both of them.

They were almost back to Camelot when they were attacked by a group of bandits. Galahad was able to block the arrows fired at them sending them harmlessly into the ground.

"Get him back to Camelot," yelled Percival at Bryce as arrows started coming through the trees.

Bryce reined in his horse not wanting to leave them. Galahad shouted at the horse and it galloped away from them in the direction of Camelot.

Percival and Galahad turned back to the attackers. Galahad used his magic to knock two of them from a nearby tree. They saw four more men run away on foot, all of them carrying crossbows. They went after them and soon caught up with one of them. Percival jumped off his horse and tackled him, another turned to throw a dagger at Percival. Galahad reversed the dagger and sent it back to the man who had thrown it hitting him in the chest. Percival finished the one he was fighting and Galahad got off of his horse to join him. They stood back to back looking for the other two. An arrow hit the tree just behind Percival and then another hit the ground in front of Galahad. They looked in the direction the arrows had come from and ran towards the archers. They both threw their crossbows away and drew their swords. They really hadn't expected to have to fight they had been ordered to fire the arrows at any knight of Camelot then leave. They fought well but were not a match against Percival and Galahad. They stopped to catch their breath leaning on a tree, they had taken down six bandits and amazingly neither of them was injured.

"Gwaine was right you are good with a sword," said Percival kneeling down to grab the quiver off the man he just killed.

"So are you, but then you and Gwaine are both knights of Camelot," said Galahad as he looked at the man he had just killed. He turned him over and took the quiver on his back.

"Still I'm glad we are on the same side," said Percival taking a small pouch from the dead man's belt.

"So am I," said Galahad grinning and taking Percival's arm to help him stand. Percival took his hand and got to his feet then opened the pouch. Inside was a small bottle which held a dark liquid. Percival passed it to Galahad who opened it and confirmed it was the enchanted poison used to lace the arrows. He frowned and told Percival the enchantment was stronger than it had been before. He passed the bottle back to him so they could show it to Merlin or Iseldir. Percival put it back in the pouch then tied it to his belt. They walked slowly back to where they had left the horses Galahad had no need to call them this time as they both were waiting just a little further down the path. They checked the dead men taking their quivers but found no more of the poison.

"You know you'd make a great knight," said Percival.

"You think so?" asked Galahad as they mounted their horses.

"Yeah I do you remind me of someone that was a good friend of mine and a great knight. He sacrificed his life to save Arthur and Camelot," said Percival. He now knew that Lancelot really had died when entering the veil as Arthur had told them what he had seen in the basin.

"I'm not a noble, I'm a druid, my mother was an elf," said Galahad as they turned their horses towards Camelot.

"I'm not a noble nor was my friend, Sir Lancelot," said Percival smiling at him. "Arthur really doesn't care about things like that."

"Well if King Arthur ever decides to knight a druid I'd be honoured to be a knight of Camelot," said Galahad laughing.

"I don't think it's as unlikely as you would think," said Percival looking at him. "He has made Merlin Court Sorcerer."

"Perhaps, but he shares a brothers bond with Merlin. He trusts him completely more than he trust's himself perhaps. Knighting a druid might be a step too far," he said.

"We'll see," said Percival.

"Come on let's go home I hope the others are alright," said Galahad spurring his horse into a gallop. Percival laughed at Galahad referring to Camelot as home. He had only been there a couple of days but he fit right in just like he and Lancelot had. He spurred his horse to catch up with him and together they rode for Camelot.

They arrived in Camelot just as the noon bell rang out. Ben was waiting for them in the courtyard with two of the knights that had returned with them. They told them Sir Bryce had returned and Jacob was now with Leda getting treatment along with the others. The knights told Percival and Galahad they would report to them later and they should hurry if they wanted to see the ceremony. They ran all the way to the throne room. Luckily the doors had been left open to allow as many people possible to hear what was happening. Percival and Galahad managed to push through the crowd to where Gwaine and Robyn were standing. They listened as Gaius told the crowd about Emrys.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review they keep me motivated and I can then update quickly. This story has taken hours and hours to write and it helps to know the effort is appreciated or if I have messed up somehow. Thanks for reading. **


	62. Chapter 62

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and to those who are following and added my story to their favourites. I have updated early again as your support motivates me to keep writing. Thank you all, I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter I hope it doesn't disappoint you.**

* * *

Chapter 62

Merlin felt strange walking to the throne room behind Arthur and Gwen. People were looking at him and whispering but no-one spoke to him. It felt like nothing was real or everything was too real he couldn't work out which. Colours stood out vividly, the colours of cloaks and dresses. He heard someone cough and someone clearing their throat. He felt like this was all happening to someone else and he was watching it from afar, his senses heightened but his mind was having difficulty in processing what was happening. He stood to the right of Arthur as his advisor and was trying to concentrate on what he was saying. The room was packed with courtiers, knights and people. He could just imagine what Arthur would say if he passed out right now.

"Lords, ladies and the people of Camelot, thank you for attending at such short notice. We are here today because of the threat we face from the High Priestess Morgana Pendragon and the sorcerer Cornelius Sigan. Morgana has once again declared war on Camelot. Sigan's ravens are already bringing sickness and disease to our northern borders. Our allies are also suffering from this devastation for refusing to join with them.  
As many of you already know sorcery can only be fought with sorcery. I now know that magic is not evil and can be used for great good. I have lifted the ban on sorcery and those with magic and their families can now walk free and live without fear. The great sorcerer that helped us at Camlann and others that wish to help us with magic will now get the recognition they deserve for their services to the crown. You all know Morgana and Gaius will now tell you more about Cornelius Sigan."

Merlin's mind wandered as Gaius stood in front of the people telling them of Cornelius and his curse. He tells them of the druid prophecy of how the sorcerer and the King will defeat this evil.  
Merlin looked at the crowd he could see his mother and Freya listening to Gaius. Freya was wearing a long purple cloak with the hood up to cover her hair. He had no idea why she was wearing a cloak it was not that cold. His attention is drawn back to Gaius as he heard him mention Emrys.

"The sorcerer known to the druids as Emrys defeated Sigan here in Camelot several years ago and returned his soul to this jewel," he said holding up the glass Merlin had fixed. "The spell he used was powerful and it turned the jewel into a prison. Morgana has had help to release the soul and we believe he has taken the body of Lot's son who is now King Belin of Essetir." Gaius looked at Arthur who nodded then Gaius continued. Merlin noticed movement at the back of the hall and smiled when he saw Percival and Galahad pushing through the crowd. Once again he tried to concentrate on what Gaius was saying.  
"Emrys is believed by many to be the most powerful sorcerer to have ever walked the earth. There are many prophecies that tell of how he will help the King to unite the kingdoms and bring about a time of peace, the time of Albion. It is possible that this time is now." Gaius looked across the sea of faces noticing that although there was an underlying fear in many, his words had also brought them some hope. He bowed to Arthur and Gwen then stepped down.

"Thank you Gaius," said Arthur. "Emrys was the sorcerer you saw at Camlann and he has accepted the position of Court Sorcerer of Camelot. He will stand by me and help us to face this evil. Emrys is what the druids call him but you know him by another name. I give you Merlin of Ealdor, Court Sorcerer of Camelot."

Merlin resisted the urge to run and walked forward with his head held high. He knew that his friends accepted him but the people of Camelot had learnt to fear magic under Uther's rule. He had no idea what he would do if they started screaming and calling for his execution. He took a deep breath and looked across the crowd and wondered if he was dreaming. There was a collective sigh around the room as though everyone had been holding their breath then someone started clapping. Soon everyone was clapping and cheering. No-one was looking at him with hatred or fear, many were smiling at him. He found it hard to believe that they were applauding him and not sending for the guards. Merlin stood on the dais, one step down from Arthur unable to believe this was happening. Even in his wildest dreams he had never thought he would be accepted so easily. His mother, Gaius and Freya were all crying. He turned a little to see Gwen who was on her feet and clapping she had tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. Gwaine, Percival and many of the knights were whistling. Arthur raised his hands for quiet and slowly the applause died down.

"Merlin has been my manservant for many years and during that time he has saved my life countless times. He has saved Camelot and all of you from the evils we have faced without any regard for his own safety. He never asked for recognition or credit for the great deeds he has done or the sacrifices he has made. He kept his identity secret so he would be able to remain at my side to protect me. What I am about to do now should have been done a long time ago. He may not wield a sword but he fights with honour, courage and unwavering loyalty for all that is good. He is the bravest man I know and has sworn to protect me with his life. He has proven his allegiance to me and Camelot many times in the past. By the power vested in me he will now get the recognition he deserves."

Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled, Merlin turned slowly and glared at him.  
_What are you doing? _He asked with his mind.  
_Shut up Merlin and kneel!_

Merlin looked at Arthur then Gwen this wasn't part of what they had planned but everyone is looking at him. Arthur draws his sword and Merlin kneels on the cushion placed on the step before him. Merlin takes a deep breath, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real. He must be dreaming all this, perhaps he was still on the bank by the lake and his mind was refusing to accept Arthur was dead. Had he created some weird fantasy where he had managed to save Arthur and everyone accepted him. He had never wanted to be a knight why would he dream that Arthur would knight him. He remembered to breathe as Arthur touched him on both shoulders with the sword.

"Rise Sir Merlin Knight and Sorcerer of Camelot," said Arthur trying not to grin at Merlin's shocked expression.

Merlin turns back to look at everyone applauding him once more, Leon is walking towards him carrying a red cloak like the knights wear. This one is a little different though as around the dragon it is embroidered with many tiny gold stars. Next to him is Iseldir carrying a cushion which holds the ring with the Camelot seal. Arthur takes the cloak from Leon and puts it around Merlin's shoulders. Merlin tries to smile he is too stunned to speak.

"Sir Merlin now stands by my side as my advisor and court sorcerer. Together we stand to unite the ways of the old religion with the new. Together we will strive for peace and prosperity for all. In that regard Merlin will wear the seal of Camelot as a sign of our trust and friendship," said Arthur passing Merlin the ring, Merlin hands shake slightly as he takes it and puts it on his finger. He feels like everything is happening in slow motion his brain is still having trouble keeping up.

Leon stands to Gwen's side and shouts "The Sorcerer and the King," Arthur raises Merlin's hand. Merlin can't help but grin though he keeps telling himself it's all a dream and he will wake up in a moment. Everyone in the crowd takes up the chant and he scans all the faces as they look up at him, not with fear but with hope. Arthur let's go of Merlin's hand then raises his own hands for quiet once more. Arthur looks at Merlin and he realises he is now supposed to say something.

"Thank you all for being here today," he cleared his throat. His mouth felt dry and he couldn't remember what he was supposed to say. He stopped thinking about what to say and just trusted his instinct. His voice carried across the hall strong and powerful like the sorcerer he had become.  
"I am honoured to stand at King Arthur's side as his advisor. As Court Sorcerer and a knight of Camelot I will do all I can to protect you from the evil we face. I may wield a great power but I cannot do this alone. Without your acceptance of magic I would not be here today. King Arthur swore an oath to serve and protect all of you. I have and will always serve and protect him so he can fulfill that promise. Only together can we hope defeat this evil that threatens us. Together we will stand and fight for freedom, for peace, for the love of Camelot."

"For the love of Camelot," said Arthur and the whole crowd took up the chant. It took Arthur several minutes to quieten them all down again.

"Thank you Sir Merlin," said Arthur smiling at him. "While we are gathered here Sir Merlin would like you to witness his marriage to Freya of the Druids." There is more applause and Merlin notices that Freya is no longer stood next to his mother. The large double doors have been closed and now open again and Freya walks towards him. His breath catches in his throat.

Freya has taken off the cloak and is wearing a beautiful red dress. It's almost identical to the one Merlin stole for her all those years ago. The dress floats behind her trailing along the floor. He had told her she would look like a princess wearing it and he had been right. Her hair is pulled back from her face and curls fall down her back. Merlin is entranced as she stands next to him and faces him taking his hands in her own. Godfrey, Geoffrey's son takes his place at the top of the dais to perform the ceremony. Merlin would never know how he got through it all. No-one laughed or nudged him so he must have said all the right things at the right time. He looked at Freya's hand and saw the ring with leaves on her finger but he doesn't remember putting it there.

He heard Godfrey say, "You may now kiss the bride." Merlin found his lips on Freya's and nothing else mattered. He felt his heart soar and was sure his feet were no longer touching the ground. He was still thinking this must all be dream as he was walking back down the steps with Freya on his arm. No-one could be this happy, whatever he faced in the future he would never forget this day. Everyone was turning to look at them and clapping but he only had eyes for Freya, his wife. Next thing he knew his mother was stood in front of him.

"Are you alright Merlin?" she asked looking at him with concern. He looked around him slowly, they were in Freya's chambers. Gwen and Freya were hugging each other, Arthur and Gaius were pulling out chairs to sit at the table. Merlin sighed it had been a dream, just a beautiful dream. Perhaps Gaius was right and he was letting it all go to his head. He sighed again then saw Freya was still wearing the red dress he looked down and could see the ring on his finger and the cloak of Camelot.

"Merlin?" Hunith asked again.

"Sorry, I'm fine," he said shaking his head and smiling at her. "Really just a bit overwhelmed that's all."

"Come and sit down," she said.

"You knighted me?" he said sitting at the table next to Arthur.

"I told you I was going to on Avalon."

"I thought you were joking," said Merlin.

"Nah, Sir Merlin, told you it has a good ring to it,"

"You could have told me," he said.

"You would never have agreed to it," said Gwen sitting next to Arthur. Freya sat down between Merlin and Hunith.

"I hope this doesn't mean I have to do the knights training," said Merlin.

"Merlin you fight with magic how on earth could I teach you anything?" asked Arthur taking a sip of wine.

"True," said Merlin grinning and picking up his wine.

"Though that's not a bad idea," said Arthur thoughtfully.

"What?" asked Merlin frowning at him.

"If we succeed and manage to rid ourselves of this Sigan and Morgana, then perhaps you can help teach those with magic to control it and use it for the right reasons. Some sort of school, I'm sure Gaius and Iseldir would help you," said Arthur.

"I'd like that," said Merlin. "Gaius taught me so much I would like to help others." He smiled at Gaius who grinned at him.

"You were a pleasure to teach, most of the time," said Gaius, "Though you gave me a scare on more than one occasion."

"Tell us," said Gwen.

Merlin groaned as Gaius started to relate his very first meeting with Merlin. He turned to look at Freya she was listening to Gaius with shining eyes as he tells them how Merlin had saved his life the very first time they met. He went on to tell them how he had met Arthur and became his manservant.  
Freya turned to face him and smiles at him. It's not until she wiped his cheek that he realises he is crying.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"Not all tears are sad," he replied smiling at her.

She leans forwards and kisses him. Merlin no longer thinks he's dreaming, he must have died and gone to heaven. Freya pulls away and Merlin hears Gaius clearing his throat again.

"You two should get a room," said Arthur.

"We have a room and you lot are in it," said Merlin grinning at them.

"Well you should wait until you are alone in your room," he said pouring more wine for Gaius. Even with everything going on Merlin noticed that Gwen refused wine and had water.

"After your display in the corridor this morning I really don't think you can talk," said Merlin as Arthur stood up to fill the rest of the goblets. Gwen blushed and Arthur grinned then sat down.

"I'm the King I can do want I want," said Arthur sitting down and holding Gwen's hand.

"Is that why you just filled everyone's goblet, like a servant?" asked Merlin frowning.

"Well my servant was otherwise occupied," said Arthur laughing.

Freya blushed and Gwen hit Arthur on the arm, "stop embarrassing them," she said.

Arthur sighed and leaned back in his chair sipping his wine.

"Are they always like this when they are alone," Hunith asked Gaius enjoying the teasing between her son and the King.

"I believe so," said Gaius.

"Merlin has never thought much of titles," said Arthur overhearing them. "Now he has plenty of his own." He laughed and hit Merlin on the arm. Merlin scowled at him and rubbed his arm before hitting him back.

"Merlin!" said Hunith.

"It's alright mother it's called horseplay," said Merlin grinning. "Being a knight has its advantages."

"Yes it does Sir Merlin," said Arthur hitting him again. "Or should I call you Lord Merlin, you are a member of the court now and the title goes with position of court sorcerer."

"I never thought I would have all these titles. I no longer know what is expected of me," said Merlin still rubbing his arm and frowning at Arthur.

"You will soon learn, remember when you came to my house so I could teach you how to put on armour," said Gwen laughing.

"You are a quick learner you will soon get used to your new duties," said Arthur.

"I also do not have official duties, though you have all been so kind to me," said Freya squeezing Merlin's arm and smiling at Gwen and Arthur.

"You are now a lady of the court and as Merlin's wife I am sure you will help him with his duties when we return," said Arthur still being careful to say when and not if.

"You are also my friend and I will need your help when Arthur and Merlin are not here," said Gwen smiling at her.

"I believe the title is Lady-in-waiting," said Gaius, "traditionally given to someone chosen by the queen as a friend and confidant and often married to a knight. A Lady-in-waiting helps with the queen's official duties especially when the king is away. She usually travels with the Queen attending to her welfare when away from home. The role is higher than that of a maidservant as it carries the title Lady and she does not perform menial tasks such as scrubbing floors or making beds. It is usually held by a lady of noble blood but not always."

"How do you know all that?" asked Arthur looking at Gaius with a frown.

"I read it in a book," said Gaius smiling at him.

"You know Arthur, pages of parchment between an outer cover. The pages are covered with marks called writing. You have a whole library of them and Gaius has hundreds of them," said Merlin smirking.

"Very funny Merlin," said Arthur throwing a grape at him that hit him on the shoulder.

"A grape really is that the best you can do?" asked Merlin looking under the table to see where it had gone.

"How about lots of grapes?" asked Arthur picking up his goblet of wine.

"Arthur," said Gwen laughing and taking the goblet out of his hand. "Stop encouraging him Merlin."

Hunith was just staring at them she knew that Merlin was friends with Arthur but she hadn't realised how much like brothers they were.

"So Lady-in-waiting?" asked Gaius smiling at their banter.

"That sounds perfect," said Gwen. "Freya would you be my Lady-in-waiting so you also have an official title and duties."

"It would be an honour Gwen," said Freya getting up and giving Gwen a curtsey.

"Let me help you, Lady Freya," said Merlin standing to help Freya back to her seat.

"We have a round table meeting tomorrow Sir Merlin," said Arthur.

"And I have a feast to prepare for this evening," said Gwen.

"Feast?" asked Merlin.

"Well it won't be much seeing as provisions are being rationed at the moment but we have to celebrate your promotion and marriage. We can also announce Freya's official position in the royal household."

"I do need to speak to Kilgharrah, this evening," said Merlin. He had been worrying about him and wanted to know if he was alright. Arthur had told Gwen everything he knew about Kilgharrah so she didn't have to ask who they were talking about this time.

"We can go after the feast," said Arthur.

"We?" asked Merlin.

"I told you I wanted to meet him?" said Arthur.

"Ummm..."

"If you don't want me to go, I won't. It's your decision," said Arthur surprising Merlin.

"No, that's fine, I was going to warn him first but he probably knows what is happening," said Merlin.

"We'll give you some time alone," said Gwen getting to her feet.

"We will?" asked Arthur smiling at her.

"Come on," she said getting Arthur to his feet.

Hunith and Gaius hugged and kissed them before leaving with Arthur and Gwen. Merlin closed the door and locked it with magic before turning to Freya.

"We are married," she said smiling up at him her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"We are. Are you happy?" he asked touching her cheek.

"I have never been happier it still feels like a dream," she said.

"You are so beautiful," he said looking at her he really couldn't believe she was his wife.

"Kiss me," she said and for once Merlin did as he was told.

* * *

**Okay I really, really hope you liked it but let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Thank you so much for all the support. I'm really glad you liked that last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 63

After leaving Merlin and Freya, Gaius went to check on Mithian as he hoped she would wake up soon. Gwen went to the kitchens to see how they were getting on in preparation for the feast. Hunith went to check on Sefa who had not felt comfortable enough to attend the ceremony. Armin had stayed with her so she would not be alone.

Arthur went to the council chambers where Percival and Galahad were waiting for him. They told him all that had happened that morning. Arthur immediately sent a knight to question Jacob to find out where the villagers where hiding. They would need to rescue them sooner rather than later especially if there were children and elderly people in the group.

Percival offered to lead the group and Galahad asked to go with him. Arthur was reluctant to let Percival go as he wanted him at the round table meeting the following day.

"We should be back by then sire," said Percival. "Jacob and Leda were on foot and had been travelling less than half a day."

"If we leave within the hour on horseback we should be back this evening," said Galahad.

"You will need to take carts to bring back the villagers and the provisions," said Arthur looking at Percival.

"Even with carts and some walking we should be back early tomorrow," said Percival.

"Alright we can delay the meeting until you return. You should both eat and rest before you leave."

"We can still leave within two hours," said Percival.

"You may run into trouble again, make sure you take a patrol of twelve men," said Arthur.

"Well with Galahad watching my back I'm sure we can deal with any trouble," said Percival.

"Thank you again Galahad," said Arthur holding out his arm. "You have saved the lives of two of my knights and I owe you a debt."

"Without Gwaine's help I would not be here. Today Percival saved my life as well, I could not have fought against six men without his help," said Galahad taking Arthur's arm.

"Do not listen to him Arthur he took out four of those six men. He fought with the courage and honour of any knight of Camelot," said Percival grinning at him.

"How would you feel about joining us and becoming a knight of Camelot?" asked Arthur.

"You would make me a knight?" asked Galahad looking at Arthur in surprise. "I am not of noble blood."

"It doesn't matter you are prepared to stand by me and my men and fight for Camelot. Though I have to disagree with you as I don't think there is any nobler blood than that of the elves," said Arthur smiling at him.

"I don't know what to say," said Galahad looking at Percival then Arthur.

"Would you accept?" asked Arthur.

"It would be honour to serve you my lord," said Galahad bowing his head.

"Go now and rest while I make arrangements for your rescue mission. Report back to me in the throne room at the fifth hour after noon that gives us nearly three hours to prepare," said Arthur to Galahad. "Percival take him to the armoury after you have eaten and find some armour that will fit him."

"Yes sire," said Percival grinning as he put his arm around Galahad's shoulders and led him out of the room.

"Thank you sire," said Galahad.

"Told you," said Percival to Galahad as they made their way towards the kitchens.

Arthur spoke to the guard outside the door asking him to find Leon, Gwaine and Iseldir. They arrived together as they had all been at the infirmary talking to Jacob and the villagers that had arrived earlier.

Arthur told them what was happening and Gwaine asked to accompany Percival and Galahad.

Arthur agreed but told Leon he needed him and Robyn to stay as they would need to take the reports of the patrols coming in. He then told them that he intended to knight Galahad for his services to Camelot. Gwaine took Arthur's hand and pulled him into a hug. Iseldir was surprised but pleased that he would even think of knighting a druid.

"It doesn't matter who he is," said Arthur. "His actions have earned him the honour he fights with the courage and bravery of any of my knights."

"You really have changed," said Gwaine. "Your father would be turning in his grave if he knew you were going to knight a druid."

"He never approved of me knighting you," said Arthur. "Though you are one of my best knights and your actions have proved him wrong many times."

"My lord," said Gwaine with a little bow he wasn't really used to Arthur praising him.

"Don't let Merlin hear you talking like that he'll think you are both ill," said Leon looking at Arthur then Gwaine.

"Or enchanted," said Iseldir with a smile and they all laughed

"Don't worry I will never say it again," said Arthur clapping Gwaine on the shoulder.

"Good because I don't think I could take more of you actually being nice, sire," said Gwaine mimicking Merlin's way of turning the word into an insult.

"I'm always nice," said Arthur laughing. "And stop calling me sire it is bad enough when Merlin does it."

"Of course, sire," said Gwaine hitting Arthur on the shoulder.

Gwaine left them to find the rest of the knights they would take on the mission and organise the provisions they would need. Iseldir took the poison that Percival had given Arthur as he would need to increase the potency of the spell to counteract the enchantment.

Less than three hours later they all met again in the throne room. Gwen was stood next to Arthur in front of the throne. Gaius and Iseldir were there with Freya and Merlin. Leon, Gwaine and Robyn stood to one side of the room as Percival entered with Galahad. He was wearing the red cloak of Camelot but like Merlin's his had stars around the dragon to show he was knight with magic. Underneath it he wore the chainmail and armour that Percival had found for him. He walked slowly towards Arthur and knelt on the cushion placed in front of the king.  
Galahad swore allegiance to Camelot and the king. Arthur drew his sword and touched his shoulders.

"Arise Sir Galahad knight of Camelot," he said. The others all clapped and Galahad smiled at Arthur. He had never felt so proud in his life and he vowed he would protect Arthur and Camelot or die trying.

Sirs Percival, Gwaine and Galahad then took their leave to rescue the villagers.

* * *

Gwen and Freya had gone into the town to see how the people were faring with all the siege preparations going on. Gaius had been pleased to see Gwen looking a lot better. Now Arthur was back her colour was returning and she was eating better. He would still keep an eye on her but for now he had other patients to attend to. He left with Leon to check on princess Mithian.

Iseldir and Robyn left to go to Gaius's chambers with Merlin and Arthur. Robyn was going to release the crow to see if they could catch Derric. He attached a note asking for more information to the crow's leg then released it from the cage in Merlin's room. He then went to meet Alvarr and to let the people in the caves know that the king would be visiting them soon. Gaius had made more of the potion to cure the enchantment left by the poison arrows. The new enchantment had been too strong for Gaius or even Iseldir to counteract so Merlin had agreed to try. Merlin felt the stronger enchantment as soon as the lid was taken off the bottle of poison. Iseldir showed him the spell that was needed to counteract the effect. He then passed him a bowl of yellow liquid that he had prepared from the book earlier all it now needed was the spell.

"If you know the spell why don't you or Gaius cast it?" asked Arthur looking at the book of magic in confusion.

"We could but first we would have to master it. It is a powerful spell and you can't just say the words for it to work," said Iseldir looking at Arthur. "The power you wield must be strong enough for the spell to be effective. For most of us that power must be drawn from the earth and that requires years of practice. This is why Merlin will always be more powerful than any other, his power comes from within him not without. Though he will tire eventually just like a sword fight would tire you if you over did it."

"You mean Merlin can just say the words and it will work?" asked Arthur.

"Yes though Merlin must believe in his ability," said Iseldir smiling at him. "In many cases Merlin does not even need to speak he can just think about what he requires and it will happen. Merlin's magic is instinctual and innate which is very different from most sorcerers."

Merlin had been reading the spell while they had been talking.

"Okay I think I have it," he said putting his hand over the bowl and reciting the spell. His eyes flashed gold and the liquid started to bubble and hiss. Arthur stood back as the liquid thickened and started to rise up the side of the bowl.

"Is it supposed to do that?" asked Arthur quietly.

"Yes it is," said Iseldir smiling as the liquid settled it was now a golden brown colour and much thicker than before. Merlin checked the colour with the guide in the book and nodded.

"I think that should work," he said smiling at Iseldir.

Merlin and Arthur then left on an official visit to the caves. Iseldir wanted to take the potion to the infirmary before he joined them and he also had something to collect.

They greeted the people that had made the caves their temporary home. Druids and ordinary people were all living together working side by side. Fear and animosity was forgotten as they fought to survive. Merlin felt strange walking among them with his cloak on his shoulders. They greeted him with the same reverence they greeted Arthur and he kept wanting to tell them he was just Merlin. Alba's words came back to him and he remembered her telling him there was no shame in serving a good man. He took a deep breath and stood up straight.  
Arthur walked at his side, proud that others could now see Merlin for what he was. Merlin walked tall, with his cloak flowing behind him he looked every bit the great sorcerer and nothing like the bumbling servant he had pretended to be for so long.

They noticed Alvarr and walked towards him. He bowed first to Arthur then to Merlin. Alvarr told them quietly that the crow had returned to Derric twenty minutes before their arrival.  
Derric was nowhere to be seen and Alvarr took them to him. Derric had released the bird just as they turned the corner to where he had set up his tent. It flew up to the hole in the cave then returned to perch on Merlin's hand.

"Does this bird belong to you?" asked Arthur as Merlin took the note from its leg. He read it then passed it to Arthur.

"No my lord I was just trying to catch it," said Derric with his head bowed.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Merlin looking at Derric, there was no arrogance in his voice. It was simply a question because Merlin wasn't sure why he would lie.

"You are Emrys," said Derric bowing to him.

"Then you should know that I can easily find out who owns the bird," he replied.

Derric kept his head down and did not speak. Arthur passed the message to Alvarr who read it out to those gathered near.

"_I have grave news Merlin is indeed Emrys. Arthur has made him Court Sorcerer of Camelot and given him the royal seal. He has a glass jewel in his possession which I believe is Sigan's prison. You were right they wish to use magic for their own ends and now have the help of the most powerful sorcerer alive. He is loyal to the king and will do his bidding. Merlin must die, you will not take Camelot while he lives." _

Alvarr passed the note back to Arthur and took a step towards Derric. He went to draw his sword but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Did you write that message?" asked Arthur with his hand still on Alvarr's shoulder.

"No my lord, I saw the bird and tried to catch it," said Derric still looking at the ground.

"Go to your master," said Merlin to the bird that was still perched on his arm.

The bird flew to Derric and landed on his shoulder.

"Arrest him," said Arthur to the guards that were stood behind him.

Derric put his hands up to ward them off.

"Don't worry he is powerless," said Iseldir walking towards them with a straw doll that was smoking slightly. Robyn was walking next to him with his hand on the hilt of his sword. The guards stepped forwards and put Derric's hands behind his back. Many of those around were looking at Derric with anger.  
A young man came forward asking him how he could betray Emrys and the King. Others started chanting "Traitor, traitor." An older woman walked up to Derric and slapped his face before she could be stopped.

"Please, he has been arrested and can do no more harm," said Merlin.

"I'm sorry my lord," said the woman looking at Merlin. She turned to Derric and looked him in the eye, "King Arthur has given us refuge because that witch has destroyed our homes. She says she cares for her people but many of us here have magic. She cares for no-one only herself her hatred of her father blinds her to the true path."

"He is no different than his father. Actually he is worse he is using you all to do his bidding," said Derric looking at the woman then at Alvarr and Iseldir. The woman spat in his face then stepped aside and went back to her daughter.

"You are a traitor and you would be dead at my feet if the king hadn't stopped me," said Alvarr looking at him and shaking his head.

"So he stopped you so he can execute me. How can you stand by and take orders from a Pendragon?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," said Alvarr.

"You will get a fair trial in the morning," said Arthur calmly as he looked at the man before him.

"If you are found guilty of treason you will be executed," said Merlin.

"You are worse than the lot of them. You could rule in his place with the power you have but instead you choose to grovel at his feet. If you joined with Morgana those of us with magic would then truly be free," said Derric looking at Merlin.

"I have no desire to rule, it is better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil man or woman," he replied.

"King Arthur is giving you a fair trial even though your guilt has been proven. Do you truly believe Morgana would spare your life for a second if you had betrayed her?" asked Alvarr. "She turns on her loyal followers for no reason she would have killed you without listening to your side of the story."

"Take him away," said Arthur. Iseldir and Robyn went with the guards, Iseldir carrying the straw doll in front of him.

Alvarr had stood by Arthur as the guards had taken Derric away.

"Thank you," said Arthur turning to Alvarr.

"What for?" asked Alvarr looking at him.

"For letting us deal with him," replied Arthur. "I understand your anger but we must not let that determine our actions. Otherwise we are no better than my father or Morgana."

"You are right my lord," said Alvarr holding out his hand to Arthur.

"It's Arthur, just Arthur," he said taking Alvarr's arm and smiling at him.

"Thank you, Arthur," said Alvarr.

"What are you thanking me for?" asked Arthur looking at Alvarr.

"All this, you have given us refuge even though many of us were once your enemies," said Alvarr indicating the cave.

"After everything my father did this is the least I could do. You are still citizens of Albion and it's my duty to offer you aid," said Arthur.

"Would you introduce us to your family?" asked Merlin.

"It would be an honour," said Alvarr taking them back to his tent where Enmyria and Marie were looking after the children and Ari. The children introduced themselves politely as Timothy and Sofia. They were in awe of meeting the King and Emrys but Arthur and Merlin soon put them at their ease. They chatted away and when Enmyria offered them refreshments they gladly accepted and sat down near their camp fire. They both accepted the tea and biscuits that Marie had made. A crowd had gathered and many of them were amazed that the King and Emrys behaved like ordinary people. Merlin went into the tent with Timothy to speak to Ari who came out and sat around the fire chatting to them. Marie looked at him with tears in her eyes and smiled at Merlin. Robyn found them there and told them the feast was about to begin.

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Arthur as he got to his feet.

"Thank you my lord for giving us refuge," said Enmyria bowing to Arthur. She was wearing breeches so it was difficult to curtsey.

"Thank you my lord for helping my husband," said Marie to Merlin looking at Ari tickling Sofia.

"I have not yet done anything," replied Merlin smiling at her.

"You have given him hope and returned him to me and the children," she said.

"Well we must leave you I'm afraid," said Arthur taking his leave.

"Goodbye Merlin and Arthur," called the children.

"They are lords and you should address them properly," said Marie going to her children.

"We are just Merlin and Arthur to you all, we both get tired of titles," said Arthur laughing and waving at Timothy and Sofia.

"Look after each other," said Merlin also waving at them.

"I would be honoured to fight by your side when you face Morgana," said Alvarr. "I can wield a sword."

"Iseldir did tell me that some of you would be prepared to fight," said Arthur turning back to him. "I will be honoured to have you fight with me."

"Thank you my lord, I mean Arthur," he said with a bow as Merlin and Arthur took their leave to attend the feast.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Here's another chapter for you as I managed to get it edited earlier than expected. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 64

After the feast Merlin and Arthur left the citadel to go to speak with Kilgharrah. Merlin thought it was strange riding out of the gate with his warm cloak around his shoulders. No more secrets meant he didn't have to sneak past the guards in the middle of the night. The sun had just set when he rode out of the town gates with Arthur riding next to him.

As they rode towards the clearing he thought about the feast they had just left. Lord Doran had not attended but many other nobles and knights were present. It was quieter than usual as Percival, Gwaine and Galahad had already left to bring back the villagers. Merlin had been amazed and humbled by how many people really did accept him. Sir Maynard had spoken to him and thanked him for all he had done. He admitted he had been surprised to see Merlin hidden in the shadows that night the griffin died but had not said anything as he truly believed he meant no harm. He had told Merlin that he had always known that magic itself was not evil. His youngest sister had magic and had always used it to help others. When Uther had enforced his ban she had been taken into the care of the druids. He had not seen her for many years but he hoped that now she would return. Many others had similar stories and Merlin had seen the guilt in Arthur's face as he heard how his father had pulled so many families apart.  
When they got closer to the clearing they tethered their horses so they wouldn't be spooked by the dragon's arrival and walked the rest of the way. Merlin wanted to talk to Arthur before they spoke to Kilgharrah anyway.

"You are not to blame for what your father did," said Merlin quietly as they walked through the trees.

"I could have lifted the ban and stopped the suffering years ago," said Arthur with a sigh.

"No-one has been executed just for having a magic since you became king," said Merlin.

"I know but people were still afraid and families still broken," said Arthur.

"I meant what I said we have to put the past behind us or we will not win against Morgana," said Merlin looking at Arthur. "She will sense your guilt and use it to weaken you."

"I understand her a little better now, it's really not surprising how much she hated our father," said Arthur avoiding Merlin's gaze.

"No it's not but she never gave you a chance did she?" asked Merlin.

"No but I can understand why she didn't. I don't know how I would have reacted if I had known she had magic," he said.

"You gave me a chance to explain and I'm more powerful than Morgana," said Merlin.

"Not at first, at first I just thought you had betrayed me like she did," he said quietly.

"I lied to you about many things, it was hardly surprising you felt distrust. You accepted me within two days once you understood why I had to lie," he said looking at Arthur walking beside him with his head down.

"You know, I admit I was afraid of your power but I was more upset that you hadn't been able to trust me with your secret. I already had doubts about my father's views on magic," he said.

"I wanted to tell you," said Merlin slowing his pace.

"We've been through this and I really do understand why you didn't. I just wish Morgana had given me the same chance to understand her. I feel like I can never do enough to make up for what our father did," said Arthur coming to a standstill. He turned and leaned against a tree looking at Merlin.

"All that you have done since I told you who I am is far more than I ever imagined. Your acceptance of magic and me, your complete trust in me means more than you can ever know," said Merlin turning to look at him.

"I wish I could believe that I would have accepted Morgana and helped her but I just don't know how I would have reacted if she had told me," he said looking down at the grass.

"Morgana choose her path, I also was alone and lived with the same fear. Even as a young child I knew I was different. I thought I was a monster knowing I had the power to kill someone just by looking at them. I never felt the desire to harm others even if they were horrible to me. When I came to Camelot I was lucky to have Gaius to guide me but still I never wished to use my powers for my own gain," said Merlin walking towards Arthur.

"I am so glad you stuck by me. Still I can't help wondering if Morgana would have been different if I had stood up to our father. What would have happened if I had told her that I disagreed with his views on magic," said Arthur looking up at Merlin. Merlin could see the guilt and sadness he felt reflected in his eyes.

"That's in the past and cannot be changed. Estra showed you the things I did, not all of them were good things. I carried the guilt of lying to you for years. You saw me poison Morgana? You saw me release the great dragon allowing him to kill innocent people?" asked Merlin turning away from him.

"Yes I saw those things, but I also know why you did it and that you were only doing what you could at the time," said Arthur moving away from the tree and walking towards Merlin.

"That's what you were doing too you weren't ready to accept magic before. Now that you are ready you are doing all in your power to do the right thing," said Merlin putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"You're right," said Arthur with a sigh. "This destiny stuff is difficult to deal with."

"Tell me about it," said Merlin laughing. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Alright I will stop feeling guilty about the past and my father's action and focus on creating a fair and just kingdom for all," he said as they started to walk towards the clearing.

"Good, let's hope we can get stop Morgana and Sigan sooner rather than later," said Merlin smiling at him.

"So how do you call this dragon?" asked Arthur as they walked out into the clearing.

"O drakon E male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes," called Merlin looking up at the sky.

As Arthur watched Merlin call the dragon he couldn't help but feel a sense of fear. Not of Merlin he knew Merlin would never betray him, but the last time he had seen the dragon it had been terrifying. Merlin seemed to sense Arthur's thoughts.

"It's alright Arthur I will not let him harm you, he has no choice but to obey me," said Merlin.

They saw Kilgharrah flying towards them and landing on the ground in front of them.

"So you did it, the Once and Future King still lives," said Kilgharrah looking at Arthur.

"I believe you helped him as well, thank you," said Arthur.

"I did what I could just as you have done, I understand you feel ashamed of your father's actions but we must put the past behind us if we are to defeat the evil that threatens us." Arthur nodded he wanted to move on, to do as Merlin said and stop feeling so guilty about his father's actions.

"You look better," said Merlin looking at the dragon's wing.

"Thanks to you young warlock," said Kilgharrah, "or should I say Sir Merlin Court Sorcerer of Camelot."

"You know?" asked Arthur.

"Of course King Arthur, Merlin is my kin and our bond is as strong as the one you two share. I can feel the happiness he feels as well as his fear," he replied.

"Why did you not tell me I could help you?" asked Merlin.

"I did not know that you could, it seems I underestimated your power," said Kilgharrah. "Now we must hope that the witch and the raven do the same."

"Do you know what they are planning?" asked Arthur.

"No I do not, but she will want you dead, both of you and Arthur's bane walks again. There is a great army waiting in Essetir under the command of the witch and the druid boy."

"Mordred?" asked Merlin.

"Yes the raven woke him and his desire for revenge is as deep as Morgana's."

"So will Mordred be Arthur's bane again?" asked Merlin.

"He will try, let's hope this time he does not succeed," said Kilgharrah.

"We'll both be waiting for him this time," said Arthur looking at Merlin.

"I don't know what he plans to do though this time," said Merlin frowning.

"Trust your instinct, trust your magic, that's all you can ever do Merlin," said Kilgharrah quietly.

"What about the black cloud over Essetir?" asked Arthur feeling a little strange talking to the great dragon but he no longer feels afraid.

"The darkness will spread as the people despair, without the light hope is lost," said Kilgharrah.

"You are talking in riddles again," said Merlin grinning at him.

"Not at all, you two are the light to their dark, the love to their hate," he said.

"Merlin believes that we will have to go to them," said Arthur.

"That will be dangerous, young warlock, if you wait they will come to you," said Kilgharrah looking at Merlin.

"We cannot wait, they have cut us off from aid and our supplies will not last forever," said Merlin looking up at Kilgharrah.

"We cannot sit back and watch everyone starve if there is something we can do," said Arthur.

"Then I fear it will be the only way. When she knows you live and Merlin stands with you they will not come to you," said Kilgharrah sadly.

"Will you help us?" asked Merlin

"I will do all I can. What is it you want me to do?" he asked.

"We need to know what is happening. You can go further and see more than the patrols," said Merlin.

"I will do as you ask young warlock," said Kilgharrah bowing his head.

"Thank you," said Arthur.

"Your bond is strong and they will try to break it. Together you are far more powerful than alone, you must trust one another or all will be lost," he said before turning around and flying away.

"What did he mean?" asked Arthur staring at the dragon as he flew away.

"Well actually that was pretty clear usually he talks in riddles," said Merlin turning back to walk to the horses.

"Well it sounded like a riddle to me," said Arthur following Merlin. They walked in silence for a while both thinking about what Kilgharrah had told them. Merlin was worried about what Mordred would do this time.

"So what did he mean about trusting each other?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"We just have to trust each other no matter what anyone else says or does," said Merlin.

"Well I do trust you Merlin and I believe you trust me," he said.

"I do, but Morgana has put an enchantment on me before and I tried to kill you," said Merlin as they walked up to their horses. "Look what she did to Gwen at the dark tower."

"You think she will try something like that again?" asked Arthur getting onto his horse.

"Well it would be a good way to make us turn against each other," said Merlin looking up at Arthur.

"Is there a way to recognise such an enchantment?" asked Arthur, he remembered seeing the snake thing in Merlin's neck when he had looked in the basin.

"I'm not sure, we should ask Gaius," said Merlin as he mounted his horse.

"Alright, come on let's get back," said Arthur spurring his horse forward.

They went straight to Gaius's chambers when they returned. Gaius was alone reading through books on curses. He was looking for something that would lift the curse from Sefa. He made tea for both of them while Merlin explained what Kilgharrah had said.  
Gaius was also worried that Mordred would try to kill Arthur again after all he had succeeded the first time. Merlin just hoped that he would be given a warning like before and this time he would be ready.  
When Arthur asked Gaius if they would recognise an enchantment he turned to look at him.

"You think that is the trap she will lay for you?" he asked.

'We have been warned several times that they will try to turn us against each other," said Merlin sipping his tea.

"You think they will enchant one of you to kill the other?" asked Gaius looking at both of them sat together on the bench in front of him.

"How would you know if someone was enchanted?" asked Merlin looking at him.

"Well it is not always easy but there are signs," said Gaius smiling at Merlin. He looked every bit the powerful sorcerer the legends spoke of with his new clothes and cloak. But even after all that had happened he was still the same Merlin Gaius had grown to love and thought of as a son. He was so proud of him and he was pleased they had come to him to ask for his help.

"What signs?" asked Arthur putting his tea down and looking at Gaius with the same curiosity Merlin showed when Gaius explained things.

"The enchantment will usually take over a person's body, their actions will be as usual but they will not know things that the enchanter does not know," said Gaius sipping his tea.

"Like Lancelot didn't know about my magic," said Merlin quietly.

"Exactly," said Gaius, "but you knew Lancelot and you knew something wasn't right, you must trust your instincts."

"That's alright then," said Arthur smiling.

"Why is it?" asked Merlin frowning at him.

"_Because Morgana doesn't know of our bond,"_ said Arthur in his head picking up his tea and taking a sip.

"Of course," said Merlin grinning.

Gaius looked at them in confusion. Merlin had been frowning at Arthur then Arthur had looked at him and his expression had changed and he was smiling.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Quietly they told Gaius of the bond that allowed them to speak with the mind. They had not mentioned it before as it had seemed like a handy trick but not particularly important.

"Well that is something Morgana would never guess," said Gaius. "Who else knows of this bond?"

"Just us and now you," said Merlin smiling at him.

"I think it would be best to keep it like that," said Gaius smiling at them.

They both agreed then Arthur stood up to leave and walked to the door.

"Are you coming Merlin?" he asked.

"What for?" asked Merlin looking at him with a frown.

"Well you don't actually live here anymore," said Gaius looking at him with a smile.

"Oh, of course," said Merlin getting up.

"Come on before Freya kills me for keeping you out so late," said Arthur.

"I'm sure she understands," said Merlin giving Gaius a hug. "Goodnight Gaius."

"Goodnight Gaius and thank you for your help," said Arthur.

"Goodnight to you both," said Gaius going back to his book.

* * *

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	65. Chapter 65

**For those of you that wanted to know what Morgana was up to. This chapter is for you. Thanks for your support it means a lot to me. I will try to update faster, I'm still writing the story though and I do like to try to edit it before I post.**

* * *

Chapter 65

While Camelot was preparing for the ceremony to welcome the Court Sorcerer Morgana and Mordred were eating breakfast in the room they now shared. Morgana rubbed her temple and Mordred watched her closely out of the corner of his eye. The first time he had noticed her do that had been two days ago. They had been in the council chambers, there had been over two hundred people present and several people were questioning the validity of war and how much it was going to cost. He had seen Morgana rubbing her temple just as someone had voiced the opinion that they had no good reason to declare war on Camelot.

Morgana had screamed in rage, the room had started to shake and everyone went flying. Only Morgana, Sigan and himself remained standing everyone else in the room had fallen they never got up she had killed them all. Morgana had looked around the room her face still twisted in anger. She turned on her heel and walked out without a word.

The next time had been far worse even though not so many had died. It had been at breakfast yesterday when Morgana had woken rubbing her temple. She had been tired and complained of a headache. Mordred had sent down for breakfast and asked one of the maids to find a headache cure.

Morgana had sat at the table with her head in her hands when the breakfast was delivered. She had been about to take a bite before flinging her arm out across the table, the plates had flown across the room. Before he could stop her she had ran out of the room killing two guards that did not get out of the way quickly enough. She ran to the kitchen accusing the servants of trying to poison her. There had been over fifty people in the kitchen as the servants were about to eat their own breakfast. Morgana had looked around the room and asked quietly for the one who had used the poison to come forward. No-one had moved. With a flick of her wrist she had killed every one of them including several children. Mordred had been stood behind her watching in disbelief. She had turned her to look at him her eyes empty and cold. She had told him to make sure that he found someone he could trust to prepare their food.

Mordred had been worried she had been losing her mind until Sigan informed him their food had actually been poisoned. Mordred was glad that their army was not within the fortress but in the towns below the castle. If Morgana decided to lose her temper with their men they would have no army to take Camelot. The fortress had seemed very quiet and empty afterwards but they never spoke of it. He had managed to persuade some of the druids that had joined them to take over the kitchen and prepare their food.

Mordred sighed with relief when she took her hand away from her temple and started to eat. She had slept well last night so hopefully she would not lose her temper again for a while. He turned his attention to the food on his plate and wondered where Sigan had got to.

Morgana removed her hand from her temple unaware that Mordred had been watching her. She heard him sigh but he now seemed deep in thought. She knew Sigan did not approve of their relationship or perhaps it was Belin that was jealous. She had told him how they had met and he started calling Mordred 'the boy' which had angered her. She still needed Sigan's help so she held her temper in check for now. Mordred may have been a boy when she met him but in the years they were apart he had grown. He was only three years younger the Belin himself. She knew Mordred's heart had been broken by Kara's death. Her own heart had been broken years ago by the betrayal of her father, her brother and those she thought of as friends. When Morgause had died her heart had shattered. That didn't mean they couldn't take comfort in one another.

She watched him as he ate his breakfast, she could see nothing of the young boy in the man sat before her. His eyes were hard and devoid of any emotion as he looked out the window. The only time she saw them fill with any warmth was when he looked at her. She knew it wasn't love neither of them would ever love again. Hate drove them, hate for all that Camelot had done to them and those they had cared for. Well, they would get their revenge.

She knew that Sigan felt threatened by their closeness. He might be powerful but she matched him and he knew it. With Mordred at her side they were more than a match for him and she was pleased that made him nervous.

Mordred pushed his plate away and took a piece of rolled parchment from his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Morgana pushing her own plate away and picking up her goblet.

"It's a message from Derric," said Mordred unrolling it and putting it on the table. "It arrived yesterday evening but you were sleeping peacefully for once and I didn't want to disturb you."

"What does it say?" she asked smiling at him and reaching out across the table. Her sleep had been plagued by nightmares recently. Not like the visions she had experienced in Camelot these were different. She now knew there was a Sidhe inside her. She knew why Mordred had been brought back and that the Sidhe wanted to take control of him. She would take Camelot as promised but she would not let the Sidhe possess the only friend she had. She fought with it and it tired her, she knew her tiredness caused her to lose her temper but she would not give in. She could feel it inside her trying to get out but she had used a trick her sister had taught her. She visualised a room in her mind similar to the cage and had trapped the Sidhe inside it. It fought to be released but so far she was stronger. In her dreams she would visit the room and fight with it. She would wake tired and unrested. Last night she had slept well, it seemed the Sidhe was also tired from their internal battle.

Mordred reached across the table for her hand and smiled at her warmly. Then he looked down at the parchment and read the message from Derric.

"_I have arrived at the camp outside the city walls, awaiting permission to enter. Alvarr refuses to listen he is waiting to hear what Iseldir has to say. The other leaders are of the same mind. No-one speaks against the Queen they think she is trying to help us. Iseldir has been in Camelot for days I hope to find out more when he arrives. I will send another message tomorrow as agreed."_

Mordred finished reading the note and passed it across the table to her.

"Alvarr would be a useful ally if Derric can persuade him," said Morgana thoughtfully.

"Alvarr will not join with us," said Mordred releasing her hand and pouring himself more wine.

"Why are you so sure?" asked Morgana pulling her hand back and looking at him with a frown.

"You took his brothers magic, I did warn you that it wasn't a good idea," said Mordred turning to look at her his eyes now cold again.

"Yes well I had to make sure the Cannach did its job," said Morgana.

"I understand but Alvarr will not work with us again," said Mordred getting up from the table.

"Who else do we have?" asked Morgana.

"We have many sorcerers here already, more are arriving today. They will march with our army when we go to Camelot," said Mordred.

"Who else do we have within Camelot?" asked Morgana getting up and pacing the room.

"No-one," said Mordred quietly.

"No-one," yelled Morgana her temper never far from the surface. Mordred looked at her calmly he would not show any fear.

"The queen has allowed magic back into the city. Many believe she is in the process of lifting the ban. They will not stand against her if there is a chance the ban will be lifted," he said walking towards the window.

"Oh Gwen, how clever you must think you are," said Morgana quietly her temper now under control.

"Derric is loyal to me," said Mordred. "He will find out more."

"If Alvarr suspects him..."

"If Alvarr suspects him Derric will kill him," said Mordred cutting her off.

"Well he is our only chance he better not mess this up," said Morgana sitting back down.

"Mess what up?" asked Sigan walking into the room without knocking.

"Derric is our only contact within Camelot," said Morgana.

"It doesn't matter, I will be speaking to the Queen myself soon," said Sigan taking a seat at the table.

"How did it go in Meredor?" asked Mordred still stood by the window.

"As expected, Odin will not join with us. His will not break his treaty with Camelot," said Sigan.

"Arthur killed Odin's son, I don't understand why he would be prepared to lose his kingdom for Camelot," said Morgana.

"Annis discovered what had really happened to her husband. Perhaps Odin knows what you did to his son," said Mordred.

"Who would have told them, no-one knew," said Morgana looking over at Mordred.

"Like I said it doesn't matter. If you really want to know you can ask Odin yourself when you drive him out at noon," said Sigan looking at Morgana.

"So what happens now?" asked Mordred walking back to join them at the table.

"The ravens will return here after the attack on Meredor. Camelot will then be completely surrounded by the wastelands. Now I need to rest controlling the ravens is tiring. Once I am rested I will fly to Camelot and ask the queen to give up the throne if she refuses we will start our march to Camelot. By the time we get there the ravens will have killed most of the knights and the queen will be ready to surrender," said Sigan smiling at them.

"Has there been any news of Emrys?" asked Morgana.

"None, he has not been seen or heard of since he killed you," said Sigan.

"It seems odd no-one has heard anything," said Mordred.

"I don't think so, he was devoted to Arthur. I know Merlin very well he would have wanted to do everything in his power to save Arthur but he couldn't let him know he had magic and so he failed," said Morgana looking out of the window.

"You don't think he told him?" asked Mordred.

"I doubt it; Arthur was letting Merlin help him when I saw them. He wouldn't have let Merlin anywhere near him if he had known about his magic."

"You didn't tell him?" asked Mordred surprised.

"No, I didn't get a chance. I did call Merlin by his druid name but Arthur was dying I don't think he took any notice. Then Merlin stabbed me and I died," she said quietly.

"I think Merlin would have told Arthur if he thought he could save him. I know how much Merlin cared for Arthur and I think Arthur cared for him as well. I know Merlin wanted to tell him," said Mordred thoughtfully.

"Merlin is not stupid, he witnessed Arthur kill Kara for her magic. He saw how he turned against you," said Morgana turning to Mordred. She saw him flinch when she had mentioned Kara but ignored it. "Once again it proves that love is weak. Merlin would not have risked Arthur turning him away. He was supposed to save and protect him and he failed. He will be broken I doubt we will see him again."

"Well I hope you are right," said Sigan looking at Morgana. "You boy can get me some food."

"He's not a boy and you can fetch your own food," said Morgana turning her anger on Sigan.

"It's alright Morgana. I have to check on the preparations if we are to leave for Camelot soon. I will have food sent up for you," he said to Sigan as he got up and left the room.

"Have you located the Dochraid," asked Sigan ignoring Morgana's outburst.

"No, there is nothing, I think she may be dead," said Morgana getting up and walking to the window.

"What about her followers?" asked Sigan.

"I will take Mordred after we have spoken to Odin. I know where I can find them," said Morgana looking out of the window.

"Very well," said Sigan standing up. "Have my food sent to my room." She nodded not looking at him as he left the room.

Just before noon Morgana and Mordred appeared in front of the army waiting outside Odin's castle. They advanced along the streets causing as much damage as they could. No-one challenged them the towns were empty. The people had already fled to their safe haven near the sea. As they walked towards the city gates they could hear the raven's attacking those within the citadel. They watched as the ravens flew up from the courtyard and settle back on the walls. Mordred ordered the army to wait then linked arms with Morgana. She touched the raven on her dress and they vanished, reappearing in the courtyard beyond the gate. It was just the same as when they had taken Caerleon and Nemeth. There were raven feathers everywhere and the courtyard was empty.

They didn't have to wait for long. Odin arrived removing his helmet. Behind him was all that was left of his men, they filed out into the courtyard behind their king. Mordred reckoned there was about sixty soldiers left. They would have no trouble here.

"Changed your mind Odin?" asked Morgana with a cold smile as she walked towards him.

"I will never again join with you Morgana," said Odin standing his ground. His guards drew their swords.

"Tell your men to put them away they cannot hurt me," she said. Odin looked at his guards and nodded. They put their swords away and he turned back to Morgana.

"What do you want Morgana?" he asked standing his ground three paces in front of her.

"What is rightfully mine," said Morgana. "Your allegiance to Camelot has cost you your kingdom are they really worth it?"

"If you are going to kill me then get it over with," he said.

"I'm not going to kill you Odin, I thought we were friends. How can you be allies with Camelot is beyond me, Arthur killed your son."

"No Morgana that was you," said Odin.

"Me?" asked Morgana. "I did not wield the sword that killed him."

"You didn't have to, I know what you did," he said taking a step towards her.

"I did nothing, Arthur killed your son," she replied.

"I found the amulet once I had let go of my anger and took on the task of clearing his chambers. I asked my physician about it and he said my son had been wearing it when he died. It had been enchanted to give the wearer feelings of power and immortality but it did not actually convey such power. You gave my son that amulet, you told him to challenge Arthur and he believed the amulet made him invincible."

"Well, I needed your help and you wouldn't listen," said Morgana turning away from him and pacing the courtyard.

"I will not help you, not this time. So you may as well kill me," said Odin still standing his ground.

"I'm not going to kill you, you can watch the mighty Camelot fall," said Morgana laughing. "You can take a message to dear Guinevere and tell her the suffering will stop when she gives me the throne."

"You will let us leave?" asked Odin frowning.

"Yes you can go," said Morgana. Mordred turned to look at the gates and they opened revealing the army outside.

Odin walked towards the gates expecting to be attacked but it never happened. The men parted as they approached and let them through.

As soon as they had gone most of the birds rose in the air and flew away. Morgana knew they would now return to Sigan in Essetir. Only a few remained to keep watch and make sure the men left to guard the castle followed their orders. Camelot was now completely surrounded. She made her way to the throne room to wait while Mordred organised the men to secure the castle.

It was late afternoon when Mordred came to find her. He had made sure the castle was secure against attack. He had also sent men out into the surrounding area. They had to make sure no aid or supplies could reach Camelot from the surrounding kingdoms.

Morgana took his arm and they vanished appearing outside a cave deep in a forest.

"Where are we?" asked Mordred he had been expecting to return to Essetir.

"I have been trying to contact the Dochraid, she won't answer so here we are," said Morgana walking towards the cave.

It was dark inside the fire long gone out. She lit it and looked around, the Dochraid rarely left her cave but she was nowhere to be seen.

Morgana was about to leave when she saw something lying on the ground. It was a note held in place by a stone. She grabbed the note and left the cave.

"What is that?" asked Mordred as Morgana appeared carrying the note.

"A message from the Dochraid," said Morgana reading the note to Mordred. "I am dying, Emrys killed me. Tell Morgana to use the dragon. The dragon sword can kill him."

"The dragon?" asked Mordred. "Merlin can command the dragon, how can it kill him."

"Aithusa would do as I ask. Though I'm glad I don't have to put it to the test. Emrys hasn't been seen he won't bother us anymore," said Morgana.

"Are you really so sure about that?" asked Mordred.

"No I'm not that why I want someone else in Camelot. Someone that can tell me what is going on."

"You don't trust Derric?" asked Mordred looking at her.

"Oh, I'm sure he is a loyal follower but he's not very subtle. He won't get anywhere near Gwen and if Alvarr is watching him he's likely to get caught," said Morgana closing her eyes. "I know Merlin and he cares for Camelot almost as much as he cared for Arthur."

"You think he is back in Camelot?" asked Mordred the fear evident in his voice.

"Until we hear news of his return we should not worry too much about him," she said smiling as she opened her eyes. "The Dochraid would have been a powerful ally. I wonder how he killed her."

"What about her followers are they still here," asked Mordred looking around.

"Let us see who we can find," said Morgana walking back towards Mordred.

They reappeared outside another cave. Several people were sat around a campfire. They were dressed in leather armour and they all had swords. They wore brown cloaks like the druids and Mordred could see druid marks on at least two of them. When they appeared they all got to their feet, their hands outstretched.

"Lady Morgana," said one of them putting his hands down and bowing. He seemed to be the leader of the group and had a visible druid mark on his neck. His grey hair was long and tied back in a braid. He also had a long scar down the side of his face. The others followed his lead and immediately dropped their hands and bowed their heads.

"Garin," said Morgana smiling at him.

"We heard you were dead," said Garin walking towards her.

"You heard wrong," said Morgana. "This is a friend of mine Mordred I want you to meet Garin. He's a high priest and has helped me before."

"Nice to meet you Garin," said Mordred holding out his hand.

"Likewise, Mordred," said Garin taking Mordred's hand. "I have always wanted to meet Arthur's bane."

"We need your help," said Morgana.

"Come join us for dinner and tell us how we can help," said Garin releasing Mordred's hand and leading them towards the fire.

* * *

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story and to those who have added it to their favourites. A special thanks goes to all those who take a few minutes to leave a review it's so nice to hear that others are enjoying my story. I hoped to get this chapter up yesterday but work got in the way. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 66

The morning after the ceremony Gwen invited Merlin and Freya to their chambers for a late breakfast. Gaius was also going to join them but had sent a message saying he would be running late. Merlin and Arthur had gone over what Kilgharrah had said the night before, while they waited for the food to be brought up from the kitchen.

Rose was back at work as Gwen's maidservant and had brought the breakfast with the help of her nephew Simon who worked in the kitchens. Rose was fussing over Gwen as usual. She had been thanked by Arthur for her honesty and pleased when he had rewarded her with a whole months pay. Arthur had wanted to give her more but Gwen had known that Rose would have felt insulted with more. Merlin had got up to help and Simon was trying very hard not to laugh as the king ordered him to sit back down.

"Sorry old habits and all," said Merlin sitting back down with a red face.

"Don't worry Merlin it will take time to get used to it," said Gwen smiling at him. Gaius arrived and Gwen dismissed Rose and Simon assuring them they could manage.

"How long did it take you to get used to being queen?" asked Freya looking at Gwen as Gaius took his seat next to her.

"I remember taking my laundry down to the kitchens a week after we got married. Helena saw me, she took the basket and sent me back to my chambers like I was a naughty girl," said Gwen laughing. "I'm not sure if I'm really used to it now. I still feel like getting up to help when they bring in the food."

They all laughed imagining the queen walking the corridors carrying a laundry basket.

"Well I think you do an excellent job," said Gaius. "I'm sure Merlin will get used to his new duties."

"I might if I knew exactly what my new duties were," said Merlin tucking into the breakfast on his plate.

"Well for now we just have to work out how to deal with Morgana and Sigan," said Arthur. "We also have Derric's trial this morning.

"Have you given thought who will take Merlin's place as your manservant?" asked Gaius helping himself to more bread as Freya sat back down.

"Not yet, I'm going to leave that until we get back," said Arthur. "A good servant is hard to find and we don't have the time to look for a replacement."

"I wasn't that good," said Merlin grinning.

"I don't believe I'm saying this but you were actually a very good servant. Especially now I know the reasons why you were late or supposedly in the tavern," said Arthur grinning. "Perhaps not as efficient or proper as someone like George but that's because you treated me as a friend instead of a master."

"If you are honest you treated Merlin as a friend rather than a servant," said Gwen smiling at him.

"Your shared destiny made you brothers even if you were unaware of it," said Gaius taking a sip of his water.

"You are right and that's why it's going to take a while for me to get used to having another manservant," said Arthur.

"Well you can't have George back," said Merlin grinning as Arthur looked rather relieved. "He's now head of the Polisher's Guild and spends his time developing new polishes."

"Sounds wonderful," said Arthur with a grimace. "Merlin you will also need a manservant."

"I will," said Merlin choking on a piece of bread he had inhaled instead of swallowed.

"Yes you will," said Arthur hitting him on the back as Freya passed him some water.

"When we return," said Arthur looking at Gwen then Freya. "Your duties as my advisor and court sorcerer will keep you busy. I doubt that you will have time for mucking out the stables and polishing my armour let alone your own."

"My own armour?" asked Merlin not sure if he should eat any more in case he choked again.

"Keep up Merlin," said Arthur. "You are now a knight of Camelot, of course you will have your own armour."

"No, no, no, I don't need armour. I have magic remember," said Merlin lifting the jug on the table with magic to pour himself more water.

"How could I forget," said Arthur laughing as Merlin filled the rest of the goblets then put the jug back down.

"You can still be hurt," said Freya looking at him with concern.

"Perhaps you would just wear the chain mail, it has already been made for you," said Gwen.

"I haven't needed it before why should now be any different?" he asked looking at Gwen then Freya.

"Because now everyone knows who you are and when Morgana and Sigan find out they will make you a target," said Gaius pushing his plate away.

"Alright, but just the chain mail I'm not wearing the rest of it. Have you any idea how heavy all that armour is?" asked Merlin.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin. I have to wear it all the time," said Arthur.

"Yes but that's because you are a prat," said Merlin glaring at Arthur.

"How does wearing armour make me a prat?" asked Arthur pushing his plate away and folding his arms.

"How does not wearing armour make me a girl?" asked Merlin still glaring at him.

"Boys, boys that's enough don't you have a trial to attend?" asked Gwen pushing her own plate away.

"Yes we do," said Arthur standing up and grabbing his cloak and trying to fasten it. "If we are late it's your fault you idiot,"

"How is it my fault if you're such a prat you can't dress yourself?" asked Merlin standing up and going to Arthur. He pushed his hands away and fastened his cloak for him. Gwen, Freya and Gaius were watching them and trying very hard not to laugh. Merlin then grabbed his own cloak and put it over his shoulders and fiddled with the fastening.

"Not so easy to fasten it yourself is it," said Arthur smirking at him then knocking Merlin's hands out of the way and fastened it for him. That was too much for Gwen and she couldn't hold in the laughter any more. Freya and Gaius also started laughing.

"What?" asked Merlin and Arthur at the same time looking at them.

"You... It's... never mind," said Gwen still laughing.

"You are... like children," said Freya trying to stop laughing, she already had tears in her eyes. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other then at the three of them at the table laughing.

"Did your wife just call us children?" asked Arthur trying not to smile.

"I think she did," said Merlin smiling at Freya who was still trying to get herself under control. Arthur looked at Gwen who had tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

"You two really never did get the master and servant thing did you," said Gaius still laughing.

"Well I'm glad we are such entertaining children," said Arthur as Merlin started laughing then Arthur was laughing too.

"Come on or we really will be late," said Arthur opening the door.

"Yes sire," said Merlin as he followed Arthur out of the room they heard them all start laughing again. Arthur looked at Merlin who just shrugged his shoulders.

"And they think we behave like children," said Arthur as they walked towards the council chambers.

* * *

Derric's trial didn't last long. He admitted to working for Mordred and insisted that Morgana would be a better queen than Arthur was king. There were five druids and five courtiers on the jury as well as Merlin and Arthur. He was found guilty by all and sentenced to death he was to be executed that afternoon.

Merlin and Arthur stayed in the council chambers going over the reports from the patrols coming in. The red sky had been reported over both Caerleon and Nemeth. It appeared that Sigan now had control of Essetir, Caerleon and Nemeth. They had no reports yet about Meredor but they guessed that the patrols due in later would tell them more.

There had been no word yet from Gwaine, Percival and Galahad. Arthur postponed the round table meeting until they returned. They had just finished going over the reports from Iseldir about the work in the caves as the noon bell rang. Merlin got to his feet and stretched he had never realised how tiring paperwork could be. They had eaten a late breakfast but he was starving.

"I think it's time for some refreshment," said Arthur.

"About time, I think I actually prefer mucking out the stables," said Merlin stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, perhaps now you can understand why I preferred to go hunting," said Arthur stretching his arms over his head, as Gaius arrived with news that Mithian was awake and feeling better. Arthur asked Gaius if she would be well enough to join them for lunch. He assured them that she would be and went to ask her. Merlin asked the guards to find Gwen, Freya and his mother. Gwen and Freya arrived twenty minutes later with Iseldir and Robyn. They had been down to the cave that was being used as a second infirmary. With so many people living so closely together diseases would spread quickly. They had thought it best to keep those that were ill away from the others. Merlin stood up and smiled at Freya as she walked in arm in arm with Gwen. Arthur got up and held out his hand to Gwen. Freya walked over to Merlin and hugged him. She told him that the patrol that had been sent to Ealdor had just arrived in Camelot with the villagers. Hunith sent her apologies but wanted to stay and help her friends settle in to their new home.

Gaius walked into the room five minutes later and smiled then shook his head. Arthur was kissing Gwen and Merlin was kissing Freya all of them oblivious to anything else. For both couples every shared moment was precious. They felt the hour glass hanging over their heads the sands of time against them. They understood these could be their final days and wanted to make the most of their time together.

Iseldir and Robyn were chatting away about the new infirmary and ignoring them completely. Oh to be young and in love thought Gaius as he pulled his chair out noisily and sat down clearing his throat. Gwen, Freya and Merlin blushed as they took their seats.

"Is Mithian able to join us?" asked Arthur sitting down with a grin on his face.

"She is on her way with Sir Leon," said Gaius smiling at him.

Servants entered with trays of food and Merlin was able to keep to his seat this time. Freya kept hold of his hand just in case he felt like helping.

"Princess Mithian, how are you feeling?" asked Arthur getting to his feet as Leon and Mithian entered the room. Leon pulled out the chair next to Gwen for her to sit down.

"Much better my lord, thank you," she replied sitting down. Arthur indicated that Leon should join them and he sat in the chair next to her.

"We are glad to hear it," said Gwen smiling at her as Arthur sat back down.

"Gaius has been looking after me but I believe I also have your Court Sorcerer to thank for my recovery," she replied looking around the room. The servants were still busy putting trays of food on the table and Mithian frowned as she watched one of them fill Merlin's goblet. Then she turned her attention back to Arthur. "I hoped I would be able to thank him in person but I suppose he must be busy."

"You haven't been told?" asked Arthur as the servants finished and stood back from the table.

"No-one has told me anything really except my injuries were severe and the sorcerer helped my recovery. I do know that Sirs Gwent and Beraud died in the attack," she replied with a sigh. "Sir Bryce was allowed to visit me yesterday and I insisted he told me what happened. I also know that you lifted the ban on sorcery and have appointed a powerful sorcerer to help you face this evil that threatens us."

"We thought it best to wait until you had recovered before giving you more news," said Gaius smiling at her. "Merlin was able to remove the enchantment and decrease the swelling on your brain caused by the fall."

"Merlin?" asked Mithian staring at him with surprise.

"It turns out there is more to Merlin than meets the eye," said Arthur. "Let me introduce you to my advisor Sir Merlin Court Sorcerer of Camelot."

"Your highness," said Merlin standing up and bowing to her.

"I always knew you were more than a manservant," she said laughing. Then she stood up and curtseyed. "Thank you for your help my lord."

"God I hoped you at least would just call me Merlin," he said with a groan.

"As long as you call me Mithian," she replied sitting back down.

"Well Mithian I would like you to meet my wife Freya, Lady-in-waiting to the queen," he said.

"We have already met as Freya was kind enough to tend to my injuries but I had no idea she was your wife. It is an honour to officially meet you Lady Freya," said Mithian giving Freya a curtsey.

"The honour is mine, your highness," said Freya returning the curtsey.

"Please it's just Mithian," she said laughing as she sat back down.

"As long as you call me Freya," said Freya taking sitting back down and smiling at her.

"Congratulations Merlin on your promotion and marriage. If anyone deserves it I know you do," she said smiling at them both. "I have to admit I had no idea you had magic."

"Well it was a bit of a surprise to us all. He is much better at keeping secrets than we gave him credit for," said Arthur smiling at Merlin.

"Well I for one always knew you valued his advice and opinion," said Mithian.

"I think Arthur might not be as good at keeping secrets as he would like us to believe," said Gwen grinning at him as they all laughed.

"You are not afraid of sorcery?" asked Merlin thinking of Mithian's experience at the hands of Morgana.

"I was afraid of Morgana but I was also afraid of the bandits that attacked us. I have never felt afraid of you Merlin, you helped me remember and Morgana hurt you because of me," she said quietly.

"If you hadn't warned me I wouldn't have been able to help Arthur," said Merlin smiling at her.

"I'm not sure if you know this but it was believed that my brother had magic," said Mithian quietly.

"I didn't even know you had a brother," said Arthur.

"He died a long time ago," said Mithian.

"I'm sorry," said Gwen.

"Thank you, I was just a baby when he died but my father talks about him sometimes," she said smiling.

"What makes you think he had magic?" asked Merlin.

"I don't know much about him but I do know he was only six years old when he died. He had been a sickly child suffered from awful nightmares apparently," she said pushing the food around on her plate. "My father said that these nightmares were all about people being drowned or burnt. During the last weeks of his life these nightmares got worse and things would break or move around the room. My parents suspected he had magic and asked a local druid healer to help him. She never arrived as Uther had declared his war on magic and the druids went into hiding. My brother was confined to his room unable to eat or sleep and he died."

"I am so sorry," said Arthur.

"It's not your fault you were a baby yourself. You could have not helped him any more than I could," said Mithian smiling at him.

They talked about the work in the caves and the threat they faced from Sigan and Morgana. Mithian was worried about her father after she had heard what Derian had reported. She had left before the birds had arrived so she had no idea if her father had escaped.

After lunch Merlin and Arthur went to the balcony to watch the execution of Derric. Arthur asked Iseldir to join them so the druids would have a representative. Mithian returned to her room as she was feeling tired. Gwen and Freya asked to be excused they had little desire to watch a man executed even if he did deserve it. They wanted to go and see Hunith and make sure the new arrivals were comfortable.

A simple gallows had been erected in the courtyard and Derric walked towards them with his head down. They were many people gathered in the courtyard, druids and sorcerers stood shoulder to shoulder with the people of Camelot. As the noose was positioned around Derric's neck he looked up at Merlin and Arthur.

"You have been tried by a jury of your peers and have been found guilty of treason. This is a crime which is punishable by death in Camelot. Do you have anything to say?" asked Arthur.

"There is nothing to say, nothing has changed. The king of Camelot is still executing those of us with magic. Can you not see he is no different than his father," said Derric looking at the druids in the crowd.

"You are not being executed for your magic but for your crime," said Merlin from the balcony and the crowd cheered.

"Mordred will make you pay for this," said Derric.

Arthur did not reply instead he nodded at the guard who released the trapdoor. As they walked back to the council chambers they saw a figure on the floor by one of the windows overlooking the courtyard. Merlin ran to him and turned him over. It was Lord Doran. Arthur checked his pulse and shook his head. Merlin hit him on the chest twice and Arthur checked his pulse again. This time he could feel a faint beat under his fingers and he nodded. Merlin told the guard to fetch Gaius. Merlin looked at Doran carefully and told Arthur he suspected he had suffered a heart attack. Gaius soon arrived and agreed with Merlin's diagnosis. The guards lifted him on to a stretcher and took him to Gaius's chambers. Once there Gaius was able to revive him quite quickly. His son Oswald was sent for as Ewan was out on patrol.

When Oswald arrived Doran was sat up and drinking one of Gaius's potions. Merlin and Arthur were sat on the bench to one side of the room.

"What happened father?" asked Oswald as he walked into the room.

"I'm alright Gaius saved me," said Doran swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I did nothing of the sort, it was Merlin that saved you," said Gaius looking at Merlin.

Oswald hadn't seen them sat there he turned and bowed. They both stood and Oswald walked across the room to them.

"Sire," he said bowing to Arthur then he turned and bowed to Merlin. "Thank you my lord."

"You saved me? Why would you save me?" he asked glaring at Merlin.

"Father I think you should just be grateful that he did," said Oswald returning to his father.

"As I told you once before, Merlin believes it to be his duty to help others. Whether they want his help or not," said Arthur.

"Well thank you, I suppose," said Doran looking down at the floor.

"You are welcome," said Merlin smiling a little at his discomfort. Oswald smiled apologetically at Merlin then shrugged his father would never change but he was his father.

"What happened?" asked Oswald sitting on the bed next to his him.

"I... I think I might have helped that man, that traitor," said Doran looking at his son then up at Arthur. "I meant no harm sire, he lied to me and I was angry. I had just argued with Ewan."

He told them of his conversation with Derric and what he had told him. Arthur sat back down on the bench leaning forward with his elbows rested on his knees.

"He didn't tell him anything that wasn't already known," said Merlin looking at Arthur. He had no idea why he was defending the man but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I would never betray Camelot, your father would have known that," said Doran looking at Arthur.

"If I was my father you would have been stripped of your title and exiled for what you have done," said Arthur quietly.

"I think that's a bit harsh," said Merlin.

"Well you are lucky that Merlin is my advisor and that I listen to his advice," said Arthur. "You can keep your title and remain in Camelot but you are barred from the council. Your son can represent your house from now on."

"You can't do that," said Doran trying to get to his feet. Gaius put his hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down.

"Father don't you understand the king is being merciful. Your actions could be seen as treason the king has every right to sentence you to death," said Oswald holding onto his father's arm.

"If you do not abide by my decision I will change my mind and strip you of your title," said Arthur.

"I am sorry sire," said Oswald, "of course he will abide by your decision."

The fight went out of Doran as his son's words hit home. He had thought the same when he had seen that man hanged in the courtyard. He had talked to him and may have put Camelot at risk.

"I am sorry sire," he said not being able to look at Arthur. "I thank you for your mercy."

"Very well," said Arthur turning to look at Gaius. "Do you still need us?"

"No sire I can manage now, thank you," said Gaius smiling at him.

Arthur turned and left the room with Merlin following him.

* * *

**As always reviews make my day so please let me know what you think.**


	67. Chapter 67

**There will be more action soon but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 67

Merlin and Arthur had just returned to the council chambers to hear the report of the latest patrols when a guard entered. He told them that Percival's patrol had returned with the villagers and that King Rodor was with them. Arthur sent the guard to let Princess Mithian know her father was here. He also instructed him to find the other members of his privy council and ask them to join them. As he left Percival and Galahad arrived with King Rodor. He was being supported by Gwaine and Bryce but he had no obvious injuries.

"King Rodor," said Arthur pulling out a chair for him to sit down.

"Thank you King Arthur," he said sitting down with a sigh. "I was glad to hear of your return from Sir Gwaine here. He rode with me in the cart and filled me in as much as he could."

"Are you injured?" he asked nodding at Gwaine then looking at Rodor with concern.

"No I am fine, just old," said Rodor smiling at him. "Two days on the run and sleeping rough does not agree with me anymore."

"Have you eaten?" asked Arthur looking at the dark circles under his eyes.

"Yes your knights made sure I was fed. This Galahad here is quite the cook," he said smiling at him.

"Father," said Mithian running into the room and hugging him.

"I am so glad to see you, I heard that you had been injured," said her father returning the hug.

"I'm fine now Gaius and Merlin healed my injuries," said Mithian looking closely at her father.

"Well I am in your debt, Lord Merlin," said Rodor smiling at him. "Don't look surprised Gwaine here has also told me all about you."

"Thank you sire," said Merlin with a bow.

"Oh call me Rodor and I'll call you Merlin if you don't mind, there is no need for titles among friends," he said.

"I couldn't agree more Rodor," said Merlin smiling at him. Merlin and Arthur left him to Mithian and Bryce while they went to talk to Percival, Gwaine and Galahad.

Gaius and Iseldir arrived and Gaius quickly checked over Rodor. He agreed that there was nothing wrong with him that a good night's sleep wouldn't fix.

As Gaius finished Robyn and Leon arrived with Gwen and Freya. They all took their seats around the table.

Percival quickly gave his report as Arthur didn't want to wait until the round table meeting. They had found the cave where the villagers were hiding late yesterday evening. They had stayed with them overnight and had started their return journey early this morning. They had almost returned to the spot where they had met Leda when a knight of Nemeth had hailed them. Bryce had recognised him immediately as Sir Hadwin first Knight of Nemeth and had called a halt. They discovered he was travelling with King Rodor and forty knights all that remained of the guard left to defend the palace. They had waited for Hadwin and Bryce to return with the king and his guard. Many of the knights had the raven's sickness and several had injuries caused by the raven's attack including Sir Hadwin. Galahad did what he could to help heal their injuries then they had returned to Camelot.

"Thank you Percival," said Arthur. "Where are the villagers and the knights of Nemeth now?"

"Those needing treatment are in the infirmary. The villagers have been taken to the caves and the knights are waiting in the courtyard for your word," said Percival.

"I hope you do not mind me bringing so many armed men within your borders," said Rodor looking at Arthur.

"We are allies and you are welcome here as long as I am king," said Arthur. Arthur called in the guard and asked them to take a message to Sir Vidor to find food and lodgings for the Nemeth knights. He then ordered refreshments to be brought to the council chambers.

"Thank you Arthur," said Rodor.

"We have heard reports that Nemeth has been attacked by the ravens. How did you escape?" asked Merlin.

"We did not Morgana let us go with a message for Camelot," said Rodor.

"What is this message?" asked Arthur.

"I think she still believes you to be dead Arthur. She wished me to convince Gwen to surrender to her or suffer the same fate as Nemeth," said Rodor smiling at Gwen. As the servants brought in drinks and served them they listened to Rodor's report.

Rodor told them that he had received Queen Annis's warning and had acted immediately sending Mithian to warn Camelot and to get their stronghold ready for his people. Provisions had been sent ahead and messengers had been sent out across his kingdom. The morning after he had sent Mithian to Camelot the ravens arrived. His story was much the same as Derian's, the ravens had arrived with the red dawn. Sigan had asked for an audience with the king and asked him to break his treaty with Camelot. When he refused he had been given until noon to get their people to safety. The sorcerer had left turning into a raven but leaving the ravens behind.

Rodor also reported that the ravens could not be killed and two of his guards had died trying to harm them. They had turned into ravens and waited to attack.

His people were already making their way to the stronghold with provisions which had been fortunate. The lands all around the fortress were dying and the feathers brought sickness and disease. He told them that the red sky brings unnatural warmth and the air is heavy like trying to breath in thick fog.

"We have a cure for the sickness," said Merlin as Rodor paused in his story to take a sip of his wine.

"Merlin is able to counteract the enchantment," said Gaius.

"Well that is good news but my people will be dead before they get the cure," said Rodor with a sigh.

"Could we not send some to our stronghold?" asked Bryce. "I would volunteer to go if there is a chance the people could be cured."

"It will be dangerous but yes if you can find volunteers then we will supply you with the cure," said Arthur.

"If there are druids or sorcerers among your people we can give them the instructions on how to make it as well. It requires powerful magic but it can be learnt," said Iseldir.

"Sorcery was not encouraged in Nemeth because of our treaty with Camelot but it was not outlawed either. Those with magic will be given refuge along with everyone else. Your knowledge and help will be most welcome," said Rodor taking a sip of his wine.

He now told them what happened at noon when the ravens attacked.

"At noon all that was left in the city was five hundred of my best soldiers and myself. We had covered as much of our skin as possible to protect against the feathers and we all wore helmets. The ravens flew up into the air and circled the courtyard. Then they flew into attack. There was nothing we could do those that tried to kill them died and turned into ravens themselves. The noise of their wings was horrendous and they made an awful cawing noise that could be heard for miles. They did not attack me only my men. They scratched and pecked at them and of course we couldn't kill them. Hadwin took charge and we retreated to the council chambers but they smashed through the windows and still attacked. It lasted about ten minutes but seemed like hours. Then they withdrew and we walked out into the courtyard which was covered in black feathers. Only forty three soldiers remained and many of those were injured."

Rodor took another sip of his wine and sighed. Mithian took his hand and smiled at him but there were tears in her eyes. He took a deep breath and then continued his story.

"Morgana and a man called Mordred appeared in the courtyard. They asked me if I was ready to join with them. I refused and told her I would rather die than see her take my throne."

Rodor told them what Morgana had said, he remembered the conversation word for word.

"_I do not want your throne," she said laughing. "I only wish for my rightful place on the throne of Camelot. I will unite the south and rule as high queen. If you join with me you can still rule Nemeth."_

"_I will never join with you Morgana," I told her. _

"_Why do you show such loyalty to such a weak kingdom?" asked Mordred looking at me with such hate. _

"_King Arthur was an honourable man and I know his Queen will rule as he did," I replied. _

"_Gwen is a serving girl she has no idea how to rule a kingdom," she yelled. _

"_Calm yourself," said Mordred quietly and it seemed to work as she smiled at him. _

"_I will take Camelot and you can watch. Go now and take a message to my dear Gwen. Tell her I will make her and all those she cares about suffer if she does not give me what is rightfully mine," she turned and took Mordred's arm. _

"_You are letting us go?" I asked. _

_The one she called Mordred turned to the gates of the courtyard and they flew open. Outside the gates were many soldiers waiting for his orders. _

"_Make sure they leave," said Mordred to the soldiers, "do not harm them unless they attack."_

"The soldiers moved apart allowing us free passage. As we walked between them we expected them to kill us but they didn't. We passed around a thousand men and came to the lower town. It was in ruins the buildings were destroyed and there were feathers everywhere. We found enough unspoilt provisions to last us a day and carts for the injured men. As we left the city we found horses wandering free and we continued in the direction of Camelot. As we crossed the border into Camelot the red sky lightened until it was clear and blue. The heaviness and warmth left the air and we made better time until we were found by your patrol." Rodor finished and looked at Mithian with tears in his eyes.

"Nemeth has been taken by Morgana," he said quietly. "I am sorry."

"I am just glad you are alive," she said getting up to hug him.

"Thank you Rodor," said Arthur putting his goblet on the table.

"It seems that Morgana does not yet know of your return, sire" said Gaius breaking the silence.

"That gives us more time to get ready," said Arthur.

"Where will you go, I expect they will have already taken Meredor," said Rodor.

"We do not plan to run or hide," said Arthur standing up and stretching.

"We will go to Essetir to face her," said Merlin.

"You cannot defeat her," said Rodor with a sigh. "The ravens cannot be killed be any weapon."

"I can kill them," said Merlin. "I don't need weapons."

"Are you sure?" asked Rodor. "This Sigan seems to be very powerful."

"He has defeated him before and Merlin's power has grown since then," said Arthur.

"Well if you can defeat them we will forever be in your debt," said Rodor to Merlin.

"We plan to try to do just that. Morgana and Sigan fear Merlin and once they know he stands by me they will not face us here. We will have to go them and hope they underestimate his power," said Arthur.

"I am honoured to know such brave men, King Arthur and Lord Merlin," said Rodor putting down his goblet.

"We will do all in our power to return Nemeth to you, Rodor," said Arthur walking towards him.

"You truly are an honourable man Arthur Pendragon," said Rodor getting to his feet. He swayed Mithian and Arthur helped him to sit back down.

"Thank you Rodor. You are weary, you should rest a while," he said.

Gaius and Iseldir helped Rodor to his feet and went with Mithian to her chambers. Her father could rest there while a room was made ready for him.

Leon and Gwaine went to send messages to the rest of the knights to join them at the round table at the fifth hour. That gave them a little over an hour to quickly discuss what Rodor had told them.

Percival, Galahad and Bryce went to the infirmary to check on the wounded Nemeth knights. They also wanted to find the volunteers to take the potion to Nemeth's people. Arthur and Gwen were left with alone with Merlin and Freya. Merlin didn't want to talk in the open council chambers so they left to go to Arthur and Gwen's chambers. They entered the rooms and made sure there were guards on all the doors.

They discussed Rodor's news, Sigan was working quickly surrounding Camelot. If Rodor was right Sigan would already have taken Meredor. Camelot would be next and they had to be ready.

"You really believe you can stop these birds?" asked Arthur pacing the room.

"I won't know for certain until I try," said Merlin sitting down at the table.

"What about the waste lands that they leave behind?" asked Freya going to the sideboard and pouring water for all of them.

"I think that will only be healed when his soul leaves this world," said Merlin.

"How will you do that?" asked Gwen helping Freya to put the drinks on the table. "I thought he could not die."

"He has used powerful magic to allow his soul to live without a body. If I can trap it in the jewel then we will have to find a way to take it to the spirit world," said Merlin as Freya took her seat next to him and Gwen sat down gesturing for Arthur to sit next to her.

"How?" asked Arthur going to his seat and sitting down.

"I don't really know yet I will have to talk to Gaius," said Merlin taking a sip of his water.

"Have you no idea?" asked Arthur.

"Remember the Callileach we saw at the Isle of blessed when Lancelot healed the veil?" asked Merlin.

"Yes I remember," said Arthur. "She is the gate keeper of the spirit world."

"Yes and there may be a way to summon her and ask her to take the soul," said Merlin.

"Won't she try to trick us?" asked Arthur remembering her.

"I don't know but Gaius might know more about her," said Merlin.

"Alright we will talk to Gaius after the round table meeting," said Arthur.

"While you are at the meeting Freya and I will check on Hunith and the rescued villagers to make sure they are settling into the caves," said Gwen.

"The people from the towns within the city will need to find refuge in case these birds do attack us," said Freya.

"Yes you are right, I will order an evacuation of the towns at the meeting," said Arthur.

"We will make sure there is room for them," said Gwen.

"We had better go now so we can hear the reports as they come in," said Arthur standing up. Gwen went to him and put her arms around his neck.

Merlin got to his feet and helped Freya to stand then hugged her.

"That is for my mother," he said smiling at her, "and this is for you." He then kissed her and held her close. As he let her go he glanced across the room at Arthur expecting him to be stood there with a smirk on his face. Arthur was still kissing Gwen. Freya looked at them and then turned to kiss Merlin again.

"Are you ready Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"Just waiting for you, sire," said Merlin as he let Freya go and turned to face him.

"Come on lets go," said Arthur grinning at him.

This was the first round table meeting Merlin had attended as a knight of Camelot. He sat on Arthur's right and listened to the reports as they came in. The red sky now surrounded Camelot but in the east the sky was black and the cloud was growing. The ravens had left Meredor and returned to Essetir at dawn that morning. Reports were already coming in from people fleeing from them. There were still many bandit attacks on those with provisions. Though attacks with the enchanted arrows had now almost stopped. It would seem that the bandits Percival and Galahad had killed were the last of them.

Arthur quickly told them of the attack on Nemeth and ordered the evacuation of the towns around Camelot. He asked Leon to take charge of recruiting those that wanted to fight.

Arthur wanted to take an army of seven thousand to face Morgana and he hoped to leave at least five thousand to defend Camelot. They had suffered many losses and injuries though and would be hard pushed to make the numbers. They had no time to train anyone but they needed all the help they could get. Those that wanted to fight and already had the skills would be made knights of Camelot if they would swear allegiance to the king and Camelot. If they would risk their lives to fight for him he would reward their loyalty whether they fought with sword or sorcery.

He put Leon in charge of the preparations for the army that was to leave for Essetir. Both Merlin and Arthur agreed that as soon as Morgana knew Arthur was alive and Merlin was helping him she would send a message to summon them to Essetir. Arthur wanted them to be ready when the summons came.

Robyn was in charge of the army that would be left behind. He needed someone he could trust to defend the citadel in his absence.

Gwaine was to meet with Merlin and Arthur later as they would be going in the vanguard leading the army to Essetir. Arthur wanted to keep the true mission as secret as possible. Merlin and Arthur would have to tell Gwaine as he had been named in the prophecy and they would need his help. They would also tell Leon, Percival and Galahad but that was all. Arthur did trust his knights but the less they knew the greater chance they would have of succeeding.

The knights left to continue their duties. Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Galahad would join them for dinner in Arthur's Chambers later that evening.

Merlin and Arthur remained at the table talking about the reports they had heard. Arthur stood up and stretched.

"I think I'll go and see how Leon's getting on," he said. "I could do with some air and I would like to see how many of the volunteers are up to standard."

"Alright, if you don't need me I will go and see Gaius," said Merlin getting to his feet.

"Ask him to join us for dinner," said Arthur walking towards the doors.

"What about Iseldir?" asked Merlin falling into step with him.

"If he's there then yes, if not send a guard to find him," said Arthur stopping at the doors. "Your mother can also join us if she is not busy." Arthur knew that Merlin would like to see her but there was so much to do that they seemed to keep missing each other.

"I'd like that, I'll send someone to find her," said Merlin as he turned to walk in the direction of Gaius's chambers.

"Don't be late," said Arthur as he walked off in the other direction.

"When am I ever late?" Merlin called after him.

Arthur turned and laughed, "Very funny Merlin, perhaps I'll make you court jester after all," he said with a grin before walking away.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, even if you didn't like it. **


	68. Chapter 68

**Thanks for your support it really is appreciated. I am updating as soon as possible and I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow if possible. I write in the evenings during the week and then usually edit and publish them at weekends. I work full-time so it depends how busy I am with work on how quickly I can update. Will try to get the next couple of chapters up quickly as I think you will enjoy them.**

* * *

Chapter 68

Merlin found Gaius and Iseldir busy making more potions. Armin was there washing bottles in a bucket of soapy water. It had been one of the duties Merlin had hated as the bottles usually had the remains of fouls smelling potions and his hands would be all wrinkly once he had finished. It beat cleaning the leech tank but only just.

Gaius was pleased to see him as they needed his help. There were more arrivals seeking refuge and many of them had the raven's sickness. They needed more of the potion and Merlin used his magic to enchant the bowls that were placed before him. Iseldir had been studying the spell and would soon be ready to help Merlin. His magic was stronger than Gaius's but he still needed time to learn new spells. With his work in the caves and overseeing the provisions he had very little time.

Gaius had checked on Rodor and Mithian and they were fine. They had both agreed to eat in Mithian's chambers and get an early night.

Merlin passed on Arthur's invitation to dinner and both Gaius and Iseldir were pleased to accept. Gaius said he would be a little late as he would need to take the potion down to the infirmary in the caves. Armin offered to do it for him and Gaius gladly accepted. Gaius then told Merlin how helpful Armin had been taking over his rounds and even diagnosing illnesses while Gaius had been busy with other matters. Merlin thanked him for his help but didn't shake his hand as he was now rinsing the bottles. Gaius told Merlin that he believed his mother would still be with her friends from Essetir. While they were putting the potion into bottles Merlin went down to the courtyard. He found a guard to take a message to Hunith asking her to join them for dinner.

As he returned Armin was putting the bottles into a basket. Merlin went to help him.

"I can manage my lord," said Armin looking at Merlin and then bowing his head.

"Please just call me Merlin, don't be fooled by the fancy clothes. This was my job until recently," said Merlin still placing the bottles in the basket.

"Well thank you Merlin," said Armin smiling at him.

"I'm only too glad to help, it makes a change from all the council meetings and paperwork," he said as he placed another bottle in the basket.

"I have heard that you will be going to Essetir to fight Morgana," said Armin as they worked.

"That's right it will be the only way to defeat her," said Merlin.

"I want to come with you," said Armin putting the last bottle in the basket.

Merlin knew Armin's father was still in the fortress but he also knew there was a strong possibility that he was now dead.

"Well you will need a physician," said Gaius putting his hand on Armin's shoulder.

"Won't you need his help here?" asked Merlin looking at Gaius.

"I think between us we can manage," said Gaius looking at Iseldir.

"I also know my way around the fortress," said Armin, "I can help draw up plans."

"That would be helpful," said Merlin smiling at him. "I'll talk to Arthur."

"Thank you," said Armin. "I have no idea if it is important but Belin once told me that his father had a way of dealing with sorcery. He told me his father did not fear Morgana though whatever it was did not work as Belin killed him."

"Do you know how he could deal with sorcery?" asked Merlin feeling the hair on his neck rise.

"No I do not, I was supposed to be Belin's friend but he did not really talk about his father, he hated him," said Armin.

"Well he has something in common with Morgana then," said Gaius wondering what Lot could possibly have discovered that would make him feel like he could beat Morgana.

"Thank you for telling me," said Merlin

"I'm sorry I don't know more but I was still only treated as an apprentice," said Armin. "Although I was a friend of the prince I could not wander where I did not have leave to go."

"What you have told me may still help," said Merlin, "I'll talk to Arthur, I can't promise he will take you, we are taking druids who can fight to heal the injured."

"I can wield a sword as well as heal the injured," said Armin.

"Alright, I will tell him," said Merlin putting his hand on Armin's shoulder and smiling.

"Is there anything you need me for when I have delivered these?" asked Armin looking at Gaius.

"Well I was going to ask you to remain here in case a physician was needed while I'm at dinner. Did you have other plans?" asked Gaius.

"I was just going to check on Sefa," said Armin.

"I believe Gwaine took her to the nursery to check on Freya's garden," said Iseldir.

"Gwaine?" asked Merlin.

"It seems Gwaine is quite protective of her and it's not really a good idea for her to walk around the castle alone. She can talk but it is still difficult to understand her," said Gaius.

"Of course," said Merlin with a grin.

"I asked Arthur to give Gwaine sometime to rest he has not been sleeping well since his ordeal with Morgana. He refused of course so I asked him to accompany Sefa," said Gaius smiling at Merlin.

"Well Gwaine will be joining us for dinner," said Merlin.

"I will make sure she is alright then return here," said Armin going to the door.

After he had left Merlin asked Gaius about the Callileach. He explained why they wanted to know and Gaius looked around the room for a book he knew he had. He started to walk towards the ladder to get the book down.

"Which one is it?" asked Merlin looking up at the shelf.

"The one with blue writing on the spine," said Gaius looking up at the shelf as Merlin used his magic to place the book in his hand.

"That one?" asked Merlin smiling at him.

"Yes that one," he said taking the book towards the table. "And what have I told you about using your magic like that?"

"I don't think Arthur will execute me for passing you a book," said Merlin laughing.

"No I suppose not," said Gaius looking up at him and laughing. He put his glasses on and turned the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"There is an account here about getting an immortal soul back into the spirit world," said Gaius.

"What does it say?" asked Merlin looking over Gaius's shoulder.

"Hang on," said Gaius sitting down at the table. The book was in the Catha language and Merlin was still learning.

"The callileach will demand a price as she always does," said Gaius looking up at them.

"I thought as much," said Merlin with a frown as Gaius turned the page.

"Here we are," he said, "the white Goddess may also take a soul to the spirit world as long as she believes there is a good reason to do so."

"The White Goddess?" asked Merlin with a smile.

"It takes powerful magic to summon the white goddess," said Iseldir.

"He has done it before whilst holding an aging spell," said Gaius looking at Merlin.

"It wasn't just an aging spell I was also a woman, thanks to you," said Merlin looking at Gaius then Iseldir.

"A woman?" asked Iseldir smiling at him.

"Well Arthur could not know who you were then," said Gaius.

"It really is so much easier now he knows," said Merlin with sigh.

"We had better go or we will be late for this dinner," said Gaius smiling at him.

They arrived at the same time as Arthur who had walked up from the training ground with Leon and Robyn. Gwen, Freya and Hunith were already there. Percival and Gwaine arrived with Galahad a few minutes later. They took their seats around the table as the servants entered with trays of food. They talked about general things while the food was served. Arthur and Leon were pleased with those who had volunteered to fight. Out of the fifty they had tested today forty-five had been chosen. The others had been good but four of them were too young to qualify and one was too old to travel the distance to Essetir. He had been told to report to Robyn as part of the army that would remain in Camelot. Several sorcerers had also volunteered to help against any magical threats. Alvarr had helped to test their skills and as long as Merlin was happy with them they had thirty new knights with magic.

Gaius and Iseldir told them that Rodor was having an early night and should be feeling better tomorrow. They discussed the work in the caves and the new infirmary.  
Merlin told Arthur of Armin's request to join them and how he could draw up plans of the fortress. Gaius assured them that he was a practical young man and knew his father was probably dead. Arthur agreed to talk to him and find out if he really could wield a sword.

Merlin asked Gwaine how Freya's garden was doing and managed to get a bashful grin from the knight. Merlin was pleased to see him looking happy again he had changed since Morgana's torture and was often quiet with a haunted look. His behaviour was so different than usual that even Arthur had noticed it.  
Hunith told Merlin that the villagers from Ealdor were settling in and those that had been ill were now recovering. Gwen then dismissed the servants and told the guards they were not to be disturbed.

While they finished their meal Merlin and Arthur explained what they expected to happen and why they were really going to Essetir.

They told them how they believed that once Morgana knew Arthur was alive she would send them a message to meet with her in Essetir. She would not expect them to go without an army and they would not disappoint her. Merlin told them how he believed she would drop everything until Merlin and Arthur were dead. They went back over the prophecy explaining why it would most likely be Gwaine, Merlin and Arthur that would have to stand against them.

"So what happens when we get there?" asked Leon.

"Morgana and Mordred will probably be there with a welcoming committee," said Merlin. "She will try to convince us to join with them but will be leading us into a trap."

"We will have to play along," said Arthur, "to have any chance of defeating her.

"You don't know what this trap is, do you?" asked Percival.

"No, we don't, and we won't until we get there," said Merlin helping himself to more bread.

"It sounds very dangerous," said Hunith putting her bread on her plate and looking at Merlin.

"It sounds kind of crazy but it also sounds right," said Gwaine grinning at Arthur.

"We are not going to lie, it is dangerous but if we don't try we will die," said Arthur looking at Hunith.

"Won't she attack Camelot as soon as you have gone?" asked Robyn.

"That is why I am leaving you here in charge of an army, Iseldir has also agreed to help with protective spells," said Arthur.

"Morgana's hatred will blind her to everything else. I don't think she will attempt an attack until you and Merlin are dead," said Iseldir.

"What about Sigan and Mordred?" asked Leon taking a sip of his wine.

"Sigan will be focused on destroying Merlin when he finds out that he carries the seal," said Gaius.

"I don't like this at all," said Hunith looking worried.

"Neither do I," said Freya taking Merlin's hand and touching the ring on his finger.

"There is no other way," said Merlin closing his fingers over Freya's and smiling at her. "Camelot is surrounded if we do nothing we will starve."

"And Mordred?" asked Gwaine helping himself to more meat.

"He is the least powerful of the three, he will follow the others," said Merlin pushing his plate away.

"So what will we do while you're busy dealing with Morgana?" asked Galahad as he put more potatoes on his plate.

"We are pretty sure she will have an army," said Merlin taking a sip of wine.

"The rest is as planned, we just wanted you to know why Merlin, Gwaine and I might not be with you," said Arthur.

"So we fight while you while you deal with the sorcerers," said Leon looking at Arthur.

"If there was any other way we would fight by your side," said Arthur.

"We won't defeat her unless you three succeed. I'd prefer the battlefield than Morgana any day," said Leon laughing as he took some berries from a bowl.

Merlin then explained how he would try to trap Sigan in the jewel. Gaius told Arthur that he had found a reference to a ritual that would summon the white goddess who would probably take the soul to the spirit world for them.

"Can you summon her again?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"I probably could but I don't think I will have to," said Merlin.

"Why not?" asked Gwen helping herself to some berries.

"If we succeed then I think we could take a journey to the lake of Avalon," said Merlin smiling at Galahad.

"You think Alba would take the jewel to the white goddess for us?" asked Arthur.

"I'm sure she would," said Galahad grinning at them.

"How would you call Alba?" asked Freya.

"The elves will probably know we are coming long before we get there," said Merlin.

"If not I can talk to her with my mind if I am close to the lake," said Galahad.

"Well we have a plan of sorts," said Arthur pushing his plate away and picking up his wine.

"So what now?" asked Percival pushing his own plate away.

"Now we wait for Morgana and Sigan to make the next move," said Merlin refilling his goblet and Freya's then passing the jug to Leon.

They talked quietly for a little longer then Gwen called the servants to clear the table. Gaius took his leave to return to Armin and Iseldir went with him.  
Leon, Robyn, Galahad and Percival left to get some rest as they would be busy with preparations the following day. Gwaine went with them saying he was tired which was certainly unusual for Gwaine. Arthur had ordered him to rest the following day though Gwaine had argued saying he would see how he felt in the morning.

Hunith stayed with Merlin, Freya, Gwen and Arthur and they chatted for a while about all they had discussed. Merlin knew his mother would worry but he tried to put her mind at rest the best he could.  
Merlin was about to walk his mother to her room when a guard arrived saying Arthur and Merlin were needed in the council chambers. Freya offered to walk with Hunith instead and Gwen went with them.

Arthur and Merlin arrived at the council chambers to find Gaius already there. He was looking over someone sat on a chair to the side of the room. They obviously had the raven's sickness and it took Arthur a minute to recognise the woman covered in the red rash.

"Queen Annis," said Arthur grabbing a chair and sitting in front of her.

"King Arthur, I'm glad to see you alive and well," she said quietly.

"She insisted on talking to you before receiving treatment," said Gaius as Arthur approached.

"Is it just the sickness?" asked Merlin noticing a dirty bandage on Annis's arm.

"Arrow wound as well," she said trying to smile. "I'm afraid I do not have long left."

"Let me see," said Merlin kneeling beside her and undoing the bandage.

"The fool knows how to treat a wound?" asked Annis trying to smile and looking at Arthur.

"That boy is no fool," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Odin walking into the room.

"He's not?" she asked looking at Odin then at Merlin. Arthur stood up as Odin walked towards them.

"He saved my life. In less than half an hour he stopped two kings from killing each and talked them both into signing a peace treaty," said Odin taking Arthur's outstretched arm.

"King Odin," said Arthur smiling at him.

"King Arthur, I see you have finally had the sense to give your manservant a promotion," he said looking at Merlin and smiling.

"Yes I did, meet my advisor Sir Merlin Court Sorcerer of Camelot," said Arthur looking at Merlin as he cleaned Annis's wound.

"You are the sorcerer?" asked Annis staring at Merlin.

"I am your highness," said Merlin smiling at her then putting his hand over her wound. His eyes flashed gold and he removed his hand.

"It doesn't surprise me, I knew there was more to him than a manservant," said Odin holding out his hand to help Merlin stand.

"Thank you sire," said Merlin taking Odin's hand and standing up.

"Forget that nonsense, I no longer have a kingdom," said Odin. "And anyone who saves my neck gets to call me by my given name."

"All this time and you were hiding in plain sight," said Annis laughing. The laugh quickly turned into a cough. Gaius passed her some water and helped her drink.

"We have a cure for the sickness," said Merlin looking at Annis.

"You have a cure?" asked Annis.

"Yes we sent some of the potion with Sir Derian, he was going to take it straight to your people," said Gaius.

"Let Gaius help you," said Arthur putting his hand on her shoulder. He could feel the heat of the rash through her shirt and jacket.

"I wanted to warn you about Morgana and Mordred," said Annis.

"We know much of what has happened King Rodor of Nemeth arrived earlier," said Arthur.

"Alright," said Annis trying to stand.

"Let my guards help you," said Arthur. The guards entered the room and linked arms creating a chair so they could carry her. They carefully lifted her and left the room, Gaius followed them.

Merlin picked up the chair Annis had sat on and put it back by the table. Odin grabbed the other and put it in its place.

Arthur indicated they should sit and Odin told his story. It was the same as Rodor's. Morgana had taken Meredor allowing Odin and what was left of his guard to leave for Camelot.  
He told them she still seemed to believe Arthur was dead. Merlin was glad they had managed to intercept the messages before Derric had warned them.

He had met Annis and her knights just outside Camelot's town gates. Annis had told him what had happened to her and he quickly related her story to Arthur and Merlin. Annis and her men had been forced to go south unable to cross the great river that flowed into Camelot. They had made their way to the West wood as the knights knew of a ford where they could cross. They spent the night in the wood then early the next day they had crossed the river in safety. They turned their horses east to make their way to Camelot when they were attacked and their horses had bolted. The assailants had fired arrows then fled. Annis was already sick as one of the feathers had touched her as they left Caerleon. They had found a cart for Annis and some of their injured but pulling it with men had been slow going. They had made their way slowly towards Camelot fearing their Queen would die before they got there. They had met up with Odin and his men just outside the city. Arthur thanked Odin for his report then sat quietly thinking how strong Morgana had grown.

"So do you have a plan to deal with this witch?" asked Odin looking at Merlin then Arthur.

"We do," said Arthur with a sigh. They told him of how they expected her to summon them to Essetir where they hoped to defeat her.

"Well I wouldn't say it's much of a plan, but if you are the sorcerer that defeated her army at Camlann then I suppose it's the only chance we have," he said sitting back in his chair.

"Merlin is that sorcerer and you are right we cannot wait for her. We must face her," said Arthur.

"Well I never thought I would say it but it is good to see you alive and well Arthur," he said.

"Thank you, I am also glad to see you," said Arthur smiling at him. "I will arrange rooms for you and your knights," said Arthur.

"Thank you, they are eating at the moment and I will go and join them," said Odin.

"Of course," said Arthur getting to his feet. Odin and Merlin also stood and they left the room together. Arthur instructed a guard to take him to the knight's dining room and to make sure rooms were made ready.

"The castle must be almost full," said Merlin as they walked towards their chambers.

"There is still room we have had more visiting nobles during tournaments. There is still some room in the caves as well but our provisions will not last forever," said Arthur.

"I'll check with Iseldir tomorrow, he is keeping an inventory of what is coming in," said Merlin.

"Alright, I think have his new report on my desk but haven't had a chance to read it yet," said Arthur yawning.

Merlin left Arthur at his chambers and continued down the corridor to his own room. Freya was already there and had arranged a bath for Merlin. Merlin had just removed his boots when the water was brought in by three servants. Once they had left Freya locked the door behind them while Merlin undressed and got in the bath.

"I could get used to this," he said grinning as he sat back in the hot water.

"It's nice isn't it, they brought me water for a bath earlier and then emptied the tub when I finished. I felt guilty causing them extra work but it was lovely to have a nice soak," she said picking up the cloth and putting it in the water.

"You know we shouldn't feel guilty," said Merlin as he lent forward so she could scrub his back. "Everyone has their duties including us."

"I know," she said sitting back while Merlin washed his hair.

She helped him to rinse off then he put on his night clothes and robe while she called for the servants to empty the bath.

They sat at the table talking quietly while the servants did their job. Merlin grinned as one of them turned the bed back and removed the warming pans. The servants left and Merlin locked the door putting his arm around Freya as they walked to the bed.

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know if you like it by leaving a review. It takes ages to write so it's really nice to know someone appreciates it. Thank you**


	69. Chapter 69

**Here's another chapter the guest reviewers spell worked! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 69

Merlin woke suddenly unsure of what had woken him. He kept still not wanting to disturb Freya. She was asleep beside him with her arm across his chest. He listened carefully but everything was quiet. The room was dark, the heavy curtains covered the windows but Merlin knew it was still dark outside. What had woken him? He knew the room was empty apart from himself and Freya as he would sense anothers presence. This part of the castle was quiet as the king's chambers were next door. He tried to relax putting his arm around Freya's shoulders and letting himself sink into the softness of the bed and the pillows. It wouldn't work he couldn't ignore the feeling that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Freya sitting up and looking at him. He hadn't realised she was awake.

"I don't know," he said sitting up beside her, "something woke me about ten minutes ago but I don't know what it was."

Freya used her magic to light the candle near their bed and looked around the room.

"I probably heard something outside," said Merlin leaning back into the pillows and pulling Freya down with him. She rested her head against his chest and put her arm around his waist. She relaxed a little when she felt his hand stroking her back.  
The air felt heavy and tense as though a thunderstorm was brewing.

"Something woke me too," she said quietly, "It feels like something bad is about to happen."

Merlin couldn't ignore it if Freya felt it too, the air was heavy and he felt such despair in his heart. It was almost how he felt when Freya had died. He sighed and got out of bed pulling on his trousers. Even without a shirt on the air felt far warmer than it should. The fire had gone out and this part of the castle was usually cool at night even in the middle of summer.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching him as he walked to the window.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he said pulling the curtain aside a little and peering out into the courtyard below. It was too dark to see much but everything looked normal, nothing out of place. He dropped the curtain and went back to the Freya's side of the bed. He put his arm around her and held her. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her again.

"What's wrong?" she asked hugging him back.

"Nothing I can see from here, I'm just going to check with the guards," he said quietly.

"Alright but don't be long," she said looking up at him and pulling his head down so she could kiss him.

"I won't be," he said smiling at her once they had parted. He walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a clean shirt. He was pulling it over his head when there was a loud knock on the door.

Freya looked at him and got out of bed grabbing her robe. Merlin pulled his shirt down then went to the door, unlocked it then opened it.

"The king requires your presence in his chambers, my lord," said the guard outside the door as Freya came to Merlin's side.

"I'm on my way," said Merlin to the guard as he went back to the chair to put his boots on.

"What is happening?" Freya asked the guard as he was about to leave.

"The ravens are here my lady, we didn't sound the warning bell in case it made them attack," said the guard.

"The ravens?" asked Freya looking at Merlin. Merlin nodded at the guard dismissing him. The guard bowed and walked off quickly down the corridor.

Merlin walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. It was almost dawn but the light that was slowly pushing back the darkness was red. All around the castle walls sat the dark shapes of the birds.

"Merlin," called Arthur walking down the corridor to Merlin's room.

"In here," called Merlin not taking his eyes off the birds.

"What is it?" asked Arthur coming into the room and walking towards him. Then he noticed the red sky and how the light showed up the raven's sitting around the castle walls.

Freya and Gwen joined them at the window looking at the black birds. They birds made no sound and hardly moved but they held a hidden terror.

"Sigan will soon arrive and he may not yet know you are alive," said Merlin quietly. "If he doesn't he will ask to speak with the queen."

"You want Guinevere to face him?" he asked looking at Merlin as if he was out of his mind.

"If we want to find out his plans he needs to speak to Gwen if he sees me he will leave. He will not harm her I give you my word." said Merlin.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Arthur.

"I will not let him," he said and although Arthur still thought it was a crazy idea he knew Merlin would let no harm come to his wife.

"He's right, let him speak with me first," said Gwen walking back towards the door.

"I will go with her," said Freya disappearing behind the screen.

Merlin grabbed his jacket then left the room with Arthur. They waited at the window in the corridor for Gwen and Freya to dress. Arthur pulled back the shutters to reveal the scene below as Merlin slipped on his jacket, this one was brown leather and although not fancy it was much nicer than his old one. Merlin joined Arthur at the window as Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Robyn walked up the corridor to join them.

"So what's the plan?" asked Robyn while they waited for the ladies to join them.

"If he asks for Gwen we let him tell her what his terms are, when she refuses and he is about to leave we will come forward to force his hand. We can't keep Arthur's return a secret forever. We can see how he reacts when he finds we are still working together," said Merlin.

"Won't he use sorcery to hurt us?" asked Leon.

"He may try something Gwen should face him in the courtyard. We will need to make sure it is clear of people," said Merlin.

"Alright," said Percival leaving with Leon and Robyn to clear the courtyard of people. This early in the morning they would be only a few people about.

Gwen and Freya met them in the hallway and they walked towards the council chambers.  
Gaius, Iseldir and Galahad walked towards them as they neared the doors. Merlin explained what they were doing and they sat at table waiting for the summons. They didn't have to wait long when Percival arrived with the message that Cornelius Sigan wished to speak to the Queen.

Gwen went to meet him and as her Lady-in-waiting Freya went with her. Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine went through the kitchens, the cook and servants already working had been moved to the back of the room well away from the windows. Arthur led the way to the small door that led into the courtyard. They could watch what was going on from there without being seen.

As Gwen walked down the steps Merlin and Arthur could see Sigan, his back was to them but they could hear him well enough in the quiet courtyard.

"You wished to speak to me?" asked Gwen.

"Your highness, my name is Cornelius Sigan and I hope we can put right the terrible wrong your husband and his father have wrought on these lands," he said.

"What wrong has my husband ever done to Camelot?" asked Gwen.

"The laws laid down by Uther and upheld by your husband have caused the death of thousands of innocent people," said Sigan.

"So have you with your birds," said Gwen looking at the silent birds.

"I fear it is the only way to make you see sense, tyranny cannot be fought with words but actions," said Sigan.

"What is it that you want?" asked Gwen.

"Allow the Lady Morgana to take her rightful place on the throne so those with magic can once again live in peace," said Sigan. "You will be free to do as you please to either leave or stay, no harm will come to you."

"And if I refuse?" asked Gwen.

"You are surrounded no-one can come to your aid even if they wanted to. Within months your provisions will be gone and your people will starve. Your knights will not be fit enough to man your walls let alone fight off Morgana's army."

"It seems that Morgana truly is her father's daughter. Even Uther would not let the people starve to death," said Gwen.

"It does not need to come to that," he said. "You were just a serving girl, ruling a kingdom alone is far too much of a burden. As you said the Lady Morgana is Uther's daughter and the rightful heir to the throne now her brother is dead."

"She is not alone and I am no longer dead," said Arthur coming out of his hiding place with Merlin by his side. Gwaine stayed by the door and watched them ready to help if he was needed.

Sigan turned quickly to face him.

"Ah! King Arthur returns and his faithful servant or should I say sorcerer following behind as usual," said Sigan but he took a step backwards as they walked towards him. Gwen and Freya walked towards Merlin and Arthur, they kept close behind them.

"Sorcerer?" asked Arthur.

"You do know he has magic?" asked Sigan hoping that the king is unaware.

"Of course, let me introduce you to my advisor Sir Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot," said Arthur. "Though I believe you have met before."

"Court Sorcerer?" asked Sigan still backing away from them.

"The ban on sorcery has been lifted," said Merlin quietly. "Those with magic no longer need to live in fear. If that is all you want then lift your curse your war against Camelot is unfounded."

"And bow to your King?" asked Sigan with a sneer.

"You know as well as I do that magic should serve not rule," said Merlin. Just then Sigan caught sight of the ring on Merlin's finger.

"What is that you wear," asked Sigan taking a step forward his curiosity overcoming his fear.

"The seal of Camelot," replied Merlin lifting his hand so the ring could be seen. "I believe you recognise it."

"That should be mine and will be once Morgana is queen," he said.

"You will serve Morgana? She is only using your power to get what she wants," said Arthur.

"You are wrong. She might be the rightful heir but she will be queen in name only. I will rule Camelot. I serve no-one," said Sigan lifting his arms and turning into a raven. The raven's around the walls rose up and flew into to attack Merlin and Arthur so he could escape.

Merlin put up a shield around them as the birds attacked. Gwen and Freya kept close to Arthur and Merlin as they backed up slowly towards the kitchen door. The birds flew against the shield breaking their bodies but not one pierced it. Once they reached the door it opened, Percival and Gwaine pulled Gwen and Freya inside. Arthur pulled on his gloves as the birds were dropping feathers everywhere. There was a slight reprieve as the birds took to the sky flying high above them.

"We can help," said Gwaine trying to walk towards them.

"No, they are the living dead if you try to kill them with normal weapons you will die," said Merlin pushing him back inside. Gwaine nodded then passed Merlin his gloves Merlin smiled and nodded his thanks. He pulled them on while still keeping the shield in place. Leon arrived behind Gwaine and Percival carrying two helmets. Merlin and Arthur put them on while the birds were still circling above the courtyard gaining height. Then the birds were back dropping like stones from the sky. Although the shield protected them from their beaks and talons the noise they made was horrendous. The birds were no longer silent their harsh caws were deafening in the quiet courtyard, their wings flapping against the shield made sharp slapping sounds.

"Clear the buildings around the courtyard in case they decide to attack them," said Arthur trying to make himself heard over the noise. Percival, Gwaine and Leon nodded it was hardly worth trying to speak through the noise.

"You should go too," yelled Merlin to Arthur.

"I'm not leaving you, we fight them together. If these birds are the living dead my sword was made for such a fight," said Arthur as loudly as he could as he pulled the kitchen door closed. Merlin nodded and walked slowly away from the door. So far it seemed the birds were just attacking them and not trying to enter the buildings.

"I'll have to let the shield down to fight them," said Merlin.

"Alright, on three, one, two, three," said Arthur.

Merlin dropped the shield and used magic to blast the closest birds away. The few that got through Arthur managed to get with his sword, the bodies of the birds they hit vanished leaving only the black feathers behind. There seemed to be hundreds of them though and they just kept coming. Merlin could feel himself tiring the air seemed unnaturally heavy and drained his strength. The courtyard was littered with black feathers. The birds flew upwards again getting ready for another attack. Arthur looked at the buildings to see how much damage they had caused. In the windows he could see the druids with their hands outstretched. Iseldir and Galahad were stood at the top of the steps.

"What are they doing?" he asked Merlin.

"They are protecting the buildings, their shields will stop the birds from passing them," said Merlin nodding at Iseldir.

"Thank you," said Arthur though he knew Iseldir was too far away to hear him. Iseldir smiled and nodded then looked up at the red sky.

Arthur and Merlin followed his gaze and they saw Kilgharrah flying low over the citadel. He breathed fire over the birds now circling in the air while making sure he didn't set fire to any of the buildings.

The birds that were left flew lower into the courtyard away from the dragon, they were coming straight at Merlin and Arthur moving fast. A smaller white dragon landed in the courtyard in front of Merlin and Arthur. She controlled her fire to take out the birds before they reached them. The air smelled of burning flesh combined with the heaviness and heat from the red sky made breathing difficult. The remaining birds took to the skies once more but this time they flew away. The attack stopped as suddenly as it began and Kilgharrah landed in the courtyard next to the white dragon. The birds were gone not one remained around the walls. The druids retreated back into the buildings. The courtyard was covered in shiny black feathers.

"Thank you," said Arthur to the two dragons once he had removed his helmet and caught his breath then he turned to look at Merlin. Merlin had dropped his helmet on the ground next to him and was staring at the white dragon.

"Aithusa?" asked Merlin she looked completely different. No longer was she twisted or damaged. She was beautiful her white scales seemed to glow in the red light, her neck was long and her face was smooth.

"You know him?" asked Arthur.

"Her," said Merlin still staring at the white dragon.

"My lord," she said.

"You can speak?" asked Merlin.

"When you returned magic to the lost world and healed the crystal I regained enough power to heal myself," she replied.

"This is Morgana's dragon?" asked Arthur.

"I did help Morgana, she showed me kindness and love when others were cruel. Merlin though is my master and I have obeyed his command and will no longer help her to harm others," she said.

"I'm glad to see you well," said Merlin smiling. "Thank you for your help both of you."

"What happened to the rest of the birds?" asked Arthur.

"They fled towards Essetir, following Sigan" said Kilgharrah.

"Why are you here? I didn't call you," said Merlin.

"I was returning with news of my search," said Kilgharrah, "I found Aithusa during my travels and asked her to return with me."

"You have news?" asked Arthur.

"Camelot is surrounded west, north, east and south. All the lands around sicken and die under the red sky. The black cloud over Essetir is now creeping across the border and those below it despair. Morgana's army is ten thousand strong and waits within the fortress," he said.

"Thank you," said Arthur, "I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Allow the last of us to go free and look after our master," said Kilgharrah.

"That I can do," said Arthur smiling.

"We will wait for your summons," said Kilgharrah looking at Merlin before lifting to the air, Aithusa followed him.

As they stood in the empty courtyard watching the dragons fly away they heard the door behind them open.

"You were talking to a dragon?" asked Percival watching the dragons fly away.

"Two dragons actually," said Merlin picking up his helmet and walking towards him. They turned back to look at Arthur as he burst out laughing. He walked towards them and put his arm across Merlin's shoulder.

"What's so funny?" asked Merlin as they continued towards the door.

"Camelot has just been saved by a sorcerer, two dragons, the druids and a sword forged in a dragon's breath. My father would not approve," he said still laughing.

"No I don't suppose he would," said Merlin laughing as well.

"We're going to have to clean up those feathers," said Arthur as he paused by the door and looked back towards the courtyard.

"Yeah," said Merlin he lifted his hand and a small whirlwind appeared pulling all the feathers into its vortex. The wind moved around the courtyard until it was clear of feathers then he dropped his hand. The feathers fell in a pile near an empty cart.

"I think I got most of them," he said passing his helmet to Leon.

Percival, Leon and Gwaine were grinning at him Arthur clapped him on the back.

"How did we manage without you?" asked Arthur passing through the doorway to where Gwen was waiting with Freya.

"I've no idea," said Merlin smiling.

As Merlin and Arthur walked back into the kitchen the cook started clapping and so did the rest of the servants.

Although they had stayed well back they had seen what had happened. Leon took Arthur's helmet and they left the room with Gwen and Freya behind them followed by Gwaine and Percival. As they entered the corridor outside the kitchen Freya turned Merlin to face her and hugged him. Gwen hugged Arthur then they walked back to the council chambers arm in arm.

There were many people in the corridors, servants and guards as well as courtiers woken early by the noise the birds made. Everyone clapped and cheered as they walked past.

King Rodor, Princess Mithian and King Odin were waiting for them in the council chambers along with many other nobles and knights. Even Lord Doran was there with his sons and daughter. Gaius, Galahad, Iseldir and Robyn met them as they reached the doors. As they entered the council chambers everyone stood and started clapping. Everyone was congratulating them and shaking their hands. Lord Doran didn't speak but bowed at Arthur then Merlin before leaving with the rest of the nobles. The knights all filed out of the room to return to their duties and help to clear up the mess left by the attack.

"It seems we have a victory," said Rodor as they all shook hands then took their places around the table.

"We have removed the threat of the birds but now Sigan knows Arthur's alive," said Merlin.

"Once Morgana hears the news she will become even more dangerous," said Gaius.

"We are as ready as we can be, now we wait for her next move," said Arthur looking around the table. They all nodded in agreement, they had forced her hand, now they had to wait.

Arthur thanked Iseldir and Galahad for their assistance during the attack and asked them to pass on his thanks to all the others that had protected the castle.  
They had breakfast together and Odin offered to go with them to Essetir. Arthur gladly accepted his help. Rodor would be unable to make it but agreed to help Robyn to defend Camelot in their absence.  
They ate talking quietly the board was set but they had no idea what game Morgana was playing.

* * *

**Reviews and spells work wonders, I'm working on the final chapters now so once I have finished I will update quickly.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Had problems trying to get into my account to upload this. It's a shorter chapter so you can see what Morgana is up to. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 70

Morgana was in the dining room when Sigan returned from Camelot. She had never seen him so angry.

"He has my ring," he shouted. He paced up and down Morgana stared at him she had no idea what was wrong with him. "It belongs to me, it is mine. How dare he!"

Mordred appeared in the doorway drawn by Sigan's shouting. He exchanged a glance with Morgana but she just shrugged her shoulders. Better let him calm down before trying to talk to him. He continued to shout going on about a ring and someone called Abra. He took a deep breath and stood still.

"What is wrong?" asked Morgana as Mordred joined her at the table. She thought it might be safe to speak now he had stopped shouting.

"Wrong?" asked Sigan turning to look at them. "What is wrong?"

"Well something has upset you," said Morgana in a slightly mocking tone.

"Everything is wrong," said Sigan quietly walking towards them and resting his hands on the table.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mordred.

"What happened?" asked Morgana standing up and facing him.

"King Arthur is not dead he is in Camelot. Merlin stands at his side as Court Sorcerer and Arthur has given him my ring," said Sigan. He spoke quietly but his face was contorted with rage.

"What do you mean Court Sorcerer? What ring?" asked Morgana looking at Mordred then back at Sigan.

"King Arthur has lifted the ban on magic. He introduced me to his advisor Sir Merlin Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Merlin wears the seal of Camelot and stands at Arthur's right hand," said Sigan slowly as though he was talking to a child that might not understand what he was saying. He moved away from the table and grabbed a chair throwing it across the room.

"He knows who Merlin is?" said Morgana quietly sitting down on the chair. "He accepts him? Arthur has lifted the ban?"

"Your spy told us nothing of this," said Sigan turning to Mordred.

"I haven't heard from him, not since his message two days ago," said Mordred.

"He has betrayed us or been caught," said Sigan sitting on the edge of the table.

"This changes everything," said Morgana looking at Sigan.

"Do you really believe Arthur accepts magic?" asked Mordred in disbelief.

"Of course not," said Morgana frowning. "He knows Merlin is the only one who can stand against us. He is using Merlin as any warrior would use a weapon."

"It doesn't matter, we cannot go to Camelot. Your brother is right we do not have the power to stand against Merlin," said Sigan pulling out a chair and sitting down. "He has already defeated the ravens."

"Well we just have to remove Arthur's most powerful weapon," said Morgana starting to smile.

"How?" asked Sigan.

"What about your dragon, the Dochraid said she can kill him," said Mordred.

"A dragon just helped him to defeat the ravens. I thought you said he commanded the dragon to leave the battlefield. If he is a dragon lord then the dragon can't harm him," said Sigan starting to pace again.

"Is he a dragon lord?" asked Morgana looking at Mordred.

"I have no idea, the gift is passed on from father to son. I met someone claiming to be a dragon lord a long time ago. He said Uther had killed his dragon but he was an old man and as far as I know he had no son," said Mordred. "Merlin never talked about his father but he did command Aithusa to leave, not only at the battlefield but also when you attacked us at the cauldron."

"I can ask her but if that doesn't work we lure him here and trap him in the cage," said Morgana, "that is what we originally planned should Merlin oppose us."

"What about Arthur?" asked Mordred.

"We can use Arthur as bait," said Morgana smiling.

"I want that ring," said Sigan still pacing.

"I want Arthur dead, he must pay for what he did to Kara," said Mordred.

"And you will both have what you want," said Morgana. "Nothing has really changed Camelot's army will come to us instead of us going to them."

"Garin should have arrived in Camelot by now. How will we let him know about the change of plan?" asked Mordred.

"We can't but he will know that Arthur and Merlin being there will change things," said Morgana.

"Do you think he will still go ahead?" asked Mordred.

"I don't see why not, the poison is subtle. I doubt even Merlin would suspect Gwen is ill until it's too late," said Morgana smiling.

"He was going to offer her a potion to help with her loss. Arthur's not dead she won't need such a cure," said Mordred.

"Garin will think of something, he is quite capable of thinking on his feet," said Morgana. She had been angry when she first heard the news that Arthur was not only alive but had accepted Merlin's magic. Now she could see why he had accepted it, she would enjoy being the one to open Merlin's eyes to her brother's true nature. Merlin would die alone and powerless in the cage beneath the castle. He would die with the knowledge Arthur had used him and betrayed him. She was actually looking forward to it.

Mordred was drumming his fingers on the table he was not happy. He had killed Arthur, he should be dead. The poison Garin was going to give to Gwen would eventually cause great pain and suffering. Mordred was supposed to kill her while she begged Morgana for mercy in front of the people of Camelot. Only then would he have felt avenged for Kara's death. Now Arthur was back and Merlin was still protecting him. This could not be happening it had been going so well now Merlin was going to ruin it again.

"Are we still going to take some men to Camelot?" asked Mordred.

"No not until I have taken care of Merlin," said Morgana.

"That ring is mine," said Sigan.

"As long as I get the throne you can have it," said Morgana dismissively. She really didn't understand why he kept going on about it.

"What about Gwen? What about Arthur?" asked Mordred looking at Morgana. His eyes were cold devoid of any emotion.

"As long as Garin keeps out of Merlin's way he will still succeed. Now you can have the pleasure of killing her in front of Arthur," said Morgana smiling at him.

"And Arthur?" asked Mordred.

"You killed him once I'm sure you can do it again," said Morgana. "First we must get rid of Emrys he will not stop me this time." Morgana stood and walked towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" asked Mordred.

"I want to talk to Aithusa, you can come with me. Bring your sword we may need it," said Morgana leaving the room. Mordred looked at Sigan who was sat with his head in his hands muttering about the ring. He sighed then pushed his chair away from the table and went after Morgana.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review they help me to keep motivated.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Thanks for the reviews. To Guest here's the answer to your question as I cannot reply to you privately. My interpretation is that Merlin had to get the soul to leave the body first and the spell was used to trap the soul in the jewel. Even in series 2 episode 1 they had the jewel but Merlin had to face him to get his soul back inside it. It wasn't until he left Cedric's body and tried to take over Merlin's that Merlin was able to defeat him. I expect it could be interpreted differently but that would be too easy. In this story Merlin is going to have to make Sigan's soul leave Belin's body somehow, Sigan knows this it's the reason he's scared of being around Merlin.**

* * *

Chapter 71

Two hours after they had defeated the ravens Merlin was with Gaius in his old Chambers. Gaius and Iseldir were busy making more concoctions as some of the new arrivals had food poisoning after many days of living rough. They left Merlin alone for a moment with his thoughts.

Gwen had felt unwell after breakfast. The heavy air and the smell of burning feathers had made her feel faint. Gaius had sent her to her room to lie down. Arthur had gone with her then left her to sleep while he took reports from the returning patrols.

Freya and his mother were now looking after Annis. She had been woken by the attack but had been advised to stay in her room. Merlin knew his mother hated being idle so he had suggested she accompany Freya. She was skilled in healing and Freya was only too happy to learn from her. Merlin had been pleased with how well they got on, Freya was already calling her mother and Hunith adored her. Annis had been cured of the sickness and enchantment but they had left her weak so she did as she was told. Gaius had given her a sleeping draught to give her body the chance to recover.

Freya had been concerned about her herb garden as the red sky might kill her plants. Iseldir had told her of sun globes that could help in the absence of the sun and had found several druids that were able to create them. Sefa had offered to take care of the plants while Freya was busy and Gwaine had gone with her knowing she didn't like to be out on her own.

Merlin had finally managed to talk to Gaius about Gwaine. Gwaine had admitted to nightmares where everyone he cared about was killed by his own hand. Gaius had reassured him that this was a result of the torture and not a premonition of the future. He had given him a potion to help him sleep. Gaius had told Arthur of Gwaine's nightmares and that he wasn't sleeping well. Arthur had known Gwaine wasn't himself and now insisted that he take some time to rest. At first Gwaine had continued to argue with him until Sefa had asked him to accompany her to the cave.

Gwaine had really taken to Sefa though when Merlin had teased him about it he had become unusually serious. He told Merlin that they had both been tortured by Morgana and he knew exactly how she felt. The scars Morgana had inflicted on him could not be seen by others but they were still there.

Armin was off doing Gaius's usual rounds and had taken to sleeping in Merlin's old room so he was on hand if Gaius needed him. Merlin was glad that Gaius had someone to help him while he was busy with Arthur. Arthur had managed to have a quick word with him and he had started to draw up plans of the fortress. He would test his swordsmanship on the training ground with the new volunteers. If he could fight then he could go with them, a physician that could fight would be a useful addition to their army. Leon, Percival and Robyn were busy with preparations for the journey to Essetir.

Merlin looked back down at the book Gaius had given him. He jumped a little when there was a knock at the door. Armin walked into the room followed by a stranger.

"Gaius, this is Ivan he said he wanted to speak with you," said Armin setting the bag he was carrying on the bench by Merlin. Merlin had put his book on the table when he heard the knock on the door now he covered it with another on herbs. Armin raised his eyebrows at Merlin but didn't say anything.

As soon as Merlin saw the old man stood in the door way he knew something was wrong. He quickly hid his suspicions as Gaius went to meet him.

"Come in. How can I help you? Are you ill?" asked Gaius noticing the man wore a bandage around his neck.

"No, No I'm in the best of health thank you. I'm looking for Gaius the court physician," said the man coming into the room.

"I'm Gaius what can I do for you?" asked Gaius closing the door behind the man. "Do you want me to change your dressing?"

"No, no it's fine," said Ivan putting his hand up to his neck. "I walked into a tree branch, it's just a scratch."

"If you are sure," said Gaius looking at him with a frown.

"I'm sure, thank you. My name is Ivan, I arrived just after the attack of the birds. I'm a physician I have come to offer my services," he said passing Gaius a scroll.

"I don't have my glasses at the moment but I'm sure we can use your help," said Gaius smiling at him. "You have already met Armin. I'd like you to meet Iseldir and this is..."

"I'm Lancelot," said Merlin getting to his feet. Gaius and Iseldir exchanged a puzzled look and Armin frowned but they didn't say anything.

"Yes, this is Sir Lancelot," said Gaius staring at Merlin.

"Nice to meet you both," said Ivan bowing his head to Iseldir then Merlin. Iseldir bowed his head in return.

"Likewise, Ivan," said Merlin looking at the man carefully. He bowed again to them and then went to speak to Gaius who was looking for his glasses. Merlin and Iseldir helped Armin to gather the supplies he had come to collect for the infirmary. When Merlin was sure that Ivan wasn't watching he moved Armin to the far side of the room on the pretence of gathering some of the herbs hanging there.

"Don't let him out of your sight," said Merlin quietly. Armin just nodded and took the herbs back to the basket. Iseldir started discussing injuries of some of the knights with Armin. Merlin kept up his part in the conversation while he watched the man as he talked to Gaius. He very much doubted Ivan was his real name. He wasn't even sure if he was a physician.

Gaius made arrangements for Ivan to start working for him the following day. Ivan asked to work in the castle as the air in the caves would be too damp for him and played on his lungs. Gaius assured him that wasn't a problem as there was so much to be done. The man was pleasant and charming and Merlin became more suspicious by the minute.

"Thank you and I will see you tomorrow," said Gaius as he walked towards the door with Ivan. "Have you accommodation for tonight?"

"I'm staying with the healers next to the infirmary," said Ivan shaking Gaius's hand.

"Well I won't keep you any longer," said Merlin to Armin. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course my lord," said Armin understanding immediately that Merlin wanted Armin to make sure that Ivan found his way back to the infirmary.

"Armin is taking supplies to the infirmary. He'll make sure you find your way back safely," said Iseldir to Ivan also understanding Merlin's intention.

"There is no need I'm sure I can find my way," said Ivan looking annoyed for a moment before smiling again.

"It's no problem really," said Armin smiling at him. "I have to go there anyway."

"Well thank you young man," said Ivan to Armin.

"Goodbye my lord," he said bowing his head to Merlin.

"Goodbye though I'm sure I'll see you around," said Merlin closing the door behind them.

He heard Armin start talking to the man about what he was carrying as they walked away from the door.

"Lancelot?" asked Gaius quietly as Merlin walked away from the door.

"Well if he is here as a physician, my name _is_ Lancelot," said Merlin looking at Gaius.

"What on earth do you mean?" asked Gaius he had thought the man had seemed pleasant and charming.

"He is using an aging spell," said Merlin quietly.

"Are you sure?" asked Iseldir.

"Absolutely, I have used enough of them myself I felt the magic as soon as I saw him," said Merlin.

"Well we shouldn't jump to conclusions," said Gaius looking at Merlin.

"No you're right I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation as to why he is hiding behind an aging spell," said Merlin glaring at Gaius.

"Did he tell you he has magic?" asked Iseldir.

"No he didn't and you are right Merlin. The ban on magic has been lifted, he has no reason to hide his identity," said Gaius looking at him with a small smile.

"I also doubt he is hiding a scratch under that bandage," said Merlin.

"A druid mark or some other means of identification," said Iseldir nodding at Merlin.

"I will send a message to Milot who is also staying in the living quarters next to the infirmary, we will keep an eye on him," said Iseldir he sat down on the bench and closed his eyes.

"He said he wanted to work in the castle, tomorrow he can stay here with me and prepare potions. I will get Armin to stay with him on the pretence that he will need someone who knows their way around," said Gaius.

"Alright, I'll tell Arthur when I see him," said Merlin smiling at Gaius,

"It is done Milot has already met him and will keep an eye on him," said Iseldir getting back up from the bench. Merlin grinned it really was so much easier now he didn't have to hide his suspicions.

Merlin went back to his book while Isedir and Gaius went back to their potions. Merlin jumped again half an hour later when Arthur sat down next to him he hadn't heard him enter the room.

"What's that?" asked Arthur looking at the book Merlin was reading.

"A spell to lift Sefa's curse," replied Merlin looking back at the book.

"You can read that?" asked Arthur the writing looked like gibberish to him.

"Of course," said Merlin smiling at Gaius as he continued working at his desk. "Gaius knows many languages and he's been teaching me to read them. This is the language of the old religion it's one of the easier ones."

"I'll take your word for it. Can you do the spell?" asked Arthur.

"I have the power but it's going to take time. The spell cannot be performed in one go or it would cause her too much pain," said Merlin running his hand through his hair.

"Time is something we don't have," said Arthur resting his arms on the table.

"I know I'll start before we leave but I won't have time to finish it. If I don't return at least it won't be quite so bad for her," said Merlin.

"Is everything alright, sire?" asked Gaius finally noticing Arthur's arrival.

"Yes, its fine the courtyard and upper towns have been cleared of the feathers and no-one was hurt in the attack. The lower towns are still being cleared but there doesn't appear to be too much damage," said Arthur.

"That is good news," said Gaius.

"Sire," said Iseldir bowing to Arthur and placing a large bowl containing a green liquid in front of Merlin.

"What's that?" asked Arthur.

"It's the potion to cure the raven's sickness," said Gaius looking at Arthur.

"We don't know how long Merlin will be gone for so we thought we had better make some more. I am learning to master the spell but I have not yet succeeded," said Iseldir. Merlin put his hand over the bowl chanting the spell he had learnt. His eyes flashed gold and the liquid started to bubble.

Merlin told Arthur about the new physician, Ivan and why he was suspicious. Gaius gave Arthur his papers which all seemed to be in order.

Iseldir assured Arthur they would keep an eye on him. Until he actually did something there was little they could do. Using an aging spell was no longer against the law in Camelot not unless he committed a crime whilst doing so.

"Did you want something Arthur?" asked Gaius taking the bowl back to the work bench. Iseldir joined him with several empty bottles to pour the potion into.

"I hoped you both would be free to join us for dinner this evening," said Arthur. "Now Morgana knows I am alive it won't be long before we have to leave."

"We will be there," said Gaius looking at Iseldir who nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Gaius went to open it. Freya came in carrying an empty bottle which she passed to Gaius.

Merlin turned on the bench and held out his hand to her and she walked towards him. As soon as she took his hand he pulled her into his lap and kissed her. Merlin didn't care that Arthur was sat next to him. He would soon have to leave her and he wanted to make every minute they had together count. Arthur just smiled he understood exactly how Merlin felt and now Merlin was his equal he didn't feel the need to tell him what to do.

"How is Annis?" asked Arthur still smiling as Merlin let her get up.

"She managed to eat some breakfast and is now resting," said Freya sitting at the bench opposite Merlin and Arthur.

"She's not been left alone?" asked Gaius refilling the bottle Freya had given him with more of the sleeping draught.

"Gwen was feeling better and offered to sit with her for a while. She will bring her up to date on what is happening. Hunith has gone to get some rest," she replied smiling at Merlin.

"So what do you plan to do now?" asked Gaius as he passed Freya the filled bottle then sat next to her on the bench. Iseldir finished filling the bottles with the potion then grabbed a chair to join them. "Morgana will now know you are alive and that Merlin is court sorcerer."

"We wait, Morgana will send a message soon," said Merlin.

"What about this Ivan? Do you think he works for Morgana?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin. They quickly explained to Freya who they were talking about.

"I can think of no other reason for him to hide his magic and his identity," said Merlin, "not now the ban has been lifted."

"He is being watched constantly, he cannot act without us knowing," said Iseldir.

"He must be quite powerful to keep up an aging spell like that," said Merlin thoughtfully.

"He could be using a potion to help him," said Iseldir and Merlin nodded.

"Well I want him caught before we leave if possible," said Arthur not wanting Morgana to have someone inside Camelot when Merlin and himself were not there.

"I have an idea on how we can catch him," said Gaius. He quietly explained what his idea was and Arthur reluctantly agreed as long as Gwen was happy with it. At least if it worked they would catch him in the act.

"We will make a start this afternoon, if he is looking for information to send to Morgana we will make sure he has plenty by this evening," said Iseldir. Arthur nodded he was glad he had their help it would be impossible to watch him otherwise.

"You know, we will have to tell Odin about the prophecy if he is to come with us," said Arthur.

"I think it might be a good idea to tell Rodor and Annis what you are planning as well," said Gaius looking at them.

"Alright I will tell them at dinner and show them the prophecy," said Arthur rubbing his hands across his face.

"How are our provisions?" asked Merlin remembering he was meant to ask.

"With those that have been brought in and the present population we have enough for about five months," said Iseldir.

"We have put grains aside to replant if you can remove the curse from the lands but it will be a difficult winter," said Gaius.

"All the lands around Camelot have fallen to the curse but we hope that parts of Meredor, Nemeth and Caerleon have escaped," said Arthur.

"Most of Essetir is clear the ravens haven't attacked it just flown over it as far as we can tell and the black cloud does not seem to destroy the land," said Merlin.

"We should manage if we can reopen the supply routes," said Arthur. He did not have the pride of his father and would beg for aid if needed. This war would cost them dearly but lives were far more precious than any treasure.

Arthur, Merlin and Freya left them to go to see Annis and Gwen. They would eat with them before Merlin went to find Sefa and start to remove the enchantment.

After they had eaten Merlin left to find Sefa. Arthur went to check with Percival and Leon and the preparations for leaving for Essetir.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is okay I may have rushed the editing a little to get it up earlier. I'm editing the next chapter already so that should be up soon.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Here's the next chapter. Guest - don't worry now Merlin can tell Arthur of his suspicions and has the help of Iseldir and other magic users he can watch Ivan closely. As with Derric I wanted to show how much easier it is to deal with possible threats now the ban on magic has been lifted. They have to wait until he acts because using magic is no longer against the law unless it is used to commit a crime.**

* * *

Chapter 72

Merlin walked down to the caves where he guessed Sefa would be working. There were guards at every entrance but they let him pass without a word. The way was well lit with many torches. At the bottom of the steps were three passages he took the one in the middle which started to climb again. The passage was smooth and straight leading up to the caves with the provisions. At the opening the guards greeted him and bowed then stood aside to let him pass. As he walked into the cave he paused to look around. Wooden shelves and walkways had been erected around the cave so every part could be used. There were bags, crates and barrels everywhere.

The cave opened out and at the far end Merlin could see a wooden railing. He walked over to it and looked down into the cave below him. Inside were many animals some in pens others wandering around. A cool breeze mingled with the smell of the animals drifted up to him and he stood there for a while. It wasn't the sharp smell of manure, the cave below was kept clean the waste removed and stored elsewhere. It was a warm smell of fur, feathers, leather and wool. He found it comforting reminding him of his childhood and growing up in Ealdor. The red sky made everywhere so warm it was nice to feel the wind on his face. He had been down there before when he had visited the caves with Arthur. Out of sight from where he stood was a tunnel cut into the caves it climbed sharply upwards ending in a cutting just outside the city walls. It was now well guarded not only with an iron gate but with men as well. At one time water had flowed down the wall to the side of the tunnel into the cave below flooding it at times. The druids had been able to change its path. It now fell across the tunnel in a narrow water fall. A channel had been carved into the rock to collect the water. The channel led into the cave with the animals giving them fresh drinking water at all times. Any air that passed through the tunnel was cooled by the water.

Merlin turned and walked to the wooden steps to his left. Gentle light like a summer sun radiated from the tunnel at the top of the steps.

He walked quietly up the steps and along the path to the cave. He had only been down there once before with Freya when she had shown him what she had been doing while he had been in Avalon.

He watched from the opening as Sefa knelt down in front of the pool in the middle of the cave. There was an opening far above the pool and the red sky was reflected in the water. Sefa was filling a small bucket and although she still had her veil on Merlin thought she looked happy. The floor was covered in sand with rocks here and there for seating. There were many plants in pots and wooden crates all around the room. On the sandy ground sat three druids with their legs crossed looking up at small golden globes. They globes were moving slowly around the room as though caught on a breeze. Gwaine was sat with his back to Merlin on the raised edge of the pool. He was talking to Sefa, Merlin didn't catch what he said but Sefa touched him on the arm then laughed. They both looked relaxed and comfortable in each other's presence and seemed oblivious to the druids around them.

Merlin smiled and wondered if Gwaine was closer to settling down then he knew. Sefa glanced up and saw him standing there even with her veil on Merlin was sure she had blushed.

"Merlin," she said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry I mean my lord."

"Merlin," said Gwaine getting to his feet.

"Please, it's just Merlin," said Merlin to Sefa as Gwaine took the bucket from her.

The druids with the globes did not move or react. Gwaine saw Merlin glance at them.

"They are in some sort of trance," he said with a shrug as he walked over to some plants and poured the bucket of water over them. "What are you doing here?"

"Gaius found a spell to help Sefa," said Merlin.

"Really?" asked Sefa putting her hand up to her face.

They sat on the ground and Merlin explained that he would not be able to completely remove the disfigurement before he had to leave. Sefa didn't care she would be happy if he would do what he could. Since she was no longer in pain she told him she almost forgot about it sometimes. Merlin didn't miss the glance she gave Gwaine or the smile he gave her in return.

Merlin would have to perform the spell at Gaius's chambers as Sefa would need to rest once it was done. They left at once as the plants had now all been cared for. Merlin led the way with Gwaine and Sefa following. As they walked towards the entrance of the provisions cave where the guards were Merlin turned just in time to see Gwaine adjusting Sefa's veil for her. They only had eyes for each other and Gwaine was smiling as he adjusted Sefa's hood, Merlin turned away so as not to intrude. When they arrived back at Gaius's chamber they found Gaius alone reading through the paperwork on his desk.

Gaius stood up and walked over to Sefa and helped her remove the veil. Merlin turned and locked the door as Gaius led Sefa to the bed he used for his patients. Gwaine positioned the screen around the bed so no-one would see her if they entered the room. He knew that she didn't like people staring at her.

"This will hurt you," said Merlin as he sat down on a stool to one side of the bed.

"I'll be okay," she said trying to smile at him. Gwaine moved a stool so he could sit on the other side of her and took her hand. She turned to him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked her.

"No I want you to stay, please," she said looking at him.

"I'll be right here then," he said smiling at her and not letting go of her hand.

There was a knock at the door and Gaius went to open it. Arthur walked into the room with Leon.

"Gaius you are needed in the infirmary as soon as possible. Is Merlin here?" he asked looking around the room.

"I'm here," said Merlin coming out from behind the screen.

"What has happened?" asked Gwaine also appearing behind the screen.

"There are lots of people coming in from the south. They have lots of provisions and livestock but many are also ill," said Arthur looking at Merlin then at Gwaine.

"With the raven's sickness?" asked Gaius looking at Merlin.

"We are not sure it's similar but not the same. Iseldir is examining one of them now but he asked for you and Merlin," said Arthur.

"Why me?" asked Merlin.

"He fears it may be an enchantment," said Leon.

"Well Merlin is about to perform the healing spell on Sefa," said Gaius.

"Will it take long?" asked Arthur.

"About twenty minutes," said Gaius looking back at the screen.

"I can wait," said Sefa from behind the screen.

"No it's alright," said Merlin looking at Gaius. "You go and I will join you as soon as I have finished."

"You will need help," said Gaius.

"Help with the magic?" asked Leon.

"No just help to hold her and keep her cool," said Gaius putting supplies in his bag.

"I can help," said Gwaine looking at Merlin.

"I will help as well," said Arthur.

"Alright but be as quick as you can," said Gaius leaving the room with Leon.

Arthur locked the door behind them and walked towards the screen with Merlin. Gwaine went and sat back down next to Sefa taking her hand again. He missed the look between Merlin and Arthur. Merlin placed a bowl of cold water by Gwaine and then moved the other stool so Arthur could sit near Sefa's head.

"When I start I cannot stop until I have finished the incantation, it will take about ten minutes," said Merlin looking at them all. "It will hurt her and you will have to try to keep her head as still as possible." he looked at Arthur and Arthur sat on the stool by Sefa's head and nodded. "Gwaine you must try to keep her face cool as the enchantment will cause her to overheat." Gwaine nodded and put the cloth in the water ready. "Remember do not try to stop me whatever happens or it won't work." They both nodded.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking at Sefa.

"I'm ready," she said taking a deep breath.

Merlin positioned his hands a foot above Sefa's face and started to chant in a strange language. Sefa started to cry as she could feel her skin pulling and tightening. She turned her head away and Arthur placed his hands on either side of her head to keep it still. Gwaine used the cloth to wipe her face then took her hand again. Merlin closed his eyes and the chanting became louder. Sefa started to thrash around on the bed and even Arthur and Gwaine had difficulty holding her still. They could see her face changing the skin tightening and moving. Gwaine used the cloth to cool her face again. She was burning like she had a high fever and the cloth became hot the second it touched her. Merlin continued to chant he opened his eyes and they flashed gold as Sefa screamed then passed out. Her face looked red and puffy but it was much better than before. Merlin went to the bucket Gaius had left on the table and fetched more cold water and passed it to Gwaine. The water in the bowl was now hot.

"Did it work?" asked Gwaine.

"We must bring her temperature down and quick," said Merlin. He placed a wet cloth over Sefa' face and put his hand over it his eyes flashed gold and the cloth steamed drawing the heat from her.

He removed the cloth and both Arthur and Gwaine stared at her. Her face still wasn't quite right but it looked much better than before. The red puffiness was gone, her skin still had a melted look but it was no longer disfigured.

"Wow," said Gwaine looking at Merlin.

"I think it worked," said Arthur hitting Gwaine on the shoulder.

"Yeah it did, I couldn't do anymore now though as it would hurt her too much," said Merlin.

"When will she wake up," asked Gwaine taking her hand again.

"I can wake her up now," said Merlin putting his hand over her face, his eyes flashed gold and Sefa started to struggle.

"It's alright, Sefa," said Gwaine keeping hold of her hand and gently touching her cheek. Merlin and Arthur once again exchanged a glance but didn't say anything.

Sefa opened her eyes and looked at Gwaine, then at Merlin and Arthur.

"Did it work?" she asked not wanting to touch her face.

"I will need to do a bit more when I return but the disfigurement is gone," said Merlin.

"Really?" she asked putting her hand up to her face.

Merlin walked to the side of the room and picked up a mirror. Gwaine helped her sit up and kept hold of her hand as Merlin held the mirror so she could see her face.

Sefa looked at her reflection and laughed as she touched her face.

"Thank you, thank you," she said looking at Merlin as she tried to stand up.

"You should rest a while," said Merlin.

"Thank you sire for your help," she said looking up at Arthur.

"You are very welcome and please just call me Arthur," he said looking at Gwaine then Sefa.

"Don't I get any thanks?" asked Gwaine sat on the edge of the bed.

"Of course," she said putting her arms around Gwaine and hugging him. "Thank you for being there for me." Gwaine hugged her back then looked at her and smiled as he brushed the hair from her face, then he kissed her.

"Ahem," said Merlin doing a good impression of Gaius clearing his throat. "We have to go now but she shouldn't be left alone."

"I'll stay with her until Gaius returns," said Gwaine grinning at them.

"You mean you don't want to go to the tavern?" asked Arthur raising his eyebrows at Gwaine.

"Tavern, what's a tavern?" he asked as Sefa leant her head on his chest and he folded his arms around her protectively.

Merlin and Arthur laughed as they left the room to find Gaius and Iseldir.

* * *

**As always let me know what you think by leaving a review please.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Thanks to those who have added this story to their favourites and those following. Thanks as well to all those who take time to review. Sampanda I'm so glad you like Gwaine and Sefa together I also thought they were great. This is rather a long chapter but as I might be too busy to update until the weekend I didn't want to leave you with a cliff hanger. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 73

When they arrived at the infirmary Iseldir greeted them with the news that the infection was a mild form of the raven sickness. It was caused by drinking water from a stream that had been contaminated by the feathers. It was not as severe and the potion they already used treated it effectively. The news was worrying though as the lakes and streams were a major source of water to many people living around Camelot. At least their own supply came from underground and would not be affected by the sickness.

Gaius had made sure Ivan was not there as Merlin didn't want to meet him as court sorcerer just yet. Iseldir had sent him on a tour of the castle with Milot and Alvarr. They gave him plenty of false information to send to Morgana if that was what he intended. They also put Gaius's idea into action he was told that the queen was poorly and so far nothing they had tried had helped. He was asked to keep it quiet as they didn't want the people to panic. He agreed assuring them that as a physician he was used to keeping things quiet. Gwen had been told of their plan and had agreed to play along.

Arthur and Merlin left the infirmary before he got back and arrived at the dining room a little early. They were pleased to find Gwen, Freya and Hunith already there. Merlin and Arthur had told them about Sefa and they were pleased to hear that the spell had worked.

The others started to arrive as they took their places at the table. First to arrive was Rodor followed by Mithian and Leon who were holding hands as they walked into the room. Arthur raised his eyebrows at Leon who just smiled and helped Mithian to her seat. Mithian blushed as she caught Gwen's eye then smiled. As Leon took his own seat, Annis and Odin arrived followed by Iseldir, Galahad, Robyn and Percival.

Gaius and Gwaine arrived at the dining room slightly late as Gaius had gone to check on Sefa after leaving the infirmary. He assured Merlin she was fine and was sleeping Armin was with her and would look after her.

Annis was still recovering from the rash but felt well enough to join them. They talked about all that was happening and how far the devastation had spread. A patrol had been sent to Meredor with the cure for the raven's sickness. Odin told Merlin that he had never agreed with Uther's ban on magic. It had been one of the reasons that they had remained enemies with Camelot during Uther's reign. Although he did not have a court sorcerer at present his court physician was a sorcerer and a friend. After his treaty with Camelot he had kept his views on magic quiet. Annis and Rodor had also never agreed with Uther's ban and both had given the druids refuge and left them alone.

Arthur groaned and told them he wished he had known their views a long time ago. He had only continued to outlaw magic because of his father's warnings. Annis reminded him that she had once worked with Morgana against him in the past. Odin said the same and Arthur wondered how he could have been so stupid. He had never thought that their allegiance with Morgana should have shown him how they viewed magic. Rodor told him that his father's ban had caused a lot of heartache for many and he was glad Arthur had the courage to change things.

"Mithian told us about your son and I am sorry," said Arthur looking at Rodor.

"Mithian didn't know as we never told her but Adrian did not die," said Rodor smiling at Mithian. He had told her the true story last night and she had understood and forgiven him for not telling her.

"What happened to him?" asked Merlin.

"The healer did help us even though she knew of my allegiance to Uther. She told us that Adrian was likely to become a powerful seer. He only had a little magic but his gift of prophecy would put him at risk as he grew older," said Rodor with a sigh. "I knew that Uther would break our treaty if he found out about my son's gift. He would send soldiers to find him and execute him even though he was only a child. Nemeth was a much smaller kingdom then and we needed Camelot's allegiance. My wife looked to me to save the life of our young son."

Rodor stopped and took a sip of his wine then rubbed his face.

"What did you do?" asked Freya sensing his reluctance to continue. He sighed and smiled at her gratefully.

"The healer knew someone that would help him to understand his gift and control his magic. She promised to take him somewhere safe and look after him. I paid her well and she brought us news when she could," he said.

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Gwen.

"No, I have not heard from the healer from many years and I fear she might be dead," he said with a smile.

"Where was he living?" asked Merlin.

"As far as I know he was living in a place called Helva but Morgana attacked it recently and I'm hoping he moved on before that happened," said Rodor.

"What was the name of the woman who helped him?" asked Leon.

"The healer's name was Alison and the woman that taught him was a Catha priestess I do not know her name," he said with a sigh.

"Does your son know who he is?" asked Annis looking at Rodor with compassion.

"Yes I made sure Alison told him who he was and why he had been taken from us. Your mother and I used to visit him every year on his birthday," he said taking Mithian's hand.

"I always remembered you and mother going away for a few days near his birthday. I was always told it was your way of remembering him and that you did not want to be in the place he died," said Mithian with tears in her eyes.

"We wanted to take you with us but it was too dangerous. You and your brother look so much alike that you would have known who he was. He always asked about you even though you were only a baby when he left," he said.

"Why did you stop visiting?" asked Mithian her father hadn't told her about his visits.

"Our last visit was on his eighteenth birthday. He was planning to travel for a couple of years before settling down in Helva where magic was accepted. He had been having a recurring vision of a place covered in snow and ice. He did not know where this place was but was sure he would find it, he said he was meant to find it. There was something he needed to do but he could tell us no more. He promised to send word when he could and we did receive messages. The last one was sent on his twentieth birthday but we did not receive it until six months later. It just told us he was well and still searching for the place in his vision. Shortly after that your mother became ill and died. I sent word to Alison hoping she would be able to contact Adrian but the message was returned. The camp she had been living in had been destroyed and she could not be found. That was seven years ago I never heard from either of them again," he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"He may contact you again once he hears the news that Arthur has lifted the ban," said Galahad.

"Perhaps, though I have been waiting for news from him since Uther's death," said Rodor.

"I am so sorry that my father's actions caused you so much pain," said Arthur.

"You are not your father, you are a much stronger king because of your kindness and compassion," said Rodor.

"My father thought those traits showed weakness," said Arthur, "After all that my father did I would not want to be like him."

"You really are nothing like your father," said Odin looking at Arthur. "Though I mean no disrespect he was a stubborn man. His pride and refusal to listen to others made him weak but he never saw it that way. Many believe I am the same but I will always listen to others if I believe they speak wisely." He looked at Merlin as he spoke and Merlin bowed his head.

"I could not rule as he did," said Arthur. "I know I need the help of others, without Merlin and my friends that sit around this table I would not have a kingdom to rule."

"I met your father several times," said Rodor looking at Arthur then at those around the table. "I don't think I ever saw him sit down to dinner with friends."

"No I'm not really sure he had any friends," said Arthur.

"Well I am glad you are different I don't think I could wish for better or more entertaining company," said Mithian smiling at him.

"Well that is unless Merlin wishes to entertain us," said Annis laughing.

"Would it be so entertaining now you know I use magic?" asked Merlin smiling at her as he set his goblet back on the table.

"I'm sure it would," said Leon grinning at him.

"Oh definitely," said Arthur grinning.

"I thought I was court sorcerer not court jester," said Merlin with a frown.

"Well I'm sure you can be both," said Gwaine grinning at him.

"Alright," said Merlin with a smile knowing he might as well get it over with. He stood up and held up his hands lighting all the candles around the room. Then he produced three eggs and juggled them like he had before. He increased the number of eggs until there were six of them flying through the air. He put his hands behind his back but the eggs kept going. He sent them flying around the table jumping over each other. As they came towards him he put out his hands to catch them but they vanished leaving only two in his hand. He walked towards Arthur and held his hands over his head and clapped before Arthur could do anything. Everyone gasped as he opened his hands, white and yellow butterflies flew around the room. Arthur had ducked expecting to be covered in egg then laughed as a butterfly landed in Gwen's hair. Merlin closed his hands again and six red roses appeared. He gave one to Freya with a bow and one to his mother. He then walked around the room and passed the next one to Gwen. Mithian and Annis also received a rose then he walked to Gwaine and passed him the last one.

"For Sefa, I'm sure you will be seeing her again soon," he said smiling at Gwaine who actually blushed as he took the rose. Everyone laughed and clapped, Merlin bowed and returned to his seat.

The servants cleared the table and Gwen dismissed them. The guards were told not to disturb them. Arthur took the prophecy from Gaius and read it out to Rodor, Mithian, Annis and Odin. They explained what they thought it might mean and answered their questions about what they already knew. Arthur started to tell them of their plan when Merlin heard Kilgharrah call him.

_**Merlin we need you. There is not much time.**_

"I'm afraid I have to leave," said Merlin getting up grabbing his cloak from the back of his chair.

"What is it?" asked Hunith looking at Merlin, he was frowning and looked worried.

"It's Kilgharrah," he said looking at Arthur.

"Does he have news?" asked Arthur getting to his feet.

"I don't know but he rarely calls me, I usually summon him," said Merlin walking towards the door.

"Who is Kilgharrah?" asked Annis looking at them both.

"He's the dragon that helped us earlier," said Arthur.

"You are a dragon lord as well?" asked Rodor looking at Merlin with surprise.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry but I have to go," he said opening the door.

"Please excuse us," said Arthur grabbing his own cloak and following Merlin to the door, "Leon can you take over?" Leon nodded as Arthur ran after Merlin.

Merlin quickly told Arthur what Kilgharrah had said. They ran down to the stables and quickly set off to the clearing. It was nearly dark and the sky looked almost normal. It was not as warm as it was during the day and the air was less heavy. The moon was waning but still gave off enough light for them to see the path. Merlin was worried he had not heard Kilgharrah sound like that before it was almost as if he was scared.

They tethered their horses and ran towards the clearing. As they got there Merlin stopped suddenly and Arthur ran into him nearly knocking him over. Kilgharrah was stood over Aithusa who was lying on the ground in front of him. A pool of blood was forming on the ground near her left side. Her eyes were closed but the pain she felt could be clearly seen.

"Can you help her?" asked Kilgharrah looking at Merlin.

"I don't know," he said going to Aithusa and looking at the wound. "Your magic is stronger than mine. Why can't you heal her?"

"She was stabbed with a sword forged in a dragon's breath I cannot heal such a wound," said Kilgharrah looking down at Aithusa.

Merlin knelt on the ground by Aithusa carefully avoiding the pool of blood. He put his hand over the wound and closed his eyes.

"Who did this?" asked Arthur watching Merlin.

"Morgana," said Kilgharrah quietly.

Merlin used the strongest healing spell he knew but the wound would not close. He tried again tears started in his eyes as he realised he was not powerful enough to heal her. Merlin shook his head to clear his mind and was about to try again when he heard a voice in his head.

"_Merlin the dragon must not die it is not yet her time. Do as I say and I will help you heal her."_

Merlin recognised the voice immediately it was Gaya the white goddess and he laughed with relief.

"Alright," said Merlin.

"Merlin?" asked Kilgharrah.

Merlin ignored him and listened carefully to what Gaya told him. He placed his hands over the wound and repeated the words she told him. A bright white light started to form under Merlin's hands and he struggled to keep them in place. The light grew and Arthur had to cover his eyes it was blinding. Then it vanished Arthur had to blink several times before he could see again. Merlin removed his hand from Aithusa's side the wound had disappeared along with the light. If it hadn't been for the pool of blood near Merlin's knees he would have believed he had imagined the whole thing.

"What happened?" asked Arthur helping Merlin to his feet.

"The white goddess was able to help she said it wasn't Aithusa's time," said Merlin shaking a little. The spell had drained him.

"Are you alright?" asked Kilgharrah looking at him closely.

"I'll be fine," said Merlin he could already feel his strength returning. Aithusa opened her eyes and looked at Merlin.

"You saved me?" she asked quietly.

"Well I had some help," said Merlin smiling at her.

"Thank you," she said getting to her feet and looking down at the place she had been stabbed.

"What happened?" asked Arthur.

"Morgana knows you are alive and that Merlin stands at your side," said Kilgharrah.

"They found me," said Aithusa. "

"Who found you?" asked Merlin.

"Morgana and Mordred she now wears a charm in the shape of a raven and uses it to travel wherever she wants to go," said Aithusa. "She was amazed by the change in my appearance. When I told her it was you who had helped me she became angry."

"What did she want?" asked Arthur though he could guess.

"She wanted me to kill Merlin. I told her he was a dragon lord, my master and I could not harm him even if I wanted to," said Aithusa with her head down. "I told her I was sorry but I would not do as she asked. She seemed to calm down a bit and stroked my face like she used to do, she said she understood. She then asked if I would repair Mordred's sword. I refused knowing she wanted to use it for evil. She started to get angry again and asked if I would at least pass on a message. I agreed to take the message and although I didn't say anything I think she knew I might try to stop her from harming you. I heard her tell Mordred that if I wouldn't kill you she would have to do it herself."

"What happened next?" asked Merlin as he looked up at Kilgharrah. The great dragon was quiet listening to what she said.

"I waited for her to write her message and we left the cave together," said Aithusa with a sigh. "I don't know when she took the sword from Mordred but as she passed me the message she stabbed me. She told me it was to make sure I wouldn't interfere with her plans and that she was not afraid of you. As I looked down at the sword in my side she pulled it free and said I had betrayed her. She then took hold of Mordred's arm, touched the raven on her dress and disappeared. I managed to fly most of the way here but could feel myself getting weaker so I called Kilgharrah. He carried me the rest of the way."

"What is this message?" asked Merlin stroking Aithusa's face. He never really touched Kilgharrah but Aithusa was different she seemed to like being stroked.

Aithusa passed him a piece of rolled parchment that she had held in her talons. Merlin took it carefully making sure he didn't scratch himself.

He opened it but couldn't read it in the failing light. He passed it to Arthur and made a fire in the palm of his hand.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Arthur looking at the flames.

"No, it's not hot," said Merlin moving his hand closer to the parchment so they could read it.

"What does it say?" asked Kilgharrah.

Arthur looked up at him then read from the parchment.

"_Hello Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot and a Knight. What enchantment did you use on my poor brother? I know there is no point asking YOU to join with me but I do want to speak with you. I have so many questions. Like why did you never tell me? You knew I had magic but you never trusted me did you?  
Never mind I offer you a chance to end this for the sake of the people. I WILL take the throne of Camelot and this time you will not stop me. The land is barren, Camelot is cut off from aid and supplies, her closest allies are no more. All I have to do is wait until you slowly starve to death but what good is a kingdom with no people.  
Tell my dear brother I offer him a chance to end this once and for all. I do not want the people to suffer longer than necessary. We shall fight for the crown on the plains of Essetir and the victor will take all.  
I hope Aithusa suffered and I'm quite sure she did. Your command made her betray me her blood is on your hands. You may have helped her but remember it was you that made me kill her. _

_I will wait for you. I do not fear you. I will be your doom.  
Morgana Pendragon, High Priestess of the Triple Goddess and future Queen of Camelot"_

Arthur stared at the parchment then rolled it up as Merlin lowered his hand and the light went out. It took them a few minutes for their eyes to adjust to darkness of the night sky.

"You were right young warlock," said Kilgharrah looking at Merlin.

"I wish I knew what she had planned," said Merlin quietly as he sat back down on the grass.

"I agree I don't think Morgana knows how to fight fair," said Arthur.

"I fear you are right King Arthur," said Aithusa, "when Morgana stabbed me I could sense something surrounding her. I do not know what it was but the last time I sensed it was when we were imprisoned in the pit."

"What did it feel like?" asked Merlin still sat on the grass.

"It was like I was being pushed away from her but after she stabbed me all I felt was the pain," she said.

"Thank you," said Merlin smiling up at her.

"I wish I could tell you more," she said lowering her neck to Merlin's outstretched hand.

"You've done as much as you could," said Arthur smiling at her.

"You know Armin also said that Lot had a way to deal with sorcerers. I wonder if Morgana has found what he used," said Merlin thoughtfully.

"This could be the trap you think she has laid for us," said Arthur. "You will have to be careful."

"Trust your instinct and your bond," said Kilgharrah. Merlin looked up at him and nodded.

"How soon will we be able to leave?" asked Merlin looking at Arthur.

"Preparations are nearly finished. We should be ready to leave at dawn the day after tomorrow," said Arthur looking down at him.

"How long will it take you to get to Essetir?" asked Kilgharrah.

"Three days at least," said Arthur helping Merlin to his feet. "We will not be able to go too fast. We will need strength to fight once we get there."

"I will keep an eye on your progress and help if I can," said Kilgharrah looking at Merlin.

"Thank you," said Merlin looking up at him.

"I can help as well," said Aithusa.

"For now you should remain hidden, Morgana should not yet know I saved you," said Merlin.

"As you wish but I will come if you call," said Aithusa.

"Be careful and be true," said Kilgharrah as he took to the air.

"Thank you," said Aithusa bowing her head before following Kilgharrah.

"We have been summoned," said Arthur holding up the parchment as they watched the dragons fly away.

"We have," said Merlin as they walked back to their horses. Merlin looked up at the sky and realised they had only been gone about an hour it had seemed like an age. He looked down at the ground and was quiet on the walk back through the trees.

"We guessed this would happen," said Arthur as they approached their horses. "What is wrong?"

"Morgana cared for Aithusa. Why would she hurt her?" asked Merlin looking at Arthur as he mounted his horse. "She must know a dragon cannot disobey a direct command from a dragon lord. She was right if Aithusa died it would have been my fault."

"She didn't die and you cannot be blamed for Morgana's hatred. Who knows what goes through her mind anymore," said Arthur waiting for Merlin to join him.

"I suppose you're right," said Merlin as he mounted his own horse.

"Our father hated magic so much that he became blind to reason. It seems that Morgana is the same with those she believes have betrayed her," said Arthur as they walked their horses back to the main gate.

"I'm glad you are not like that," said Merlin with a smile.

"I was lucky, I had you and Guinevere to keep me grounded," said Arthur returning the smile.

"So did Morgana," said Merlin looking at him.

"I know," said Arthur quietly.

"Gwen and Freya are not going to like our news," said Merlin as they approached the stables.

"No but the sooner we go the sooner we will return," said Arthur as they dismounted and handed their reins to the stable hand.

"Do you really believe we will return?" asked Merlin as they walked back to the castle.

"I do, I believe in you and our destiny," said Arthur putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "What about you? Do you believe we will defeat them?" Arthur turned to face him at the bottom of the steps.

"You know, I do, I believe in you and the world we will build," said Merlin putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder as they walked up the steps together. Merlin was actually surprised that he meant it. They would defeat Morgana and he would help Arthur unite the lands. Together they would build a new world where magic was accepted and people lived in peace. Merlin would help Arthur create the United Kingdom of Albion or he would die trying.

* * *

**I love getting reviews so do let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and sorry if this chapter was a bit too long.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Thanks for all your support and don't worry guest Ivan is being watched like a hawk. This a shorter chapter and a little emotional but I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 74

They had returned to the dining hall and had found them all there still discussing the plan. Arthur had given Leon the message from Morgana and he had read it out to the rest of them.

"When do we leave?" asked Odin reading the message once again

"At dawn the day after tomorrow," said Arthur pacing the room.

"So soon," said Gwen looking at Arthur.

"The sooner we go the sooner we will return," he said going to sit next to her.

"What if these birds return while you are not here?" asked Annis looking at Merlin.

"Most of them were destroyed I don't think Sigan will bother to send more. Not if he thinks we are walking straight into their trap," said Merlin.

"If you are able to kill the birds can't you get rid of the feathers and the devastation they cause?" asked Mithian looking at Merlin but Gaius answered the question for him.

"The birds are the living dead and they cannot be harmed by ordinary weapons. You cannot kill something that is already dead. Only a powerful spell can bring back something that is already dead and give it a purpose. In this case Sigan used a spell to turn dead soldiers into ravens that will obey his commands. Merlin's magic, Arthur's sword and dragon fire are not ordinary weapons and can break the spell that binds them," said Gaius looking at Mithian.

"The devastation caused by the feathers and the red sky are created from much darker magic. They are the result of a curse that is bound to the creator. Until Sigan's removes the curse or his soul leaves this world they will remain," said Iseldir looking around the table.

"I don't expect him to remove it willingly so you will have to kill this Sigan to remove the curse," said Odin.

"That will be harder than it seems," said Merlin.

"Why?" asked Rodor looking at him.

"Sigan has bound his soul to this world. When the body it inhabits dies he just finds another," said Gaius.

"So what will you do?" asked Annis looking at Merlin then Arthur.

"Well Merlin hopes to force Sigan's soul to leave Belin's body and trap it in a glass jewel. He will put a binding spell on the jewel to trap the soul inside. Then he will ask the white Goddess to take Sigan's soul to the spirit world. Hopefully she will agree and we will finally be free of his curse," said Arthur grinning at Merlin.

"Is that all?" asked Rodor staring at Merlin and they all laugh.

"Well he also has to deal with Morgana so she doesn't interfere with his plans," said Arthur.

"And I have to make sure that Mordred does not become Arthur's bane once more," said Merlin with a sigh.

"It seems like a hell of a lot is resting on your shoulders young man," said Odin looking at Merlin with admiration.

"It is but he will not be alone I will be with him every step of the way," said Arthur looking at Odin.

"I will also help you both in any way I can, you have my allegiance," said Odin standing and bowing to Arthur then Merlin.

"I cannot go with you but if there is anything I can do to help you only have to name it. I also offer my allegiance to you both," said Rodor also bowing to them.

"Your courage and bravery to fight for us all is humbling. You have my allegiance both of you," said Annis standing and bowing her head.

Hunith was staring at them with tears in her eyes. These were powerful people, kings and queens and they were offering their allegiance to her son.

"Thank you," said Merlin looking at them he wasn't sure what else to say. He felt a little uncomfortable with so many people looking to him to help them. "I will do all in my power to rid us of this threat."

"I too thank you," said Arthur, "I will also do everything I can to return your kingdoms to you."

"I think this deserves a toast," said Odin picking up his goblet and waiting for the others to do the same, "To King Arthur, Lord Merlin and the hope they give us."

Once they all returned to their seats Arthur asked Gaius about Ivan.

"He is being watched by Milot and Alvarr tonight they will not leave him alone. If he is working for Morgana we should be able to expose him tomorrow. He has been told Gwen is ill and he will be given a chance to help. Hopefully he will reveal his intentions and we will catch him red-handed," said Gaius.

"We searched his belongings earlier when he was on his tour. He has a small crystal, I believe he might be able to use it to contact Morgana," said Iseldir.

"How?" asked Freya.

"If Morgana has a similar crystal she can link them so they can see and hear each other. They will both have to use the crystals at a set time though," said Gaius.

"He is being watched constantly so we will know if he tries to use it," said Iseldir.

"Where is this crystal now?" asked Arthur.

"We put it back as I was unable to activate it and he could claim it was just a harmless artefact. You may be able to activate it though," said Iseldir looking at Merlin.

"If he doesn't incriminate himself tomorrow morning I will take a look," said Merlin.

"Alright we can do no more tonight," said Arthur sitting back in his chair. He then asked Leon to make sure all those that were going to Essetir rested tomorrow.

"That goes for you lot as well," said Arthur looking at Gwaine, Percival, Galahad and Leon.

"Yes sire," they all said.

"If only all your orders were so pleasant," said Gwaine smiling at him.

"Well you should like this one as well because I think we are done for tonight," said Arthur standing up. Rodor, Mithian, Annis and Odin said their good nights leaving the others alone.

"Well I'm off," said Gwaine standing up and stretching. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"We will know where to find you," said Percival laughing at him.

"Well actually you might be surprised to learn that Gwaine has found something more interesting than the tavern," said Arthur grinning at him.

"Really," said Leon looking at him closely.

"It seems that he prefers to spend his free time with Sefa," said Merlin.

"She seems very nice," said Galahad smiling at him.

"Well she is and she's been through a lot. I'm just offering her some support and comfort," said Gwaine.

"If you say so," said Leon grinning at him.

"Well you can talk, I saw you holding hands with Mithian when you arrived," said Gwaine sitting back down.

"I saw that too," said Freya smiling at Leon.

"Alright," said Leon laughing. "I asked Rodor earlier for Mithian's hand in marriage."

"That is wonderful news," said Gwen clapping her hands together.

"I told him that I would not ask her until I returned but wanted to know if he would give us his blessing. He did and told me I should tell Mithian how I feel before I went or I might regret it," said Leon smiling at them.

"Did you tell her?" asked Hunith smiling at him.

"I did and she feels the same way. She accepted my proposal," said Leon grinning.

"That is great news," said Robyn getting up to congratulate his nephew. After everyone had hugged him and returned to their seats Arthur looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know that Princess Mithian will become Queen of Nemeth when her father dies," said Arthur.

"I know and I will always be a knight of Camelot at heart but I love her," said Leon.

"I understand, I will be sorry to lose you but I wish you all the best in the world," said Arthur smiling at him.

Robyn and Iseldir took their leave as they both would have a busy day tomorrow. As Robyn wasn't going to Essetir he would be in charge of the preparations for their early departure. Iseldir was in charge of the provisions and had to make sure there was enough packed to feed the army. He also wanted to talk to Milot about Ivan. Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Galahad went with them as they also had things to do if they were to rest the following day.

Freya asked Hunith to come back to their chambers for a nightcap. She gratefully agreed wanting to spend as much time with Merlin as possible. Gaius turned to leave until Merlin told him he was invited as well. In the end Gwen and Arthur also joined them and they all tried to keep it as cheerful as possible.

They talked about other missions and dangers they had faced and how they had always made it home. They had talked about Gwaine's love for Sefa and Leon's engagement to Mithian. Arthur had mentioned that they would now have to find someone for Percival. Gwen and Freya exchanged a glance and then told them that Percival already had someone. Arthur and Merlin couldn't believe how he had kept it from them. Gwen had told them she had suspected for a while but when Percival returned from the lake of Avalon she had known when she had seen them together. Merlin glared at her and asked her if she was going to tell them. Gwen swore them all to secrecy before telling them it was Lord Doran's daughter Clara. Merlin and Arthur had laughed understanding why Percival kept it such a secret. Percival might be a knight but Lord Doran would never give his daughter's hand to a commoner. Though now he had been disgraced he might feel differently.

Gaius walked Hunith back to her room a little before midnight. They had laughed and joked with the rest of them all evening. They walked together in silence until Gaius heard Hunith sob. He had comforted her the best he could feeling his own eyes fill with tears. He offered to get her something to help her sleep but she declined. She told him the sadness and tears were not bad things, they were how she should feel knowing her only son might be going to his death. She smiled at him through her tears telling him that keeping it all bottled up inside would make her bitter and cold. Gaius smiled at her and told her he could see so much of her in Merlin. She gave him a hug and thanked him again for helping Merlin then bid him goodnight.

Gaius walked back to his chambers alone thinking how much had changed since Merlin and Arthur's return from Avalon. Merlin had grown accepting his power and his destiny but it hadn't changed him he was still Merlin. Arthur and Merlin's relationship had also changed but not as much as he would have expected. They had always been brothers but now it was clear for everyone to see. Arthur treated Merlin as an equal and he seemed far more relaxed knowing he had someone to share his burden. He was turning into a fine king and was far more confident in his abilities than Uther had ever been. Arthur had always seen his father as a strong man but Gaius had known him well and knew he was plagued by fear of failure. He had never been a very happy man even when Ygraine was alive. Gaius sighed hoping that Merlin would once again prevail and come home to them with Arthur at his side.

Merlin had woken during the night to the sound of Freya quietly crying beside him. He had put his arms around her and pulled her to him holding her close. He felt the tears sting his own eyes as he wondered if tomorrow would be their last day together. He finally understood and accepted his destiny and his power. He knew that he and Arthur were inextricably linked, two sides of the same coin as his mother and Kilgharrah had told him, and he loved him like a brother. He knew he would die for Arthur without a second thought. But still he thanked Gaya with all his heart for letting him have the happiness he felt with Freya even if it was for just a little while. Freya was the detail, the pattern on his side of the coin she gave him substance and value. Just like Gwen completed Arthur. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. We still have tomorrow he had told her and she squeezed him tightly then sighed. He could feel her tears on his chest, he held her and they fell asleep taking comfort in each other.

Gwen had tried to stay strong throughout the evening. When they had returned to their chambers they had talked for a while sat in front of the fire. Her heart had felt so heavy but she wanted to be strong for Arthur and she knew he was doing the same for her. It was very late when they had decided to go to bed. She had managed to get changed into her night clothes without shedding a tear. She had sat at her dressing table removing the pins from her hair when Arthur had knelt down beside her. He had taken the pin from her hand and gently removed the rest running his fingers through her hair to loosen the curls. She had broken down then putting her arms around his neck and clinging to him. He had held her tight not bothering to hold back his own tears. She had just got him back she couldn't bear the thought of losing him all over again.

He stood picking her up in the process and carried her to the bed. Unknowingly Arthur echoed Merlin's words telling Gwen they still had tomorrow. She had nodded her head against his chest knowing her voice would break if she tried to speak. Like Merlin and Freya in the room next door they fell asleep holding each other, their tears drying on their cheeks.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think. I hope to have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Saturday.**


	75. Chapter 75

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 75

The next morning Iseldir arrived early at Gaius's chambers. Gaius and Armin were still eating breakfast and Iseldir joined them.

"I believe Merlin was right to be suspicious of Ivan," he said as he stirred his porridge to cool it down.

"What has happened?"asked Armin making tea for all them.

"We think he was supposed to use that crystal yesterday evening. Milot said he became quite agitated just before the tenth hour," said Iseldir. "They had both retired for the night but Milot stayed awake on the pretence of reading a book. He kept asking him if he could read elsewhere as the light was bothering him. Milot offered him an eye mask which of course he had to accept. He then got up and said he needed some air when Milot offered to accompany him he changed his mind. This went on for half an hour then he finally gave up and went to sleep."

"Do you think he suspects we are keeping an eye on him?" asked Gaius.

"I don't think so he seems to think Milot is just an annoying idiot. He seems rather arrogant and sure of himself," said Iseldir.

"Well he should be here soon," said Gaius stacking the empty bowls.

"Are you still going to carry out your plan?" asked Iseldir.

"I think so, if he does as we suspect then the crystal will just help our case," said Gaius.

Gaius and Iseldir prepared the potion they had agreed on while Armin washed the breakfast things. They were just finishing when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Gaius as he poured the prepared potion into a small bottle.

"Good morning," said Ivan as he walked into the room.

"Ah Ivan just in time," said Gaius smiling at him. "Armin is just about to start his rounds if you would like to join him."

"Of course," said Ivan smiling at Armin. Gaius passed the bottle of potion he had prepared to Armin.

"Now this is for the queen, hopefully it will be more effective than the last one," said Gaius looking at Armin.

"What is wrong with the queen?" asked Ivan.

"We are not exactly sure but she is sleeping badly and has been unable to keep her food down," said Iseldir looking concerned.

"Perhaps I could examine her?" asked Ivan

"Well if she agrees another mind on the matter may help," said Gaius nodding at Ivan.

"It would be an honour to help," said Ivan walking towards the door and holding it open for Armin. "Lead the way young man."

Gaius closed the door behind him and turned to Iseldir.

"He never even asked what we were using to treat her," said Gaius looking at Iseldir.

"I know, I will go and warn Merlin and Gwen," said Iseldir as Gaius opened the door for him.

Gwen was propped up in bed when Armin and Ivan arrived. Arthur was sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand. Armin introduced Ivan to them both and Arthur told him he had already seen his paperwork and was happy to accept his service. Gwen tried to tell them it was all a big fuss over nothing but agreed to let him examine her.

Gaius had given Gwen a list of vague symptoms which could have many causes, if Ivan was a physician he should ask several questions that Gaius had supplied the answers for. He should also ask Armin details of treatments already tried. If Merlin was right they suspected he would just use the situation to his own advantage.

Arthur refused to leave her and Ivan didn't push it he could do what he wanted right under the King's nose. Arthur stood back from the bed a little so he could examine her but watched him like a hawk. Armin sat at the table with his supplies and also watched Ivan carefully.  
Once he had finished examining her and had listened to Gwen tell him her symptoms he stood back from the bed and nodded.

"I have heard of these symptoms before," said Ivan walking towards the table where Armin was sitting.

"You know what is wrong with her?" asked Arthur going back to sit on the edge of the bed and holding Gwen's hand.

"I believe your wife is suffering from a rare form of headache that causes other symptoms such as dizziness and nausea," said Ivan standing by the table and looking at Arthur. "These headaches are often caused by severe stress."

"Can you help her?" he asked.

"I think I can," said Ivan turning to Armin. "Do you have feverfew and white willow in your supplies?"

"Yes sir," said Armin looking through his supplies on the table.

"If you would sit with her sire, I will just take a moment to make the remedy. It will need to be taken every day to be effective," said Ivan taking the bottles Armin passed him.

"Every day?" asked Gwen looking at him with a frown.

He sat at the table and pulled Armin's bag towards him so Arthur couldn't see what he was doing.

"I'm afraid so," the tonic is effective but it is a preventative rather than a cure," said Ivan smiling at her then going back to his work.

He took a small mortar and pestle from Armin's supplies then took a leaf from one of the bottles and started grinding it. He then added a little of the white willow and continued to mix them. Armin stayed where he was watching him closely as he worked.

"I will need water," said Ivan looking up at Armin.

"Of course," said Armin getting up and going to the dresser. As soon as Armin's back was turned Ivan took a small bottle he had been hiding in his sleeve. He added two drops to the mixture in the bowl then put it back.

"What did you just add to the bowl?" asked Merlin stepping out from behind the curtain. He grabbed Ivan's arm and took the bottle hid in his sleeve.

"Umm Lancelot, what are you doing here?" asked Ivan turning around quickly as Armin placed the jug of water on the table.

"I asked him to be present," said Arthur walking over to the table. Gwen put on her robe and joined them. "Why would you ask him to be present?" asked Ivan trying to look confused.

"What is this?" asked Merlin holding the bottle up to Ivan.

"It's my secret formula, a harmless concoction that speeds up recovery," said Ivan snatching his arm from Merlin's grasp.

"Merlin opened the bottle and sniffed it then passed it to Armin who did the same.

"It's yew," said Armin with a gasp.

"What would a knight and an apprentice know of such matters," said Ivan trying to stand up. Merlin pushed him back down onto the chair and went to stand by Arthur.

"Merlin is more than a knight, he is the court sorcerer," said Arthur looking at Ivan.

"You are Emrys?" asked Ivan his face going pale. "You told me your name was Lancelot."

"Yes I am Emrys, I knew you were using an aging spell as a disguise so I thought it best not to reveal my own identity."

"I'm only here to help, I am known in Camelot and believed I would not be welcome," said Ivan.

"Who are you?" asked Arthur.

"My name is Garin," he said trying to stand up again. Merlin raised his hand and Garin sat back down again.

"Reveal yourself," said Merlin looking at him.

"I... I can't I need to use a potion to reverse the effect it is in my room," said Garin.

"Very well, tell me why you were adding poison to the remedy you were going to give to the queen," said Merlin.

"It's not a poison if used in small quantities," said Garin looking at the bowl the yew drops could be clearly seen on the top of the mixture.

"You have already told the Queen she will need to take the remedy every day," said Merlin. "Yew, taken in those quantities everyday would slowly poison her causing her internal organs to shut down leading to a painful death."

"It is not yew, it is harmless," said Garin looking at Arthur.

"If it is harmless then you drink it," said Arthur holding out the bottle towards him.

"I..." before he could finish Gaius, Iseldir and Alvarr walked into the room. Alvarr was carrying a large bag that Garin obviously recognised. His face drained of colour and he slumped in the chair.

"This belongs to you," said Alvarr putting the bag on the table then standing behind Garin.

"What is this for?" asked Iseldir taking a wrapped crystal out of a side pocket in the bag.

Garin eyes darkened as he realised he was caught he grabbed for his bag chanting as he did. Gwen screamed as she saw snakes emerge from the bag one of them launched itself toward her but Alvarr killed it in mid air. Merlin killed the one flying towards Arthur. He turned just in time to see a jewelled dagger flying towards him as Armin pulled him backwards giving him enough time to reverse it. It hit Garin in the chest as Isedir chanted a word to make the last two snakes stop moving. Garin slumped in the chair with the dagger in his chest he looked up at Merlin in anger. He muttered something and the snakes broke free of their holding spell. Merlin killed them before they had a chance to attack again then walked towards Garin. His eyes flashed gold and Garin struggled in the chair, he couldn't move.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder then Alvarr's nodding his thanks. He hugged Gwen to him still seeing the snake flying towards her. Gaius put his hand on Armin's shoulder and smiled at him. He had seen Armin pull Merlin out of the way of the dagger.

"Did Morgana send you?" Merlin asked looking at the dagger sticking out of Garin's chest. He recognised it immediately as it was the one Arthur had given to Morgana for her birthday many years ago.

"No I acted alone," said Garin his voice strong even though he was bleeding freely from his wound.

"Don't lie I recognise the dagger in your chest and the enchantment on it, both belong to Morgana," said Merlin. Iseldir ripped the bandage from his neck.

"You are a high priest, you should know better than to trust Morgana," said Iseldir. While they were talking the aging spell had begun to reverse the man's hair became longer and the scar on his face was revealed.

"I received the scar on my face from your father as I tried to save my wife and daughter from his soldiers. I alone escaped my family and my friends were all drowned," he said trying to turn his head to look at Arthur but he still couldn't move.

"Uther has long been dead, his son should not have to pay for his father's sins. King Arthur is doing all in his power to bring back peace for our people," said Iseldir shaking his head.

"What have I ever done to you or Morgana that would justify what you were going to do to me?" asked Gwen looking at him.

"You became his queen that makes you as responsible as he is. How can you love the son of the man who murdered your father?" asked Garin his face was now contorted in pain.

"Arthur is not his father," said Merlin looking closely at the dagger.

"He is using you, he is using your power for his own ends. He hasn't accepted sorcery he knows he can't defeat Morgana without you," he said looking at Merlin.

"So you admit to working for Morgana," said Arthur he would not feel guilty for what his father did. He knew Merlin was right and the guilt would break him if he let it. It was time to look to the future not dwell on the past.

"Morgana at least speaks the truth, she rewards those who are loyal to her," said Garin through gritted teeth. His chest felt like it was on fire.

"Morgana is pure evil, my brother was loyal to her and she destroyed him for no reason," said Alvarr.

"How long does he have?" asked Arthur looking at the dagger in his chest.

"He won't die, not unless the dagger is removed," said Merlin looking at Arthur. "Morgana enchanted it so it would keep the victim alive but in agonising pain."

"Can you make one of those things that stop him from using his magic?" asked Arthur looking at Iseldir.

"It is already done, I just need one of his hairs or a drop of his blood," said Iseldir taking the straw doll from his robe and passing it to Merlin.

Garin's eyes widened and he tried to struggle as Merlin dipped the doll in his blood near the dagger. Merlin chanted and the doll started to smoke. Arthur called for the guard that were waiting outside his chambers.

"Take him to the cells," said Arthur.

"You will pay for this Arthur Pendragon," said Garin gasping in pain as Merlin released the holding spell so he could walk. His hand reached for the dagger in his chest pulling it free. Merlin grabbed his hand and took the dagger before he could throw it. He carefully passed it to Gaius who was holding a rag to take it.

Garin slumped forward and finally allowed himself to be escorted to the cells. Iseldir went with them carrying the doll.

"How long does he have now the dagger has been removed?" asked Gwen.

"He'll be dead within the hour, from the amount of blood he lost I would guess the blade pierced his heart," said Gaius. "He would have died almost immediately if Morgana's enchantment hadn't worked."

"Thank you for killing that snake, you saved Guinevere's life," said Arthur putting his hand out to Alvarr.

"It was the least I could do after all you have done," said Alvarr shaking Arthur's hand.

"Thank you for pulling me away from that dagger," said Merlin to Armin and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad I could help," said Armin smiling at him.

"And of course the biggest thanks goes to Merlin," said Gwen going up to him and giving him a hug.

"Merlin? What did Merlin do?" asked Arthur looking at Gwen with a frown.

"Arthur! Merlin saved us all again," said Gwen turning to look at Arthur with a scowl.

"I'm joking," said Arthur laughing at the look on her face as walked towards them. "Thank you Merlin for recognising the aging spell, uncovering the poison, saving me from the snake and stopping the traitor." He put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"You were actually paying attention then," said Merlin grinning.

"I'm not completely blind to your talents," said Arthur laughing. "No really thank you Merlin if it wasn't for your vigilance I could have lost Guinevere again."

"Just doing my job sire," said Merlin still grinning.

"What should we do with this?" asked Gaius passing Merlin the dagger.

"We should destroy it before it does any more harm," said Alvarr looking at it with distaste.

"Pass me that tray please," said Merlin looking at a tray holding goblets on the sideboard. Armin removed the goblets and passed the tray to Merlin. "Thank you."

He put the tray on the table then placed the dagger on it. He put his hand over the dagger his eyes flashed gold and the dagger started to smoke then melt. They watched until all was left was a lump of molten metal. Merlin's eyes flashed gold once more and it vanished.

There was a knock on the door and Gaius went to see who it was. Iseldir walked into the room with Leon and Freya. Garin had died on the way to the cells.

They explained to Leon what had happened Merlin suggested the body should be burnt as soon as possible. Leon agreed to make the arrangements. There were several other strange objects in Garin's belongings and Iseldir would see they were locked safely away until they could be studied properly.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly although Arthur still had some duties he left most of it to Robyn and Rodor. He had given Gwen the royal seal and she would rule when he left but he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. Annis was recovering and had also promised to help where she could.

Merlin, Freya and Gwen took Arthur to visit Freya's herb garden. When they arrived they found Gwaine and Sefa already there. Freya and Gwen had not seen the results of Merlin's spell and were amazed at the change. Sefa felt comfortable enough with how she looked and no longer wore the veil. It helped that Gwaine kept telling her she was beautiful though he had said that to her before Merlin had started to reverse the enchantment. The garden was relaxing the golden light of the globes was a welcome change to the heavy red sky.

They left Gwaine and Sefa alone and went to have lunch with Hunith and Gaius. They didn't talk about the future or Morgana. Hunith told them stories of the things Merlin got up to while he was a boy and had very little control over his magic. She told him how he had almost given one of the villagers a heart attack by felling a tree by just looking at it. He knew it was Merlin but luckily no-one else believed him. "You weren't joking, were you?" said Arthur laughing and looking at Merlin.

"Joking about what?" asked Gaius.

Arthur told them about the first time he had met Merlin. How he had told Merlin he could take him apart with one blow. Merlin had come straight back and told him he could take him apart with less. Gaius groaned and shook his head as they all laughed.

"How you kept your head is a mystery we will never solve," said Gaius.

"It's a mystery to me how Merlin didn't hurt you," said Gwen looking at Arthur and grinning.

"Huh," said Arthur glaring at Gwen.

"Well you were quite the um..."

"Prat?" asked Merlin finishing the sentence for her.

"I was going to say bully, but prat will do," she said smiling at Arthur. "Though I'm really glad you decided to help him instead." She gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek and he smiled at her.

"Well some of the things Merlin did were not very clever," said Gaius. "Merlin could be..."

"An idiot," finished Arthur for him.

"Well I was going to say impetuous, but idiot will do," said Gaius grinning.

"Do you know what that means Merlin?" asked Arthur grinning at him.

"I do but you can ask Gwen later. I'm sure she'll tell you if you ask her nicely," said Merlin grinning as they all laughed.

Gaius told them stories of Arthur and some of the things he had got up to as a boy. He told them of the time he had managed to sneak past the guard to his father's room. Uther had come home from a long day hunting to find his room ransacked. He had been furious, he thought there had been a break in until a guard had found a five year old Arthur fast asleep in the antechamber. He was wearing his father's old chain mail and holding a sword.

"I had expected to get a good hiding for that," said Arthur remembering how he had tried on his father's clothes then had found the chain mail and the old sword in a cupboard.

"He picked you up and took you to your chambers. He undressed you himself and put you to bed," said Gaius remembering how gentle Uther had been with him that night. "Your father was a difficult man but he did love you."

"I know," said Arthur smiling at the memory. He told them how his father had never mentioned the incident again but a week later he had been given his own chain mail and a wooden sword.

Gaius then told them of the time Merlin had released the goblin and how it had given Arthur donkey ears.

"Donkey ears?" asked Freya.

"Oh they were so cute," said Gwen laughing.

"That was you?" said Arthur.

"I didn't know there was a goblin in the chest and I did get rid of your ears," said Merlin laughing.

"But I was braying for days," said Arthur.

"Well the ears were easy, the braying was harder to get rid of," said Merlin with a straight face until Gaius started laughing.

Arthur grabbed an apple and threw it at Merlin he stopped it in mid air then put out his hand out to catch it as it dropped.

"Now who's being impetuous?" asked Merlin. "You really shouldn't throw things at your court sorcerer."

"Oh so now you can use magic you can catch," said Arthur throwing another apple. This time Merlin reversed it but made it stop just before it hit Arthur.

"Now I can use magic I can do more than just catch," said Merlin making the apple bounce around in front of Arthur's face.

Freya, Gwen and Hunith started laughing as Arthur went cross eyed trying to look at the apple. Arthur plucked the apple out of the air and put it in the bowl and smiled at Merlin. He loved to hear Gwen laugh and he was sure Merlin felt the same about Freya and his mother. Once the ladies had got themselves under control they talked quietly about many things. They were content enjoying each others company while they could.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome, thanks for reading.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Thanks to everyone who is still enjoying this story. There are still several more chapters to go but I hope you don't get bored with it.**

* * *

Chapter 76

The next morning came all too soon. Merlin and Arthur were in the courtyard early making sure everything was ready. The hour before dawn was cold and dark and Merlin was grateful for his warm clothes. The heat produced during the day by the red sky was cloying and humid and the nights seem colder than usual. The chainmail fitted him perfectly and Freya was glad he had agreed to wear it.

Arthur and Merlin would lead with a thousand men on horseback. With them would ride Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Galahad.

Odin would also ride and would lead another two thousand mounted men, his own knights among them. Sir Oswald and Sir Vidor would each lead another two thousand on foot. The remaining Knights of Nemeth would join Vidor's party and the Knights of Caerleon would join Oswald's. Each group had thirty druids or sorcerers to help clear way the feathers and help with any magical attacks. Alvarr would ride with Odin's group and for the second time in his life wore the Camelot cloak and armour. This time though he had earned it after beating Leon on the training ground.

The grooms and servants going with them would follow Arthur's group so camp could be set up as the others arrived. Armin had proven himself on the training ground and would ride with them as physician. They hoped to reach the forest of Essetir before nightfall.

They had said their goodbyes in the privacy of their chambers and now Gwen stood on the steps with dry eyes. Freya stood next to her watching Merlin check his horse. They would both be strong now Arthur and Merlin had enough to worry about without both of them adding to it. Rodor, Mithian, Annis along with Iseldir, Hunith and Gaius were stood there watching them go.

Merlin hugged Gaius, then his mother promising he would be careful. He then hugged Gwen and she asked him quietly to take care of Arthur and to bring him home. He promised her he would do all in his power to look after him. At his side Arthur was hugging Freya and making a similar promise to look after Merlin. Merlin turned to Freya as Arthur went to say his goodbyes to Gaius and Hunith.

Merlin held Freya then kissed her quickly. She didn't cry her tears were done. She knew he had to go and would do his best to come home to her.

Merlin walked down the steps while Arthur said his goodbyes to Gwen. Gwen also kept her composure looking every bit the Queen of Camelot.

They mounted their horses and turned to ride out of the gates, they did not look back. The horns sounded as the sky started to lighten but no cock crowed to greet the red dawn.

After they had gone those left behind turned and went inside. Now they would wait and hope that soon they would return.

Arthur and Merlin had not left the city since their return from Avalon. Even though they had read the reports nothing really prepared them for the devastation they saw. It wasn't as bad as the perilous lands not yet but it was still a waking nightmare. The once green and pleasant land around Camelot was now gone.

The ground was covered in black feathers. Merlin and Galahad rode in front sweeping the feathers to the side of the path. Although the horses didn't seem to get the raven's sickness many men on foot would soon pass through.

Underneath the feathers the ground was cracked and dry. The grass was a sickly yellow which looked worse under the red light. The trees were not yet dead but their leaves were already falling and those that remained were turning brown. They rode forward in silence the only sound was that of the feathers being swept aside and the snickering of the horses. No birds sang in the trees, they saw no woodland creatures or any people.

They reached the pass through the mountains at midday and Arthur called a halt. The horses needed to rest and they wanted to make sure those on foot did not get too far behind the vanguard. There was a spring nearby so they could refill their water skins and draw water for the horses. Merlin had advised them not to drink from any streams as they would not know if they had been contaminated by the raven's feathers.

They did not bother to light fires the air was unnaturally warm anyway. They would eat the food they had in their saddlebags, cured meat and apples. Merlin and Arthur left the others to gather water. They walked up a steep hill to see if they could get a better view of what lie ahead. Percival and Galahad went with them while Leon took charge of the men.

Merlin shaded his eyes and looked east past the forest of Essetir. Above the trees they could see the black cloud. It seemed to be stretching towards them as they watched its edge eating up the red sky.

Below it the land was in darkness nothing could be seen. Arthur reckoned that they would probably reach it that evening. They returned to the camp and ate before mounting again and moving on.

Merlin was up ahead clearing the path with Galahad. The feathers were becoming less frequent now but there were still enough to keep Merlin busy. Arthur looked around at his men they were all very quiet. Even Gwaine had hardly said a word. The heavy air and unnatural silence seemed to sap their energy. He looked up ahead towards Merlin who was now riding next to Galahad the two of them talking quietly. The trees of Essetir forest were getting closer and so was the black cloud. Merlin looked back he reined in his horse and waited until Arthur caught up with him.

"There's hardly any feathers now," said Merlin as Arthur came along side him. "Galahad can manage but he'll let me know if he needs help."

"It's going to be dark under those trees I'm glad we thought to bring lanterns," said Arthur.

"It is so quiet," said Merlin looking around. They were travelling with a thousand men but all that could be heard was the sounds of the horses and the occasional whisper.

"I know it's unsettling but the air seems to make it hard to think let alone talk," said Arthur.

Just then Percival returned he had gone ahead with four other knights to check the path ahead. He brought his horse around so he could ride next to Arthur.

"What did you find?" asked Arthur.

"The black cloud starts about a league into the forest," he said looking ahead. "It's dark beneath it but not as dark as you might expect. Once our eyes had adjusted we could still see well enough. The air is less heavy there but there is a sense of dread and foreboding that spooks the horses. There are many fallen trees within the forest but none of the devastation that surrounds Camelot. I don't think the ravens passed this way."

"It will be slow going," said Arthur looking towards the forest.

"What about the other scouts?" asked Merlin.

"They've gone on ahead to the clearing where we hope to camp. Maynard thought it would be a good idea to check the path is still clear," he said.

"Alright," said Arthur he sent ten more men with Percival to follow Maynard. They might need help if there were trees in their path.

Leon and Gwaine rode towards them and Arthur brought them up to date on what was happening.

They reached the forest and passed under the trees. The path was wide enough for five horses to travel abreast. The sky above could be seen in a narrow line above the tops of the trees. They could now see the black cloud darkening the forest ahead of them. Lanterns were lit and they rode under the cloud in silence. The horses became jumpy and for a while many low whispers could be heard as the riders calmed them down. The sky seemed low like the cloud was just above their heads. They had no idea what the time was, no sun, stars or moon could be seen.

When they reached the clearing Percival came forward to meet them. Only one tree had fallen in their path and they had managed to move it easily. The branches had been stripped and the scouts already had a fire going. The clearing had been used before by the army of Camelot as it was large enough to hold ten thousand men. There was a well to the north of the clearing which had been dug many years ago and repaired during Uther's rein. It was deep and the water was cold and refreshing.

The knights moved into the clearing splitting off into smaller groups of two hundred men each with their own captain. They left the central path free for those who followed. Watch fires were set around the perimeter and guards were posted with torches. They did not expect to be attacked but with Morgana as the enemy it was better to be prepared. They would not set up tents except for the kitchen tent but sleep under the black sky. Arthur and Leon went to talk to the captains as they came in. Merlin and Gwaine built a fire with wood they had collected in the forest. While Percival and Galahad saw to the horses.

Half an hour later Merlin sat around a camp fire with Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Galahad. A servant came towards them with a pot of broth and a bag of apples. He put the broth by the fire and waited to serve them. He took Arthur's bowl and filled it then to Merlin's surprise took his bowl next. Gwaine noticed his surprised expression.

"Being second in command has its perks hey Merlin," he said still waiting for his bowl to be filled.

"Second in command?" asked Merlin blowing on his spoon to cool the broth down.

"Well that's what you are now isn't it?" asked Percival as he took his full bowl and let Gwaine take his place.

"I thought you were second in command," said Merlin looking at Leon as Arthur dismissed the servant saying they could manage themselves. He bowed and thanked Arthur before returning to the kitchen tent for his own supper.

"You are my advisor Merlin, you wear the seal that makes second only to me. If I died tomorrow all these men would now look to you to command them," said Arthur resting his bowl on his knees so he could have a drink. "If you returned to Camelot then you would be second only to Guinevere. As we have no heir if Guinevere died you would take the throne."

"I think you have the wrong person, I wouldn't have a clue what to do," said Merlin looking around the camp.

"Of course you would, and you wouldn't be alone we would all stand by you," said Leon getting up to refill his bowl.

"Well I had just better make sure you don't die," said Merlin grinning at Arthur.

"Do you understand now why Sigan wants that ring and the power that goes with it?" asked Arthur getting up to refill his own bowl.

"I know why he wants it but I'll never understand the desire for such power," said Merlin taking a sip of water.

"That is the reason why you deserve it and he doesn't," said Arthur passing an apple to Gwaine.

"In the druid legends you are a great leader, wise and strong," said Galahad taking the bread Percival passed him.

"Me? Wise?" asked Merlin looking at Galahad and shaking his head.

"Well you do have your moments," said Arthur laughing.

"You knew Morgana would send for us, you are certainly wiser than I am," said Gwaine.

"My horse is wiser than you," said Merlin with a laugh and the others joined him.

"Thanks," said Gwaine trying not to laugh.

"Well Merlin's horse did know not to drink from the stream earlier though Gwaine was ready to dive right in," said Leon.

"Fair point," said Gwaine nodding his head and they all laughed again. Merlin suddenly felt lighter as though the dark didn't press around so close. Galahad must have felt it too as they both looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" asked Percival.

"I don't know," said Merlin looking around.

"When we started laughing the oppression we have been feeling seemed to lift," said Galahad.

"Remember what Kilgharrah said?" asked Arthur sitting forward and looking at Merlin.

"The darkness will spread as the people despair, without the light hope is lost," said Merlin quoting the great dragon.

"What does that mean?" asked Gwaine frowning.

"I think it means the darkness gets worse when we despair," said Percival.

"So when we were laughing it lifted?" asked Leon.

"I think you are right the black cloud feeds on our despair, when we laugh it lifts a little," said Merlin.

"What about the light bit?" asked Percival.

"Kilgharrah said that Merlin and I were the light to their dark," replied Arthur putting his bowl on the ground and taking an apple.

"Well that makes sense," said Gwaine, "because without you two we would be lost."

"Whatever happens when we face them you must not despair," said Merlin quietly.

"What even if we lost you both?" asked Percival.

"Especially if it seems we are both lost, Sigan and Morgana may try to make you despair so you will surrender to her. Do not believe anything she says unless you know for certain we are dead," said Merlin.

"How would we know for certain?" asked Leon.

"Do either of you have distinguishing scars or birth marks?" asked Galahad.

"I have a scar on the back of my neck," said Merlin kneeling closer to the fire so they could see the scar left by the formorroh. Arthur rolled up his trouser leg and showed them circular scar on his leg caused by an arrow wound.

"At least if she shows us bodies we should be able to tell whether they are actually you or someone she has enchanted," said Percival.

"Could you disperse the black cloud?" asked Leon looking up at the sky then at Merlin.

"Probably," said Merlin looking up. "Unlike the red sky which is the result of a curse the black cloud is just clouds."

"Why don't you then?" asked Gwaine.

"It would be a waste of time and effort while Sigan's alive," said Merlin. "He would just bring them back."

A servant arrived to collect the bowls and the now empty pot. Around the camp those on watch were relieved by the second watch. None of those in Arthur's small group had watch duty yet so they all prepared their bedrolls around the fire.

Merlin looked up at the dark sky they still had two more days and nights at least of travelling under this cloud. It wasn't so bad at night when it was supposed to be dark but tomorrow would be hard. He turned on his side away from the fire and fell asleep thinking of Freya.

Merlin woke with a start wondering if he had called out in his sleep. He looked around the camp fire but no-one moved. The fire was still burning so he didn't think he had been asleep for long. He tried to go back to sleep but he could still see the image that had woken him. Could it be a vision and not a dream? He sat up and put his head in his hands, he couldn't watch Arthur die not again. He got up and went to sit closer to the fire.

"Are you alright," asked Arthur sitting up.

"I'm fine, couldn't sleep," said Merlin quietly not wanting to wake the others. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wrong?" asked Arthur getting up quietly and sitting next to Merlin by the fire. "I heard you say 'no' just before you woke up. I thought you were dreaming but it was more than that wasn't it?"

"I... I really don't know," said Merlin looking at Arthur.

"What happened?" asked Arthur.

"It wasn't very clear, I'm not sure if it was a dream or a vision," said Merlin.

"Tell me what you saw. Tell me everything you remember," said Arthur looking around to make sure the others hadn't heard them.

"I saw Mordred sat on the ground, he was holding something in his lap but I don't know what. I do know he was sat outside on grass. There was a red sky and it was warm," said Merlin taking a sip of water from his water skin. "He looked up, at me I guess and I saw his face was twisted with anger and hatred. Then I saw a sword, your sword flying through the air." Merlin stopped and took another drink. "I saw you fall. You... You looked at me and said 'Merlin' I said 'no' then I woke up." Merlin sat looking at the fire so Arthur wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Did you see me hit?" asked Arthur.

"No it wasn't that clear but I did see you fall," said Merlin with a sigh.

"Do you think it was another vision?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"I don't know but I won't let you die, not again," he said turning to look at Arthur.

"I believe you," said Arthur putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I'm glad you told me."

"You must keep away from Mordred," said Merlin looking at him.

"If this is destiny, I won't be able to," said Arthur looking at the fire. "Come on let's get some sleep."

They returned to their beds and Merlin covered himself with his blankets.

"I won't let him kill you Arthur, not this time," said Merlin quietly.

"I know you won't Merlin," said Arthur and Merlin smiled at the conviction he heard in Arthur's voice. Arthur trusted him with his life and he would not let him down.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I love to hear from you, let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Thanks to all who have added this story to their favourites I am so glad you like it. Thanks also those who are following and special thanks to those who review. To Guest - I do hope you are not disappointed but the prophecy in this story did say Arthur's bane would walk again. Whether he is once again Arthur's bane or whether it's how he is now known remains to be seen.**

* * *

Chapter 77

Merlin was woken the next morning by sounds of the camp waking up. It was still dark under the cloud but his body told him it was morning. The horror of the dream or vision had faded and he put it to the back of his mind. He wasn't entirely convinced it was a vision. He wouldn't ignore it though there was too much at stake. The others were all still asleep so he wandered off towards the trees to relieve himself. He passed Galahad on his way back to the camp who told him it was just after dawn. The others were stirring so Merlin built the fire up and then went with Gwaine and Arthur to find water to wash with. They drew water from the well, there was a fire nearby to warm the water but Merlin used magic saying it would be quicker. Arthur and Gwaine didn't argue and they washed quickly. Galahad, Leon and Percival arrived as they were leaving telling them breakfast would be ready in twenty minutes.

They were ready to move out two hours after dawn. They hoped to reach Ealdor by nightfall. The day seemed endless under that black cloud. They rested once they had left the forest behind them then they pressed on. As they passed into Essetir Galahad said he believed it to be about the fourth hour after noon. Even if the sun was hidden he could feel it, a gift he believed was passed on from his mother though other druids could also feel the sun.

They camped just north of Ealdor. There were wells in the village and Merlin and Percival took a cart and some of the kitchen servants to fetch water. The village was empty as most of the inhabitants were now safe in the caves under Camelot. Merlin was glad to see that the houses were all still standing and seemed to have been missed by the raiders. There were none of the black feathers anywhere and the ground seemed fertile enough as the crops were still growing. At least if he couldn't persuade his mother to stay in Camelot she might still have a home to come back to.

The evening passed much as the one before though this time Odin and Alvarr joined them for a while.

On the third day since leaving Camelot the company started to feel uneasy. They had not yet received any challenge they had heard nothing from Morgana or Sigan. They had met no-one at all and the silence was unnerving. Merlin had slept dreamless the night before exhausted by the steady riding and the weight of the black cloud.

Even though they had left the devastation behind the black cloud drained them. They planned to set up camp that night beyond the eaves of the forest of Ealdra. They would pitch the pavilions and organize their forces. The area was easy to defend, from the east and south they were protected by a wide fast flowing river. The trees to the west would make any attack difficult, only to the north were they open. Arthur sent out scouts to see if Morgana's forces could be seen.

Once everything was ready Arthur called a council of war in the largest tent. Arthur and many of the others were familiar with Essetir and knew the lie of the land even if it couldn't be seen. For those that didn't know what to expect he explained where they were in relation to the fortress. The area they had set up camp was on a slight elevation and looked down into the plain beyond the great river. A league to the north the river changed course and flowed down hill towards the plain. In the centre of the plain stood a single standing stone like an accusing finger pointing to the sky. The fortress of Essetir was built on a hill on the far side of the plain. Arthur sent for Armin and they went over the plans he had drawn up of the inside of the fortress. Armin's knowledge of the castle was excellent but he had never been to the lower levels. He knew the cells were underground but Alain, lot's advisor dealt with those in the dungeons so he had never had reason to go down there. They were still going over the plans when the scouts came back. Galahad entered the pavilion with Sir Maynard.

"Sire, the land from the river down to the plain is open and free of Morgana's army. We were about to return when we heard horses coming over the plain. Captain Tarn asks for an audience he has a message from King Belin," said Galahad standing in front of Arthur.

"Is he alone?" asked Merlin looking at Galahad.

"He was with two other men but they are to wait with the guard while he speaks with the king," said Galahad.

"Is he armed?" asked Leon.

"No my lord, and I am quite sure he does not have magic," said Galahad.

"Alright I will speak with him," said Arthur nodding at Galahad.

As soon as Galahad left the tent Merlin and Gwaine moved around the table to stand on Arthur's right. Leon moved to his left with Percival, Odin and Alvarr. The rest of the knights stood to either side of the king to protect him if this should prove to be some trick of Morgana's.

Galahad and Maynard returned with the messenger walking between them. He was not restrained and would be allowed to deliver his message and leave as long as he meant no harm.

"I am King Arthur, you have a message for me," said Arthur remaining where he was on the far side of the table.

"Your highness, my name is captain Tarn and I was asked to pass this message to you by King Belin," he said holding out a rolled parchment.

Galahad took the parchment checking it for any enchantment then handed it to Leon.

Leon unrolled it and read the short missive inside.

"_Lord Mordred and the Lady Morgana will meet with King Arthur and Lord Merlin at the gates of the fortress at noon tomorrow. They only wish to talk and you have my word that you will not be harmed. If you agree to our terms then we will let your men and people go free. If you refuse our terms you both will be allowed to return to your men to fight for Camelot. You cannot win this war and we are giving you one more chance to stop the bloodshed. Take it or prepare to watch your people die and Camelot destroyed. _

_King Belin of Essetir"_

Leon placed the parchment on the table in front of Arthur holding it open with two of the stones that had held the maps in place.

Arthur looked down at the parchment as if he was reading it again. Inside his head he heard Merlin speak.

"_This is it, she wants us to go to the fortress,"_ said Merlin.

"_Should we go?"_ asked Arthur still looking at down at the parchment.

"_No, not yet we should meet her somewhere more open first_," said Merlin, they may have to walk into her trap but they didn't have to make it easy for her.

"_Alright,"_ said Arthur looking up at captain Tarn. He then spoke out loud so they could all hear.

"We will meet with Morgana and Mordred but not near the fortress. We will meet her at the standing stone at noon," he said.

"Very well your majesty I will pass on your message," said Captain Tarn. He had been told by Mordred that the king would probably not want to meet them near the fortress. He was escorted back to his men and they watched them ride back down the hill towards the plain.

Inside the pavilion Arthur dismissed his men so they could rest before they would be called to fight. Usually he would do anything to save the lives of his men but he could not surrender Camelot to Morgana.  
Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Leon and Percival remained behind with Odin and Alvarr. Galahad joined them a few minutes later after making sure the messenger had left.

"Let's get out of here, it will be more comfortable to sit around a fire and talk," said Arthur leaving the tent. The continuous dark was unnerving and a camp fire would give them more light than the candles inside the pavilion.

There was a pile of wood just outside the tent, Percival and Merlin started to build a fire. Merlin lit it with magic and no-one said a thing. It now seemed such a commonplace activity that everyone seemed to almost expect it. Gwaine went back inside the tent and came out with rugs.

"This may be our last camp fire we may as well be comfortable," he said putting them on the ground. Leon and Galahad helped him to arrange them around the fire then Gwaine disappeared back into the pavilion again.

"Do you think this is the trap to lure you into the fortress?" asked Odin sitting down next to Alvarr.

"It looks like it," said Merlin sitting next to Arthur. Gwaine came back out with cushions and passed them around before sitting next to Merlin.

"You still don't know what this trap is though, do you?" asked Leon sitting on the cushion Gwaine had passed him.

"No we don't," said Arthur looking at the fire.

They talked for a while longer until a servant approached them with the usual pot of soup. He told them the cook sent his apologies but they had been unable to get more meat during the journey. Although they had sent out hunters no game had been seen during the entire march. All they had was the dried meat, vegetables and fruit that they had brought with them. Arthur told the boy to let the cook know that soup was fine at least there was food.

Odin stood up and Alvarr joined him. He apologised but said he should leave them to eat with his men.

"Of course," said Arthur getting to his feet and holding out his hand. "Thank you for your help and support."

"I should be thanking you Arthur," said Odin taking his hand. "Morgana has taken my kingdom from me. You and your men fight for us all."

"We will do all we can to return Meredor to you," said Arthur looking at Merlin then back to Odin.

"If you do that I will be forever in your debt Arthur and yours too Merlin," he said holding out his hand to Merlin.

"I will do everything in my power to end this war," said Merlin standing up and taking Odin's hand.

"From what I have heard and seen that power is quite considerable, let's hope Morgana underestimates you," he said turning to leave.

"It wouldn't be the first time she has underestimated you," said Alvarr smiling at Merlin.

"No but she knows who I am now," said Merlin returning his smile.

"Well you have given me hope seeing how you both fought those ravens, goodnight to you all," said Odin as he walked away with Alvarr following him.

Merlin and Arthur sat back down and they talked quietly as they ate about the other times Morgana had underestimated Merlin. Soon the talk stopped and they finished their meal in silence each busy with their thoughts. Merlin put his bowl on the ground and threw another log on the fire. Sparks flew up into the air and Merlin smiled his eyes flashed gold and the sparks formed the shape of a flying dragon.

"That's pretty," said a voice just behind him. He turned to see the serving boy staring at the fire. He bowed his head as Merlin turned and muttered, "Sorry my lord."

"There is no need to be sorry," said Merlin looking at him. "What is your name?"

"My name is Bryan," said the boy with his head still bowed.

"Well my name is Merlin. Would you like to see it again Bryan?" asked Merlin as Bryan looked at him and grinned, he nodded his head.

Merlin put his hand out towards the fire and the dragon appeared once more. The others around the camp fire smiled as he made the dragon fly in circles.

Bryan laughed and the tension they had all been feeling seemed to disappear. They all laughed with him as Merlin made the dragon land on a log and breathe fire into the fire.

"That was really clever, thank you my lord," said Bryan smiling at him as the dragon faded.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Merlin smiling at him he was pleased that he had made him laugh. Bryan was still grinning as he left them with the dirty bowls and pots.

"That was actually a pretty good show," said Gwaine, "nearly as entertaining as watching you juggle."

"I've been creating shapes with fire since I could sit up," said Merlin leaning back on his cushion. "My mother nearly died when I made the flames jump around the grate. The dragon has always been my favourite though."

"Your poor mother, I'm surprised you didn't burn your place down," said Leon looking at him.

"The flames weren't hot," said Merlin sitting back up and looking at his hand, his eyes flashed gold and a fire appeared in his hand. "I didn't understand that fire was hot when I was a baby so I only created the patterns not the heat."

"That's not hot?" asked Percival looking at the flames in Merlin's hand.

"I don't think he'd been holding it if was hot," said Galahad holding out his own hand and creating a similar flame.

Gwaine put his hand towards the flame Merlin was holding slowly then feeling no heat he put his hand right into it. Percival did the same with the flame Galahad was holding.

"Weird," said Gwaine as he could feel the flames brushing his skin but it felt more like warm water than fire, Percival nodded in agreement.

"Hold out your hand Arthur," said Merlin and he made the flame appear in Arthur's hand. Galahad did the same to Leon.

"Definitely weird," said Arthur looking at the flame in his hand and Leon agreed.

Merlin and Galahad let the flames go out and Galahad informed them it was about an hour after sunset. They had all decided to sleep around the fire once again rather than sleep in the tents.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I've now finished writing the story and will just need to do some editing and break the last part into chapters. The battle between Merlin and Morgana is about to begin, I hope it lives up to your expectations.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Thanks to all of you who are supporting this story. For those who left reviews I can't reply to privately.**

**Guest – In series 5 episode Arthur's Bane the Lochru mentions Arthur's Bane and shows Mordred killing Arthur. As someone's bane is whatever is the death of them it could be interpreted that Mordred is Arthur's bane. You are right in my story they have defied that prophecy and Arthur still lives. Arthur is a much stronger person now that he has Merlin to openly help him. Merlin is also far more comfortable with who he is since he told Arthur about his magic. Merlin's vision is not clear but will make more sense later.**

**Guest – I always hoped to see other kingdoms joining with Arthur so they would feel he was worthy to become the high king of Albion.**

* * *

Chapter 78

They were all up early the following day. Around mid-morning two scouts came to find Arthur. They told him the fortress gates had opened and an army was marching down the hill towards the plain.  
Arthur's forces were ready and with the sorcerer and the king leading them they set out to meet with Morgana and Mordred.

Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine rode in front with Odin, Leon, Percival and Galahad just behind them. If, as they suspected, the three of them were forced to leave the others would lead the men into battle.  
The darkness seemed heavier as they rode towards the fortress. They could not see far ahead even with the torches the leading knights carried.  
As they approached the standing stone Arthur told his men to wait. Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine were to go the rest of the way on foot. Arthur passed his reins to Percival and Galahad took charge of Merlin and Gwaine's horses.  
They could see the shadowy figures of an army stretching across the plain towards the fortress. As they approached the standing stone Morgana and Mordred appeared on the other side of it.

"Well, look at you," said Morgana looking at Merlin taking in the chain mail and the red cloak. Mordred stood still just watching them he had no desire to join in with Morgana's little games. She had promised him he would be the one to kill Arthur again but first she wanted to have some fun.

"Hello to you Morgana," said Merlin standing up straight and ignoring Mordred for now.

"What have you done Arthur?" asked Morgana, "Consorting with sorcerers? Uther would be so disappointed in you."

"I'm not Uther," said Arthur looking at her.

"No you are worse than Uther. You hate magic we both know you are only using poor Merlin, you know you can't defeat me without him," she said looking at them both.

"You are wrong Morgana, Merlin is my friend," said Arthur.

"Do you really believe that Merlin?" she asked turning her attention to Merlin. "I see that you do then you are more of a fool than I thought."

"Merlin is not a fool," said Gwaine looking at Morgana.

"My dear Gwaine you should know better than to mess with me," said Morgana taking a step towards him.

Merlin lifted his arm slightly and Morgana stood still.

"Oh how could I forget you've got Merlin to protect you," she said turning away from him and looking at Merlin.

"What are your terms Morgana?" asked Merlin lowering his arm.

"Oh I thought we could have a little chat first, you know like old friends," she said. "But then you were never really my friend were you."

"I tried to be," said Merlin

"You tried to poison me, you betrayed me," she said raising her voice slightly as she struggled with her temper.

"You gave me no choice," said Merlin still watching her and Mordred.

"I didn't know I carried the sickness, I was trying to help you," she said quietly.

"You choose to meet with Morgause, you told her you wanted to help her. Merlin also saved your life by telling your sister the poison he had used," said Arthur.

"How can you know that?" she asked taking another step forward. This time Merlin took a step towards her and she stepped back.

"I was shown your treachery along with many other things," said Arthur. "I also know that you tried to kill our father with the dagger I gave you for your birthday. Merlin tried to stop you but when you nearly died he saved you again."

"You saved me?" she asked looking at Merlin.

"I never wanted to hurt you Morgana but I couldn't let you hurt Arthur or Camelot either," said Merlin.

"You never told me you had magic," said Morgana her eyes never leaving Merlin.

"No I didn't and I'm sorry but I could tell no-one," said Merlin.

"But you knew I had magic, you knew how alone I felt," she said her voice rising again.

"Yes I did but you could talk to me Morgana. I tried to help you many times. I told you I understood but you never believed me," said Merlin his voice steady.

"I thought I was all alone, if you had told me perhaps things would have been different," she said quietly.

"I was just as alone as you. I wanted to tell you many times but something always stopped me. It seems that my instinct was right, you couldn't be trusted. I never betrayed you. I never told Uther or Arthur that you had magic," said Merlin looking her in the eye.

"Would things really have been different Morgana?" asked Arthur. "Merlin was alone and he didn't choose your path."

"Well I did what was necessary I also had no choice. My own father would have had me executed if I had told him what I was," she said her anger and hatred plain in her voice even though she spoke quietly.

"You killed him a long time ago Morgana," said Arthur.

"Yes I did kill Uther and he deserved it," she said smiling at him.

"Perhaps he did but what have I ever done to deserve your hatred?" he asked.

"Because I know how you feel about me and my kind even if Merlin is too blind to see it," she spat once again starting to move forward. She glanced at Merlin and changed her mind.

"It is you who is blind Morgana, Arthur accepts me for what I am," said Merlin.

"You always were far too trusting for your own good Merlin," she said looking at him and shaking her head. "Arthur hates magic he believes people like us are evil."

"I know Merlin is not evil. He gave me a chance to learn that magic can be a force for good," said Arthur.

"Uther made me feel like a monster, he persecuted those like us Merlin," said Morgana looking at him, she seemed to be almost pleading with him to understand her. "He killed thousands of innocent people."

"So have you," said Arthur looking at her with something like pity.

"Well sometimes such measures are necessary," said Morgana dropping her voice. "Sacrifices have to be made when you fight for a just cause."

"What cause justifies such a high price?" asked Merlin.

"One that you of all people should be helping me fight, Merlin. To bring back the old religion and allow those with sorcery their right to live free without fear," said Morgana looking at Merlin as though he was stupid.

"Arthur has lifted the ban, those with magic can walk free without fear. I am Arthur's advisor, court sorcerer and knight. I wear the seal of Camelot," said Merlin lifting his hand to show her the ring. "I have watched Arthur knight those with magic and they stand behind their king ready to fight for the peace you have destroyed."

"You are more of a fool than I thought," said Morgana scowling at him. "How long do you think you will keep that cloak? That ring? As soon as you have served your purpose he will turn you aside without a second thought."

"You are wrong Morgana, Arthur is nothing like his father. He hates what Uther did to those with magic and is trying to put it right."

"Enough," shouted Morgana looking at Arthur. "If you truly believe magic is not evil then allow me to take my rightful place on the throne. I will give you the pick of the kingdoms surrounding Camelot and we will rule the south together."

"I have lifted the ban on magic and made Merlin court sorcerer surely that shows I do not believe magic to be evil," said Arthur.

"No magic must rule not serve," said Morgana.

"No, Morgana our gifts were given to us to serve others not rule them, the dark goddess has twisted your mind to serve her own purpose," said Merlin.

"What would you know of the dark goddess?" asked Morgana looking at Merlin with disgust.

"I know she hates all of those with magic and uses people like you to make others hate and fear us," said Merlin quietly.

"You are wrong, what she hates is weakness and those without magic are weak," said Morgana.

"Do you really believe that?" asked Merlin looking at her.

"I am far more powerful than he will ever be," said Morgana taking a step towards Arthur. "The throne should be mine."

"Being fit to rule has nothing to do with power and strength. It is about honour and courage, you have done nothing to earn the right to the throne," said Merlin.

"Surrender to me now or face the consequences," said Morgana. "The consequences will be severe, Gwen will be begging me to kill her by the time I have finished."

"Why, Morgana? What has Gwen ever done to you?" asked Merlin.

"She betrayed me, I should be queen she took what is mine," said Morgana as though it was obvious.

"Gwen never betrayed you, she fell in love with Arthur," said Merlin trying to reach the woman she had once been. "There was a time when you would have been happy for her, for both of them."

"Do you really think she would love him if he was not king?" asked Morgana shaking her head.

"I know she would and so do you," said Merlin.

"It doesn't matter take my offer or I will make her suffer," said Morgana looking at Arthur.

"I know now that my father, our father became a tyrant because of his hatred, I will not surrender Camelot to another," said Arthur looking at her.

"Very well," she said lifting her hands and chanting quickly but Merlin had been waiting for it and blocked her spell before it reached them.

"Very good," she said looking at Merlin as he stepped in front of Arthur.

"We were told we would not be harmed," said Merlin holding out his hands to ward of any further attacks.

"Well those with magic can't be trusted, I lied," she said as she raised her hands again to try a more powerful spell but Merlin easily blocked it. She looked up at the black sky and screamed another spell, lightening flashed overhead. Merlin directed the lightening to hit the standing stone where it left a black gash down its length. She tried again and this time Merlin made it hit the ground in front of her causing her to step back. She tried a different spell sending a ball of fire at him which he caught and threw to the ground. His instinct told him not to attack her so he didn't he just kept blocking everything she sent towards them.

"You cannot beat me Morgana," said Merlin as thunder cracked in the sky above them.

She didn't reply but sent another fireball towards him which he defused as easily as the last. Arthur and Gwaine had been moving back behind Merlin when Morgana attacked. She tried to blast him backwards but he blocked it easily. He had just realised that she was distracting him when he saw a black shape out of the corner of his eye making straight for Arthur.

"Get down," yelled Merlin over the thunder sending the thought to Arthur as well as yelling.

Merlin raised a shield between them and Morgana even as he turned to see a huge black creature with wings try to grab Arthur just before he ducked. Gwaine ran towards Arthur with his sword drawn and creature grabbed Gwaine instead flying off with him towards the fortress.

"No, no! I want Arthur," yelled Mordred running forward, Morgana ran towards him grabbing his arm. She touched the raven on her dress and they vanished. Merlin and Arthur ran back to their horses as Morgana's army marched towards them.

"They got Gwaine," said Arthur as he grabbed his reins from Percival.

"Gwaine?" asked Leon watching the army approach in the distance.

"Yes, it should have been Arthur but the creature missed and grabbed Gwaine instead," said Merlin mounting his horse.

"What now?" asked Odin joining them.

"We go and get him back," said Arthur.

"We'll come with you," said Percival looking at Galahad. Arthur looked at Merlin who nodded his head once.

"Alright," said Arthur turning his horse away from the approaching army. He rode closer to Leon. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you and I hope to see you all again soon," said Leon turning to face the soldiers.

They rode their horses hard circling the army to get nearer to the fortress. For once they were glad of the black sky as it hid them from the enemy. As they got close to the fortress walls they let their horses go free. Galahad said a few words to them sending them back to the camp.

They ran in single file following the castle wall looking for the postern gate. According to Armin there was a hidden gate in the southern wall. They soon found it exactly where they expected it to be. It was locked but not manned and Merlin was able to open it easily. They didn't expect to have any trouble getting into the fortress they were sure Morgana would make it easy for them.

The gate opened out onto a small courtyard surrounded by high walls. In the far wall was another gate that was already open.

"Wait," said Merlin as quietly as he could as they stepped into the courtyard. He closed his eyes and used the one in his mind to see what was happening beyond the far gate.

He could see another small courtyard. It was a little bigger than the one they were in but still surrounded by high walls. In the wall to the right of the gate there was a raised portcullis that seemed to lead to a storage room of some kind. There were several carts and crates inside and in the far wall was a closed door. The wall opposite the open gate contained a large wooden door that was closed. To the left was a smaller wooden door that was open, inside the small room was a covered well. There were several buckets on shelves on the far wall but nothing else. From what he remembered of the plans Merlin guessed the larger door lead to the kitchens. Gwaine stood in the middle of courtyard surrounded by three of the strange winged creatures like the one that had carried him off. They were circling him but not attacking, Merlin guessed they were waiting for the rescue party. Merlin quietly told them what he had seen. They kept close to the wall as they approached the open gate. They could hear growling and snarling coming from up ahead.

"What are you waiting for?" they heard Gwaine shout but they couldn't see him. They heard the sound of a sword hitting stone and another growl. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other understanding that Sigan was up to his old tricks. He had enchanted the statues around the fortress to attack them.

Merlin and Galahad walked through the open gate first blasting two of the statues. Merlin then got the other one and Gwaine ran to meet them. More of the statues came crawling down the walls jumping into the courtyard. They tore at them with their long claws. One of them landed right on top of Percival knocking him to the ground. Galahad blasted it away but another followed before Percival could get to his feet. Another grabbed Galahad and started to lift him Merlin blasted them both and Gwaine helped Percival to his feet. There were too many of them for Merlin and Galahad to get them all. They backed into the room with the portcullis and Gwaine lowered it quickly. Percival had a huge gash right across his chest his chain mail had been ripped to shreds. Galahad was bleeding from his shoulder where the claws had pierced him. Merlin and Arthur helped Percival to sit near one of the carts. Merlin stopped the bleeding but Percival was in no state to continue with them. Merlin checked Galahad's shoulder and healed it. Gwaine had a similar injury but his had already stopped bleeding. The creatures crowded the courtyard growling but they couldn't reach them through the bars.

Galahad said he would stay with Percival while they went to find Morgana. They didn't like to leave them but Galahad was sure that they would be safe there as Morgana wasn't interested in them.

Gwaine went to the door and opened it quietly. There was a dark passage on the other side of the door leading into the fortress. Galahad got up to bolt the door behind them wishing them good luck.

The passageway was narrow and dark Merlin went in front with a light in his hand. Every now and then they would pass a closed door. These doors were always on their left and they would move over to the right side of the passageway as they passed them. Up ahead they could see a flickering light as they got closer they saw a torch on the wall ahead of them marking the end of the passage. They looked out into the corridor that held the torch. This one was much wider and lit with several torches at regular intervals. There were tapestries hanging from the walls and statues in alcoves. To the right of them the corridor ended in stone steps leading to the higher levels. To the left the corridor continued around the corner they could hear voices coming from that direction though they were too far away to hear who was talking.

They walked quietly in the direction they had heard the voices but now all was quiet. As they turned the corridor they saw more stairs leading up to another level. They climbed the steps quietly finding themselves in a large antechamber. Beyond the two huge double doors in front of them was Morgana. She sat on a huge throne in the centre of what could only be the throne room.

"Don't be shy, I've been waiting for you," said Morgana as they stood still in the antechamber at the top of the steps. They walked towards her until they were standing in front of her. There appeared to be no-one else in the room with her.

"Still think you can beat me Merlin?" she asked with a smile. Then she vanished and appeared right behind Arthur with a dagger at his throat. Gwaine grabbed at her and she pushed him away keeping hold of the dagger that was now drawing blood.

"Try that again and I'll rip his head off," she said as Gwaine got to his feet with his fist clenched.

"Let him go Morgana," said Merlin looking at her and not at Arthur.

"Why should I?" she asked moving in front of Merlin and dragging Arthur with her.

"If you harm him I will kill you," said Merlin. He kept his eyes on Morgana but sent a thought to Arthur.

"_She wants me to attack her, but I don't think I can harm her, this is the trap."_

"I will kill him and there is nothing you can do to stop me," said Morgana smirking.

"_We have to go with it, do what she expects." _He heard Arthur tell him.

"You should kill me first," said Merlin trying to play for time.

"_Just do it,"_ he heard Arthur in his head again.

"Oh I will kill you soon enough, I'm not afraid of you Emrys, you cannot stop me now," she said completely unaware of the conversation between Merlin and Arthur.

Merlin looked at Arthur and thought _"Are you ready?"_

"I will stop you Morgana," said Merlin looking back at Morgana.

"You killed me once you will not do it again," said Morgana adjusting her hold on Arthur.

"_Ready," _he heard Arthur reply.

"_One, two, three," _Arthur tensed as Merlin lifted his hand to throw Morgana back. He sent the spell but as it rebounded back to Merlin it also hit Arthur and Gwaine sending them flying through the air. Arthur hit his head on the stone steps of the dais and Gwaine landed near the door. Merlin was thrown back across the room and he heard Morgana laugh as everything went black.

* * *

**I don't usually leave it on cliffhanger but the chapter would have been far too long otherwise. I hope you like the conversations between Merlin, Arthur and Morgana. She has become so much like Uther with her poor excuses for her actions. I hope to update tomorrow thanks for reading.  
**


	79. Chapter 79

**Thanks to all the favs, follows and reviews they are appreciated. 'm glad you like it Nina b :)**

**Guest – I'm sorry if I confused you, I have used the term Arthur's bane in its most literal sense. Mordred killed Arthur so he became Arthur's bane. The prophecy just says Arthur's bane will walk again they don't know yet whether he will actually kill Arthur again. As Mordred hates Arthur they just think he will try.**

Chapter 79

Merlin woke up as someone was shaking him. He thought it was Gaius and tried to tell him he wasn't well enough to work. He had a headache and wanted to sleep.

"Wanna sleep," he said trying to drift off again.

"You must wake up," said a voice by his ear. He didn't recognise the voice it wasn't Gaius. Merlin groaned and tried to sit up then everything came flooding back.

"Arthur?" said Merlin opening his eyes. It was not Arthur that was trying to wake him but an older man. He had long grey hair and his face was thin with dark circles under his eyes.

"Thank the gods you are awake," said the man moving away from him carefully.

"Who are you?" asked Merlin sitting up carefully, he had a headache but he didn't think anything was broken. There was a horrible smell in the room and Merlin gagged. He used his magic to block it so he could see where he was. He looked around the room it looked like a small cell. The walls were covered in a dull metal, there was a single door covered in the same dull metal. It had a slight recess in the top halve of the door and Merlin guessed it could be opened from the outside. Above the door high up in the walls was a small window which let in a little light. Merlin guessed the light was from a torch or a fire rather than the red sky as it flickered creating shadows around the walls. The room was at least three storeys high as the ceiling could not be seen in the flickering light.

"My name is Alain," said the man as he tried to make himself comfortable. "I know you are Merlin."

"How do you know?" asked Merlin trying to clear his head. He tried to contact Arthur with his mind but he heard nothing. He didn't think Arthur was dead he was sure he would know if their bond was broken. He guessed that Arthur might still be unconscious or perhaps too far away to hear him.

"Morgana brought you here about half an hour ago. She dragged you inside, told me she'd brought me a friend and that your name is Merlin, then she left."

"Hang on, you said your name is Alain, Sefa's uncle?" asked Merlin looking at him closely he could only just see him in the dim light.

"You know Sefa?" asked Alain taking a sip of water from a large water skin.

"Yes she came to Camelot with a message from Morgana," said Merlin touching the back of his head to see how bad it was damaged.

"She made it," said Alain with a sigh. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine I managed to remove the pain and reverse some of the enchantment," said Merlin bringing his legs up to get ready to stand. He then noticed his ring was gone and he groaned.

"You managed to reverse Morgana's enchantment?" asked Alain looking at Merlin in disbelief.

"Yeah I am a sorcerer," said Merlin trying to stop his legs from shaking so he could stand.

"Then why are you are dressed like a knight of Camelot?" asked Alain looking confused.

"Because I am also a knight of Camelot," said Merlin managing to stand by holding on to the wall for support. Merlin looked down at Alain and noticed his leg was bent at a strange angle.

"A knight of Camelot?" asked Alain looking confused.

"You are hurt," said Merlin managing to take a couple of steps and kneeling down beside him. Merlin gagged again and reinforced the block on his senses. Alain held the water skin out towards Merlin. "I'm fine thank you."

"I know it smells," said Alain looking at his leg. "There are also no proper toilet facilities just a hole in the floor."

"A hole?" asked Merlin wondering if he could use it to escape. The thought of escaping through the sewer was not pleasant but better than nothing.

"You can't get out that way," said Alain as though he knew what Merlin was thinking. He indicated the corner closest to him and Merlin went to look. There was a small round hole in the ground hardly big enough for Merlin's hand. There was a slight breeze coming through the hole and a horrible smell.

"It is cut into three feet of solid rock, and even if you could get through the rock there is a long drop and razor sharp rocks to break your fall. You can't escape from the cage I should know I built it," he said with a sigh.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," said Merlin more to himself than Alain.

"The walls are four feet of solid stone it would take months even with a pick axe," said Alain looking at him.

"I don't have a pick axe I'll have to manage with my bare hands," said Merlin smiling at him as he knelt beside him to examine his leg.

"There is nothing you can do," said Alain looking at his leg again. Merlin held out his hand making the light appear so he could see the damage better. Merlin guessed a lot of the smell was coming from Alain's leg which was obviously infected. It was no longer bleeding but it was badly swollen and the area around the break was covered in yellow pus.

The leg was crooked and Merlin knew he would never be able to walk if it set like that. Merlin put his hand out but didn't touch him he could feel the heat radiating from the wound. He would have to clean it and reset it if they were to get out of there. He looked up at Alain to see him looking at Merlin as though he had two heads and a tail.

"What's wrong?" asked Merlin turning quickly to see if anything was behind him. There was nothing there but still Alain was looking at him with something like awe.

"You can't use magic in here," he said quietly.

"Sorry what are you talking about?" asked Merlin following Alain's gaze to the light in his hand.

"You can't use magic in the cage," said Alain again a bit louder this time.

"Why not?" asked Merlin wondering if the old man was completely sane. Merlin was obviously able to use magic as the light he was holding proved that.

"The sunscind stones," said Alain.

"The what?" asked Merlin.

"I will tell you but please if Morgana returns don't let her know you can use your magic," said Alain.

"Alright," said Merlin, "but let me remove the infection from your leg. I can bandage it afterwards and Morgana is unlikely to notice, the pain must be unbearable."

"Alright," said Alain the pain wasn't so bad as long as he didn't move but the slightest movement was agony. Merlin put his free hand over Alain's leg and his eyes flashed gold. Alain felt the swelling start to go down and the burning was gone. It would take a while for the smell to disappear but his leg felt a lot better. Merlin held the light over Alain's leg and smiled the yellow pus had gone along with the swelling.

"Is that better?" asked Merlin tearing a long strip of cloth from his cloak.

"A lot better thank you," said Alain he was able to move a little now to make himself comfortable without his leg feeling like it was on fire. It still hurt but nothing like it had before. Merlin wrapped the makeshift bandage around the open wound carefully. Then sat next to him to hear his story he let the light go out in case Morgana appeared.

Alain quickly told Merlin how he had helped Lot to build the room they were in. Lot had not wanted to suffer the same fate as his brother and had ordered the cage to be built to trap any sorcerer that may try to harm him. He explained the nature of the sunscind stone and how it made any spell rebound onto the person who had cast it. The cage had sunscind stones imbedded in the walls at regular intervals so magic could not be used to escape. Any spell that was cast would just rebound against the user. He told Merlin that Lot used to wear a polished stone in an amulet and that Morgana now had it. Merlin had seen a stone bound in leather that Morgana wore around her neck he had thought it was for decoration. At least now he knew why his spell had rebounded. He would have to get that stone somehow. Alain went on to tell him the lead covering the walls reinforced the security of the cage stopping magic from passing through from the outside. A sorcerer trapped inside could not draw on the power of the earth, once any magic they had within them was used they would then be powerless.

"You shouldn't have been able to hold that light for more than a couple of minutes in here," said Alain looking at him closely. Merlin sighed and now he knew why he couldn't reach Arthur his thoughts probably couldn't pass the lead.

"Morgana didn't properly introduce me did she?" he asked with a smile. "I am Sir Merlin Court Sorcerer of Camelot and Advisor to King Arthur, the druids call me Emrys."

"You are Emrys?" asked Alain staring at Merlin.

"I am and I've got to get out of here to find my friends," said Merlin looking at Alain. "Let me fix your leg first."

"No if you fix my leg Morgana will notice and realise the flaw in her plan," he said grabbing Merlin's hand. "If you succeed then perhaps you will come back for me."

Merlin looked at him he hated the idea of leaving anyone in this place.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, if this was Morgana's trap it wouldn't do them any good to bring attention to any advantage they might have. "Any ideas on how I can get out of here?" he asked standing up again and looking around the room.

"As I told you the cage was designed so no-one could escape," said Alain.

"Well I'm not no-one," said Merlin, "so any ideas?"

"Do you have anything sharp on you?" asked Alain looking at Merlin's belt hoping to see a dagger.

Merlin sat back down and lifted his trouser leg revealing a small dagger strapped to his leg. He remembered telling Gwaine it was completely unnecessary but he was glad Gwaine had insisted.

"Will this do," asked Merlin tucking his trousers back into his boots.

"The wall behind me leads directly into my workroom," said Alain looking behind him. "The walls really are four feet wide but as you said you don't need a pick axe. If you can remove the lead then you will see the sunscind stones and you can remove enough of them to blast a hole in the wall. No other sorcerer would have that power after being in here for more than ten minutes. I will replace the lead once you have gone and feign ignorance if Morgana arrives, it should give you a head start."

Merlin started to cut through the lead where it joined the floor, the lead was soft but thick and it would take a while. He tried warming the dagger to help him but it created nasty fumes so he gave up. While he worked Alain told him how to get to the dungeons from his workroom. Merlin was glad to hear they were not far and once he was out of the room he would be able to contact Arthur.

He had sliced through a large enough area near the floor and was just starting on the first cut in the wall when they heard noises outside the door.

Merlin quickly slipped the dagger into his belt beneath his cape and sat on the floor next to Alain. Alain closed his eyes and put his head on Merlin's shoulder hoping Morgana would think he was sleeping. He did a lot of sleeping so hopefully she wouldn't think it strange. Merlin understood what he was doing and silently thanked him.

The window in the door opened and Morgana looked in through the opening.

"Ah, Merlin I'm glad to see you are awake," said Morgana smiling at him.

"What have you done with Arthur and Gwaine?" asked Merlin looking up at her.

"My dear brother and his brave knight are fine it's you I want to talk to," said Morgana looking at his ripped cloak and the bandage on Alain's knee. "I see you've made a friend already."

Merlin got to his feet carefully holding onto Alain's shoulders then lying him down gently to cover the marks in the wall.

"How could you do that to another human being?" asked Merlin looking at Alain then straightening his cloak as he got to his feet.

"He would have put me in here if I had not stopped him," said Morgana dismissively. "You were asking about Arthur and Gwaine."

"If you have hurt them," said Merlin.

"You'll do what? Even the most powerful sorcerer is powerless in the cage," she said laughing but she still stood back as Merlin walked towards her.

"Arthur has accepted magic, so why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Arthur will never accept us Merlin. He thinks you're a monster, he's only using you to get rid of me," she said coming closer.

"Arthur is not like that," said Merlin shaking his head.

"Just think Merlin of what we could achieve if we were to join forces," she said smiling at him.

"I will never join with you Morgana," said Merlin looking at her with pity. "What happened to you Morgana you used to be so kind and compassionate?"

"I was weak, I see that now. I allowed everyone I care about to hurt me, to betray me. Well no-one will ever hurt me again, being kind is for fools Merlin," she said with a grimace.

"What do you want?" he asked looking at her with sadness. The Morgana they had once known was long gone devoured by her hatred and twisted by her desires.

"You know what I want. I want what is rightfully mine the throne of Camelot," she said.

"Then what?" asked Merlin.

"Then those with magic will take their rightful place and we will unite the kingdoms under the power of the old religion," she said. "You can still be part of it Merlin. Just think you will no longer be second to a weak king. You can rule your own kingdom how you see fit. With our joined power we can unite the whole of Albion and no force on earth could stop us."

"I have no desire to rule, magic is a gift and it should not be used for our own ends," said Merlin moving closer to the window.

"You really think Arthur believes that?" she asked.

"I know he does, he trusts me completely," he replied.

"We shall see how long he trusts you when I tell him you have joined with me," said Morgana starting to close the door.

"He will not believe you," said Merlin.

"The top of the cage is a trapdoor set in the floor of the throne room. When I tell Arthur of your betrayal you will hear every word. You will see how quickly he curses your very existence," she said slamming the window closed.

Merlin stood by the door and put his hands over his face and sighed. Arthur wouldn't believe her, he knew Arthur trusted him. If he started to doubt him now Morgana would win.

He turned quickly to see Alain trying to sit up. He went to his side and helped him to sit upright. He grabbed his dagger and started to work on the lead. He had to get out of there.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and you know by know that I love getting reviews. Will update soon.**


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Arthur and Gwaine woke up at the same time to find themselves in a small cell. The walls were of stone with no windows so they guessed they were below ground level. The door was made of wood but the top half consisted of metal bars. Inside the cell were two straw filled mattresses along each wall. Each mattress was covered with a thin sheet and blanket. Just outside their door was a torch it gave them a little light but they couldn't reach it. Neither of them were badly hurt, Arthur had a small cut just above his eyebrow where he had hit the steps and another on his neck where Morgana had cut him. Their swords had been taken and Arthur groaned at the thought of Morgana wielding his sword.

"What the hell happened?" asked Gwaine as he tried to sit up his hand was still clenched into a fist and his fingers hurt as he tried to open his hand.

"We fell into Morgana's trap," said Arthur touching the cut on his forehead. The blood was drying and Arthur hoped it was just a scratch.

"It was Merlin's magic that knocked us flying," said Gwaine using the fingers of his other hand to open his fist.

"Yeah but he meant to hit Morgana. She must have used some kind of reversing spell that he wasn't aware of," said Arthur. The only person that knew of their bond was Gaius. He didn't want to say how he knew Merlin had been trying to help them in case someone was listening.  
He tried to reach Merlin with his mind but there was nothing. He hoped he was alright, like Merlin, Arthur was sure he would know if Merlin was dead.

"Well I don't think her trap went quite according to plan," said Gwaine finally opening his fingers. When he had lunged at Morgana he had grabbed her dress. In his hand was the raven she had used to transport herself. It was broken in two pieces and Gwaine's hand was cut in several places.

"How did you get that?" asked Arthur ripping a strip from his cloak to bind Gwaine's hand. While Arthur bound his hand Gwaine told him how he grabbed the brooch when he had lunged at Morgana.

"We better hide it in case she can still use it," said Arthur looking around the room. They lifted one of the straw mattresses and tucked the raven inside the straw. It wasn't a great hiding place but the best they could do in the circumstances.

"So what now?" asked Gwaine getting up and putting his hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Let's see if we can get out of here," said Arthur.

Gwaine sat back down and rolled up his trouser leg. The dagger he had hidden there had also been taken.

"You really think she wouldn't check for concealed weapons?" asked Arthur.

"It was worth a try," said Gwaine with a shrug as he tucked his trousers back in his boot.

Half an hour later Arthur sat down on the one of the beds as Gwaine kicked at the door. They had tried everything they could think of and they were no closer to getting out. Arthur still hadn't been able to contact Merlin and he was starting to worry. Gwaine turned to give the door another kick when they heard Morgana's voice coming towards them.

"Temper, temper dear Gwaine," she said as she stood in front of the cell.

"Where is Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"Merlin is fine, I will take you to him but first we should have a little chat," she said as the guards unlocked the door. "Sorry Gwaine but this is a family meeting." Two guards pushed Gwaine back into the cell and two more grabbed Arthur.

Gwaine struggled against their grip but they were armed and they both held their swords to his chest there was nothing he could do. He watched helplessly as Arthur was dragged behind Morgana the two guards holding him released him and pushed him back against the wall. Then they left the cell locking the door behind them.  
Gwaine kicked the door again then yelled. He was supposed to be strength yet he couldn't even get out of a tiny cell.

Arthur managed to get his feet under him so he could walk instead of being dragged. The guards did not let go of his arms though and held him in a death grip as they followed Morgana. They came to a narrow flight of stairs where only one guard could keep hold of Arthur. With Morgana just in front of him and the other guard behind him Arthur knew it was useless to try anything. At the top of the stairs the guard behind him came forward and gripped Arthur's arm once more. They walked along several corridors and Arthur wondered if she was trying to confuse him but had no idea why she would think it necessary. They came to another flight of stairs but this had plenty of room for the guards to stay at his side. At the top of the stairs were large double doors. Morgana said something and the doors opened. Arthur recognised the throne room immediately but they had come from a different direction this time.

On the throne sat Sigan he hadn't been paying much attention last time they had met in the courtyard of Camelot but he could now see the resemblance to Cenred.  
He looked around the room but there was no-one else. He briefly wondered where Mordred was but guessed Morgana didn't want Mordred to kill him before she had finished playing her game.

"King Arthur so nice of you to join us," said the Sigan. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. I am King Belin and the sorcerer Cornelius Sigan."

"Where is Merlin?" asked Arthur as the guards made him stand in front of the king. Morgana went to stand at Sigan's side and dismissed the guards.

"All in good time Arthur but I told you first we need to talk," she said sitting on a chair by the side of the throne.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Arthur looking at her and rubbing his arms where the guards had held him.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but Merlin has finally come to his senses," she said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur staring at her.

"Here I think you had better sit down," she said picking up the chair she had been sitting on and placing it in front of the throne. "Sit."

Arthur looked at her and shrugged then sat on the chair.

"I have spoken to Merlin and he has agreed to join with us," said Sigan sitting on the throne. Arthur laughed at him and shook his head.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Morgana looking at him with a frown.

"You just expect me to believe you?" asked Arthur still laughing.

"Is it really so surprising, you treat him like a slave. You use his great power for your own gain," said Sigan standing up.

"My poor dear brother you really don't know Merlin at all do you? He's more powerful than you can imagine and he's sick of doing your bidding," said Morgana.

"My dear Morgana," said Arthur mimicking her use of the endearment. "I know Merlin very well and I know he would never betray me. I trust him with my life."

"It was Merlin that knocked you out so he could talk to us. He gave Sigan his ring," said Morgana as Sigan lifted his hand to show the seal of Camelot.

"I saw Merlin fly across the room. You took my sword, you could have easily taken Merlin's ring if he was unconscious," said Arthur.

"Do you really believe that someone with Merlin's power would be happy to serve you?" asked Sigan getting to his feet.

"Merlin swore to serve me until the day he dies, he has no desire for power," said Arthur looking at Sigan.

"May be that was the case when he was just your servant. Now he's had a taste of the power he could wield since you gave him this ring," said Sigan taking a step towards him.

"I know Merlin would never betray me," said Arthur getting to his feet his voice was strong and confident. Sigan felt the rage building inside him he put his hand out, he said something and Arthur felt himself pushed back down into the chair.

"Well you are wrong," said Morgana, "right now he is with Mordred making sure our army defeats the knights of Camelot."

"Right," said Arthur leaning forward in the chair. "And how is he going to do that?"

"He offered to summon the great dragon to help us," said Morgana smiling at him.

"Merlin would never do that," said Arthur quietly he had no doubt in his mind that this was Morgana's attempt to break them but what if she had managed to enchant Merlin again. Merlin would never forgive himself for using Kilgharrah to help Morgana.

"I see you are beginning to doubt his loyalty," said Morgana mistaking his concern for Merlin as concern for himself.

"Merlin would never use his power as a dragon lord like that," said Arthur quietly.

"He felt such guilt about the death of Aithusa that he offered to command the great dragon to atone for making her betray me," said Morgana with a sad smile on her face.

"Merlin didn't kill Aithusa," said Arthur keeping a straight face. Morgana obviously didn't know Aithusa was still alive but she might not know even if she had enchanted Merlin.

"She would still be alive if Merlin hadn't commanded her to betray me," said Morgana pacing the floor by the side of the throne.

"Where is Merlin?" asked Arthur slowly not taking his eyes from Morgana.

"Merlin is no longer your ally, you must now let Morgana take the throne. We will stop the war and lift the curse if you agree to officially renounce your claim to the throne. Your knights and people will trust that you have their best interests at heart," said Sigan standing in front of him.

"Merlin would never betray me," said Arthur quietly looking up at Sigan with a smile.

"Did Uther teach you nothing you fool," yelled Morgana walking towards him. "Magic corrupts, magic is evil we are all monsters with unimaginable power." She would not believe that Arthur truly trusted Merlin, she couldn't.

"No Morgana, you are wrong. Power and greed corrupts, not magic. Magic can be used for great evil or for great good. Perhaps you are evil but Merlin doesn't have an evil bone in his body. I have never thought of you as a monster Morgana. Uther's views on magic and his actions against those with magic were driven by fear and hate. Just like your views and actions against me and Camelot," said Arthur looking past Sigan to Morgana.

"Very nice Arthur, how long did it take you to learn your lines," she said with a sneer walking away from him back towards the throne. "You are wrong Merlin has betrayed you and we will rule Camelot together."

"Where is he then? Why don't you let him tell me himself?" asked Arthur trying to get up but Sigan moved to his side and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in the chair.

"All in good time," said Sigan by his ear. "We told you he is summoning the dragon it takes time."

"I have actually seen Merlin summon the dragon, it doesn't take long at all," said Arthur trying to get up again. He could see Merlin's ring on Sigan's finger and he wondered if he could grab it before they knocked him out. He was quite sure that Morgana had no intention of killing him just yet.

"Shut up, just shut up," yelled Morgana pacing again.

"Merlin will never betray me," said Arthur again smiling as he put his hand over Sigan's to grab the ring.

As he did so he felt the floor beneath him move and Sigan jumped back out of the way as Arthur grabbed the ring from his finger. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Arthur felt himself falling then slowing down, the chair continued and he heard it smash on the floor below him. He straightened his legs getting ready to hit the floor. He felt someone reach out to him but it was too dark to see anything. He heard Morgana screaming in the room above him. "If you have such faith in him then you can die with him."

He saw the trapdoor starting to close as his feet gently hit the floor.

"He took my ring," he heard Sigan yell as the trapdoor clicked shut.

"Don't worry soon you can take it from his dead body. I need to find Mordred come on," said Morgana and he heard footsteps walk across the room above. He then saw a light appear and looked up to see Merlin stood in front of him with a big grin on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at Arthur.

"Merlin," he said pulling him into a hug the light went out as Merlin hugged him back. "I'm fine what about you?"

"I'm fine, where's Gwaine?" he asked as he stood back to make the light again but he kept one hand on Arthur's shoulder. He used magic to push the remains of the chair to the side of the room.

"As far as I know he's in a cell in the dungeons," said Arthur looking around the room. "You were right she tried to make me believe you had betrayed me."

"I heard, she told me you would believe her but I knew you wouldn't," said Merlin grinning at him.

"I believe this belongs to you," said Arthur passing Merlin his ring.

"I woke up in here and it was gone," said Merlin putting it back on his finger as he let the light go out.

"They took my sword as well," said Arthur blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He realised although it was dark in the room he could see well enough by the light coming through an opening above the door.

"We'll get it back," said Merlin as he knelt on the floor. Arthur noticed the man propped up against the wall for the first time. He also noticed a faint smell of decay and saw the bandage around the man's leg.

"Alain I'd like you to meet King Arthur," said Merlin picking his dagger up from the floor where he had dropped it to slow Arthur's fall. "Arthur this is Sefa's uncle Alain."

"Nice to meet you sire," said Alain, "I apologise for not getting up."

"Nice to meet you Alain," said Arthur noticing the way his leg bent. "Can't you help him Merlin?"

As Merlin continued to cut through the lead he told Arthur what he knew. How he had removed the infection and why he couldn't help Alain anymore just yet. He explained all about the sunscind stones and how Morgana had reversed his spell. As far as Morgana knew Merlin was supposed to be powerless in the cage. Although he couldn't use magic against the walls she didn't seem to realise he could use his magic inside the cage. Merlin had let the chair fall hoping that Morgana would think Arthur had fallen with it. He then told Arthur how he planned to escape which Morgana would not be expecting.

Merlin had managed to cut three sides of the lead already. He stopped to flex his fingers which were sore from gripping the dagger.

"Where did you get the dagger?" asked Arthur.

"Gwaine made me wear it strapped to my leg," said Merlin grinning.

"They took Gwaine's but didn't think to search you," said Arthur shaking his head.

"They probably thought I wouldn't bother as I don't usually need a weapon," said Merlin still flexing his fingers.

"Lucky for us you are not so arrogant," said Arthur moving closer to the wall.

"Well Gwaine was insistent," said Merlin with a grin.

"Here let me have a go for a bit," said Arthur and Merlin gladly gave him the dagger. He stood up so Arthur could sit in his place and stretched.

"Well at least we know what the trap is now," said Merlin massaging his hand.

"Let's hope we can get out of here before she discovers what we are up to," said Arthur making quick work of the lead.

"The guards only bring me food once a day in the morning," said Alain. "I doubt you will be missed for a few hours at least."

As Arthur worked Alain told them more about the layout of the castle. Armin had never visited the lower levels but Alain knew them well. Merlin found it all a bit confusing but Arthur was able to create a reasonably clear plan in his head. He had finished cutting the lead and was using the dagger to lever it away from the wall. Once he got a corner free he could get a grip with his hand. It came away from the wall much easier than he was expecting causing him to fall backwards.

Merlin put his hand out to steady him and they both looked at the wall. There was now a three foot square section of exposed white stone. They could see the rough orange stones embedded in it quite clearly in the dim light. Arthur grabbed the dagger and started to dig them out. When he had finished Merlin created the light again to check the area was definitely clear of the stones. Arthur picked up all the stones he had dug out and dropped them down the hole in the corner. Merlin had wanted him to keep one but they had decided against it in case Merlin had to use magic to save him.

Alain offered them some water and this time they both accepted. They only drank enough to wet their dry mouths as they weren't sure when Alain would get anymore. They were no longer going to leave Alain in the cage Merlin would fix his leg and leave him hidden in his workshop. They all knew that once Morgana realised they had escaped she would kill Alain if she found him but there was nothing else they could do. Merlin could mend his broken leg but after more than two weeks in the cage he was far too weak to go with them.

Merlin tried several small spells around the wall first just to check there were no stones beneath the surface. Merlin then knocked Alain out so he was unconscious when he reset his leg. He didn't want Morgana hearing the man scream. He quickly broke and reset his leg they used the broken chair legs as splints to support it.

They lifted him gently away from the wall where the hole would be.

Merlin took a deep breath then blasted the rock away quickly slowing time as he did so he could control the noise. Arthur watched as the stones hung in mid air then slowly and quietly fell to the ground. He clapped Merlin on the back and grinned at him. Merlin grinned back at him then helped to move Alain closer to the hole. Merlin climbed through the hole which was a foot above the ground in the room behind the wall. He looked around and lit two candles so they could see what they were doing.

He grabbed Alain's shoulders and they carefully lifted him into the room. Merlin used his magic to hold Alain's weight while Arthur climbed through the hole. They carried Alain to the bed in an alcove at the far side of the room. Merlin cast a sleeping spell on Alain liked they had agreed. If Morgana found him in the next six hours she would be unable to wake him and he would prefer to die in his sleep. They pulled the curtain across the alcove and hoped they would find him still there if they defeated Morgana and Sigan.

There was no point in trying to put the stone back in the wall the hole would be discovered as soon as a guard looked into the room. They just had to hope Morgana was too sure of herself to bother checking on them for a while.

"Let's go and rescue Gwaine," said Arthur walking to the door.

He unlocked the door and opened it a little, they stood still straining their ears to hear any sound. When they were sure the way was clear Arthur opened the door and looked out into the corridor. Torches flickered on the wall outside the room but the corridor was empty. Following Alain's directions they turned right towards the dungeons. Merlin could use his mind's eye but it didn't work so well inside. He couldn't see through walls or doors but it came in handy for seeing around corners. The way was clear it seemed Morgana was so confident that they could not escape she had left no guards in the dungeons as far as they could tell.

They arrived at Gwaine's cell and they both looked through the bars at Gwaine sat on one of the beds with his head in his hands. Merlin put his finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet as Arthur whistled softly.

Gwaine looked up and almost yelled until he realised Merlin wanted him to be quiet. Arthur moved away from the door as Merlin broke the lock. Gwaine ran to meet them and hugged them both.

"Now we need to find Morgana," said Merlin quietly.


	81. Chapter 81

**I'm a bit worried about this one but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 81

With Alain's directions in his head Arthur led them to a winding staircase which would come out onto a balcony above the throne room. Morgana seemed to like the room and if she thought they were still trapped in the cage then she would probably want to taunt them with news of the battle.

The stairs lead them to a small wooden door that was slightly ajar. They could hear nothing in the room beyond and Arthur pushed it open.

In front of them was a narrow passage between rows of seats that overlooked the throne room on three sides. There was no-one around they had the whole area to themselves. They moved quietly towards the front seats and looked down into the room below. The throne was directly below them but the room was empty. There was a raised ledge all around the balcony with wooden railings at regular intervals. They were more for decoration than anything else as they wouldn't prevent someone from falling from the balcony. They sat down behind the raised ledge which hid them from the room below. They quietly told Gwaine all they had learned while they waited. Gwaine shook his head as he heard how Morgana had tried to turn them against each other.

"So we need to get that stone?" asked Gwaine looking at Merlin.

"While she wears it I can't hurt her," said Merlin in a whisper.

Gwaine told him how he had already taken Morgana's raven. Merlin wondered whether Morgana had noticed as she had not mentioned it. If she had realised what had happened surely she would have searched the cell looking for it.

"Leave the stone to me I will get it," said Gwaine quietly.

"How?" asked Arthur.

Gwaine explained what he planned to do and how he'd need Merlin's help. Arthur and Merlin stared at him like he was crazy but in the end agreed it was so crazy it just might work.

They didn't have to wait for much longer when the doors swung open and in walked Morgana with Mordred following her.

"That blasted dragon," said Mordred.

"Silence," said Morgana looking at the floor in front of the throne room.

"Ah," said Mordred following Morgana's gaze, "Don't worry Morgana the battle is going well and we will soon put an end to Camelot's army."

"You have done well Mordred," said Morgana though she was pacing and they guessed her words were lies intended to make them despair.

"Thank you my lady. Now Merlin and Arthur are out of the way nothing can stop us," said Mordred loudly enough for anyone in the cage to hear him.

"What were you and Sigan talking about?" she asked quietly walking towards him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "I know he plans to betray me but you..." her voice trailed off as she looked at Mordred closely.

"I will never again betray you Morgana," said Mordred touching her cheek.

"Thank you, so will you tell me what you two were talking about?" she asked with her hand still on his shoulders.

"Sigan asked me to use my power to contact someone that may help us," said Mordred quietly, in the cage they would not have heard him. "We don't need an army to defeat them. We only need someone powerful enough to get rid of that dragon."

"Who can help us defeat a dragon?" she asked

"A dragon lord," said Mordred looking at her he had his hands on her waist.

"But the only dragon lord we know is trapped in there he will not help us," said Morgana looking at the trapdoor then moving away from him.

"Remember I told you I once met a man who claimed he was a dragon lord," said Mordred quietly.

"You said that he was an old man do you think he is still alive?" asked Morgana sitting on the throne.

"I was a child he seemed very old to me but I believe he still lives and I'm sure I can reach him. He lived not far from here and I wouldn't be surprised if he was already on his way to join with us. He hates Camelot and everything it stands for and would be happy to help us," said Mordred walking towards her.

"You can reach him with your mind?" asked Morgana looking at Mordred and smiling.

"I have been trying but I need time and I have been busy with the fighting," said Mordred starting to pace.

"It will take him too long to get here anyway," said Morgana tapping her fingers on the arm of the throne.

"He is a master of the elements, he can travel on the wind," said Mordred. "If I could reach him he could get here within the hour."

"This is what you and Sigan were talking about?" asked Morgana looking at him.

"Yes, he asked me not to tell you. He said he wanted to tell you himself but I think he wants to be the first to meet him," said Mordred.

"Why?" asked Morgana getting up and walking towards him.

"To give him his reward and to get his allegiance," said Mordred quietly.

"When did you send the summons?" asked Morgana standing in front of him.

"I told you the truth I haven't been able to reach him. I haven't had time to try again, I have been busy," said Mordred standing back from her.

"But Sigan thinks you have?" asked Morgana walking back to the throne and smiling.

"I didn't tell him he just assumed," said Mordred looking down at the floor. "Since he saw that ring on Merlin's finger he will not listen to anything he doesn't want to hear."

"I won't let him hurt you," said Morgana smiling at Mordred, "What his name this dragon lord?"

"He was known as Zain of the wind," said Mordred.

"Well you had better go now, he won't like it if you keep him waiting," said Morgana getting up and putting her hand on his shoulder and leading him to the door. "But you will tell me where and when to meet him not Sigan. Let him believe what he will."

"Alright, you won't tell him?" asked Mordred looking at her with relief. He knew he was no match for Sigan if he turned his anger on him.

"Of course not, he's just a means to an end Mordred. It will be you and I that rule not him," said Morgana smiling at him.

"I need to eat something first," said Mordred returning her smile.

"Alright but don't be long," said Morgana as he left the room. They had kept their voices low if they had still been trapped in the cage they would not have heard a word.

Morgana sat on the throne and rubbed her temples. She stayed where she was for ten minutes. Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine waited patiently for her to get up and start pacing. Merlin had been shocked to hear of another dragon lord but a plan was forming in his mind and he smiled. Morgana looked up and they saw Sigan walking towards her.

"Where is Mordred?" asked Sigan coming into the room.

"Gone to get something to eat," said Morgana getting up and pacing the room again. "Did you want him for something?"

"You know I asked him to summon this dragon lord?" asked Sigan looking at her.

"You can't keep secrets from me," she replied walking towards him.

"It was not a secret but a surprise," said Sigan standing his ground as she stood in front of him.

"I don't like surprises you should do well to remember that," said Morgana staring at him.

"Did he send the summons?" asked Sigan walking away from her.

"I believe so," said Morgana rubbing her temple again and going back to the throne.

"Very well," said Sigan. "I will be down by the gates to watch for him."

"So soon?" asked Morgana sitting back on the throne and looking up at him.

"We've offered the pick of the kingdoms if he can defeat the dragon. I doubt it will take long for him to claim such a prize," said Sigan as he left the room.

The doors closed behind him, Morgana sat for a minute staring at the door then stood up and started pacing again. As she got her feet, Gwaine edged along the balcony swinging his legs over the edge. He lowered himself slowly watching for Merlin or Arthur to warn him if Morgana should sense him.

Gwaine carefully lowered himself until he was hanging from the balcony with his arms outstretched. He felt the pressure on his arms lessen and knew that Merlin was taking some of his weight.

Arthur watched Morgana pace backwards and forwards oblivious to Gwaine hanging above her. He looked at Gwaine then back at Morgana, he held up a finger, then another as he lifted a third finger Gwaine let go. Merlin helped to break his fall but he still knocked Morgana off her feet. He grabbed the stone and the leather thong around her neck snapped. She screamed at him as he got to his feet holding the stone in front of him. Merlin and Arthur ducked down behind the parapet so Morgana couldn't see them. Gwaine ran to the door they had come through earlier.

"Give that back!" screamed Morgana.

"If you want it come and get it," said Gwaine holding it up in front of him as he pulled open the door.

Morgana raised her hands then remembered herself and dropped them again.

"Guards," yelled Morgana but Gwaine didn't wait for them to appear he ran back down the steps, along the corridor then down the narrow passageway. He banged on the door where he hoped Percival and Galahad were still hiding.

"Open the door, it's me Gwaine," he yelled.

He sighed with relief as he heard the bolts drawn back. Galahad opened the door a fraction then threw it open to let Gwaine in. Gwaine grabbed the door and quickly closed it bolting it in place. He started piling bags in front of the door Percival grabbed one of the full carts and started to push it towards the door. Galahad helped him.

"Who is after you this time?" asked Percival laughing at Gwaine as he tried to get his breath back.

"Morgana," said Gwaine laughing.

"I don't think that will stop Morgana," said Percival looking at the blocked door.

"No but this will," said Gwaine holding up the stone.

As soon as Merlin had seen Gwaine snap the cord holding the stone they had left the balcony. If Gwaine had the stone Morgana couldn't hurt him and they had no time to lose. Merlin had to be outside to get the things he needed after hearing Mordred and Sigan he now had a plan.

Arthur took him a different way this time and they came out of the castle near the stables. Merlin summoned the glass and his staff to him from the camp.

If they knew Morgana she would be now on her way to check that they were still imprisoned. They were not sure where Mordred was but this might be their chance to get Sigan.  
Merlin used the aging spell to make him old and changed his clothes. Sigan had never seen him as an old man so they hoped he wouldn't recognise him. Arthur checked the stables were clear then passed inside and brought out a horse. There was no time to saddle it but he knew Merlin was quite capable of riding without a saddle.  
He helped Merlin to get on the horse then passed him the staff and Merlin hid the jewel in his pocket. He was about to turn the horse towards the gate when he stopped and took the ring off his finger and gave it to Arthur.

"He will recognise it," said Merlin.

"I'll keep it safe," said Arthur putting it on his own finger. Merlin smiled at him and held out his hand which Arthur took in his own.

"Be careful," said Merlin.

"I will and good luck," he said as Merlin turned towards the gate and rode out to meet Sigan. He circled around the fortress to the main gate where he knew Sigan would be waiting. He could see nothing under the black cloud so he used his mind's eye to locate him.

He was further from the gate than expected dead bodies lie everywhere but the fighting seemed to have stopped for now. He got off the horse and let it go then walked towards where Sigan was waiting.

"Who is there?" asked Sigan as Merlin walked towards him.

"I am Zain, Zain of the wind, I heard you needed help," said Merlin approaching him.

"You will join with us?" asked Sigan looking at the staff he carried suspiciously.

"What will you give me in return for my services," he asked.

"Can you defeat the dragon?" asked Sigan. After that bloody dragon had attacked, the men it hadn't killed had run off leaving them without an army. Mordred was right the man was old, older than he had expected but his staff at least looked like it contained some power.

"I can control wind, fire, water and earth. I can defeat the dragon," said Merlin. "What will you give me for my services?"

"What do you want?" asked Sigan looking at him. He'd agree with anything the man asked for he would kill him as soon as he had done what he wanted.

"I want Camelot," said Merlin.

"You will get what you want if you defeat the dragon. Can you truly control the elements?" he asked frowning at him. A slight breeze looked as if it would knock him of his feet.

"Would you like me to show you?" asked Merlin.

"Go ahead," said Sigan walking towards him.

Merlin started to chant and a wind picked up in front of him he lifted his hand and the wind increased. Sigan could see it circling around him and could feel the pull on his cloak. He stood still and smiled at the old man, someone who could control the elements would be very useful. He could now feel the wind pulling at him and he tried to step back.

"That's enough," shouted Sigan trying to make himself heard over the wind. The stupid man had his eyes closed and was probably deaf as a bat. The wind was still increasing and Sigan tried to lift his hand to knock the old fool off his feet but he couldn't move.

He was being lifted by the wind now turning faster as the wind picked up speed. He saw Morgana and Mordred trying to run towards him but they were being pushed back by the wind. They were fighting against it slowly getting closer. He could hear Morgana screaming but the wind was drowning her out.

"Emrys," she screamed and he finally understood as the old man opened his eyes and smiled at him. He was spinning faster now catching a glimpse of the man in front of him as he turned. He fought against the wind but he only succeeded in knocking Morgana and Mordred flying. The man in front of him didn't even flinch.

"Time to go back," said Merlin as he placed the jewel on the ground in front of him. The wind picked up speed and he could feel the body he was in dying. This could not be happening but he was powerless he couldn't even open his mouth. He was now held in the wind several feet above the ground he could feel the body around him sag as his soul left it. Merlin directed the wind over the jewel on the ground and watched as Sigan's soul filled it once more. Merlin bound the soul within the jewel so it couldn't escape.  
The black cloud broke as the wind reached it and the red sky was revealed. Merlin let the wind die down and Belin 's body fell to the ground near the jewel. Merlin turned him over and checked his pulse he was dead. He looked around him and spotted Morgana and Mordred not far from the gates he could see them easily now the black cloud was gone. Mordred was knelt on the ground with Morgana lying in front of him she must have been hurt when they were thrown back. Merlin sighed and picked up the jewel he put it in his pocket as he walked towards them.  
There were dead bodies everywhere and he had to pick his way slowly making sure he stepped on no-one. He saw raven's flying around the bodies but they were just birds Sigan was gone. The shredded red and black banners of Morgana's army swayed in the dying wind. There were many men he recognised as soldiers of Camelot though and he sighed. He wished he could have stopped the war before so many had lost their lives.

As he approached Morgana he guessed what had happened. Mordred must have been behind her as they were knocked of their feet. He had been holding Arthur's sword, Morgana had been thrown back on it and now once again she was dying. Mordred had thrown the sword away from him and now held Morgana's head in his lap. Merlin looked towards the fortress and could see Arthur slowly making his way towards them. He looked back down at Morgana until he stood before her.

"Help me, Emrys, please," said Morgana holding out her hand towards him.

"Is this really what you wanted Morgana?" asked Merlin looking at her as she lay there dying.

Mordred said nothing he stroked Morgana's hair with tears rolling down his face.

"Please," said Morgana looking at Merlin. Merlin looked up again as Arthur approached them.

"What do you want from me Morgana," asked Merlin as Arthur came to stand next to him.

"There is something inside me," said Morgana in a whisper.

"Something inside you?" asked Merlin confused.

"A sidhe, I can't hold it much longer," said Morgana with a grimace.

"Let it go, Morgana," said Merlin.

"Thank you," she said as she let the sidhe leave her. Thrinta flew up into the air as soon as she felt Morgana's hold on her weaken. She realised her mistake too late as Merlin used his staff to kill her.

"Are you alright," asked Arthur as Merlin passed him the jewel.

"I'm fine," said Merlin as he reversed the aging spell and his robe vanished.

Morgana watched them with confusion as Arthur took the ring from his finger and passed it back to Merlin with a smile. Merlin returned the smile as he put the ring back on his own finger and then put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"You really do care about him don't you," said Morgana as she watched Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Of course," he said passing the jewel back to Merlin. "We are brothers in every way that matters."

"I'm sorry," said Morgana with a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Don't you dare say you are sorry," said Mordred through gritted teeth. "I will kill you." He looked up at them, his face twisted with rage. Merlin recognised the scene from his vision and reacted on instinct trusting his magic. He turned and saw Arthur's sword fly towards them. Merlin jumped in front of Arthur without thinking pushing him out of the way. Arthur fell backwards hitting the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as the sword pierced Merlin's chainmail.

"No!" said Merlin but it wasn't a shout of despair it was a simple command Arthur would not die not this time. He staggered backwards then the sword changed direction and fled towards Mordred stabbing him in the chest.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur getting up and going straight to Merlin.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," said Merlin looking down at his rent chainmail. Arthur checked for himself but Merlin was right it was just a scratch. As the sword had turned in the air it had grazed Merlin's chest. A trickle of blood flowed from the wound.

"How?" asked Mordred staring at the sword in his chest, as Arthur tore of another strip of his cloak and passed it to Merlin.

"I was warned you were going to try and kill him. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, this time I was ready for you," said Merlin as pressed the cloth to the wound on his chest. Arthur walked towards Mordred and pulled the sword from him.

"Why? Why do you stand by him? He had Kara killed," said Mordred quietly the wound in his chest was bleeding freely.

"He tried to give her a chance, she refused to take it," said Merlin watching Mordred closely.

"A chance?" asked Mordred looking down at Morgana who still had her eyes closed. She was either unconscious or dead they couldn't be sure. Mordred coughed and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

"She tried to kill Arthur, her guilt was proven. If she had repented Arthur would have given her a reprieve, she refused," said Merlin. Mordred's eyes closed as he struggled to stay conscious.

"I don't believe you but we will bother you no more," said Mordred looking at Merlin before taking Morgana's hand. Merlin saw something black and realised too late that Morgana was holding the broken raven he moved forward as they both vanished.

"I should have known he'd do something like that," said Merlin.

"What happened?" asked Arthur looking at the ground where they had disappeared.

"Morgana must have found the raven you hid," said Merlin also looking at the spot where they had vanished from, there was a lot of blood on the grass. "I should have stopped them."

"It doesn't matter, I don't think either of them will survive this time and if Mordred does seek revenge we will be ready for him," said Arthur putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder again.

"I hope you're right," said Merlin with a sigh. "There's nothing I can do now anyway."

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Arthur looking once again at the hole in Merlin's chainmail. Merlin moved the rag and looked down the wound had already stopped bleeding.

"Yeah I'm fine. I recognised the scene from my vision. I guessed what was going to happen as soon as he looked up. I was slowing the sword down as I jumped in front of you," said Merlin.

"Well, try to be careful, I promised Freya I would look after you," said Arthur.

"I know but I also made a vow to save you or die trying. I meant it and Freya knows that," said Merlin smiling at him, Arthur nodded.

"Let's go and find Gwaine and the others," said Arthur turning to walk towards the fortress.

As they approached the gates they saw Gwaine, Galahad and Percival walking towards them.

"We guess you succeeded," said Galahad as they got closer. Merlin held up the jewel with Sigan's soul safely inside and grinned at him before being pulled into a hug.

"How did you know?" asked Arthur after they had all greeted each other.

"Those creatures just vanished," said Gwaine.

"And the black cloud blew away," said Percival leaning on Galahad for support.

"What happened to you?" asked Gwaine looking at the hole in Merlin's chainmail.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I'm fine," said Merlin shrugging his shoulders.

"I wouldn't say it was nothing, Merlin," said Arthur, "he only jumped in front of my sword to stop Mordred from killing me once again."

"It just scratched me. I knew he would try to kill Arthur again this time I was ready," said Merlin.

* * *

**I hope you are not too disappointed with this chapter. I included the scene from the vision Morgana had at the beginning of series 4 as that was not shown in the tv series. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review please.**


End file.
